Rosario vampire: El surgimiento de un Héroe
by Kyubi1
Summary: Un nuevo año empieza en la Academia Yokai para Tsukune y sus amigos. Naruto y Sasuke han completado la misión, pero el destino les da una nueva tarea que deberán cumplir, así les cueste la vida. ¿Cuál es el motivo de esto? ¿Qué les espera esta vez a nuestros ninjas? Léanlo para descubrirlo, ojala les guste. ¡REGRESANDO CON NUEVO CAPÍTULO! ¡300 REVIEWS, YEAH!
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, para los que no sepan, soy Kyubi1 y esta es la segunda temporada de mi historia: Rosario vampire: Naruto y un vampiro. Al fin termine de escribir este capítulo y la verdad es que creo que quedo muy bien. Si no han leído la anterior temporada, no le entenderán mucho a esto, pero aún así pueden leerla. **

**Ahora explicaré lo siguiente:**

-Naruto idiota- **el personaje habla.**

-"Sasuke idiota"- **el personaje piensa.**

_-hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos- _**es un flashback, si es muy largo, escribiré flashback antes de que inicie, para que sepan que es largo**

**-es muy aburrido estar aquí- cuando aparezca algo escrito completamente en negritas, esta hablando la bestia interior (Kyubi) o nuestra parte interior (Moka interna). cuando una palabra o una oración aparece en negrita, significa que lo dice más fuerte, pero sin llegar a gritarlo. **

**Ahora sí, iniciemos. **

* * *

Prologo: Profecía.

Después de los eventos ocurridos hace un tiempo, la paz ha reinado en la academia Yokai. Las clases pronto iniciarán y Tsukune podrá volver a ver a sus amigos. Con aprecio, limpia la banda con el símbolo de la hoja de su mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Tal vez, no lo volverían a ver en mucho tiempo y eso era lamentable. Pero lo único predecible de la vida, es que es impredecible.

Mientras en otro lugar, Naruto Uzumaki esta entrenando junto con su mejor amigo/rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Días, semanas y demás habían pasado ya, Naruto y Sasuke ya han madurado mucho, pero siguen probando sus habilidades, el uno contra el otro. Estaban entrenando en la isla tortuga. Un pequeño sapo, viejo y de color verde, observa el combate.

-"jeje, no pudiste encontrar mejor alumno, Jiraya-chan. Tú legado sigue aquí, pero tengo que hacer esto, perdóname Jiraya-chan. De verdad, que lo lamento"- el viejo sapo detiene la pelea, al lanzarles una roca a los dos

-¿Quien detuvo nuestra batalla? Huh, pero si es...- Naruto mira al sapo -¡Viejo sapo!

-hmp, creo yo que se llama, Fukasaku, dobe

-jajaja, no hay ningún problema, esta bien.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa, las ropas de Naruto y Sasuke estaban hechas pedazos, cortadas y destruidas.

-veo que has entrenado mucho, Naruto-chan, más de lo que debías, al igual que tú, Sasuke

-sí, supongo que sí- una media sonrisa se mostró en Sasuke, el viejo sapo lo miró extraño, ¿Sasuke sonriendo? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

-bueno, Naruto-chan, Sasuke, el gran anciano quiere verlos, ahora.

-¿Eh?- los dos estaban sorprendidos

-¿Para que?

-una nueva profecía ha salido a la luz.

-¿Es para mi?- pregunto Naruto, el viejo sapo negó con la cabeza

-para los dos. Pero antes- dijo mirando a Sasuke. Saco un pergamino y le hizo firmar el contrato de los sapos, para que pudiera venir con él -ahora sí, vamos.

Llegaron con el gran anciano, era un sapo aún más viejo que todos y más grande y gordo.

-los he traído, gran anciano.

-ah, así que ustedes dos son, mm. He tenido un sueño sobre ustedes, te he visto a ti- dijo señalando al rubio -en mi sueño estás en una pelea a muerte contra alguien que te recordará a ti mismo, si tomas la decisión equivocada, morirás- Naruto se sorprendió bastante, este sapo no andaba con juegos -pero, luego está el otro muchacho y tú, juntos...esto es tan...nostálgico

-¿Por qué?

-esto ya se lo había encargado a Jiraya-chan hace mucho tiempo, parece que tú sigues su mismo camino. En mi sueño, ustedes guiaran a un revolucionario, alguien que traerá un cambio a un mundo distante a este, debo advertirles, si ustedes fallan, será el fin. El mundo al que visitaron, se destruirá y una guerra inminente, iniciará.

-¡Espere! ¿Cómo puedo tomar la decisión correcta?

-lo sabrás, en tú corazón. No te equivoques, ni dudes o sino, en verdad morirás.

Los dos salieron del templo y se iban a ir del monte, pero Fukasaku detiene a Naruto.

-Naruto-chan, lamento que tengas la misma tarea que Jiraya-chan. En verdad...lo lamento- Naruto le dio la espalda

-no moriré, tengo mucha confianza en mi mismo, es por eso que no voy a perder- Naruto señala al cielo -¡Es una promesa! Adiós, viejo sapo.

Con un poof, los dos desaparecieron y regresaron a la isla tortuga.

-¿Y ahora que?

-no lo sé. Sasuke, ¿Quien crees que es el que debemos guiar?

-ni idea, podría ser Moka- ambos siguieron pensando por un rato -o...

-pues, ella siempre quiere hacer el bien

-mm...

-pues no sé. Pero, deberíamos ir por ropas nuevas, ¿No crees?

-cierto.

Los dos fueron a reparar sus ropas, además de que el rubio se volvió a vestir con su bata de color roja de la batalla contra Pein. Aún seguían en la tienda de ropa, tomando un té caliente, para relajarse.

**-¿Qué no te cansas de la misma ropa?**

-"¿Kurama? ¿Qué hay?"

**-así que, vuelves por otra aventura**

-"así es. Pronto, volveré a ver Moka, Moka vampira, Tsukune, Kurumu-chan y a todos, una vez más. Me pregunto si ya han cambiado un poco"

**-hmp, no lo creo. ¿Y cómo vas a volver? Ese viejo Tachibana ya no esta por aquí. Es imposible que viajes de un mundo a otro. **

-mm...hey Sasuke

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Y cómo vamos a llegar otra vez ahí?

-hay que buscar al anciano

-espera...- ambos se pusieron a pensar por un momento. Un recuerdo llegó a ellos.

_-algún día, nos volveremos a ver, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. _

-¡Ese anciano!- los dos acabaron su té rápidamente, se llevaron su mochila y se fueron hacia el país del arroz -¡Él sabía que iba a pasar esto!

-¿Qué planea? Aún así el dijo que tú morirías, que yo también lo haría, eso me dijo si seguíamos en el mundo Yokai por mucho tiempo, que los dos perderíamos la vida

-entonces, ¿¡Él lo supo todo el tiempo?! ¿Qué volveríamos?- los dos corrieron mucho más rápido, pero Sasuke quería respuestas y ya, así que invoco un halcón y los dos se subieron.

_-solo les diré, que todo pasa por una razón. _

-"será que...¿Es el destino? Sí es así, el viejo estará ahí, pero si no, entonces todo acabará desde ahora"- Sasuke sonrió, el un día pensó, que si regresaba a ese mundo, jamás volvería a mirar atrás.

_Flashback._

_Un joven ninja, con una playera negra sin mangas con el símbolo que distinguía a los Uchiha, visitó a un miembro de su clan, en la guarida de los Uchiha. _

_-Itachi...perdóname. Me doy cuenta ahora, que no puedo cambiar lo que ya esta hecho. Pero, hoy vine a darte las gracias- Sasuke derramó lágrimas, ese día el cielo también lloró, pues estaba lloviendo -tú me diste estos ojos, por una razón...fue gracias a ti, que pude liberarme de esa maldición...pero esta vez, quiero hacer lo correcto. Voy a volver a empezar, pero no aquí. Me iré, si regreso a ese lugar, ya no voy a volver. Haré mi vida en ese lugar, después de todo- este dejo su banda cortada por la mitad en frente del símbolo Uchiha -es lo que me decías siempre ¿No?, aférrate a la vida y vive, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Nos vemos, nii-san. _

_Fin Flashback. _

Después de un tiempo, hasta en la noche pudieron llegar a esas caravanas, no había cambiado nada, entre todas las tiendas de acampar, habían una de color blanco, ello entraron a esa y ahí estaba, un viejo encapuchado, con los brazos cruzados y tomando té.

-cuanto tiempo, anciano- dijo el pelinegro

-jeje, ha sido...bastante creo

-usted lo supo desde el principio, ¿Verdad, viejo?- le acusó el rubio

-era necesario, esto sin duda va afectar su futuro, pero...todo pasa por una **razón **

-¿Y esta vez porque? ¿Es otro favor?

-¿Otra misión?

-jajaja, por eso les digo que tienen mucho que aprender todavía.- el viejo termino su té -¿Qué no tiene otra razón? ¿Tal vez...**una personal**?

Los tres sonrieron, no se podía evitar. Aquella vez fue por una misión, pero esta vez...esta era diferente.

-yo quiero regresar- dijo el pelinegro

-es nuestro destino, ¿Verdad?- el viejo asintió con la cabeza y salió de su tienda y abrió el portal de color verde, una vez más.

-no se cuando quieran regresar, les daré un año más, pero ya deben de decidir, ¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieren ser, el día de mañana?

-nos vemos, viejo Tachibana

-pero cuando regrese- dijo el rubio -quiero hacerle unas preguntas. Está vez regresamos por voluntad propia

-y por otras cosas, tenemos asuntos pendientes

-nos vemos.

Los dos le dieron una última mirada a ese paisaje, luego tomaron sus cosas y saltaron al portal de color verde, para encontrarse con sus amigos y afrontar los nuevos problemas que están por suceder. Esta vez, el chico de la profecía, luchará una vez más. La última aventura de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, comienza ahora.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo el prologo, pero es bastante bueno. Al parecer Naruto peleara contra alguien que le recuerda a si mismo...¿Quien será?**

**¿Quien es la persona que guiarán nuestros jóvenes ninja? **

**Lo sabrán a lo largo de la historia.**

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, recuerden que la línea que se muestra a continuación es cambio de lugar o una separación. Ah y también que lo que esta en ( ) es una nota mía o un comentario. **

**Ahora sí, con el capítulo:**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Reencuentro.

Una sonrisa dibuja el rostro del joven que va abordo del bus, al parecer está muy feliz de volver, va leyendo una carta.

_Después de todo, ¿Estás bien? Hoy estoy muy contenta, esta primavera, ¡La academia Yokai abre de nuevo! Ha pasado más de medio año desde que el alboroto del año anterior forzó al cierre la escuela. Se lo debo de todo a Tsukune, ¡Me he sentido sola ya que no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo! Quisiera que ellos también regresarán a la academia, ¿No crees Tsukune? He estado anhelando este momento... date prisa, quiere verte pronto._

_Moka. _

-una carta de un amigo, ¿Eh?- dijo al aire, el conductor del bus -que encantador, ¿No? De todas maneras, cosas horribles van a pasar en la academia Yokai

-"¿Que no puede darme un poco de ánimos? Bueno, que importa"- el joven se baja del bus, todo esta como él lo recuerda. Arboles muertos, un lago de color rojo y el cielo nublado. -jaja- el joven comenzó a andar, riéndose de si mismo -"es algo nostálgico, desde que pise la academia aquella vez, pensé en irme de inmediato, pero ahora no tengo miedo. Esta vez he regresado por voluntad propia, porque quiero volver a ver a mis amigos"- él sonríe -"muy pronto, podré volver a ver a Moka-san y las demás".

* * *

En la academia Yokai.

Dos chicas, bueno, más bien una chica y una niña, caminaban por la escuela. Mientras los chicos que miraban a la pelirosada, hacían comentarios al aire.

-guau, ¿Viste a esa chica? ¡Es muy mona!

-Akashiya Moka-chan, dicen que es la chica más guapa de todo el campus

-tienes muy buen aspecto, Moka-san- comentó la brujita que iba a su lado. Hasta el rosario emitía cierto brillo, pero Yukari la abraza -tu piel blanca, tu pequeña cara, tu cabello suave, también hueles muy bien, ¡Tu belleza es demasiado grande para mostrársela a la gente!

-en...en serio...- Moka ya se había ruborizado, unos chicos que observaban a Moka, se acerco al dúo de chicas.

-¿Es tu hermana pequeña?- dijo tocándole la cabeza a Yukari, pero Yukari saca un martillo (de quien sabe donde) y le pega con este

-¡No me toques con tanta confianza! ¡Estudio aquí! Puede que tenga 12 años, pero sigo siendo la genio número 2. además, Moka-san ya tiene a...Aono Tsukune como novio

-¿Que?- dijeron todos, mientras Moka estaba jalando a Yukari de su ropa

-¡Tsukune no es mi novio!- dijo sonrojada

-lo dije para que dejaran de molestar

-¿¡Que pasaría si él lo hubiera escuchado?!

-¿Qué? ¿Moka-san?- el muchacho de cabello castaño, que se había matriculado en esa academia del terror, llega después de mucho tiempo

-Tsu...¿¡Tsukune?!- Moka estaba realmente sonrojada

-¡¿Ese tío es Tsukune-san?!

-Tsukune, ¿Estabas escuchando la conversación?

-¿Conversación?

-esto, bueno, olvídalo Tsukune

-"que...guapa. ¡Lo sabía! Moka-san es tan guapa"- Tsukune se cubrió la cara con sus manos -"es como si estuviera brillando. Parece que las cosas fueran a ir bien solo con ver su cara sonriente. Pero, debo de controlarme".- Tsukune empezó a recordar una conversación, que ya tenía algo de tiempo.

_Flashback. _

_Tres jóvenes estaban en una habitación, había ramen, refresco y demás de chucherías, además de vino. Al parecer había sido una especie de despedida de solteros muy pobre o algo parecido. _

_-¡AH! ¿Sabes Tsukune? Esta si que fue una gran noche- dijo un rubio de ojos azules, comiendo un poco de ramen, era como el tazón número 30. _

_-Naruto, dobe, no entiendo como tú estomago no estalla por tanto ramen, es un milagro que no hayas muerto por una gastritis _

_-jajaja, Sasuke, solo espera el día siguiente, no creo que salgas del baño, al menos en todo el día- Tsukune y Sasuke se rieron al ver la cara de Naruto, puesto que a sus 12 años experimento lo que era quedarse en el escusado por __mucho tiempo __y no quería volver a revivir eso. _

_-¡Cállense! No vuelvan a recordarme algo así_

_-eso te pasa por dobe_

_-bueno ya, dejémoslo ahí_

_-en serio, deberías de parar ahí, o algo va reventar de tú trasero, jajaja- se reían Tsukune y Sasuke. Naruto se enojo _

_-¿Ah si, Tsukune? Pues prueba esto, ¡Oiroke no jutsu versión Moka!- el rubio se transformo en Moka de cabello rosado sin ropa, causando que a Tsukune le diera una hemorragia nasal que no paro hasta después de un minuto -jajaja, contrólate Tsukune o no podrás volver a ver a Moka sin imaginarte esto, jajaja. _

_Fin Flashback._

-"rayos, ¿Por que me hiciste eso Naruto? Después de ese día no pude mirar a Moka-san en dos días, aunque...esa fue una vista increíble, ¡No, no, no! ¡No debo de pensar eso!"

-¡Te encontré!- cuando Tsukune volteo, una chica de grandes pechos ya había saltado a abrazarlo -ha pasado mucho tiempo, Tsukune

-¡Ahh!...¡Kurumu-chan!

-estamos juntos de nuevo- Kurumu lo junto con sus suaves pechos, mientras una venita pequeña se resaltó en Moka -te quiero

-¡Ahh! ¿Quien es esa chica de pechos impresionantes?

-Kurono Kurumu- respondió la brujita -es fiel a Tsukune-san

-¿Fiel?- en eso una kunai de hielo se le ensarta a Kurumu en la cabeza

-déjale Kurumu, no puedes acercarte tanto a Tsukune

-¡Mizore-chan!- dijo Tsukune sorprendido

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsukune

-tan lejos, ¿Por que estás ahí?- Mizore estaba detrás de un arbusto como a 5 metros de Tsukune

-¿¡Quien es ahora?! Esas chicas son guapísimas

-Shirayuki Mizore, novia de Sasuke-san y amiga de Tsukune-san

-¡¿Cómo es que tiene tantas mujeres?!

-léete la primera temporada.

-¿Y tú porque me alejas de Tsukune?- preguntó la sucubbus

-pues bien, esto requiere de un Flashback- así, tanto Mizore como Yukari, recordaron algo interesante.

_Flashback. _

_Moka, Tsukune y la mayoría del grupo estaban desayunando, pero alguien los observaba desde lejos. Los dos se hablaron en susurros. _

_-hey, Yukari-chan, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el rubio, escondido por ahí, como todo un ninja_

_-necesitaba hablar contigo, quiero que me ayudes a alejar a Kurumu de Tsukune-san, para que Moka-san este con él_

_-¡Ah! ¡Como una cita!_

_-shh, no lo digas tan alto- pero alguien los interrumpe_

_-oigan ustedes, ¿Que hacen en el lugar de observación número 24?_

_-¿Mizore-chan?_

_-¿Número 24?- Mizore les explico que desde ese lugar observaba a Sasuke, más bien lo acosaba, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Naruto y Yukari solo suspiraron. Pero a Naruto se le vino una idea genial. _

_-oye Mizore-chan, tengo una propuesta que hacerte_

_-mm, ¿Qué es?- dijo mientras miraba a Sasuke y este volteaba a mirar a donde estaba ella. Sasuke tenía la sensación de estar siendo acosado, pero no sabía de donde._

_-pues, si impides que Kurumu-chan este con Tsukune por, em, los próximos meses, te arreglo una cita con Sasuke, ¿Que opinas?- Mizore se sonrojo y Naruto sonrío maliciosamente_

_-"¡Soy tan astuto! Ahora solo falta convencer al teme, ya se me ocurrirá algo"_

_-¿En serio?_

_-claro, es una promesa_

_-esta bien._

_Fin Flashback. _

-y esa es la historia

-tú, ¿Como te atreves a arruinar mi momento amoroso con Tsukune?- dijo sacando sus uñas afiladas, mientras Mizore sus manos de hielo

-una promesa es una promesa

-¡Esperen! Paren de una vez.

Y así fue el primer día en la academia Yokai, todo transcurrió como debió ser; una batalla entre las chicas, un Kapuchuu, lo normal. No hay señales de Naruto y Sasuke, pero ellos, están en las memorias de sus amigos... aunque, es muy pronto para decir algo así.

* * *

-¡Maldición teme!- dijo el rubio agarrándose el estomago -me muero de hambre, ¿Por que el maldito viejo no nos dejo en la escuela?

-¡Ya cállate dobe! Ese maldito anciano nos jugo una broma- los dos andaban vagando ya por un día en la ciudad sin poder encontrar el maldito bus que los llevaría a la academia Yokai.

-¡Las clases ya empezaron y nosotros aquí como idiotas!

-"¿Como quede atado a este idiota?"-tranquilízate, vamos a encontrar ese maldito bus

-pero...antes

-¡Vayamos a comer!- dijeron los dos.

¿Podrán llegar a la academia Yokai?

* * *

**Eso fue todo por hoy, se que los flashback no pasaron en ningún momento en la anterior temporada, pero eso no importa, ya que Naruto y Sasuke han pasado mucho tiempo con Tsukune, Moka y las demás chicas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La niña aferrada.

Aono Tsukune, un estudiante común de segundo año de preparatoria esta a punto de ser el desayuno de un monstruo que parece un jabalí muy enojado. Esta contra la pared y la única salida es salir corriendo, lo cual opta por hacer.

-rayos, ¡Va a comerme!- Tsukune salió corriendo y la bestia detrás de él. El muchacho utiliza un poco de su fuerza y lo agarra de los cuernos -ja, ¿No es tan divertido cuando te tengo agarrado?- la bestia sonríe y se libera y salta a morder a Tsukune en la cabeza -oww, ¡Alguien quítemelo!

-quédate quieto- dijo la voz de una chica

-eh- con su mochila le dio un golpe que saco volando a esa bestia

-eso fue peligroso- Tsukune se quedo viendo a la chica, nunca la había visto. Tenía el cabello de color naranja en dos coletas, los ojos verdes, además del uniforme de la escuela y un extraño murciélago a su lado. Los demás que habían visto lo ocurrido se pusieron a comentar entre ellos.

-hey, ¿Quien es esa chica?

-venció a esa fiera de un golpe

-ella es tan pequeña, ¡Pero es muy linda!

-gracias- dijo Tsukune con sangre saliendo de su frente -eres...- en eso la recién conocida comienza a olerlo y olfatear -um, ¿Que ocurre?

-tú sangre, por el olor, apuesto a que es deliciosa- ella lame la sangre que la esta saliendo a Tsukune y Tsukune se queda parado.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!

-lo sabía es deliciosa. Oh no, la ceremonia de ingreso comienza, me tengo que ir- ella se despide con la mano y se va.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

-¡Maldición!- grita cierto rubio, completamente enojado, pero solo recibe un golpe de parte de su mejor amigo -ouch, ¿Por qué fue eso?

-¿Qué no ves que estamos perdidos? Llevamos caminando por horas, ¡Hasta dormimos en el piso! ¡En la calle! ¡Y todavía tengo que escucharte!

-¡Teme! (para los que no lo sepan, significa maldito o idiota, creo yo)

-¡Dobe! (esto significa retrasado)

-¡Si ese maldito bus no viene en los próximos 5 segundos voy a...!- en eso el bus se para en frente de ellos

-¿¡Va a la academia Yokai?!- pregunta desesperado Sasuke

-si, pero, ¿Qué hacen ahí?- dijo el conductor del bus -sus clases empezaron hace un día, hoy inician las clases de los de nuevo ingreso, pero no importa, suban muchachos- los dos se subieron y se sentaron en los asientos, aliviados.

-si supiera por lo que pasamos, conductor

-pero, pero, ¿Aún estamos a tiempo, verdad?- preguntó el rubio

-tienen suerte de que me estuviera paseando por la ciudad, sino quien sabe en donde estarían ahora. Vamos a tardar en llegar

-¿Por qué?

-por que la entrada a la academia esta del otro lado de la ciudad, tal vez lleguen muy tarde

-bueno, al menos ya vamos en el bus.

* * *

En la azotea de la academia Yokai estaban dos muchachos.

-buenos días, Tsukune, déjame succionar tú sangre- dijo con una sonrisa, Moka

-b...buenas Moka-san, ¿Para eso querías verme?-"a veces pienso que solo soy su desayuno"

-solo un poco, ¿Ok?- dijo juntando sus manos, como si le estuviera rogando

-¡No trates a las personas como si fueran bebidas!

-huh, ya puedo oler la sangre- Moka se relamió los labios -ah, este grandioso olor

-oh, eso me recuerda, hoy una estudiante de primer año me dijo: "tú sangre huele muy bien"

-eh

-entonces de repente, ella lamió mi sangre, que extraña era esa niña

-¿¡Eh?!

-¿Qué pasa Moka-san?

-¿Ella tenía el cabello marrón?

-era más como anaranjado

-¿Estaba su peinado como el de un anime?- dijo haciéndose unas coletas con su cabello

-sí, sí

-¿Y tenía calcetines hasta la rodilla, además de un murciélago a su lado?

-ella era justamente así- Moka salió corriendo y Tsukune detrás de ella -¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-es niña es terrible, una vez que pone algo en su mira, ella llegará hasta el fin del mundo por conseguirlo, es una niña súper aferrada

-¿Tú conoces a esa chica?

-yo, **esa chica esta apuntando por mi vida- **ella abrió la puerta del salón con mucha fuerza

-Moka- Kurumu tenía una sonrisa -llegó una visita

-es de primer año-desu

-te encontré

-Kokoa...

-esa persona a tu lado, ¿Es la misma de esta mañana?- pero Moka se pone en frente de Tsukune

-Tsukune es mi amigo, no le pongas una mano encima

-cielos, no te precipites- ella agarro una silla y se la lanzó a Moka -entonces, por favor, ¡Muere!

-¡Cuidado! ¿Que esta haciendo esta chica?

-¡Por eso te dije que esta persiguiendo mi vida!

-¿¡Que?!- Kurumu y Yukari dijeron

-ahora ven y peleemos en serio, como solíamos hacerlo- ella estaba haciendo un desorden con las sillas

-"¡Solían! Moka-san y esta chica, ¿Qué esta pasando?"- Tsukune se pone en frente de Moka para protegerla -"tendré que usar mis poderes, pero ella es una chica"- Tsukune no se anima a pelear contra Kokoa y el golpe con la silla en la cabeza, lo deja tirado en el suelo, con mucha sangre saliendo de su cabeza

-¡Tsukune!

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kokoa, pero sus instintos la dominan y le lame la sangre a Tsukune

-¡Hey!- Kurumu saca volando a Kokoa con una silla, mientras todos van a ver como esta Tsukune, el cual parece más muerto que vivo

¡Los ojos de Tsukune están en blanco!

-ahora yo seré tu oponente

-¡NO Kurumu-chan! Esa niña es mi hermana, ¡No la lastimes!

-¿¡Hermana?!- exclamaron todos, excepto Tsukune

-ahora hay muchos impedimentos, pero la próxima vez, será tu fin. Nos vemos, hermana- Kokoa se va. El grupo se va a platicar afuera del salón.

-Moka, tienes que darnos una explicación

-...esa chica es Shuzen Kokoa. Tengo 4 hermanas, siendo yo la segunda mayor y ella la más joven. Tenemos diferentes madres, pero vivimos juntas desde que eramos pequeñas.

_Flashback._

_Mis recuerdos acerca de ello, ya son muy confusos, pero...no hacíamos nada más que pelear todo el tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que mi poder fuera sellado por el rosario. Kokoa no gano, ni una vez. _

_-Kokoa he crecido cansada de tu aferrado comportamiento. Sin embargo es inútil, no importa cuantas veces lo intentes, yo ganaré_

_-no digas tonterías, no me rendiré _

_-hasta que pueda ganar, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, te desafiare- dijo desde el piso, la pequeña Kokoa con muchas heridas_

_-eso también es imposible- ella se acerco a la ventana -pronto, dejare esta casa. Iré al mundo humano con mi madre. Considera esta pelea como la última_

_-¡No, imperdonable! ¡Iré tras de ti hasta el fin del mundo!_

_Eso no fue mentira, después de que me fui al mundo humano, una y otra vez me retaba a una batalla. Aún después de tener mis poderes sellados por el rosario, era lo mismo._

_Fin Flashback. _

-entonces, ¿Esa chica es solo una hermana rival que quiere derrotarte?

-es un dolor de cabeza...- dijo Mizore -¿Quieres que la convierta en hielo?

-espera, ella es mi hermana. Pero de todas formas, de una forma u otra...resolveré esto con Kokoa.

* * *

**Continua en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El ninja hiperactivo vs. La niña aferrada.

-¡Lo logramos!- dijo el rubio, subiéndose a un árbol y observando todo -este lugar no ha cambiado nada, el lago rojo, el cielo sombrío, todo sigue igual

-hmp, es algo nostálgico, ¿No?

-sí, lo es- Naruto jala aire para gritar lo siguiente -¡TODOS, UZUMAKI NARUTO HA VUELTO!

-bueno dobe, ya que ya me dejaste sordo, ¿Podemos continuar?- ambos se bajaron y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, había pasado algo de tiempo y todo estaba muy tranquilo. Ya sabían que las clases ya habían empezado, pero querían disfrutar de su regreso.

-todo sigue igual que siempre

Naruto se puso su especie de bata roja con flamas negras y sus guantes que traían un metal en la parte de arriba, también de color negro. La ropa de Sasuke era toda de color negro y su playera no tenía mangas. En los brazos tenía unas vendas con un pergamino especial en cada brazo, para sacar shuriken, además de su espada atada esta vez a la espalda.

-um, ¿Que es eso?- Naruto había escuchado un ruido -¿Podrá ser Moka y los demás?

-tan temprano y ya tienen problemas, vamos Naruto. Sin duda los sorprenderemos- Los dos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo.

* * *

-¡Moka-san!- Tsukune salto para salvar a Moka y de paso quitarle el rosario para que se defendiera de Kokoa, quien con su murciélago convertido en un martillo con picos quería matar a Moka.

Sfx: ¡POOF!

Antes del impacto del martillo, una cortina de humo además de un remolino de hojas, alejo a Kokoa de su objetivo.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Kurumu detrás de una roca para ver todo lo que sucedía, las demás también estaban ahí

-¿Qué paso?- Kokoa se levanta y observa a los recién llegados -¡Voy acabar con ustedes!- ella convierte a su murciélago en una espada y el muchacho que esta enfrente, desenfunda la suya. El humo aún no se disipa, pero Kokoa sale disparada con una patada.

-hmp, buen intento

-¡Ya verás!- Kokoa se vuelve a levantar y va directo hacia el humo, el cual se disipa completamente.

-¡No puede ser!- cuando Moka dijo esto, todos los demás se quedan sin palabras al ver a esos dos -¿Naruto?

-toma esto- el rubio tenía una esfera de color azul, le da con esta a Kokoa y suavemente la impulsa hacia una roca, rompiéndola a causa de la técnica -lo lamento niña, pero no puedo permitir que hagas tal cosa.

Todos dieron una sonrisa, nadie se esperaba que esos dos estarían ahí, incluso Moka interna pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero ahí estaba.

-¡Naruto y Sasuke!- Kurumu, Yukari y Mizore fueron a ver a los recién llegados

-Sasuke- Mizore salto a abrazar al pelinegro

-Mi...Mizore- dijo temblando, puesto que se estaba congelando de frío -"maldición, se emociono mucho y me esta congelando"

-¡Naruto-san ha regresado!- Yukari abrazo a Naruto y este solo sonrío -pensamos que nunca volveríamos a verte

-jajaja, yo también. ¿Estas bien Moka vampira?- dijo con una sonrisa

-sí, aunque no era necesario- Naruto se voltio a donde estaba Kokoa, un aura muy poderosa estaba saliendo de su cuerpo

-solo vayan a sentarse a mirar del espectáculo, esta vez si la derrotare

-tú...¿Quien te crees que eres?- dijo enojada Kokoa

-"esto se ve interesante"-esta bien- Moka se fue a sentar y observar a esos dos, así como todos los demás se fueron a sentar.

-¿Qué quien soy yo? ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo!- dijo señalándose a si mismo -lo siento niña- dijo tocándole la cabeza -pero el único que va a derrotar a Moka vampira, ¡Soy yo!

-¿Niña? ¡Yo soy un vampiro! Ella es mi onee-sama, ¡Y yo la voy a derrotar, no alguien de bajo nivel como tú!

-no debió de hacer eso

-jaja- Moka solo reía -"Kokoa debería de aprender de que Naruto no se va a dejar así como así"- Naruto agarro a Kokoa de su ropa

-¿Onee-sama? Así fuera tu madre, ¡Me vale, toma esto!- Naruto le dio un golpe a Kokoa en la cabeza que la hizo caer

-"este chico...¿Qué se cree?"- ella se volvió a levantar -no voy a perder, ¡Yo soy la única que le va a ganar a onee-sama!- Naruto ante esto sonrío y sus ojos se encendieron en llamas

-¡Muy bien! ¿Cual es tú nombre?

-Kokoa

-bien, Kokoa, ¡Voy a atacarte con toda mi fuerza, espero estés preparada!- Naruto estaba ansioso de todo, el ninja hiperactivo se lanzó a "patear traseros" como el solía decir, se movió más rápido que nunca y le dio un golpe a Kokoa, luego sus clones aparecieron -U-zu-ma-ki- los clones la elevaron hacia arriba, mientras todos estaban sorprendidos

-"veo que has estado entrenando, Naruto, sobre esforzándote como siempre"- pensó Moka al ver lo mucho que Naruto había mejorado, su forma de entrenamiento había dado sus frutos

-¡Naruto Rendan!- dos patadas en el estomago y una en la frente hicieron bajar a Kokoa, cuarteando el piso. El rubio se acerca a ella -lo siento Kokoa, pero yo también quiero ganar

-¿Ya la ha derrotado?- Sasuke estaba algo decepcionado -como se esperaba de Naruto

-no...aún no- Kokoa se levanto de nuevo con sangre saliendo de la boca -"¿Qué? Sangre sale de mí, pero se supone que soy un vampiro noble, la raza más fuerte de todas, ¿Por qué?"

-...mm-"se parece a...Konohamaru, siempre tratando de derrotarme, retandome, Kokoa, te le pareces mucho."- Naruto saca un poco de ungüento de su bolsa y se lo lanza a Kokoa, ella se extraña por esto -antes cura tus heridas y- este da la espalda, pero se voltea con una sonrisa -¡Volvamos a pelear de nuevo!

-¡Aún no estoy derrotada!

-es inútil- dijo fríamente -no puedes vencerme, nunca lo lograrás. Siempre estaré un paso más arriba que tú, aunque seas un vampiro o lo que sea, no me vencerás

-¡Te voy a derrotar!- Kokoa fue a golpearlo mientas este estaba de espaldas, lo que no sabía es que Naruto estaba sonriendo, se volteo y la misma esfera en el estomago

-¡Rasengan!- con una sola mano hizo el Rasengan y saco volando a Kokoa como un torbellino hasta otra roca, la cual se partió y siguió girando, hasta que un clon la atrapa y la regresa con el original, Kokoa ya estaba inconsciente.

-es muy persistente, pero debería entrenar más- Naruto le dio de nuevo el ungüento y lo puso encima de ella

-¡Wow! Naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte- dijo Tsukune -pero, ¿No crees que te pasaste con eso?

-ni yo había hecho algo así- dijo Moka

-si, me pase, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, ella hubiera seguido peleando por su hermana- dijo observando a Moka -ella si que te quiere mucho

-sí, sí- ella se puso de nuevo el rosario y cayo en los brazos de Tsukune.

Al final, Naruto llevo a Kokoa a la enfermería. Cuando ella despertó, pudo ver el frasco de ungüento en la mesa a lado de la cama. La quedo observando un momento, pero después noto que había una nota prensada por el frasco. Ella lo leyó:

_Lamento lo de tus heridas, pero te he dejado ungüento para que te puedas recuperar. Este encuentro no ha acabado Kokoa Shuzen, ¡Esto apenas empieza! Vuélvete fuerte y derrótame, ¡No te rindas, incluso si te toma 100 años, sigue intentándolo!_

_Naruto. _

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 3. Al parecer Naruto se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, su forma de entrenamiento dio resultados muy buenos y Kokoa no tuvo oportunidad contra Naruto. espero les haya gustado. **

**Saludos.**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Naruto y Kokoa, ¿Amigos o enemigos?.

Hoy el día esta bastante animado, había pasado un día desde que Naruto y Sasuke habían regresado, la mayoría estaba feliz, aunque los chicos odiaban a Sasuke por ser el más guapo del salón y el más temido por su gran fuerza y por ser un vampiro. Aunque sin duda el más respetado era Naruto, pues muchos de los monstruos habían recibido una paliza por parte del rubio cuando paso lo del accidente del espejo de Ririsu, hubieron muchos traseros pateados ese día; pero como sabemos, Naruto es muy amigable con todos por lo que ese respeto se vino abajo, aunque Naruto les puede dar una lección o dos, cuando él quiera.

Como es la costumbre, Moka y Tsukune iban junto Naruto y Sasuke, saliendo de los dormitorios y rumbo a la academia Yokai.

-Naruto-san es bueno volverte a ver, al igual que Sasuke-san- dijo con una sonrisa, Moka, se veía tan bella como siempre o eso es lo que diría Tsukune y la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela. -desde el inicio de las clases pensé en poder volver a verlos

-¿En serio?- pregunto el rubio

-sí

-¡Nosotros también! Estamos felices de regresar

-hmp, así es-"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que Mizore me esta siguiendo? Debe de estar por ahí"- Sasuke volteo a todos lados, buscándola. Era increíble como Mizore era tan profesional, que ni siquiera Sasuke podía encontrarla

-es bueno estar de vuelta

-¿A quien buscas, Sasuke?- preguntó Tsukune, extrañado de que Sasuke mirara tanto el entorno

-a nadie, es solo que...me siento acosado

-jajaja- el rubio se reía de la situación de su amigo. Mientras alguien con cabello naranja los observaba.

-"la solitaria tribu que combina fuerza y noble belleza...pensé que ella sería la única con esta ideología. Cuan talentosa y elegante...ella erala más radiante de entre todos los del clan. Oh...mi amada hermana"- pensaba la niña, mientras pensaba en la Moka Interna -"sin embargo..."

-Tsukune- dijo con un sonrojo, mientras el joven también lo hacia

-Moka-san- ella se acerca a él -e...espera Moka-san, este no es el lugar

-pero...yo me siento tan ansiosa- dijo acercándose a su boca -itadakimasu- dijo mordiendo el cuello de Tsukune, mientras este se decepcionaba, pues creía que lo iba a besar, sus amigos solo se aguantaban la risa.

-"mi hermana se ha vuelto...**eso**"

-"pobre Tsukune, no creo que tenga un beso de Moka en mucho tiempo"- pensaba Naruto con una sonrisa -"pero, se le ve que ha cambiado un poco, ¿Eh? No es esa niña que me quiso pegar ayer"- el rubio se quedo viendo a Kokoa, se había pasado con el Rasengan

-Ahh, ¡La sangre de Tsukune es tan sabrosa!

-Moka-san no me trates como tu desayuno- Moka perseguía a Tsukune, mientras daban círculos

-"ya nada de su poder o gracia esta presente, solamente persigue la sangre de ese hombre, Aono Tsukune. Que posiblemente cambio a mi hermana"

-"mm, Kokoa se ve algo triste, ¿Será que fue demasiada fuerza la de mi Rasengan? ¡Que bueno soy! Pero aún así, bueno, a lo mejor no es por eso y ya no siente rencor"-¡Hey Kokoa! Hola

-"ese tipo, es el mismo que me gano esa vez, a un vampiro noble como yo"-¿Y tú porque me diriges la palabra? Eres un monstruo de clase baja- dijo orgullosa

-hmp, jaja, tiene algo de razón- agregó Sasuke con una media sonrisa que hizo cabrear a Naruto, aún más

-¡Teme! Desgraciado, te vas a arrepentir- dijo totalmente enojado, pero Moka se pone en frente

-vamos, no tienen porque pelearse, es tan solo el segundo día desde que regresaron

-grrr, solo por esta vez, pero...- Naruto se volteo hacia Kokoa -iba a disculparme contigo Kokoa, ¡Pero cambie de idea! ¡Te haré un Rasengan que te hará volar a las estrellas!

-¡No puedes!- Moka agarro el brazo de Naruto donde estaba haciendo el Rasengan -Kokoa es mi hermana, no puedo dejar que le hagas eso

-ja, esa vez tuviste suerte, no podrías hacerme algo

**-Omote, deja que hable por un momento, dile a Tsukune que me quite el rosario- **Moka le dijo a Tsukune que quitara su rosario y la Moka Interna apareció, Kokoa salto a abrazarla

-¡Onee-sama!

-Moka vampira, hola, que raro que salieras, ¿Es para pelear conmigo, verdad? Después de todo, tenemos cuentas pendientes- dijo poniéndose su banda de la hoja

-Kokoa, te voy a proponer algo-"con esto me dejarás de molestar"-si logras derrotar a Naruto, estaré contigo Kokoa

-¿En serio?- dijo con ilusión en sus ojos verdes, Moka le dio una media sonrisa

-sí, es en serio, pero solo si lo derrotas

-"maldita Moka vampira, me esta cargando todo a mí"- Kokoa se puso a pelear con Naruto, el cual en solo 5 movimientos la derroto con un Rasengan -por segunda vez, lo siento Kokoa, pero no voy a perder, ¡Espera Moka vampira! ¿Que obtengo yo a cambio?

-mm, no lo sé, nada- dijo dándole la espalda, para ir por su rosario

-¿¡Qué?! Pensé que un vampiro tenía honor, pero veo que son unos aprovechados- dijo Naruto, Moka frunció el ceño, al igual que Kokoa, eso era imperdonable

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Naruto se comenzó a reír

-"ja, eso siempre funciona, igual que con el teme. Ahora puedo pedir lo que quiera, pero...¿Qué será?"

**-¿Por qué no le pides que haga todo lo que tu quieras? Así no tengo que escuchar tus lamentos a la hora de hacer tu maldita tarea de Matemáticas- **le sugirió el zorro

-"es buena idea, pero eso es esclavizar y no le haré eso a Moka vampira"-em, Moka, déjame pensarlo, aún no se que es lo que quiero

-bueno, te esperaré, adiós.

Moka se puso el rosario y cayo en los brazos de Tsukune. El resto del día paso normal, llego la hora del almuerzo y Naruto estaba impaciente por comer.

-¡Al fin!- Naruto entregó su tarea y después salió con sus demás compañeros -es hora de comer

-tranquilízate dobe, que todavía es medio día

-¿Y siguen compartiendo habitación?- preguntó Tsukune

-hmp, lamentablemente-"maldito anciano, si no fuera por que nos dejo en Tokio, hubiéramos tenido habitaciones separadas"

-pero esta vez vine preparado, me traje una de esas bolsas para dormir- dijo con una sonrisa -aquella vez tenía que dormir con una colcha como futón y una sabana para taparme

-no te hagas la víctima dobe, que a veces dormías en la cama y yo en el piso.

Así siguió la platica, mientras Kokoa seguía a Naruto para retarle a una batalla. Los ninjas le contaban a sus amigos de camino a la cafetería, como ahora ellos dos eran Sannin, uno de los más altos rangos entre los ninjas. Antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir la puerta para ir a la cafetería, Kokoa le da una patada que este no esquiva

-¿Qué demonios? ¡Kokoa!- Naruto se levanto -ahora si vas a ver

-¡Naruto-san!- pero Sasuke detiene a Moka

-no tiene caso, sigamos- Sasuke jalo a Moka para que no viera la paliza que se iban a meter esos dos, todo siguieron a Sasuke.

-esta vez te venceré, Ko-chan- el murciélago se transformo en una espada y el rubio saco su kunai, ambos comenzaron a combatir, espada vs. kunai.

-no lo creo, ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

* * *

Mientras en la cafetería, en una de las mesas.

-¿Como creen que estén esos dos?- preguntó Kurumu bebiendo un jugo

-no tengo idea

-Kokoa...-"Ura-chan, ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Naruto-san? Puede ocurrir algo malo"

**-no te preocupes, Kokoa necesita un poco de su propia medicina**

-"¡Ura-chan! Naruto nunca se rinde, no le va a tener consideración a Kokoa"

-Moka-san, ¿Estás bien?- Tsukune le puso su mano en su hombro -Kokoa-chan debe de estar bien, no creo que Naruto se pase con ella- en eso la puerta se abre de porrazo, saliendo Kokoa dando unas vueltas, chocando contra una mesa, rompiéndola.

-"te pasas Naruto, otro Rasengan"- pensaba el vampiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza

-"¡Ura-chan, te lo dije!"- le grito a su contra parte. Kokoa se volvió a levantar, mientras Naruto tenía una que otra raspada

-ya no te levantes niña, es Naruto Uzumaki después de todo- dijo uno de los alumnos que estaban por ahí

-te puede hacer mucho daño, ¡Él es el más fuerte de la escuela!

-"ese tipo, ¿El más fuerte?"- Kokoa se volvió a levantar -soy una vampira, ¡No puedo perder!

-vamos Kokoa-chan, te estoy esperando

-"típico de Naruto, siempre dando ánimos a los demás"-no tienes de que preocuparte Moka, ella estará bien- Moka se tranquilizó un poco más, mientras la pelea siguió afuera de la cafetería. El timbre sonó, el descanso había acabado y esos dos seguían peleando, de verdad que tenían mucho aguante.

-Kokoa-chan, es la caída número 27 en el día, ah...- Naruto estaba un poco cansado -hemos peleado por 1 hora y media sin parar y...- en eso el estomago de Naruto gruñe -mi estomago...

-yo aún puedo continuar...- dijo con sangre de su boca y con la ropa bastante manchada, tantas caídas en el piso te pueden manchar mucho la ropa -yo aún...ah...- el estomago de Kokoa gruño y se pone de rodillas en el suelo -no comí nada en el almuerzo...

-ni yo...paremos por un momento, ¿Quieres?

-pero ahorita no hay comida en la cafetería, ya es muy tarde

-sígueme, Naruto Uzumaki siempre sabe donde conseguir comida.

Los dos fueron a otro lugar, era una tienda, donde había de todo. La misma en la cual Tsukune y Moka compraron snacks para una fiesta. La tan vampira orgullosa no traía dinero y se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, pues tenía hambre y solo Naruto llevaba dinero. Kokoa espero afuera de la tienda, hasta que le lanzan una lata de jugo de tomate, la cual atrapa.

-gracias- dijo forzadamente, pero Naruto le da una paleta de hielo de color azul a Kokoa

-tómala, te la compre para ti- dijo con una sonrisa, Kokoa se sonrojo un poco y le dio una mordida a la paleta -gracias Naruto

-hey, ¡Dijiste mi nombre!

-no, no es cierto

-¡Sí, lo dijiste! Entonces, ¿Somos amigos?

-"después de todo, no parece alguien malo...y me dio una paleta. Solo por eso..."-si me invitas otra paleta

-jajaja, esta bien. ¿Te gustan mucho los dulces?

-supongo que es mi única debilidad.

Ambos siguieron caminando y hablando al mismo tiempo, después de todo, no se odian del todo.

* * *

**Bueno, Naruto y Kokoa...¿Son amigos? Tal vez después de eso y muchos dulces, sí. No me acuerdo quien dijo que quería que Kokoa se enamorara de Naruto, creo que fue metalic-dragon-angel, pero bueno, ese capítulo va para ti. Aunque no estoy seguro de eso, ya veremos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, ya que aparece un personaje de Naruto. Esta es la primera parte y no es un capítulo extra. Tal vez cuando ponga otros personajes, serán capítulos extra o tal vez no, pero si influiran en la historia. Ahora con el capítulo.**

* * *

El día de hoy hay mucho viento, el lago rojo de la academia Yokai crea unas pequeñas olas que se alejan de la academia. A pesar de eso, hay muchas nubes en el cielo y se mira como si fueran manchas que tapan lo azul del cielo. Incluso con el clima tan tranquilo, la academia no lo está. Kokoa, alias la niña aferrada, mira como su hermana sigue persiguiendo a Tsukune, por su sangre.

-"mi amada hermana..."- la imagen de la Moka interna vino a su mente -"eres la mejor, pero ya nada de tu poder se encuentra presente... siempre he querido ser como tú, tan fuerte como tú...pero ahora no podré hacerlo...¿Por qué te has convertido en eso?"- Kokoa camina con la cabeza gacha.

-hey Kokoa-chan- el rubio camina a su lado, mientras el vampiro al otro lado -¿Qué pasa? Te ves decepcionada

-ah...siempre es lo mismo

-¿Es por Moka?- preguntó Sasuke, recuerden que sigue siendo un vampiro

-...sí, ahora solo persigue a Tsukune, quiero que mi verdadera hermana este aquí

-hmp, aguántate. Tal vez Moka piensa que eres solo una molestia- dijo fríamente, el Uchiha

-cállate- Sasuke le quedo viendo con sus ojos rojos -oye, ¿Tú también eres un vampiro?

-hmp, claro

-nah, Kokoa-chan, no escuches al teme, es solo un tonto. Si quieres derrotar a Moka vampira debes de entrenar mucho y retarla cada vez que puedas- Naruto sonrío -justo como yo lo hago, mira y aprende.

El rubio se acerco a sus amigos, agarrando la mano de Tsukune, le quito el rosario a Moka.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó Tsukune -¿Qué intentas hacer?

-es tiempo Moka vampira, este es el fin, seré le que te derrote, ¡Toma esto!- Naruto se apresuro a golpear a Moka, pero ella solo agarro sus puños

-reconoce tu lugar- le dio una patada que lo saco volando, pero resulto ser un clon -maldito Naruto

-Kokoa- le dijo Sasuke -Naruto también es una molestia, tan solo mira como va perder

-¡Te escuche teme!- lamentablemente, Naruto se distrajo y Moka lo aprovecho para darle un golpe que mando a Naruto contra un árbol, sacándole sangre de la boca.

-sigue intentando Naruto, pero no podrás ganarme con esa fuerza- Tsukune le da su rosario y vuelve a ser la misma Moka de antes.

-¿Lo ves? No puede ganarle

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Ya la tenía!- le grito el rubio, apunto de pelearse

**-¿Qué estos dos nunca paran de pelear?- **pensó, la Moka interna, mientras observaba como Naruto y Sasuke se peleaban, y como siempre, Naruto quedaba derrotado.

-"Sasuke si es un vampiro, él si tiene la gracia y el talento que tiene mi onee-sama"- Naruto se volvió a levantar y siguió a sus demás amigos, Kokoa también los siguió -"de seguro si puedo derrotar a Sasuke que es un vampiro, mi onee-sama se dará cuenta de que soy tan fuerte como ella, sí, eso es lo que haré"- Kokoa pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro, confiada de que Sasuke sería alguien fácil.

* * *

Mientras en la entrada de la academia.

El viento sopló cálidamente, los tiempos habían cambiado. Un chico de no más de 14 o 15 años, estaba ahí parado. Traía una bufanda que se mecía con el viento, era de color azul. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y al parecer, venía de muy lejos.

-"Así que es aquí...muy pronto... ¡Te derrotare aquí, nii-chan!"- el joven entra caminando con esa misma sonrisa, hacia la academia Yokai.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Relación Maestro-Estudiante. Parte 1.

Ahora estamos en el almuerzo, Naruto esta feliz de comer su amado ramen y todos están comiendo. Mizore observa a lo lejos, pero alguien interrumpe su observación hacia Sasuke.

-oye Mizore

-¡Ahh!- Mizore lo congela inmediatamente, ya que asusto -ah, lo siento Sasuke

-sí...no hay...pro-ble-ma- dijo congelado, Mizore lo descongela

-perdón- dijo avergonzada y con un sonrojo

-ya no importa, no tienes por que estar observando desde aquí, ¿Por qué no vienes a desayunar con nosotros?- dijo con un leve sonrojo y viendo hacia otro lado, una sonrisa se puso en el rostro de Mizore

-sí, esta bien.

* * *

-oigan- dijo Kurumu -al parecer Mizore ya avanzó un poco con Sasuke

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Moka

-¿Qué no lo ves? La acaba de invitar a desayunar con nosotros

-lo próximo sería una cita-desu, además de que si hacen una bonita pareja- la brujita se agarraba las mejillas con un sonrojo -"ya quisiera que pasará eso con Moka-san y Tsukune-san"

-bueno, estoy seguro que vi a Sasuke sonrojarse hace un momento- agregó Tsukune con una sonrisa y la voz baja. Sasuke y Mizore ya se acercaban.

-"sería bueno que ellos dos salieran, sobre todo porque Sasuke-san es muy serio y necesita sonreír más"- pensaba Moka, mientras veía como Mizore se sentó a lado de Sasuke y desayunaban con ellos.

-"¿Por que mi hermana se sienta con esos perdedores?"- pensaba la niña de coletas -"no es justo, si tan solo mi Moka-oneesama estuviera aquí, no se sentaría con esos"

-"¿Me pregunto donde estará?"- el joven no mira por donde va y choca con Kokoa -¡Ah! Perdón, no sabía por donde iba, lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver a la chica que tenía en frente se sonrojo, sus ojos verdes, su cabello naranja -"tan linda..."- pensó, mientras seguía embobado

-¿Quien eres tú?- pero no hubo respuesta -hey, te estoy hablando

-um, lo siento, soy Konohamaru Sarutobi, ¿Y tú eres?- dijo levantándose

-Kokoa Shuzen, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-es cierto, estoy buscando a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Lo conoces?- dijo volteando a ver a todas partes

-"¿Para que busca a Naruto?"-sí lo conozco, ¿Para que lo quieres?

-¡Para retarlo a una batalla! Él es mi rival y no descansaré hasta volverme tan fuerte como él- Kokoa se sorprendió, esos eran sus mismos pensamientos con respecto a Ura-Moka. Ella dio una sonrisa y Konohamaru, no pudo evitar pensar lo linda que se veía así. Por instinto y calentura, le toco uno de los pechos de Kokoa

-ahn, tú...**maldito**- Kokoa lo miro con ojos asesinos y Konohamaru trago saliva.

* * *

Adentro de la cafetería.

-es algo raro que Kokoa-chan no haya retado Naruto- dijo Tsukune, pero antes de que alguien respondiera, las puertas de la cafetería se rompen y alguien sale volando hacia una mesa, rompiéndola.

-¿Tenías que hablar, Tsukune?- dijo Sasuke con un poco de molestia en su cara -me tendré que encargar ya que Naruto esta en el baño

-espera Sasuke. Moka-san, ¿No crees que tú parte interna debería de intervenir? Son hermanas

-pero...Kokoa no me escucha

**-pero a mi sí**

-"¿Ura-chan?"-tienes razón Tsukune, quítame el rosario- dicho y hecho, Ura-Moka pareció -ahora le pondré un fin a esto

* * *

En la batalla.

-maldita seas, te daré tú merecido- este se levanto, Moka lo observo y vio la pose de sus manos

-"¿Qué? Esos sellos son..."

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu- él se multiplico 15 veces y se lanzo a atacar a Kokoa

-Ko-chan- su mascota se transformo en una espada y corto a todos los clones

-¡Rasengan!

-¿Eh?- no había tiempo, Konohamaru le iba a estrellar el Rasengan, pero sale volando con sangre de la boca por una patada de Ura -¿Onee-sama?

-¡Ugh!- este se estrella en donde sirven la comida y se mancha completamente la ropa.

-Kokoa, deja de andar buscando problemas

-onee-sama, me salvaste

-deberías de ser más fuerte Kokoa, no parecía nada peligroso y aún así pudo haberte derrotado- Kokoa agacha la cabeza, pero abraza a Ura -um

-...perdón, solo te causo problemas, lo siento- Ura cierra los ojos y le pone su mano en la cabeza

-esta bien Kokoa, solo no causes muchos problemas- Tsukune mira la escena conmovedora con una sonrisa, pero es arruinada por el mismo chico de antes. Se notaba bastante enojado.

-¡Ustedes! ¡Voy a derrotarlas!- con un clon, estaba realizando un Rasengan más grande de lo normal -¡Odama Rasengan!- dijo corriendo hacia ellas, Moka ni siquiera se molesto y abrazo a Kokoa, haciéndola muy feliz. El golpe jamás llego, solo se escucho una explosión cerca.

Kokoa observo como Naruto había desviado ese ataque con tan solo mover su mano.

-¡Nii-chan!- dijo sorprendido, mientras Naruto aún sostenía su mano -yo...

-Konohamaru, no te enseñe el Rasengan para hacer esto- dijo seriamente -te lo enseñe para poder proteger a alguien, de esta forma- Naruto le dio con su Rasengan a Konohamaru en el estomago, el cual no salia volando porque lo tenía agarrado de las manos -hasta que no aprendas la lección, para mi tú, **no eres un ninja. **-Konohamaru salió volando y choco contra la pared, quedando inconsciente.

-¿Estas bien, Kokoa-chan?- Naruto se acerco a ella y vio que solo tenía una raspada en su mejilla -ten- dijo lanzándole un frasco pequeño de ungüento.

-gracias Naruto.

* * *

En la tarde.

Konohamaru despertó en la enfermería y se fue de ahí, hacia el patio de la academia.

_-hasta que no aprendas la lección, para mi tú, __**no eres un ninja. **_

Esas palabra resonaron en su cabeza, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Naruto en verdad parecía muy enojado. Konohamaru solo quería retarlo a una batalla, pero sus hormonas habían causado un desastre.

-"todo lo que hice estuvo mal, no debí haber utilizado esa técnica para hacerle daño a alguien, no me habían hecho nada, ¡Soy tan torpe!"- Konohamaru se acomodo la banda y sonrío -esta decidido, ¡Iré a disculparme con Kokoa!

El chico sale corriendo en busca de Kokoa, mientras cierto rubio observa con una sonrisa a su pupilo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal me quedo? Espero que bien. Creo que le puse un poco de romance a Kokoa y Konohamaru. **

**¿Konohamaru aprenderá la lección?**

**¿Retará a Naruto o a Moka como venganza? **

**Lo sabrán en la próxima parte.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Relación Maestro-Estudiante. Parte 2.

En la tarde, Moka hablaba con Sasuke, al igual que las demás, sobre lo que había ocurrido. Estaban a punto de ir a los dormitorios, a descansar.

-entonces, ¿Quien ese ese chico?- preguntó Kurumu

-es el aprendiz de Naruto

-¿Naruto-san tiene aprendiz?

-sí, es el único idiota que pudo encontrar-"¿Como es que llego aquí ese idiota?"-le ha enseñado bastantes técnicas, como el Rasengan, el Kage Bunshin no jutsu y alguna que otra técnica tonta

-¿A que vino aquí?

-por lo mismo que Kokoa

-otra persona que viene a retar a alguno de nosotros-desu

-tiene una admiración especial por Naruto, solo se hace más fuerte para poder retarlo a una batalla.

-"oye Ura-chan, si los dos se parecen, ¿Por que se precipitó tanto?"- el rosario emite un brillo de color rojo.

**-****en vez de querer superar a Naruto, parece un segundo Naruto. Si lo pensamos un poco, Naruto antes era igual, lanzándose a lo loco para derrotar a su enemigo. Ahora ha madurado un poco más, cuando regresó, lo note. - **Ura tenía un sonrojo **-incluso...ha madurado más que yo, después de todo, Naruto ya tiene 18 años**

-"mm, eso es verdad, pero... ¿No es que te gusta Naruto-san?"

**-¿¡Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- **el rosario se movió de un lado a otro, negando. **-por supuesto que no**

-de todas maneras- dijo Sasuke -voy a ir a investigar, quien sabe lo que puede causar ese tonto- el Uchiha se fue, y Mizore lo siguió. Ella aún estaba algo sonrojada por lo que Sasuke había hecho hace un rato. Lo cual era algo tan lindo para ella.

* * *

Mientras con Konohamaru.

El muchacho seguía buscando, mientras la tarde ya iba avanzando. Fue a los dormitorios de las chicas para buscarla. Después de jugar tanto a las escondidas con Naruto, pudo encontrar a Kokoa detrás de los dormitorios, dándole de comer a su murciélago. Konohamaru se acomodo su bufanda y se acerco, cautelosamente. Después de todo, no quería tener más problemas.

-disculpa- Kokoa volteo a verlo, con una mirada asesina. Entonces el joven, temiendo por su vida, se arrodillo -yo...¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo lamento!

-¿Eh?

-no debí de haberlo hecho, haré lo que quieras, pero...¡Perdóname!

-"así es como deben de tratar a un vampiro de mi capacidad"-¿Lo que quiera?

-¡Sí!

-esta bien, te perdono. Necesito que me ayudes a derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Estas loca?- dijo levantándose -¿Tan solo lo has visto pelear?

-claro, lo ha hecho muchas veces con Naruto

-¡Es porque están jugando! Cuando pelean en serio, la batalla nunca acaba y podrían dejar el lugar hecho pedazos

-es mentira- negó Kokoa -Naruto parece un idiota, no creo que sea tan fuerte como para vencer a un vampiro

-"¿Vampiro? Debe estar bromeando, aunque ese viejo me dijo que por ningún motivo dijera que los monstruos no existen"-ese no es el caso, ¡Naruto-niichan podría derrotar a cualquier vampiro con una mano atada a la espalda! Incluso a la chica que me dio esa patada- dijo con completa seguridad

-de ninguna manera, ¡Mi onee-sama podría ganarle con las dos manos atadas a la espalda y sin ver!

Ambos siguieron discutiendo sobre como Naruto le ganaría Ura-Moka y viceversa. Konohamaru también le contó el porque estaba ahí, en su deseo de superar a Naruto y tomar el título de Hokage. Kokoa también le conto sobre como quiere superar a su hermana y su sueño por que ella lo entrene, algún día.

-...de hecho...solo vine aquí, por que quería ver a Naruto, se fue por un año...y cuando por fin regresó, se volvio a ir. Te voy a ayudar, para que derrotes a tú onee-sama

-¿Y como? Solo puede salir si se le quita el rosario

-¿Ajá?

-y solo Aono Tsukune puede quitarselo- dijo agachando la cabeza

-je, ese no es un problema- dijo sonriendo -solo tengo que hacer que se lo quite. Escuhame Kokoa, tengo un plan.

* * *

Así los dos se ponen de acuerdo. Mientras Sasuke buscaba a Konohamaru por toda la academia, ya estaba en las afueras, cuando un viejo conocido apareció en frente de él.

-¡Ah! ¡Usted!- dijo señalándolo

-me esperaba un hola, por lo menos- dijo el viejo, encapuchado

-usted trajo a Konohamaru, ¿Por que?

-soy solo un Kage Bunshin, así que puedo estar entre dos mundos

-eso no responde mi pregunta

-conocí al niño mientras estaba en una misión, dijo que extrañaba a Naruto y que quería sacarlo de ese mundo. Entonces le di la oportunidad de que pudiera venir.

-¿Por que lo hizo? Usted...¿En verdad viene del futuro?- dijo seriamente

-¿Preguntas el porque? Je, algunas personas, debemos de dejar de perseguir algo que se tiene que ir, así como un pájaro debe de volar y dejar el nido. Es algo que tiene que pasar. Es difícil abandonar al maestro, pero el lazo debe de romperse, aunque uno no quiera- dijo un poco nostálgico -¿El futuro? Mm, todo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Mientras Sasuke seguía interrogando al anciano, una batalla se formó entre Moka y Konohamaru.

-¿Otra vez tú?

-esa patada me dolió, vine a cobrártelo, Kage Bunshin no jutsu- 50 clones aparecieron rodeando a Moka

-"Moka-san puede encargarse, además de que Naruto también esta aquí"- pensaba Tsukune mientras veía la batalla que estaba por iniciar, junto con Kurumu y Yukari.

-pobre niño, no tiene posibilidades contra la Moka interna

-aunque es bastante persistente-desu

-no has entendido nada Konohamaru- Naruto parecía decepcionado y estaba a lado de Moka -tendrás que aprenderlo por las malas, si en verdad quieres derrotarme por el título de Hokage

-¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto?

-esta vez no me andaré con juegos- Naruto se quito la camisa, mostrando la que tenía abajo, era de color negra -entonces, comencemos Konohamaru

-¡Naruto estás loco!- le grito Moka -es solo un chiquillo y vas a utilizar el modo sennin

-Kokoa-chan también es solo una niña, lo veas por donde la veas. Pero aún así le das de patadas y la desanimas todo el tiempo, tal vez este equivocado, pero tú...- Naruto sonrío -en verdad quieres que ella mejore, a pesar que tú la desanimas y ella te admira, y aunque ya te tiene harta de sus intentos por ganar...estas feliz de que lo siga intentando...por que...en realidad- Moka queda viendo a Naruto, al igual que Konohamaru y Kokoa que esta escondida por ahí. -te das cuenta...de que ese es el objetivo e incluso, un día te das cuenta...de que ya ha crecido mucho y ya no lo ves como una niña o un niño molesto- Konohamaru baja los brazos y sus clones desparecen, a Moka también se le va el espíritu de lucha -y aunque no lo digas, estás orgullosa de ella. ¡Konohamaru!

-¿Sí, jefe?

-ya te he enseñado todo lo que debía enseñarte y esto me duele, pero...ya no puedo decirte que hacer...- Naruto se voltea hacia Moka -no quiero que me ayudes, solo quiero que observes, es mi batalla, **es mi alumno**- Moa se retiró junto con los demás -¿Recuerdas la misión que te dejé?

-Sí...jefe- Konohamaru se seca una lágrima

-bien, hoy es el día de tu prueba, sí puedes durar 30 segundos contra mí en modo sennin, apruebas. Escucha Konohamaru, ya no soy un niño, esta es...la última vez...que entrenaremos juntos-"tengo que dejarte hacer las cosas por ti solo, ya no me necesitas más".

El rubio se puso su banda de la hoja y ambos, maestro y estudiante, corrieron el uno contra el otro. La batalla empieza con golpes y patadas, en las que Naruto tenía la ventaja, puesto que con un golpe, Konohamaru salió volando.

-"mierda, combate cuerpo a cuerpo no funcionará, me hará pedazos antes de que lo toque"- el chico lanza una Shuriken -Kage Shuriken no jutsu- Naruto solo dio un salto para que las miles de Shuriken no pudieran dañarlo

-Odama Rasengan- dijo en el aire, Konohamaru, mientras Naruto tenía un Rasengan 4 veces más grande que el de Konohamaru

-Senpo: Odama Rasengan.

Ambas técnicas chocaron, por un tiempo se mantuvieron en el aire, chocando. -"ha crecido"- Naruto cierra los ojos y Konohamaru sale volando.

Unos minutos después.

-Ahh, ¿Qué me paso?- el chico se levanto, Naruto lo miro con una sonrisa. Después estiro su puño con su dedo levantado

-¡Aprobaste Konohamaru!

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!...pero, ¿Vas a regresar?

-cuando el mundo ninja necesite a Uzumaki Naruto, yo estaré ahí. Nos vemos, Konohamaru

-Sí, Naruto- Konohamaru se fue con el viejo Tachibana y de esa forma, Naruto deja ir a Konohamaru para que él solo, siga su propio camino Ninja.

* * *

**Tranquilo leonshinoda, que Konohamaru solo duró dos capítulos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Aquí vamos otra vez.

Después de la batalla de Naruto y Konohamaru, todo ha vuelto a la rutina, y como no han pasado muchos días, nos encontramos en el salón del club de periodismo. Donde Nekonome-sensei les esta dando ánimos para seguir adelante, como en el anterior año.

-eh, ¡Ánimo todos!- dijo la maestra gato -el trabajo del año anterior fue excelente, club del periodismo, ¡Trabajemos duro este año también!

Afuera del salón, Kokoa se ha escapado de sus clases y esta persiguiendo a Moka, de nuevo.

-"mmm, entonces mi hermana esta en este club y sigue estando con esos perdedores. Creo que esa es la razón de porque mi hermana se ha vuelto tan débil, ¡Debo separarlos! Aún si tengo que usar la fuerza"- Kokoa entra al salón y ve que todos están acostados, excepto Sasuke, quien permanece sentado en su silla.

-Ahh, es tan reconfortante estar en este salón- dijo Tsukune

-tan relajante- dijo perezosamente, Moka

-¿¡No trabajan al menos?!

-oh, Kokoa-chan, ¿Tú de nuevo?- dijo Kurumu -no importa la razón, si molestas demasiado, voy a castigarte

-¿Castigar? Je, ¿Quién va a castigar a quién?- ambas se quedaron viendo con cierto enfado

-yo voy a castigarte a ti

-seguro que tienes una gran boca, enclenque

-Kokoa- Sasuke interrumpe la situación y Kokoa se voltea hacia él

-¿Qué?

-cállate, o ya verás lo que te pasa- dijo con ojos amenazantes. Kokoa se callo la boca.

-Sasuke, muy bien hecho- le felicitó Mizore

-¿Por qué a él si le haces caso?

-porque Sasuke es un vampiro, aunque su apellido no lo conozco. A él le hago caso porque es alguien de mi nivel

-hmp, si claro

-¿¡Te estás burlando de mí?!

-eres algo lenta, Kokoa- a ella no le gusto eso, así que decidió atacar a Sasuke con sus puños, en un movimiento rápido, Sasuke ya tenía su espada en el cuello de Kokoa.

-¡Wooow!- dijeron todos, excepto Moka.

-¡Sasuke-san! ¡Aleja esa espada de Kokoa!

-hmp, ella se lo busco, no me regañes por sus tonterías- el vampiro la soltó, no sin antes darle un empujón en su cabeza, Sasuke desapareció la espada con un sello de mano.

-¡Ahora verás!- Kokoa volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez Sasuke le contesto con un codazo, la jalo de su cabello y le dio una patada, dejándola en el suelo.

-¡Kokoa!- Moka fue a ver como estaba su hermanita, le extendió su mano, pero ella se levantó sola. Sasuke frunció el ceño y levanto a Kokoa de la camisa -Sasuke-san, suelta a Kokoa

-¡Sasuke!- Tsukune también iba a interrumpir

-escúchame bien Kokoa. Yo no soy como Moka interna o Naruto, deja de andar con jugueteos como estos. Te diré una cosa- dijo acercándola a sus ojos rojos -Naruto era igual de hartante que tú, pero te diré una cosa, jamás me ganarás, ni a Naruto, ¡Ni a nadie, a menos que pelees en serio!- Kokoa tragó saliva -déjate de juegos, y la próxima vez, más vale que sea en serio- Sasuke la dejo en el suelo y este iba ir a la puerta

-Sasuke-san, ¿A donde vas?

-a donde yo quiera, nos vemos- Sasuke se voltea hacia Kokoa -piensa en lo que te dije Kokoa, si en verdad quieres vencerme, tendrás que volverte más fuerte- Sasuke cierra la puerta con fuerza y se va. Kokoa agacho la cabeza, al igual que Moka.

-"Sasuke es muy fuerte y es más frío que Moka-oneesama. Los dos son muy diferentes, y no tengo oportunidad de ganarle"- Kokoa se puso muy triste, Sasuke en serio sabía como bajarte el ánimo. Se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que...

-¡Problemas! ¡Serios problemas han ocurrido-desu!

-¡Hola! Yukari-chan- saludó Kurumu.

-¿Qué sucede?

-es el acuchillador callejero-desu, el criminal aún sigue prófugo- Yukari muestra un mapa y con una varita, apunta hacia unas X que están en distintas partes de la academia -como se muestra, estudiantes han sido atacados, todos en las afueras de la academia. 12 han sido gravemente heridos y 3 están desaparecidos

-que desagradable caso, y al comenzar el semestre- dijo Moka un poco preocupada

-parece un buen tema para escribir- dijo emocionado, Tsukune. Algo raro en él -Moka-san, vayamos a entrevistar juntos

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Moka se sonrojo, Tsukune la estaba invitando, por primera vez.

-esto...- Kokoa empezó a hablar y todos le hicieron caso -¿No buscamos al criminal?

-no es el trabajo del club del periodismo, pero, ¿Por que?- Moka tenía una sonrisa, era la primera vez que Kokoa estaba ayudándolos

-¿Qué es esta marca en el mapa?- dijo señalando un triángulo

-es un calabozo, encerraban a los asesinos de la academia Yokai o del mundo humano, pero ahora ya no es más que unas ruinas

-"esto es..."

-¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que el criminal se esconde ahí?- preguntó en tono burlón, la sucubbus

-¿Asustada? Bueno, solo espera ahí. Mi hermana y yo nos encargaremos.

* * *

Kokoa jaló a Moka a seguirla, y nadie los acompañó, aunque Tsukune estaba preocupado, aunque Kokoa también era un vampiro, seguía siendo una niña. En eso, alguien observa con una sonrisa, por la ventana.

-jajaja, me siento mejor ahora que te he separado de aquella estúpida gente- Kokoa tenía una sonrisa, mientras iban hacia el calabozo -ten cuidado hermana, te debilitarás si continuas con ellos.

-detente Kokoa, ¿Por qué dices esa cosas de mis amigos?

-amigos son imposibles, hermana. Nuestros mundo es diferente al de ellos, este lugar por ejemplo, el acuchillador callejero no elije lugares al azar, estoy segura que tú también lo sabías- ella voltea hacia Moka y le da una sonrisa -después de todo, tú también creciste en una casa de oscuridad

-Kokoa

-tú solo eres fuerte, cuando tú otro yo es despertado, ¿Entonces nos vamos?- Kokoa abra la puerta de metal del calabozo -a donde la oscuridad es más densa- desde la puerta todo se ve oscuro, aunque se puede ver la presencia de alguien, pero como siempre o como diría Sasuke, Kokoa es una niña y no se ha dado cuenta en que lío se va a meter.

-apaga la luz, hermana, creo que es el criminal- Moka obedece y las dos se ponen detrás de una pared -Ko-chan- el murciélago se transforma en un mazo con picos y se lo da a Moka

-espera Kokoa, esto es demasiado

-no te preocupes, es para que lo ataques, yo te ayudaré. ¡Ahora!- Kokoa da la señal y Moka golpea con fuerza al joven que venía caminando por ahí.

-ah...¿Moka-san?- el joven cae, haciendo un charco de sangre de la cabeza

-¡Tsukune!- Moka se pone a llorar y va a ver como quedo Tsukune -háblame Tsukune, di algo

-oh Moka-san, no sé porque, pero no siento mi cabeza, ¿Así se siente estar en el cielo?

-¡Tsukune! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Estás vivo!

-¿Qué? Ajajaja- Tsukune se reincorporó -debió ser un alucinación

-lo siento mucho

-no importa, estaba preocupado así que te seguí hasta este lugar. Me alegra ver que ambas está bien.

-Tsukune...- un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Moka, haciendo enfadar a Kokoa

-¿Por que viniste? Estaba tan cerca... ¡En el momento en el que tú llegaste ella volvió a ser la chica débil! ¡Es tu culpa!

-deja ya eso- le regaño Moka

-... yo te quiero, soñaba si podía llegar a ser tan poderosa, tan hermosa... hermana era mi meta, mi orgullo... ¡No quiero una hermana débil!

-"¿Qué se le va hacer?"- en ese pensamiento, Tsukune se percató de algo, y empujo a Kokoa -¡Cuidado!

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Tsukune había recibido un golpe que iba hacia Kokoa y salió volando.

-"un... ¡Enemigo!"- tenía pelo café, cuernos y en el pantalón, un machete. -"¿Cómo? Aún pensado que estaba alerta, es más... yo fui salvada... yo un vampiro"-fui salvado por un chico débil, al final... soy una basura para el clan

-Kokoa ¡Detrás de ti!

-¿Eh?- Kokoa recibió el golpe de esa bestia, lanzándola contra la pared

-¡Kokoa! Ugh- Moka es dormida por un golpe sencillo en su nuca.

-no me gusta la niña- dijo un hombre, cargando a Moka y arrastrando a Tsukune -puedes quedártela

-"¿Por qué?"-yo... hermana- Kokoa estaba llorando

_-déjate de jugueteos, no puedes ganarme, ni a Naruto, Ni a nadie- _las palabras de Sasuke retumbaban en su cabeza. Mientras la bestia con cuernos se aproximaba.

-"si tan solo fuera más fuerte... no tengo posibilidad"- el machete salió volando en menos de un segundo y de una patada la bestia fue elevada al aire, donde agarraron su cuerpo y lo sembraron como calabaza.

-hmp, por eso te dije Kokoa... que eres solo una niña.

-¡Sasuke!

**¡Ahí está el que no deja que sus camaradas mueran, Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado por Kokoa!**

* * *

**¿Qué pasara con estos rufianes? **

**¿Y Naruto?**

**¿Por qué regreso Sasuke?**

**Todo es muy sospechoso, tendrán que descubrirlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nos vemos y espero que les haya gustado**

**Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El hombre sin rostro.

En una celda oscura con mal olor, completamente deshabitada y oscura, se encuentra un joven castaño, inconsciente. Tiene un poco de sangre en su cabeza, aún escurriendo de su cabeza y a lado de su ojo izquierdo, él abre los ojos y mira hacia el techo.

-"¿Qué es este lugar? Me duele... todo el cuerpo... ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Y Moka-san?"

-¡Eh! Te has despertado- dijo, como si fuera algo muy sorprendente -eres muy resistente, jeje, pero aún así, debes de tener hasta huesos rotos.

Dijo un hombre sentado en una silla, tenía el cabello negro, le llegaba hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros, pantalones de vestir negros, un chaleco negro sin mangas, además que debajo tenía una camisa de rayas en vertical de color rojas. A lado de él, estaba el acuchillador callejero, tenía una playera de rayas en horizontal de mangas largas, pantalones negros y su cuchillo en el pantalón.

-aunque estés despierto, pronto morirás, dentro de poco- Tsukune se incorpora

-¿¡Quien eres tú?!- ante esta pregunta, el hombre solo se pone a fumar y un chillido de dolor se escucha a su derecha -¡Moka-san!

-"no, no solo ella..."- el joven se puso a observar su entorno, había sangre en las paredes y otros estudiantes, igualmente con sangre -entonces... ¿Tú eres el asesino?

-¿Asesino? No, no me compares con esos malhechores. Somos ladrones profesionales, mira esto es nuestra recompensa- este le mostró un maletín lleno de dinero que estaba con sangre por todos los billetes -esta vez, atacamos al que llevaba el dinero, lamentablemente tuvimos que huir a esta escuela

-"rayos, estas personas son muy malvadas. Tengo que encontrar una forma de escapar con Moka-san"- pensaba con cierta desesperación, Tsukune.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar del calabozo.

Con una lámpara de aceite, los dos vampiros caminaban por el calabozo, antes una cárcel. Kokoa seguía impresionada, Sasuke era muy fuerte. Ella tenía cierta admiración por él, aunque solo demostraba respeto, ahora era un poco diferente.

-hmp, ¿Entonces esos dos fueron secuestrados?

-sí... yo solo quería que mi hermana volviera a ser como antes- dijo con un sentimiento de culpa -no quería que esto pasara

-algunas veces, las cosas no salen como tú quieres. ¿No te agrada Moka?

-yo quiero a mi Moka-oneesama- Sasuke solo dio un suspiro

-escucha, yo sé que ella no es la hermana que quisieras, pero tú no encargas a tus hermanos, no puedes ir a comprarlos a una tienda- Kokoa dio una risita por eso -ni se pueden pedir por encargo

-jaja

-ella es tú hermana, lo quieras o no, te caiga bien o no, sea fuerte o débil, siempre serán hermanas- Sasuke le toco su cabeza con su mano -perdón por darte esa patada, supongo que me pase

-pero tienes razón... no soy tan fuerte... nunca podré derrotara mi hermana- ella se puso triste, pero Sasuke le dio un golpe en su cabeza -¡Hey!

-hmp, si sigues pensando así y no estás alerta, supongo que perderás siempre. Ahora tenemos que encontrar a esos dos

-de acuerdo-"si Sasuke me entrenara... ¿Sería más fuerte?"- ambos siguieron su camino, con mucha clama, después de todo, Sasuke no estaba preocupado.

* * *

En la base secreta de los ladrones.

-malas noticias jefe, al parecer unos chicos están a punto de encontrarnos

-¿En serio? Entonces, el buey ha sido derrotado

-"Kokoa-chan y ¿Sasuke?"- Tsukune veía a sus amigos por medio de un Shikigami, es una criatura con un ojo que es como un proyector, utilizado como una cámara inalámbrica.

-¿Debería ir a matarlas?

-no, para eso esto yo- el hombre se paro y le puso la mano en la cabeza de Tsukune

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- una luz se emite, entre los dos, después de un tiempo, el ladrón tenía la misma cara de Tsukune

-¿¡Qué demonios?!

-sorprendente ¿No? Puedo copiar cualquier cara que mi mano este tocando, en otras palabras es la habilidad de copiar y pegar caras- dijo con malicia -cuando estamos huyendo, solo secuestramos a las personas de alrededor, copio y pego y asunto arreglado, **por eso nadie conoce mi cara y nadie puede asesinarme**

-espera, estás diciéndome que vas usar mi cara

-jaja... Ajajaja

-¡NOOOOO!

* * *

Con Sasuke y Kokoa.

-ya hemos caminado mucho, hasta parece que estamos dando círculos

-"no, no es eso... de hecho ya estamos cerca. Pero hay algo que está raro"- Sasuke volteo hacia atrás -"no han enviado a nadie a derrotarnos, eso solo puede significar que son pocos o hay algún problema, muy sospechoso"

-¿Sasuke?

-no es nada.

-¡Sasuke, Kokoa-chan!- los dos voltearon, pues las voces eran conocidas. Mizore y Kurumu

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Es peligroso- les dijo seriamente, Sasuke. Eso solo hizo sonrojar a Mizore

-no tienes porque preocuparte, Sasuke... te estábamos buscando

-eso no es cierto Mizore, yo busco a Tsukune- en eso, Sasuke mira hacia atrás, con sorpresa

-eh, han llegado muy lejos por mí- dijo Tsukune.

* * *

-¡No! ¡Los está engañando!

-no pueden oírte, jaja, ahora solo mira como tus amigos mueren por tu propia mano- Tsukune estaba desesperado, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible -"por favor... alguien tiene que descubrirlo, alguien"- Tsukune en verdad estaba desesperado, pero entonces, algo llega a su mente.

_Flashback._

_-Tsukune, sé que Naruto te está enseñando como pelear como una bestia salvaje, pero tienes que tener en cuenta, que solo con golpes y técnicas no ganarás_

_-pero eso es lo principal, ¿No?_

_-algo así, el punto es... que a pesar de que la situación es difícil, no debes de desesperarte. Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero siempre debes de tener un plan, te servirá de mucho cuando alguien esté en peligro y no puedas hacer nada._

_-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?_

_-bueno, piensa que estás atrapado en una celda, no hay nada que puedas utilizar a tú alcance y alguien te esta cuidando. ¿Qué haces?_

_-bueno, con mi fuerza solo tendría que romper la puerta de mi celda_

_-eso sería lo más prudente y sencillo, pero digamos que estás muy herido __y quieres evitar una pelea, ¿Qué haces?_

_-bueno... yo... no lo sé_

_-hmp, es algo fácil. En ese caso, __tienes que atraer a tú vigilante y quitarle las llaves de una forma discreta, sí es un asesino, será muy sencillo, si es un ladrón, no tanto. Ellos están acostumbrados a hurtar_

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Quítaselos por la fuerza, usando lo que tienes a tu alrededor, ¡Concéntrate! _

_Fin Flashback._

-"es cierto, todavía puedo escapar. Solo necesito más tiempo".

* * *

-¡Tsukune!- Kurumu fue hacia el joven con felicidad -¿Estás ileso, Tsukune?

-estoy perfecto-"esto es muy sencillo, nadie sospecha de nada. Vamos, acércate, más, un poco más"- Kurumu abrazo a Tsukune juntándolo con sus pechos -"¡Demasiado cerca!"

-¡Tsukune! ¡Estaba preocupada!- a Tsukune le salió sangre por la nariz -¿¡Tsukune?!

-"Tsukune... está actuando extraño"- Sasuke le quedo viendo de pies a cabeza

-"¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? Es muy problemática"- el asesino se levantó aún con sangre en la nariz, iba a atacar a Kurumu, pero entonces, Kurumu le responde con una esfera azul que manda a volar a Tsukune.

-¿¡Kurumu?!- después de un poof, Naruto aparece con una sonrisa

-sabía que no eras el real

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dice Mizore -pensé que te habías quedado ha cuidar al buey

-no lo hice, le dije a Kurumu que me esperará, tenía que ser el elemento sorpresa- Kurumu llega después de un momento

-¿Entonces todo fue un plan?

-hmp, por supuesto, tuvimos una razón para que Naruto no viniera por Kokoa en vez de mí.

* * *

Con Tsukune.

-"tengo que salir de aquí, pero debo hacerlo de forma discreta"- Tsukune se puso a pensar en como salir de ahí, pero no había nada a su alrededor para escapar y ya estaba muy herido como para pelear. Él miraba la situación, ideando una forma de salir, hasta que lo logró. -je... jajaja

-¿De que te ríes?

-¿Y así se hacen llamar ladrones profesionales? No pueden ni siquiera contra una chica, deben de ser muy débiles

-di eso otra vez... y te voy a

-¿Me vas a que? Tú debes de ser el más débil de todos, dejándote aquí para cuidar a solo unos chicos- el hombre se enojo y sacando su cuchillo, fue directo hacia la celda de Tsukune. Lo que paso fue que el con su mano derecha, metió el cuchillo dentro de la celda para penetrar a Tsukune, este lo vio venir y dio un salto hacia atrás, agarrando su brazo y jalándolo con fuerza hacia dentro, causando que su cabeza chocara contra la puerta muchas veces, hasta quedar noqueado

-ah, eso fue fácil

-Tsukune...- Moka se levanto un poco mareada, Tsukune la sujeta para que no se cayera

-Moka-san, no te preocupes, pronto estaremos bien

-Tsukune, quítame el rosario, tienes que hacerlo

-de acuerdo, ahora lo haré- Tsukune se acerca, pero se detiene cuando un cuchillo se ensarta en su espalda -ugh... maldición

_-nunca te confíes Tsukune._

-"rayos, perdón Sasuke"

-jaja, ahora los matare, lo haré lento para que sufran un poco- este tipo era un hombre araña (no era Spider-man, él es mucho mejor que este tipo). Tenía 6 brazos y en dos de ellos, unos cuchillos, era realmente horrible

-Tsukune, aguanta, aguante- Moka quería llorar

-¡Déjala en paz!

-¡Tsukune!

-jaja, ¿Y tan solo tienes un plan?- Tsukune hizo una sonrisa

-"je, ¿Quien necesita un plan? Haré esto de la forma en que Naruto me enseño"

_-Tsukune, si alguien está en problemas y estás herido, ¡Solo tienes que partirle la cara y salvarlos a todos!_

_-¡Esta bien!_

-¡Te voy a matar!- este, con sus largos brazos, ataca a Tsukune con sus cuchillas, pero él se adelanta y lo agarra de la cabeza para luego darle un rodillazo, tres veces seguidas y después una patada -¡Ahhh!

-Tsukune... - él voltea hacia Moka con sus colmillos más largos y sus ojos rojos, además de una sonrisa maligna que adorna su rostro.

**Tsukune vuelve a ponerse maligno, ¡Esto sin duda, dará un giro en esta historia!**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Tsukune tuvo muy buena participación, a medias claro, porque ahora se ha vuelto un poco maligno. Ahora daré unas preguntas al aire:**

**¿Cuál fue la razón para que Naruto llegará tarde? Creanme que es un dato muy importante.**

**¿Quien detendrá a Tsukune esta vez? **

**-¿Ese tipo estará derrotado? **

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: La razón del retraso.

Todos estaban muy calmados, Naruto ya había derrotado a ese tipo, o al menos eso parece. Sasuke tiene una media sonrisa ante toda la situación, al igual que el rubio. Algo se traen entre manos.

Flashback.

_Kokoa jaló a Moka a seguirla, y nadie los acompañó, aunque Tsukune estaba preocupado, aunque Kokoa también era un vampiro, seguía siendo una niña. En eso, alguien observa con una sonrisa, por la ventana. _

_-"no debió de tratarla así de mal, pobre Kokoa"- el rubio fue donde estaba Sasuke. -¿Por qué la tratas tan mal? Es cierto que es molesta, pero no es para tanto _

_-hmp, ella se lo busca- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, su comentario se había escuchado forzado, una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Naruto_

_-lolicon_

_-¿¡Qué?! _

_-jajaja_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué?- le interrogó, a lo que Sasuke no lo mira a los ojos –sé que eso fue para que mejore, ¿No es cierto?_

_-ajá… he estado pensando… ¿Quién es el que hará el cambio en este mundo?_

_-yo creo que es Moka- dijo muy seguro_

_-eso creía, pero en realidad puede ser cualquiera. Puede que sea una persona que ni siquiera está interesada_

_-¡Ahh! Esto me huele a… ¡Discípulo!- Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta, Naruto solo se reía._

_-hmp, somos guías, ¿No? Nuestro deber es compartir nuestro conocimiento a la nueva generación_

_-ya hablas como un viejo- ambos se sonríen –de seguro que esas dos van a tener un problema_

_-es lo más seguro, estoy seguro que ese delincuente está escondido en un calabozo. No quiero que te entrometas, al final de esta aventura, tendré un nuevo alumno- Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa y se fue. _

_-"no prometo nada". _

_Fin Flashback. _

* * *

Con Moka.

-espera… ¿A dónde vas?- Moka estaba sentada en el suelo, un poco mareada, mientras Tsukune solo tuvo que romper la pared, para salir de ahí. -¿No me reconoces?-"esto es malo, la sangre vampírica de Tsukune está fuera de control"-no vayas… ¡Vuelve!

* * *

-"esto es malo, siento alguien aproximándose"- Sasuke voltea hacia donde estaba el monstruo.

-malditos sean…- en vez de Tsukune, apareció un hombre con cabello negro y fumando un cigarro –"¿Quién demonios es ese rubio? ¿Será igual que yo?"

-jaja, ¿Cómo se siente ser derrotado por tú propia técnica?- se burló el rubio –yo también puedo transformarme en cualquiera de mis compañeros

-¿Qué? Eres un Doppleganger, igual que yo. Solo con tocarlos… je, que interesante encuentro

-"je, esto es muy sencillo"- Naruto estaba muy seguro de como derrotar a este muchacho. -¡Te voy a derrotar!

-"maldición, es muy rápido"- Naruto era un ninja entrenado, comenzó a darle de golpes y patadas, él hombre las esquivaba y de la mayoría se cubría. El rubio le dio una patada, que fue agarrada por el hombre y copio su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? ¡Su cuerpo es igual al de Naruto!- exclamó Kurumu

-"imbécil, se ha confiado de nuevo"

-jaja, este cuerpo es muy ligero, ahora toma esto.

Una pelea de puro Taijutsu inició, los dos eran muy buenos, aunque Naruto le daba muchos golpes y patadas, eso no parecía importar.

-"vaya, este cuerpo es muy resistente, ni siquiera he sentido los golpes que me ha dado"- Kokoa estaba impresionada, Naruto parecía más fuerte que cuando los dos se enfrentaron. El ladrón le dio dos golpes al mismo tiempo, uno en el estómago y el otro en la cara, pero los dos fueron bloqueados. De pronto un clon de Naruto apareció atrás del el mismo. -¿Qué?

-jaja, lo siento, pero no soy tu pariente o algo parecido- Naruto se agacha y el clon le da un Rasengan en el estómago

-Aghht- este quería salir volando, pero Naruto no lo soltaba –"¿¡Qué es esa técnica?! ¡Nunca había visto algo así!"

-¡Rasengan!- el rubio lo suelta, pero un la marca del Rasengan se nota en el estómago del ladrón, este cae al suelo con sangre en la boca. –bueno, creo que ahora todo estará bien.

-"que increíble, es muy fuerte"- pensó Kokoa, pero después… -¡Cuidado!

-eh- Naruto es embestido por el buey y sale volando.

-pagarán por esto idiotas, él es nuestro jefe- dijo el buey, Mizore lo congeló, pero debido a su fuerza, rompe el hielo, está por atacar a Mizore, pero su brazo es detenido por…

-¡Tsukune!- Kurumu sonríe al verlo ahí, él estaba bien.

-¡No Kurumu-chan!- Todos voltean a ver a Moka, quien estaba cerca del jefe –Tsukune está perdiendo la conciencia

-"¿Tenía que pasar esto ahora?"- Sasuke esta vez dejo su sonrisa y se puso serio. Tsukune solo le dio un golpe al buey y este destrozó la pared –Tsukune, ya basta- el castaño se voltea hacia Sasuke, su tribal volvió a aparecer

-jajaja- se reía maliciosamente

-hmp, nunca aprendiste a controlarte y el director no está aquí. Creí que el entrenamiento que te di, había funcionado

-"¿Entrenamiento? ¿Ese Tsukune entrenó con Sasuke?"- pensó Kokoa

-Sasuke, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Kurumu ya estaba a punto de llorar –no lo mates… por favor

-no seas estúpida- Sasuke encendió su Mangekyou Sharingan y extendió su mano hacia Tsukune -¿En verdad crees que dejaría que eso volviera a pasar? ¿Crees que he estado descansando todo este tiempo? Hmp, Mangekyou Sharingan- Tsukune bajo los brazos y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos de siempre, además de que se desmayó, pero fue atrapado por el vampiro.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-he estado entrenando como loco, me he especializado mucho en esa técnica- Sasuke quito su Sharingan rápidamente, pues no quería que Kokoa lo descubriera, al menos, no ahora. –Chidori Eiso (Espada Chidori)- el rayo fue enterrado en Ura, quien en realidad era el ladrón, su último intento había sido en vano, pues Sasuke ya se había dado cuenta.

-¡Wow!- dijeron todos

-hmp, no importa si copias a Moka o a Naruto, sigues siendo un mugroso ladrón- el jefe, cayo inconsciente, después de que su estómago fuera penetrado de esa forma, y así, la paz vuelve.

* * *

Una hora después, en el club del periodismo.

-ah, ¿Qué me paso?- Tsukune se despertó, algo adolorido de su cabeza

-¡Tsukune!- Kurumu y Moka lo abrazan –me alegra que hayas vuelto

-¿Vuelto? ¿A dónde me fui?

-jaja- eso hizo reír a Mizore –casi te conviertes en Ghoul otra vez, pero Sasuke te rescató

-¿En serio?

-Sasuke-san te salvo, con una técnica especial

-¿Y dónde está? Quiero darle las gracias

-mm, no lo sé, Naruto tampoco no está.

* * *

En las afueras de la academia.

-Sasuke Uchiha- el mencionado se voltea, y mira que solo es Kokoa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Ya te dije que no puedes ganarme

-por favor…- Kokoa cierra los ojos –con la fuerza que tengo ahora… no le llego ni a los talones a mi hermana, ¡Por favor, enséñame!- dijo haciendo una reverencia. El vampiro solo hizo una media sonrisa, mientras cierto rubio, también sonreía.

-"je, el plan del teme fue un éxito"

-hmp, ¿Y con qué fin?

-eh, para que mi onee-sama me acepte- dijo con convicción

-je, tonta, **yo quiero que tú seas mejor que ella. **

**Sasuke ha conseguido a su primera alumna, ante esta frase, Kokoa se muestra sorprendida por el deseo de su sensei, ¿Acaso se volverá más fuerte? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

* * *

**Bueno, espero que sus dudas hayan sido respondidas, y sobre lo de Kurumu y Mizore, ellas fueron entrenadas con Gin-sempai, leí en el manga que las entreno en las vacaciones, y Naruto y Sasuke no estaban, así que Naruto no las entreno.  
**

**Sasuke mostró un gran dominio de su mangekyou, puesto que en verdad se ha esforzado en entrenar.  
**

**Ahora responderé una pregunta de bijuumode:**

**¿En esta segunda temporada sasuke volverá a sucumbir con la maldición que le dejo madara o eso no pasara?  
**

**R= Es una sorpresa, solo les diré, que lo sabrán cuando Kahlua aparezca.  
**


	11. Chapter 10

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Tsukune logra escapar de la celda en donde estaba atrapado, sin embargo, ha perdido su conciencia y eso pone en peligro a todos, Naruto es derrotado por el buey, pero al final, se muestra que Sasuke es el héroe, debido a un plan que tenían, en el que el objetivo era que Sasuke obtuviera su primer pupilo. _

_-hmp, ¿Y con qué fin?_

_-eh, para que mi onee-sama me acepte- dijo con convicción_

_-je, tonta, __**yo quiero que tú seas mejor que ella. **_

* * *

Capítulo 10: Maestro, ¡Enséñeme!

La niña de las coletas estaba realmente sorprendida ante las palabras, del que sería su sensei a partir de ahora. Era verdad que su sueño era ser reconocida por su hermana, y a su vez, que ella lo entrenara. Pero al parecer, primero tendría que ser entrenada por alguien más frío que su hermana. Una brisa de aire se mostró por toda el área en el que estaban los dos jóvenes.

-¿Mejor que… mi onee-sama?- la mascota de Kokoa llegó a su hombro

-así es. Si quieres ser más fuerte, no puedes tener una meta como esa, debes de ir por el premio mayor- le dijo seriamente –eso no quiere decir que tengas que retarla todo el tiempo, no vas a ir a la guerra sin estar preparada

-¿Me entrenarás?

-hmp, desde ahora, tú eres mi primera alumna

-¿No lo era Tsukune?

-no, Tsukune es más del estilo de Naruto. Solo le di entrenamiento para que pensara las cosas y no actuara como un idiota. Él no controla sus poderes vampíricos, por lo que lo único que hicimos fue que enfocara su maldad en un objetivo y lo destruyera, pero eso es otra historia.

-bueno, ¿Con que vamos a empezar?- dijo decidida, se mostraba impaciente. El vampiro solo hizo una media sonrisa.

-¿Me dejas sostener a Ko-chan un rato?

-claro-"¿Qué tiene que ver Ko-chan?"- ella se lo entrega y Sasuke lo sostiene con fuerza, aunque es bastante pesado

-bien, ahora transformarlo en una espada

-sí- ella lo hizo y se lo paso a Sasuke, al sostenerla, él se dio cuenta de algo en especial.

-mm, interesante

-¿huh?- Sasuke con un sello de manos hizo aparecer su espada y se la lanza a Kokoa

-esa es mi katana, ¿Qué tal está?- Kokoa la blandeó por un rato

-es… muy ligera

-así es. Ko-chan pesa lo que el arma más pesada podría pesar (100k), pero si lo miras bien, Ko-chan pesa eso con todas tus armas, sin importar si es un mazo o una espada, pesan lo mismo si usas a Ko-chan, tú no lo sientes, porque estás acostumbrada, pero en realidad, mueves tú espada tan lenta como si tuvieras un mazo.

-hasta ahora no había pensado en eso-"solo con sostener a Ko-chan una vez, ¿Pudo saber eso? Es genial"

-ahora que sabemos esto, solo queda esto, sígueme.

Ambos se fueron a la clase de economía del hogar, donde Kokoa espero afuera, mientras Sasuke entró a hablar con la sensei. Cuando Sasuke salió, tenía un como barril pequeño en sus manos.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-para el entrenamiento, ahora unos vasos

-¿¡Qué?!- Kokoa está confundida, pero aun así, vuelve a seguir a Sasuke.

Después de que fueran por una carreta en el club de carpintería, una faja, vasos (a que ya saben que van a hacer) y regresaran a la entrada de la escuela, Sasuke prosiguió a dar las indicaciones.

-bien, ata el barril a tú espalda con la faja- ella lo hizo –y que Ko-chan este en tú hombro- al momento en el que el murcielaguito se puso en su hombro, ella se sintió pesada –y ahora- Sasuke se sentó en la carreta –me vas a llevar por toda la academia y vas a vender limonada

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

-no lo estoy, además, Ko-chan tendrá que estar en tú hombro todo el tiempo y no pararás hasta que los 20 litros de limonada se terminen

-¡Esto es una humillación! ¡Soy un vampiro noble!- le grito, mientras se quitaba todo

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- la bola de fuego quemó la ropa de Kokoa, sin quemar todo lo demás. –tienes que tragarte tú orgullo y todo lo que eso implica

-pero…

-¡Pero nada! Yo te ayudaré a servir los vasos y más vale que tengas una sonrisa.

Kokoa se resignó y empezó a vender la limonada, las de su clase se reían de ella, Kokoa quiso abandonar, pero con una bola de fuego, volvía a recapacitar su decisión. Le quedaban 5 litros, pero ya había vendido casi en todos lados, solo quedaban los salones, ya que Sasuke no podía meter la carreta por ahí, se dedicó a caminar.

-esto es horrible… pero al menos ganamos dinero

-¿Ganamos? Jaja, debido a tú comportamiento, tienes un 1/3 de las ganancias, ya llevamos 1000 yenes.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo te estoy cargando y humillándome! ¡Y tú no!

-pero es el entrenamiento, el agua es más pesada que todo lo demás, estoy haciendo esto para que tú cuerpo se acostumbre a grandes pesos y te muevas con más facilidad. Ahora entra ahí y vende más.

-… bueno- Kokoa ya estaba derrotada, entró con la cabeza gacha al salón del club del periodismo. –buenos… días… qui-qui-quieren un poco de… ¿Limonada?- dijo muriéndose de la vergüenza, mientras Mizore y Kurumu estaban por estallar

-¡JAJAJAJA!- se reían ellas

-¿Kokoa-chan?- Naruto se tragó su risa -¿Qué te paso?

-Kokoa- Moka se acercó a ella –tu ropa está toda quemada y luces cansada, Sasuke, explícame todo esto

-está entrenando

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos -¿Para qué?

-para ser más fuerte, tan fuerte como mi hermana.

-jaja, ¿Y lo harás vendiendo limonada? Jajaja- Kurumu se siguió burlando, haciendo que Kokoa agachara la cabeza

-"todos se burlaron de mí, incluso estás tontas, ¡No lo soporto!"- Kokoa salió corriendo de ahí con Ko-chan en su hombro.

-Kurumu-chan…

-Moka-san, tranquila- el aura de Omote se puso morado

-eh, Moka… yo no, espera… yo no quería, baja esa silla Moka, ¡Noooo!

Bueno… no hace falta decir que se hizo justicia. Mientras Moka golpeaba Kurumu y ella lo esquivaba, Naruto se reía y Sasuke solo pudo decepcionarse.

-oye teme, ¿No deberías de ir por Kokoa? Es tú alumna

-tiene que volver sola

-oye, es una niña. Tú deber como sensei es darle apoyo moral al discípulo, ¡Es tú labor!- le señaló Naruto.

-¿Y cómo quieres que haga eso?

-tú eres su sensei, ponte en su lugar, sé un poco solidario, teme.- Sasuke ya no dijo nada y despareció en una cortina de humo. Vio a Kokoa en la azotea de la academia, sentada con la cabeza gacha, mientras su mascota la acompañaba.

-"¿Qué le digo? Yo nunca me he quejado de un entrenamiento, no sé qué hacer. ¿Así voy a fracasar como sensei? Kakashi no dejaría que esto pasara, trataría de animarla… pero, yo no puedo"- Sasuke también agacho la cabeza derrotado y dio un gran suspiro, con las manos en las bolsas fue y se sentó a lado de Kokoa.

-¿Tú que quieres?

-Kurumu es una idiota, no sabe lo que dice hasta que comete una tontería.

-mi orgullo está dañado, ¡Todo es tú culpa! ¿Cómo me va servir vender limonada para hacerme más fuerte?

-¿Tú orgullo?

-sí, todos se burlaron de mí, yo un vampiro

-escúchame Kokoa, no importa si eres un vampiro o lo que sea, cuando te enfrentes a alguien muy fuerte, no le importará si eres del mejor clan o has vencido muy enemigos, **él de todas formas te va a matar. **En este mundo no importa de dónde seas o las apariencias, ¡Solo la fuerza hace la diferencia!- Kokoa alza la cabeza y se limpia las lágrimas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Nunca has estado en mi posición, mi hermana es perfecta- ante esto Sasuke dio una gran carcajada, no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

-jajaja, sí claro, jajaja. Te diré algo que no sabes y yo sí- Sasuke le dio una sonrisa –yo también tengo un hermano mayor

-¿En serio?

-sí, solo que él no está por aquí. Cuando era más pequeño- Sasuke miro hacia el cielo, nostálgicamente –siempre quería ser como él, llegar a su altura era mi meta, además de que mi padre me reconociera… pero él solo tenía ojos para mi hermano.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-jaja, era imposible que le ganará, busque poder y fuerza, pero nunca pude ganarle.

-pero tú… te miras muy fuerte

-gracias, siempre que nos veíamos, me bajaba el ánimo, que no tenía interés en mí, incluso cuando crecí, seguía persiguiéndolo y aunque le gane esa vez… sé que no fue en serio…

-¿Y ahora?

-si él estuviera aquí, aun con dos años muerto- Kokoa se sorprende por eso –me seguiría dando clases. El punto es, que nunca debes de rendirte, ni que esos comentarios te bajen el ánimo- Sasuke le pone su mano en su cabeza con una media sonrisa, Kokoa también sonríe –"espero que haya funcionado".

**Y así, Sasuke le da apoyo a su primer pupilo, sin duda, algún día, Kokoa se volverá mucho más fuerte, incluso que Moka… ¿O no?**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tiene acción, pero Sasuke tenía que hacer algo para dejar de ser tan frío con todos.  
**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Ahora unas preguntas. (tuviste suerte, ya iba a poner el capi, cuando vi tus preguntas)  
**

**¿Naruto seguira instruyendo a tsukune? R= sí, es lo más seguro, ya que no fue suficiente con el anterior entrenamiento.  
**

**¿Naruto entrara en modo rikudou pronto?R=puede ser, tal vez... aunque no lo creo. No sé vienen enemigos tan fuertes, Naruto no necesita explotar sus habilidades tan rápido, que ni siquiera se ha visto todo su poder en forma normal.  
**

**Cualquier otra pregunta, pueden hacerla.  
**

**Saludos.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya estamos en el mes de febrero y arrancando el capítulo 11! **

**Como saben, este mes de amor, amistad y toda eso, ¿No? Por esa razón y por que me siento generoso, haré un capítulo especial para el 14 de febrero, (si no es que antes) ¡PARA SU PAREJA FAVORITA! ASÍ ES, PUEDE SER: **

**Naruto y Ura-Moka. **

**Tsukune y Moka.**

**Sasuke y Mizore.**

**Naruto y Kokoa. **

**¡Esta vez ustedes eligen la pareja! **

**Sino la eligen ustedes, yo lo haré o simplemente no haré nada. Será lo que ustedes quieran. Ahora, responderé unas preguntas:**

**¿No agregaras algún enemigo de naruto o enemigo inventado del mundo de naruto a esta historia? R= no lo sé, pero como dices tú, tiene que subir el nivel de pelea para que Naruto se ponga serio, pero yo creo que sí. Pero será del mundo de rosario, ya que afectaría la historia si lo pongo de Naruto. Por eso de que hay que saber la técnica para entrar al mundo de rosario. **

**¿Sasuke si esta enemorado de mizore o no? R= eso diganmelo ustedes, ¿Lo ven enamorado? Pero ya lo sabrás en los siguientes capis, que están muy buenos, los tengo en mi cabecita, así que ya sé que voy a hacer.**

** ¿llegara Naruto a pelear contra Akua? R=Eso si no lo sé, puede ser que sea una batalla solo de Tsukune o no, pero aún no lo decido, ya ves que el manga no pasa de la paliza que le metio Tsukune a Gyokuro, y por si no lo saben, no habrá continuación hasta a abril. (me quede decepcionado por eso) **

**Y... eso es todo por ahora. Disfruten del capítulo. **

* * *

Capítulo 11: Deseo por crecer.

La academia privada Yokai, un lugar escondido del mundo humano en el que jóvenes monstruo aprenden sobre los humanos y a convivir con ellos. Hoy en especial, se está repartiendo el periódico escolar, ya han pasado dos días desde el incidente de los ladrones, y todos los alumnos elogian al club del periodismo por su buen reportaje sobre este hecho. Una vez más, el primer número del semestre es todo un éxito, el club va a su salón para celebrar.

-¡Felicidades, fue todo un éxito!

-¡Yahoo! ¡Todo salió bien, estoy tan contenta!- dijo con su refresco en mano

-¿Y como no lo iba a ser? El periódico tiene muy buena pinta- dijo Tsukune, viendo una copia del 1° número del periódico -¡Las ilustraciones de Moka-san y la portada de Yukari-chan son excelentes!- ante este comentario, Moka y Yukari se sonrojaron.

-ah... gracias Tsukune- dijeron las dos.

-oye Tsukune- dijo Sasuke -todos nos estamos esforzando

-¡Así es! ¡No solo elogies a Moka y Yukari-chan!- le dijo el rubio.

-pero... ¿No fuimos nosotros los que lo atrapamos?- dijo Kokoa -deberíamos de aparecer en la portada

-no somos héroes- dijo Sasuke mirando a la ventana

-Kokoa-chan tiene razón, ¡Yo soy un héroe! Debería de aparecer en la portada como el más fuerte Yokai de todos- dijo Naruto con su puño alzado

-cállate dobe, que fui yo él que lo derroto y salvo tú trasero

-¡Teme!- y así empezó una batalla de 30 seg. Entre ellos dos, en la que Naruto perdía por un contraataque.

-que fuerte, ¡Sasuke es muy fuerte!-"por algo es mi sensei"

-¿Y qué haces aquí, Kokoa? Todavía no es la hora de que entrenar

-¿Entrenar?- preguntaron todos.

-¿No lo sabían? El teme ya tiene un pupilo, es Kokoa-chan- ante esto, Tsukune se acercó a Kokoa un poco temeroso.

-debes de ser muy fuerte Kokoa-chan, el entrenamiento de Sasuke es brutal

-¿Qué e andas diciendo a Kokoa, Tsukune?- dijo con su Sharingan prendido

-no... no es nada-"con que trabajo y yo logré completar ese entrenamiento"-suerte Kokoa-chan

-Kokoa-chan, ¿No quieres unirte al club del periodismo?

-¿Qué?- dijo como un chillido y un poco sonrojada

-todavía no tenemos un miembro de primer año

-al fin alguien más pequeña que yo-desu

-¡Esperen! ¿Por qué me uniría a este club?- en eso Mizore empuja a Kokoa -KYAA

-yo me uniré, no era miembro oficial, aquí tienes- dijo la yuki-onna con el formulario lleno

-¿Puedo unirme también?- preguntó Ruby, quién también estaba ahí

-¿Ruby-san?

-el director me ha autorizado.

-ordéname, haré lo que sea- dijo con un sonrojo, esta chica no dejaba su masoquismo.

-bueno, ahora ya tenemos tres miembros, ¡Salud!- dijo la maestra gato con un... em, ¿Traje de porrista?

-¿¡Nekonome-sensei?! ¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿No es lindo? Me siento 30 años más joven

-¿Cuantos años tiene?- la cara de Naruto es arañada

-17 años. Necesitamos nuevos miembros para la nueva generación, ¡Vayamos a reclutar nuevos miembros!- y así todo el grupo fue a cazar carne fresca para su club, Kokoa no se ve contenta.

-¿¡Por qué debo llevar esta degradante ropa?!

-es una prueba- dijo sus sensei -debes de perder tú orgullo, si te lo quitas, **voy a darte una que otra lección- **Kokoa trago saliva, la cara de Sasuke reflejaba cierta maldad, pero después cambio a una media sonrisa -bueno, sigamos

-¿Cómo vamos a reclutar miembros con este tipo de método?

-¡De esta forma!- Naruto hace un sello y se convierte en su versión femenina con el uniforme de porrista del club

-¡Oh dios!- los hombres se le salió sangre de la nariz -¡Yo me uno al club!

-¡Yo también!

-"esto es horrible, un vampiro como yo, jamás haría esto"-¡Jamás me uniré a ustedes!- Kokoa se fue saltando por el pasillo y se fue. Sasuke dio un suspiro.

-Yukari, te encargo a Kokoa, de seguro que tú puedes convencerla

-esta bien Sasuke-san.

En la azotea de la academia.

-¿Un club? No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, ¿Verdad, Ko-chan?- su fiel mascota estaba en su hombro.

-chu...

-te encontré-desu

-¿¡Yukari-chan?! Déjame sola, no quiero unirme a ustedes.

-no puedo dejarte sola, soy un senior, debo atender las preocupaciones de un junior.

-¡Pero soy mayor que tú!

-pero yo soy de segundo curso- Kokoa no le hace caso y se va caminando, pero la brujita la agarra por detrás y Kokoa la va arrastrando

-tengo que alcanzar a mi hermana, no tengo tiempo para esto, debería estar entrenando con Sasuke

-complejo de inferioridad, ¿No? Moka-san es muy fuerte, integra y hermosa. Ser una segundona no es fácil

-¿¡Has entendido lo que he dicho?! ¡Sí, es por eso que debo hacerme más fuerte! La última vez no pude hacer nada, todos ayudaron en algo y yo no...- dijo con unas lágrimas -y Sasuke se encargo de todos, a este paso... jamás podre ser la hermana pequeña de mi hermana

-Kokoa-san...- Yukari también tenía lágrimas. -yo también quiero que Moka-san me vea como mujer

-¡Tú también!

-y me dan ganas de llorar cuando veo lo insignificante que son mis pechos

-¡Yo también!

-aliémonos-desu, hemos sentido el mismo dolor. En vez de solo entrenar con Sasuke-san, debemos de buscar ayuda extra

-¿Extra?

Así las dos se van a visitar muchos clubes, de karate, judo, lucha libre y demás artes marciales. Pero las rechazaron de todos, por ser pequeñas.

-¡Todos nos tratan como niñas!- grito Kokoa

-tranquila, por eso es que traje esto- la brujita genio, saco una botella con caramelos. -¡Droga envejecedora! En teoría te hará crecer, aun no la pruebo con personas, pero es todo un éxito.

Kokoa agarro una con toda la ilusión del mundo y se la comió. Después fueron al club de karate.

-¿Algún otro retador? ¡El récord está en diez!

-él que los rompa, tendrás estos 50,000 yenes

-¡Yo lo haré! Pero pagaré los 1,000 yen después

-¡Ohh! Que cuerpo más sexy- decían los chicos, mientras veían como Kokoa, ya con grandes pechos y más alta, se preparaba para golpear las losas de piedra.

-¡Haa!- ella dio un golpe y partió todas las piedras que habían

-¡30 piedras! ¡Es increíble!

-bueno, entonces cogeré el premio.

Minutos después.

-¡Fue un éxito total!

-la droga es fantástica, más poder, más fuerza ¡Y toca esto!- la brujita toco los pechos de Kokoa y ella comenzó a sangrar de la nariz -oh, me siento rara.

-oye, pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro club?- dijeron dos hombres con su traje de karate.

-no, parecen débiles- dijo arrogantemente

-¡Maldita seas!- ellos los intentaron, pero Kokoa los derrotó en un suspiro.

-"¿Quién necesita el entrenamiento de Sasuke? Con esto, de seguro que puedo pelear al mismo nivel que mi hermana".

-oye mujer, ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco? No subestimes al club de karate- dijo un hombre alto, con el cabello alborotado.

-Kokoa-san, son miembros de tercer año

-tranquila, no vamos a huir, adelante- sus ojos se pusieron como los de un vampiro -me uniré al club que sea capaz de derrotarme

-eres valiente mujer- los dos ya iban a iniciar, pero...

Sfx: poof.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!- Kokoa se veía como una niña -¡Maldición!

**Kokoa se muestra en problemas, su transformación ha llegado a su fin, ¿¡Qué pasará ahora?!**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre. **

**Ahora un último aviso: **

**Para los que siguen esta historia o la leen mucho, creanme que se vienen buenos capítulos, además que hoy trataré de actualizar mis otras historias, y sí, estoy hablando ¡De todas ellas! **

**El próximo capítulo será mañana, sí, así de rápido. **

**Nos vemos, que tengo trabajo que hacer, además de que traducir es un problema. **

**Saludos y no se olviden de comentar. Es broma, ya saben que no están obligados.**


	13. Chapter 12

**¡Hola a todos! Espero les esté yendo bien, ¿A mí? Genial, mis padres dicen que paso muchas horas escribiendo y que ya le baje, pero es lo que me gusta, así que tendrán que aguantarse. **

**Veamos los votos: **

**Naruto y Ura-Moka: 8 puntos. **

**Tsukune y Moka: 2 puntos. **

**Sasuke y Mizore: 2 puntos.**

**Kurumu y Gin: 1 punto. **

**Las otras posibles: 0 puntos. **

**Sigan votando, que pueden hacerlo cada día, a lo mejor cambian de opinión, aunque no lo creo, ya que son muy fans de NarutoxUra-Moka, pero todo puede pasar, lectores. Disfruten el capítulo:**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Son como niños.

Todos estaban impresionados, el joven del grupo de karate estaba impactado, una niña había roto esas 30 losas de piedra, era simplemente increíble. Kokoa agarraba su ropa para que no se cayera, pues su cuerpo ya no era el mismo.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué estoy en este cuerpo tan pequeño?!- dijo avergonzada -¡Devuélveme a la normalidad!

-eso será algo complicado- dijo Yukari cubriéndose con las manos -la droga suku-suku número 1 ha sido un fracaso.

-"en un principio, solo deseaba ser más fuerte, para que mi fuerte y preciosa hermana mayor no me ignorara, y así estar a su nivel. ¡Es vergonzoso! Tengo que regresar mi cuerpo a la normalidad"

-ahora, ¿Qué?- dijo el muchacho -¿Por qué te acabas de encoger? ¿No te habrás olvidado de nuestra batalla?

-capitán, castíguela- dijo el recién derrotado -capitán del equipo de karate, Haiji Miyamoto- el capitán da un golpe al aire y deja un pequeño hoyo en la pared detrás de Kokoa. Ella queda sorprendida, pero después Haiji le toca la cabeza suavemente.

-bueno, no es que quiera golpearte, jajaja. Soy un gran amante de los niños y tú eres una niña muy linda- él le da una sonrisa y la alza con sus brazos

-¡Suéltame lolicon!

-no seas estúpido jefe, es una mujer horrorosa- pero Haiji le ve con una mirada fulminante.

-**cállate, no permitiré que digas esas tonterías. **

-¡Oigan ustedes!

-¡Naruto-san!- dijo la brujita.

-¡Déjenla en paz o lo haré yo!- el lolicon solo se río y soltó a Kokoa.

-bueno, ya nos vamos- los tres se fueron, Kokoa estaba con unas lágrimas que amenazaban salir en cualquier momento.

-¿Kokoa-chan? Te ves muy pequeña- Yukari le cuenta todo lo sucedido. -ya veo, no te preocupes, ya volverás a la normalidad.

-¡Esto no está nada bien! Si me ven así, **ellas **se reirán de mí, ¡Jamás me uniré al club del periodismo!- en menos de un segundo, Naruto agarro la botella y se tomó un caramelo.

-¿Naruto-san?- Naruto se hizo un poco más alto y su cabello se parecía al de Minato, su padre. -wow

-esto es genial, me siento más grande y fuerte, de todas formas, regresemos.

* * *

Salón del club del periodismo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- ellas se reían de Kokoa -¡Awww! Que adorable

-Tú versión de niña es muy linda

-¡Kurumu-chan! ¡Mizore-chan!- les grito Moka, mientras las brujas conversaban sobre la droga suku-suku.

-oye dobe, ¿Y tú porque la tomaste?

-jajaja, parece divertido- Sasuke y Tsukune se desmayan a estilo anime.

-no se rían, Kokoa sigue siendo Kokoa- dijo Moka con la mano en su pecho, mientras Kokoa se sonrojo. -tenemos que tratarla como siempre

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amable?

-es por ese cuerpo, ¿Verdad? Si estás de acuerdo, te ayudaré

-hermana...- dijo con ilusión en sus ojos.

-necesitamos ropa nueva.

* * *

Fueron al departamento donde tienen la ropa para el club de dramatismo y teatro. Había mucha ropa, hasta de niños. Kokoa se probó algunos, pero los rechazo todos porque eran cosplay y ropa de humanos, al final se probó uno de un vestido, que más bien parecía uno de sirvienta.

-Aww, ese me encanta, si Tsukune y yo tuviéramos un hijo, le pondría eso- ante esto, Tsukune se quedó rojo como un tomate, Sasuke aprovechó esto para molestarlo.

-no te olvides de tú suegra, jajaja

-¡Cállate Sasuke!

-te empezaré a criar desde hoy- dijo Mizore, pero Kurumu la abrazó

-no, es de Tsukune y yo.

-es de Sasuke y yo- Sasuke también se quedó rojo.

-ahí te hablan Sasuke- se burló Tsukune -jajaja

-¡Es nuestra!- seguía Kurumu, Naruto se reía de sus dos amigos.

-¡Jajaja! Solo a ustedes les pasa eso

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú qué, Ura-Moka?- se burló Sasuke

-vete a la... ¡Claro que no!

-¡Hey, Moka-san no es tuya!- dijo Tsukune, pero después de unos segundos, los tres estaban con la cara roja.

-"jamás había pensado en ser padre"- pensaban Naruto y Sasuke.

-"es muy rápido para un compromiso de ese nivel, pero si es Moka-san..."- su cara se puso aún más roja y empezó a imaginarse su vida con Moka.

-eh, ¿Quieren un poco de café?- Moka entró con unas tazas de café, junto con Ruby.

-sí, mi amor- dijo Tsukune sonrojado y siguiendo en su mundo.

-¿Tsukune?- Moka se puso roja, eso enojo mucho a Kurumu

-¡Tsukune! ¿¡De qué estás hablando?!

-¡Moka, ayuda!- Kokoa fue corriendo hacia Moka -nadie entiende como me siento, ¡¿Pero tú si, verdad?!- Moka dio una cálida sonrisa.

-por supuesto, eres mi preciosa hermana. Vengan a tomar un café.- todos agarraron uno -y aquí una soda con crema para Kokoa

-yay, me encantan las cosas dulces- en eso, Naruto vuelve a la edad de 12 años y el quita la soda de crema -¡Hey!

-¡Te la cambio por mi café!

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza cuando esos dos empezaron a pelearse. -¡Moka, ayuda!

-¡Naruto-san! Dale la soda a Kokoa- dijo Moka con un poco de ramen instantáneo en sus manos, Naruto lo agarró y lo comenzó a comer.

-Tú si sabes, Moka, si sabes.

-eres un dobe, siempre actuando como niño.

-¡No es cierto!- dijo, haciendo un puchero.

-Jajaja, jajaja.

-¡Cállate teme!- ambos empezaron a pelearse, Kokoa miro a Naruto con una sonrisa, a pesar de su estatura, seguía siendo tan fuerte como si tuviera su mismo cuerpo.

-aunque dije que nunca me uniría al club, lo haré

-¿¡En serio?!

-se me hace fácil- entonces todos alzaron sus tazas de café, pero alguien interrumpió, quebrando la puerta de una patada.

-¡Me voy a vengar niña!

-¡Cállate pelo de jícara!- Naruto hizo una esfera azul, Sasuke un chidori, Kokoa agarró a Ko-chan y Kurumu y Mizore atacaron juntas.

-¡Rasengan!

-¡Chidori!

-¡Ko-chan vamos!

-¡Castigo divino!- con eso, el pelo de jícara del club de karate quedó casi noqueado.

-Y para cerrar, estilo secreto de la hoja: ¡Mil años de muerte!- con eso, el joven quedó derrotado y humillado, tirado en el piso.

-¿Quién demonios...?

-¡Somos el club del periodismo!

Y así, ese tipo fue humillado por la técnica de Kakashi. Lamentablemente, el rumor se expandió por toda la escuela, y a los estudiantes les dio miedo y no hubo más miembros a excepción de Kokoa.

* * *

**Espero que se hayan reído o pasado un buen rato, y que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo con un cambio un tanto diferente del manga. Veamos como van los votos para el especial de San Valentín:**

**Naruto y Ura-Moka: 10 votos.**

**Sasuke y Mizore: 9 votos. (Ya casi hay empate).  
**

**Tsukune y Moka: 2 votos.  
**

**Kokoa y Konohamaru: 3 votos.  
**

**Gin y Kurumu: 1 voto.  
**

**Naruto y Ruby: 1 voto. ****(Eso si que es raro, pero había un voto sobre eso). **  


******Recuerden que pueden votar cada día, POR CIERTO, la fecha límite de votación es el 9 de febrero, para que me de tiempo de hacer el capítulo, que posiblemente sea uno de los más largos, aun no lo tengo pensado, porque todo puede cambiar, pero lo dejo en sus manos, lectores.  
**

******Ahora unas preguntas:  
**

******¿Naruto le enseñara alguna tecnica a tsukune? R= Posiblemente solo el Rasengan, porque no necesita de sellos de manos, solo energía, por lo que cualquier Yokai sería capaz de hacer con mucho esfuerzo, ya que ellos no están acostumbrados a manipular el Youki, que es lo mismo que el chakra, ki, etc.  
**

******¿Sasuke usara el susanoo y el amaterasu? R= Oooohhh sí, por supuesto que los va a utilizar.  
**

******¿Alargarás el fic ya que el (con todo respeto) maldito japonés se toma un descanso de dos meses y nos deja siempre con la intriga? R=ya sé que eso no lo pusiste, soul of consenjo, pero es que es la verdad. si hay algo que debo de reconocerle a Kishimoto es que no se toma vacaciones tan largas. La respuesta es sí, lo voy a hacer, ya que se tarda mucho en poner nuevos mangas, solo porque el manga esta hasta la madre de bueno, es que vale la pena esperar, ¡Y más valen más de 50 páginas! **

******ESTO QUIERE DECIR que voy a poner un enemigo inventado del mundo de rosario, tal vez una leyenda, como bien me dijeron por ahí, pero eso lo pensaré después. **

******La imagen que aparece tiene que ver con algo de la historia, y el titulo de seguro que les suena a una película, luego sabrán el porque de esto. **

******¡A LEER!  
**

* * *

Capítulo 13: El Jinchuriki, El vampiro y El Ghoul. Parte 1.

La mañana es joven para cierta vampiresa de 1° año, después de educación física, ella pasa por sus zapatos negros para cambiárselos por el tenis y después irse de camino a la academia. Su mascota lo acompañaba en su hombro, además de unas pesas en los pies, de 50 K. cada uno.

-Estos días han sido sorprendentemente pacíficos, al menos para una academia llena de monstruos- le decía a su mascota, Ko-chan. –"cuando rebusqué entre los anteriores periódicos de la academia, me encontré con muchas historias interesantes, incluso había uno de demonios de Halloween"-¡Pero yo también haré muy buenos reportajes! ¡Porqué ahora Kokoa es del club del periodismo!

-¡Chu!- asintió el murciélago.

-"debo de buscar algo realmente interesante para el periódico de la semana, debe de ser algo sorprendente".

* * *

En el salón de clases de la profesora Nekonome.

Nuestro joven Naruto Uzumaki, con 18 años de edad y el cabello rubio rebelde, se encontraba completamente aburrido. Desde la última batalla, que más bien fue una humillación, no ha habido nada interesante, **nada.** Sasuke estaba en las mismas, y es que Mizore lo acosaba y le hacía "ojitos" en las clases, eso era estresante y molesto, más molesto que Sakura y Karin juntas. Por alguna razón, es que no le decía "lárgate" o "fuera molestia" como le diría a sus fans girls; Sasuke ya había cambiado. Por otro lado, y no menos importante, Tsukune estaba en paz, y como le gustaba, no ha habido ningún problema, ni amenaza por su vida o algo así. Moka también estaba muy tranquila y feliz, ahora Kokoa pasaría más tiempo con ella, y con eso, su relación de hermanas se fortalecería y dejaría de tratarla mal.

-"…maldición, no ha pasado nada interesante desde que Kokoa-chan entró al club, pensé que este año también sería emocionante"

-"otra vez me está mirando, pero… ¿Está escribiendo?"- él prende su Sharingan e imita lo que hace Mizore, en su libreta estaba escrito: Sasuke –"ay dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer con esta mujer?"- Sasuke deja caer su cabeza en su libreta.

-"¡Que genial! Sin problemas con monstruos, sin que Kokoa de problemas, ¡Al fin en paz! Lo único que podría faltar, es una cita con Moka-san"- Tsukune se voltea por un momento y Moka le da una sonrisa, él regresa a su misma posición -"ahh, dios, te juro que si me das una cita con Moka-san, voy a sacar puro 100 en los exámenes, pero por favor, ¡Que tenga una oportunidad!"- el joven puso sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

-"el día está muy tranquilo hoy, hasta parece sospechoso"- en eso alguien toca la puerta.

-pase- la persona abre la puerta.

-disculpe que interrumpa, Nekonome-sensei- dijo Ruby –necesito a Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Tsukune Aono, el director los busca.

-oh, entonces pueden ir, chicos.

-"¡Sí, sí!"- Naruto fue con Ruby inmediatamente.

-"lo que necesitaba"- Sasuke también va con ella, pero a paso ligero.

-"se veía muy bueno para ser verdad"- Tsukune se fue a paso lento, sin muchas ganas.

-"Tsukune… ¿Será para algo malo?"- Moka estaba preocupada, pero luego sabría el porqué de esto.

* * *

Al salir del salón, los tres fueron con el director, como siempre los recibió con una sonrisa un poco tenebrosa y con los ojos como dos linternas, literalmente.

-buenos días, director- saludaron los tres con educación.

-buenos días, chicos. Veo que ya están más grandes, Tsukune-kun

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo está tu sello?- preguntó mientras, le dijo algo a Ruby en el oído.

-ahora mismo, director- Ruby salió por algo.

-pues, está bien, no ha habido ninguna complicación.

-esas son buenas noticias, es por eso que los llamé a los tres.

-¿Eh?

-les tengo un trabajo en especial- de repente, Ruby regresa con unas ropas.

-¿Trabajo… especial?- los tres parecían sorprendidos, el director solo pudo hacer una gran sonrisa. -¿¡Qué planea esta vez?!

* * *

Después de la hora de Literatura.

Moka, Kurumu y Yukari salieron del salón de clases y fueron al pasillo para ir a buscar a Tsukune y luego ir al club del periodismo.

-¿Y para qué los llamó, Moka?- preguntó la sucubbus

-no lo sé, pero solo espero que no sea para nada malo

-el director es raro, así que no sé sabe para que los haya llamado

-de seguro para algún trabajo o algo así- agregó Mizore

-¿A qué horas apareciste?

-justo ahora, tetona

-¡Oye! ¿Uh?- de pronto Kurumu mira que alguien entra al edificio de los salones y todas las demás también miran. Habían muchos alumnos que voltearon a ver a los recién llegados, (inserte aquí la siguiente canción: Battle Without Honor or Humanity). Tenían un saco negro, una camisa blanca debajo de esta, una corbata de color vino, pantalón de vestir negro, zapatos negros y los tres iban caminando a la par, además de unos lentes negros. Todas las chicas del club del periodismo se quedaron impresionadas y sonrojadas. Mientras las chicas que estaban en la planta baja, hacían comentarios sobre ellos.

-¡Que guay!

-¡Se ven tan genial!

-¡Kyaaaa!- las chicas rodearon a los tres muchachos.

-"maldición, ¿¡Otra vez?!"- pensaban los chicos, mientras intentaban quitárselas de encima. Moka, Mizore y Kurumu salieron del trance y se hicieron cargo de las chicas, en 3 segundos.

* * *

En el salón del club.

-Hola chicos, los estaba esp…- Gin no acabo la frase al ver a los que recién entraban -¿¡Pero qué significa esto?!

-jaja, ¿A poco no soy impresionante?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y acomodándose el saco.

-hmp, cállate dobe. ¿Qué hay, lobo pervertido?

-¡Soy tú sempai!

-sí, sí, pero, ¿Sabes quiénes somos nosotros?- Gin lo miró con rabia y Kurumu ya no pudo esperar más.

-¡Ya explíquense! ¿Por qué esas ropas tan geniales? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-bueno, Kurumu-chan… pues, yo se los cuento- Tsukune se quitó los lentes negros y los guardo. Después contó la historia…

_Flashback. _

_Fuimos llamados con el director, al principio nos preguntó si estábamos bien, y le dijimos que sí, incluso pregunto por el sello, pero también estaba bien. _

_-tengo una tarea especial para ustedes_

_-¿Tarea… especial?- los tres estábamos sorprendidos -¿¡Qué planea ahora?!_

_-jaja, tranquilos. Como sabes Tsukune-kun, has pasado por muchas cosas malas en la academia, pero debido a eso han pasado cosas buenas. A lo que quiero llegar, es que ya no hay una comisión de seguridad pública_

_-espere, ¿Quiere que nosotros…? _

_-así es, han librado muchas batallas y les gusta ayudar._

_-¡Cuente conmigo!- sabía que Naruto sería el primero en aceptar. _

_-ya que- Sasuke, como siempre aceptó sin mucho interés. Pero yo no estaba seguro, sería meterme en problemas. _

_-¿Y tú, Tsukune-kun?_

_-¡Vamos Tsukune! De todas formas, siempre te vas a meter en problemas_

_-tiene razón, acepta Tsukune, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- ellos tenían razón, de todas maneras aceptaría tarde o temprano, ¿Por qué no ahora?_

_-¡Estoy dentro! _

_Fin Flashback. _

-y esa es la historia- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Ustedes? ¿La nueva comisión de seguridad pública?- dijo Gin.

-¡Así es, Sempai!- el rubio le respondió –significa que ahora soy incluso superior a ti

-que no se te suba a la cabeza, Naruto- dijo Kurumu, pero después saltó hacia Tsukune -¡Te ves realmente guapo así Tsukune!

-¡Wahh!

-Sasuke, hoy te ves más guapo de lo normal

-¿Qué?- Mizore también lo abrazaba, al punto de estar congelado

-tengamos un hijo- Sasuke se quedó congelado y con los ojos como platos ante esa declaración, mientras Mizore lo jalaba hacia otra parte.

-¿¡QUÉ?!-"¡Está mujer ha superado el límite que conocía!, ¡Qué alguien me salve!"- en eso observa como todos se ríen de su situación, excepto Tsukune quién está siendo asfixiado por los pechos de Kurumu. –"¡Malditos sean mis amigos!"- en eso, Kokoa entra por la puerta, quebrando el ambiente

-¡Ya tengo una posible noticia!- Sasuke aprovecha para zafarse de Mizore.

-"¡Oh gracias, dios! ¡Por algo tengo a Kokoa como mi alumna!"-uff, por poco…

-¿Noticia?

-¡Sí, al fin encontré algo sorprendente de camino a la academia!

-¡Ja! ¡Este es un trabajo para el nuevo comité de seguridad pública!- Naruto junta a Sasuke y Tsukune a él -¡Y nadie va a detenernos!

**¡El joven grita eso con gran entusiasmo! ¿Qué le espera a este trío de amigos? ¿Cuál es la noticia de Kokoa? ¡Animo equipo, ustedes pueden!**

* * *

**Falta otra parte, espero que les haya gustado el cambio que le hice.  
**

**Por cierto, tal vez no lo hayan visto, pero de todas maneras se los pondré por si quieren apoyar a leonshinoda:  
**

**"Yo opino qe deberia de ser sasuke y mizore, porqe aunqe me encanta el narumoka, conviene qe sea de sasuke ya qe se acerca el evento qe mas me dolio en el manga qe fue donde violan a mizore y creo qe sasuke deberia de apoyarla y ya tenerla como novia para qe asi cuando suceda qe es en el capitulo 10 u 11 el se enoje y trate de matar al vato jejejeje seria perfecto, porfa toma en cuenta mi comentario".  
**

**Eso es lo que puso en un comentario, pero es su decisión.  
**

**Nota: leo, ya te heche una mano.  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ahora los votos: **

**Naruto y Ura-Moka: 11 votos.**

**Sasuke y Mizore: 9 votos.  
**

**Tsukune y Moka: 2 votos.  
**

**Kokoa y Konohamaru: 3 votos.  
**

**Gin y Kurumu: 1 voto.  
**

******Naruto y Ruby: 1 voto. **  


******Tienen razón, serán dos parejas las del especial, mitad y mitad, la que quede en 2° lugar estará en el especial.  
**

******¿Voy a dejar que violen a Mizore? R= No es por ser malo, pero estuve revisando el manga y si la violaron, se ven algunas partes e incluso le dice a Kurumu: "me toco por todos lados", así que, ni modo, así pasa. Pero habrá venganza, MUAHAHAHA, mucha venganza.  
**

******En fin, disfruten el capítulo.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 14: El Jinchuriki, El Vampiro y El Ghoul. Parte 2.

Kokoa entra al salón del club del periodismo, quebrando el ambiente y salvando a su maestro de una posible violación a su persona.

-¡Al fin encontré una posible noticia de camino a la academia!

-¡Ja! ¡Este es un trabajo para el nuevo comité de seguridad pública!- Naruto junta a Sasuke y Tsukune a él -¡Y nadie va a detenernos!

-¿Eh?- Kokoa estaba extrañada por las ropas de esos tres -¿Comisión de seguridad pública?

-¡Así es Kokoa-chan! Desde ahora nos encargamos de la paz de esta escuela, si hay algún problema, nosotros lo resolveremos

-además que también es parte del trabajo del club- agregó Tsukune –de todas maneras, siempre somos los que resolvemos todo

-en eso tienes razón, pero todo es por ti, siempre tendremos problemas por tú culpa- dijo Sasuke, en un tono normal. El castaño lo quedo mirando, pero después asintió con la cabeza, tenía la razón.

-¡Es mi noticia y no se las compartiré!- dijo Kokoa, cruzándose de brazos. –si se los digo, sus nombres aparecerán en la portada del periódico y yo no tendré nada de crédito

-muahahaha- se reían los tres de forma que no tenían buenas intenciones –**de todas formas, tienes que decírnoslo o sino, ya verás que te pasa. **

-recuerda que soy tu maestro y debes de acatar mis órdenes. Eso o le subo la cantidad de pesas en los pies- Kokoa seguía igual –con que sí, ¿Eh?

-"plan B, esto va en contra de todo lo que he hecho para obtener información"- el rubio, tan astuto que era, fue por su mochila y saco un montón de dulces, incluso unos que Kurumu le había dado. Kokoa no se pudo resistir y empezó a comer.

-entonces Kokoa-chan, ¿Nos cuentas?- dijo con una sonrisa, el Jinchuriki.

-¿Me vas a dar todos los dulces?

-"¿Así de fácil es de convencerla?"- pensaba Moka, con una gota en la cabeza, su rosario emitió un brillo.

**-a veces dudo que seamos hermanas- **le respondió Ura, con una gota en la cabeza, al igual que todos, excepto el trío de hombres de negro.

-pero claro que sí, ¡Pero cuéntanos todo!

-bueno pues. La víctima es Kokko Nakamoto de 3° año, su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía arañazos en el pecho, la encontré hoy de camino a la escuela- Tsukune y Sasuke pensaban en quién podría ser, mientras Naruto anotaba todo.

-ajá, ajá, ¿Qué más?

-¿Viste al causante?- preguntó Sasuke.

-sí, era un hombre lobo, tenía acento de Osaka- ante esto, Sasuke volteo a ver a Gin y Naruto también, con la mano en su barbilla –un colgante plateado y una cinta en su cabeza.

-"ahhhh, ¡Gin!"- pensaron todos.

-¡Eres tú otra vez!- Naruto lo señaló -¡Justo como cuando las chicas me pegaron por tú culpa!- pero Sasuke le pega en su cabeza. -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

-no sean tan idiotas. Lo obvio sería que fuera Gin, pero al contrario de ti, Gin no es un idiota

-¡Vaya! Al fin alguien me reconoce por algo- dijo Gin.

-"si claro, lo único por lo que hay reconocerte es por espiar a las chicas, pervertido"- pensaron las chicas.

-Eres un acosador profesional- dijo Sasuke –no eres tan idiota como Naruto

-¡Oye!

**-tiene algo de razón, es bastante buena su hipótesis**

-"¡Ura-chan! No seas tan mala"- le regaño Omote, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunto Tsukune.

-primero, ¿hay más víctimas?

-sí- dijo Kurumu –muchas han sido atacadas por un acosador.

-entonces, Naruto, tienes que usar el Kage Bunshin y entrevistar a todas las chicas que han sido atacadas, Kurumu y Mizore

-¿Sí?- respondieron las dos

-díganle a Naruto cuáles son las chicas atacadas. Dobe, solo debes de preguntarle sobre Gin

-oh, ¿Sobre mí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-como dije antes, eres astuto y nunca te atrapan. No eres tan idiota como para cometer un crimen de esa magnitud, además de que no eres nada peligroso- ambos se quedaron viendo con una media sonrisa

-alguien debe de estar inculpándote de esto

-eso es lo que creo, Tsukune. Bueno, tiempo de trabajar.

* * *

Cada quien hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Naruto junto la información, pero el vampiro no estaba del todo convencido, entonces envió a Kokoa a seguir a Gin. Tsukune, Sasuke y Naruto andaban en el salón del club, analizando la información.

-bueno, ¿Qué tenemos, Naruto?

-todas las chicas han sido ex de Gin-sempai.

-y todas han sido atacadas, justo como la chica que encontró Kokoa. También he escuchado unos rumores sobre nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?

-sí- Tsukune se puso serio –algunos estudiantes no están de acuerdo con una nueva comisión de seguridad pública y quieren disolver nuestro grupo.

-"hasta ahora, el único sospechoso es Gin, pero… él no pudo ser"- Sasuke se quedó pensando.

-"es cierto que Gin-sempai es un pervertido, pero él no haría daño a nadie. Pero hay algo que no cuadra. Además…"- el castaño se puso a dar vueltas por el salón –"esos rumores, si quisieran destruirnos, tal vez deberían de atacar a alguien que sea de nosotros…"

-"mmm… todo es sospechoso, pero… ahora que lo pienso, ¡No puede ser!"- Naruto, Tsukune y Sasuke hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo tengo!

-todas son ex de Gin, si me pusiera en su lugar, sería igual- dijo Sasuke –es como cuando Mizore congela a las chicas que están detrás de mí, piensa que no lo sé, pero en verdad me doy cuanta.

-entrevistamos a todas las atacadas, excepto…

-¡A la primera víctima!- finalizaron los tres. El grupo se fue de ahí, rumbo a encontrar a la primera víctima, buscaban por todos lados.

-esto es como ser detectives- Tsukune tenía una sonrisa –es como en esos libros de misterios y crímenes. Incluso la víctima puede ser un posible sospechoso

-Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu- usando sus múltiples clones, encontraron a la chica de lentes, espiando a Gin. Los tres se pararon atrás de ella. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿¡Ustedes de nuevo?! ¡Yo no sé si son sus amigos!- Tsukune y los demás lo vieron extraño.

-¿De nuevo?

-tranquila, no venimos por eso- el rubio se agacho para quedar a su altura -¿Y cómo que de nuevo?

-verán, ya sé porque vienen, yo soy la culpable y no quiero que me vean con ustedes, comisión de seguridad pública.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-un grupo de estudiantes me pidió información sobre ustedes, ya que no quieren que vuelvan los anteriores problemas, sobre todo porque son muy temidos -¿Ellos? ¿Temidos? Eso se preguntaban los jóvenes, aunque lo vieras por donde lo vieras, había muchas pruebas, sobre todo la humillación que pasó el joven del club de Karate, la impotencia del vampiro más reconocido de todos y el que derrotó al mismísimo Kuyou, en sus días de gloria. Eran demasiadas las razones para que fueran temidos.

-bueno, ¡Somos muy sorprendentes!- el rubio alzó los brazos –no te preocupes, no somos malos

-bueno, depende en qué sentido, dobe

-¡Oye!- la muchacha los miro con una gotita en la cabeza, mientras Naruto ya quería golpear a Sasuke y Tsukune los separaba. –"no parecen malos, solo muy graciosos, jaja"

-hiciste bien tú trabajo, Kokko, ahora nos toca a nosotros- Naruto y los demás se voltearon. Ahí estaban los causantes, Rikiishi, el troll del club de lucha y los lagartos que alguna vez molestaron a Yukari –al final lo hiciste, menuda zorra.

-oye tú cabrón, si tú, ¡El de cara cuadrada!- dijo señalando al troll –nosotros somos los que mantendremos la paz en esta escuela, ¡No te dejare que le digas eso a esta chica!

-jajaja, ven pues, de todas formas, todos aquí buscamos lo mismo

-hemos esperado para volvernos más fuertes y obtener nuestra venganza- dijo el jefe lagarto.

-¿Ah sí, reptil?- dijo burlonamente Naruto.

-¡Maldito!- los tres se fueron directamente contra ellos, Naruto hizo una sonrisa.

-¡Yo quiero al que me dijo maldito!- rápidamente, Naruto le dio una barrida a su oponente, para después agarrarlo de su cola y lanzarlo hacia arriba, donde tres clones los esperaban.

-¡Comete esto!- ellos lo bajaron de dos patadas, mientras el tercero le dio un Rasengan, agrietando el piso. Tsukune también derrotó a su oponente usando la fuerza de vampiro con solo usar un golpe, Sasuke solo tuvo que hacerle su ráfaga de leones, justo como la primera vez que se enfrentaron a ellos.

-sí que eran débiles- dijo el troll, soltando sus pesas y mostrando su verdadera forma –más vale que esté listo

-je, empecemos con el round 1.

* * *

Mientras en clase de economía del hogar, con Moka y las demás.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Esta vez haremos galletas!- dijo felizmente, Kurumu –será muy sencillo, ya que soy la mejor

-yo también haré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Moka con el delantal puesto –"y le daré un poco a todos, de seguro que se están esforzando mucho en resolver este caso"

-"todo será para mi Tsukune"- en eso…

Sfx: ¡CRASH, BOOM!

El sonido de los cristales rompiéndose y las paredes.

-¡Naruto-san!- Moka fue a ver al rubio, quien se levantó con un poco de sangre por la boca. Él fue directamente al hoyo que había causado con su cuerpo.

-¿Crees que eso me dolió?

-¿Naruto?- Kurumu y Moka observaron junto con las demás el desorden que había afuera. Había fuego, una pared rota de un tamaño descomunal, además de que un troll estaba ahí, convertido.

* * *

En la batalla.

-no tenemos que hacer las cosas así- Tsukune intentó dialogar con su enemigo, pero este le respondió con un golpe en la cara, que lo saco volando hacia otro salón, así es, destruyendo otra pared.

-Tsukune, ponte atento. Al parecer si has entrenado, idiota- Sasuke activo su Sharingan –al fin tengo alguien con quién pelear en serio

-¿Qué? ¿Ese no es todo su poder?

-Ja, ¡Claro que no! Es más, ¡Yo seré el que te patee el trasero!- Naruto preparo su Rasengan -¡Y te enseñaré a respetar a los demás por la fuerza!- pero antes de que Naruto y Sasuke llegaran a rozarlo, Tsukune ya le había dado un golpe haciendo otro hoy en la pared, sacándolo afuera.

-¡Tsukune!- dijeron los dos jóvenes -¡Ya lo teníamos!

-jajaja, lo siento- dijo apenado y con la mano detrás de su nuca –pensé que les iba a hacer daño

-¡Excusas, excusas!

-además, ¿No creen que ya hicimos mucho destrozo?- los ninjas miraron alrededor, habían como 4 paredes rotas, un mini incendio y una clase interrumpida. Los tres agacharon la cabeza.

* * *

1 hora después, con el director.

-estoy decepcionado de ustedes, chicos- dijo seriamente.

-pero nosotros…

-no, nada de eso. Destruyeron 2 paredes, causaron un incendio y pudieron haber dañado a las estudiantes de la economía del hogar. –los tres agacharon la cabeza.

-lo sentimos, director- dijo Tsukune –tal vez no debimos haber aceptado…

-no digas eso Tsukune- el rubio le puso una mano en su hombro –tú eres el más responsable y el que quiere hacer las cosas bien. Yo fui el culpable, si tiene que castigarme, hágalo

-¡Claro que no! Yo también tuve culpa- Tsukune también agacho la cabeza como Naruto

-yo soy el que da las órdenes, yo también fui culpable, si castiga a uno, ¡Tendrá que castigarnos a los tres!- ahora los tres agachaban la cabeza. El director dio una sonrisa.

-"sin duda, aun con todo y errores, son un buen equipo"-bueno, además de todos sus errores, lo hicieron bien.

-¿Eh?

-la chica que había incriminado a Morioka Ginei sobre las chicas heridas, se ha venido a disculpar, e incluso los defendió a ustedes como: "ellos son buenos muchachos y me protegieron, a pesar de todo lo que hice". Buen trabajo- los jóvenes hicieron una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- Tsukune choco las manos con Sasuke

-¡Misión cumplida!

-pero de todas formas…

-dígalo, lo haremos- dijo el rubio.

* * *

Minutos después, los chicos estaban arreglando todo el desorden que causaron en el salón de economía del hogar, estaban barriendo y ordenando las cosas.

-¿Tenías que decir, "lo haremos"?- preguntó molesto, Sasuke.

-jajaja- él se río nerviosamente –es que… estaba feliz

-ya Sasuke, cálmate, estamos juntos en esto.

-Tsukune tiene razón al darme razón, ¡Somos un equipo! Y para celebrar nuestro triunfo…– Naruto sacó unas sodas de su mochila y se las dio a sus amigos -¡Una cerveza de raíz! (tengo entendido que es como una soda, o al menos eso creo)- al final los tres las juntaron con una sonrisa.

-¡Salud!

**El nuevo comite causa muchos destrozos, pero todos son buenos amigos, esperemos que a este nuevo equipo le vaya bien... o eso esperamos...**

* * *

**¡Caso cerrado! así es como termina la primera aventura de estos jóvenes, solo esperamos que no rompan otra pared, jajaja XD.  
**

**Eso fue todo por hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Al parecer tendré que escuchar mucha música romantica para hacer el capítulo de San Valentín, ¡Pero bueno! Ya saben que siempre me sale algo bueno.  
**

**Disfruten su día, noche o tarde, no sé cuando lo lean, yo me retiro y saludos.  
**


	16. Extra Chapter: Valentines Day

**El osito tiene algo que ver con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutenlo! **

* * *

Hoy, un día como cualquier otro en la academia Yokai, en el salón del club de periodismo, están reunidos tres jóvenes compañeros. Están sentados en unas sillas, conversando.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludo con mucho entusiasmo, el rubio -bienvenidos al capítulo de hoy, que es un capítulo muy especial para estás fechas. Hoy que es el mes del amor, amistad, pero sobre todo del amor, se decidió hacer un capítulo especial para ustedes. Como siempre, me acompaña Sasuke para hacer este pequeño programa antes de los especiales

-serás dobe, esto es un fic, no hay cámaras ni nada de eso, ni que fuera un anime

-¡Pero sería genial si esto fuera un anime! ¡Déjame soñar!- le grito a su amigo. -bueno, también Moka vampira me acompaña hoy.

-ya no alarguemos tanto esto, quiero saber quién gano en el concurso de estos días

-ya, ya. Voy a ir a ver cuál es la pareja ganadora- la puerta se abre y Gin es el que entra y le entrega un sobre a Naruto -gracias Gin-sempai

-hasta que por fin aparezco en uno de estos especiales

-es que nadie te quiere- dijo Moka, causando que Gin se moleste.

-¡Cállate! Pero bueno, solo por que es 14 no voy a hacer nada.

-y la pareja ganadora para el especial es...- Naruto lo abre y al mirarlo se sorprende -¡GANE! ¡SOY EL MEJOR! ¡Moka vampira, ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- Naruto fue a abrazar a Ura, mientras ella solo se dejo, pero estaba disgustada.

-deja de abrazarme de esa forma

-¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿No? Además, ¡Ganamos!

-Bueno, solo un abrazo y ya- Moka correspondió el abrazo y un "¡Awww!" escapo de la boca de Gin, mientras el Uchiha solo se reía. Los dos se separaron.

-jaja, dobe, no te hagas ilusiones, que yo fui el ganador- el pelinegro se siguió riendo.

-¿De que estás hablando? Yo tengo más fans que tú, teme

-por favor, Naruto. Es por mí que ganaste, soy mucho más popular que tú- dijo Moka, con aires de grandeza.

-¡Claro que no!

-por supuesto que sí

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Por dios! Pelean como marido y mujer, ¡Ya cásense!- los dos vieron con rabia a Sasuke.

-¡Tú cierra la boca!

-dame ese estúpido sobre, Naruto- él se lo arrebata y mira los votos -¿¡Qué?! Yo... no gané... por un punto...

-lo siento teme, yo pensé que Tsukune y Moka ganarían, pero ellos ya lo sabían, por eso no están aquí. Lo siento, será para la otra.

-¿¡Cuál otra?! ¡No la hay! Yo en verdad quería ganar- Sasuke se deprimió, en eso Gin es llamado y después de oír lo que tenía que oír, fue con Naruto a decirle algo al oído.

-ajá... sí... ¿Qué? ¿El autor también votó?- antes de que se quejara, Gin le siguió hablando -Ahh... ajá... okey, esta bien... lo entiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no se va a hacer esto o qué?- preguntó Moka.

-no, no es eso. Unos cambios de último minuto, ya ves que el autor siempre cambia de opinión por sus lectores.

-¿Entonces?

-bueno... por un voto de último minuto, ¡Hay un empate!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¡Así es!- Naruto se para y se vuelve a dirigir a los lectores -gracias a todos por votar por mí, nosotros estaremos aquí viendo el capítulo.

-y por mí- dijo la vampiresa.

-y a todos por los que votaron por Mizore y Sasuke, que Mizore va pasar por momentos muy difíciles, así que esto es como el dicho que dice: "antes del mal, el remedio". Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, el teme del Sasuke, Moka vampira, y nosotros les decimos... - luego los tres hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo Extra: ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?**

Hoy, otro día como cualquier otro, estamos en la clase de Literatura de la profesora Nekonome. La clase esta por terminar, eso bien lo sabe Naruto Uzumaki, ya que ya quiere salir a comer su amado ramen; no es tan bueno como el de Ichiraku, pero no hay de otra. Por otro lado, Tsukune se encuentra pensando.

-"Moka-san..."- el muchacho reposaba su cara en su mano -"pronto será 14 de Febrero... en verdad quisiera estar con ella, tan solo este día, pero sé que eso no va a pasar. Kurumu-chan estará persiguiéndome, al igual que Yukari-chan y no me dejaran estar con Moka-san"- Tsukune se encuentra deprimido.

-¡Muy bien clase! Es bueno estar en este mes de Febrero. Ya que estamos en este mes, mañana realizaran una carta para una persona que les importe mucho- dijo con una sonrisa, Nekonome-sensei. Las chicas se sonrojaron e inmediatamente pensaron en el chico que les gusta, mientras los chicos, emitieron un "¡Ahh!", para un hombre es algo complicado hacer estás cosas, sobre todo porque somos muy tímidos con respecto a estos temas.

-"Tsukune..."- pensaron Kurumu, Moka y Yukari, con un sonrojo.

-"Sasuke..."- muchas chicas pensaron en esto, pero sobre todo, y con una sonrisa, Mizore, la Yukki Onna, (Mujer de las nieves).

-"maldito mes de Febrero"- pensaba cierto vampiro con disgusto. Sasuke Uchiha odiaba este mes, sobre todo porque sus fans Girls lo perseguirían hasta la muerte. La única razón por la que se convirtió en un vampiro con su jutsu, fue porque no quería ser perseguido, ya que los vampiros son temidos y respetados, pero la verdad es que llamaba más la atención que la misma Moka interna, su plan de "pasar desapercibido" falló desde el principio, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. -"de seguro que esta vez, tendré que esconderme en algún lado, donde nunca me encuentren".

-una cosa más, chicos. Todos los años tienen día libre el 14, para hacer lo que tengan que hacer. Habrán muchos juegos como en el festival escolar, ¡Para que puedan divertirse con sus amigos! Y también... jaja, los que tengan novia o novio, eso está más que claro- en eso, la campana suena -bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

-adiós, sensei- respondieron todos.

* * *

Al salir, en los pasillos, el grupo ya estaba en conjunto.

-¡Que genial!- dijo el rubio -de seguro que el juego del adivinador estará de nuevo, ¿Qué dices teme, le entras?

-no lo sé, Naruto. Puede que este muy ocupado- el vampiro, iba caminando con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en las bolsas.

-mm... entonces, ¿Tsukune, tú que dices?

-bueno yo...- Tsukune se sonroja -"tal vez pueda invitar a Moka-san"

-¡Claro que no!- Kurumu junto a Tsukune con sus pechos -Tsukune es **mi **destinado, el 14 se lo pasará conmigo- Moka frunce el ceño, y una olla le cae encima a Kurumu, soltando a Tsukune.

-¡Tsukune-san va a estar con Moka-san!- dijo la brujita. Moka y Tsukune solo pudieron sonrojarse. Mientras se seguían peleando, todos llegaron a la cafetería. Por alguna razón, el grupo se dividió en hombres y mujeres, cada quién por su lado.

* * *

En la mesa de los hombres.

Cada quién estaba comiendo lo que quería. Naruto y Sasuke veían a Tsukune preocupado.

-oye, no has tocado tú comida. Estamos en un lugar lleno de monstruos, necesitas mucha energía.

-lo sé... es solo que...

-¿Es solo qué?

-quisiera que el 14, Moka-san estuviera conmigo- Naruto y Sasuke se vieron entre ellos y después a Tsukune.

-no cuentes conmigo

-¿¡Qué?!- esta respuesta le sorprendió a Tsukune -pensé que me ayudarían

-yo no puedo, todas las chicas van a tratar de perseguirme, no tengo ni un respiro, créeme, ya lo he vivido muchas veces.

-¿Y tú por qué?

-bueno- el rubio se rasco su mejilla -tú eres igual de perseguido por Sasuke, sin duda Kurumu-chan y todas me van a matar antes de que tú le puedas dar un abrazo a Moka, lo siento, pero esta vez paso- Tsukune agacho la cabeza, ninguno de sus amigos le podía hacer el favor de ser el sacrificado para que él pudiera estar con Moka, aunque fueran sus mejores amigos, nadie se prestaría para hacer eso, en ese día.

-¿Por qué no les dices que no a las demás?- Tsukune se voltea y mira a Gin.

-¿Gin-sempai?- el lobo se sienta a su lado y empieza a desayunar con ellos.

-es claro que te van a perseguir, mírame a mí, todas las mujeres quieren estar conmigo- dijo con su mano en su pecho, mientras todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

-sí claro, te quieren, pero para matarte, jaja- se reía Sasuke, y después de un segundo, los otros también.

-ja, lo que ustedes no saben, es que soy todo un Galán.

-¿Qué? ¿En estos días pasas de un pervertido a un Don Juan?- todos se rieron por el comentario de Naruto.

-¡Cállense! ¡Ustedes están peor que yo!- Gin señaló a Sasuke -¡A ti te va a perseguir media escuela y Mizore te va a congelar para que estés con ella!- luego hizo lo mismo con Tsukune -¡Tú eres un maldito suertudo que va a tener como a tres mujeres al mismo tiempo y ni siquieras te decides de una! -luego a Naruto -¡Y tú vas a...! Tú... pues a ti no te persigue ni una mujer

-¡Oye!- el rubio se levantó de la mesa -¡Yo también puedo conseguir una chica si quiero!

-ah, ¿Sí?- dijo Gin, con cierto tono burlón -Apostemos

-¿¡Qué quieres apostar?!

-¡1000 yenes y tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera en una semana!- dijo estirando su mano, para sellar el trato.

-¡HECHO!- el rubio se la estrechó con fuerza. Después siguieron comiendo como personas civilizadas.

**-eres un completo imbécil, nunca te has ligado a una mujer, ¿Y aceptas este tipo de apuesta?- **le preguntó el zorro, Naruto solo pudo apretar los dientes.

-"es porque quiero que Gin-sempai se trague sus palabras, además que también quiero mil yenes"

**-pero... ni siquiera has besado a una chica en toda tú vida, solo a ese Uchiha**

-"¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Odie ese día más que todos los demás!"- el rubio se puso a comer más rápido -"voy a conseguir una cita con alguien, así Gin-sempai hará lo que yo quiera, muahahaha"- se reía internamente, con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Mientras Naruto hacia sus planes malvados, en la mesa de las chicas, desayunaban tranquilamente, hasta que Kurumu rompió el silencio.

-Moka, ¿No crees que ya debes de admitirlo?

-¿Eh? ¿Admitir qué?

-tú pediste que nos alejáramos de los chicos para tener un "desayuno de chicas", pero ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto- ambas se quedaron viendo, y como estaban frente a frente, imagínense.

-quería hablar de Tsukune...

-¡Ajá, lo sabía! Lo quieres **todo para ti. **

-¡No, no es eso! Yo quería, bueno... ¿Deberíamos dejar que él escogiera con quién quiere estar ese día?

-... ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-Kurumu-chan, eres tan desconfiada-desu

-1 año de habernos conocido, ¿Y no te habías dado cuenta?

-Mizore...- la Succubu estaba enojada (por no decir encabronada) por ese comentario -¡Cállate!

-pronto tendrás arrugas por tanto que te enojas, tetona

-Ahh, ¡Voy a matarte en este segundo!- Mizore la congelo antes de que pudiera crecer sus uñas para atacar.

-Moka- la mujer de las nieves miro a la pelirosada -Kurumu no va a aceptar tú propuesta, nunca lo haría. Para ella, eso significaría perder, sería mejor que si quieres estar con Tsukune, pelees por él.

-Mizore-chan...-"creo que tiene la razón, después de todo, Kurumu-chan jamás aceptaría, soy una tonta por pensar en eso".

* * *

Después de eso, el día paso como de costumbre. No hubieron batallas ni nada de eso, tal vez el mes tenía algo que ver. En la noche, cada quién pensaba en cosas diferentes. El rubio estaba acostado en su futón viendo al techo de color azul, pues al correr la cortina y con la noche, adentro tenía un color azul por toda la habitación, ideal para dormir.

-"¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a alguien que salga conmigo sino conozco a nadie más?"- el joven suspiró -"¡No! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, yo puedo lograr lo que sea si me lo propongo".

Mientras Naruto pensaba esto, Sasuke también miraba al techo, con las manos en su nuca.

-"en verdad quisiera que el 14 fuera un día tranquilo, ¡Pero todas las mujeres están locas! A menos que..."- el peli negro se puso a pensar un momento -"si eligiera a una sola de todas, las demás me dejarían en paz"- lamentablemente su plan tenía un fallo -"pero no quiero estar con alguien que después me pida ser su novio, ¡Eso no lo puedo permitir!".

El plan de Sasuke se vino abajo en menos de 15 segundos, sin duda alguna, el tabú de Sasuke son las mujeres que lo acosaban todo el tiempo. ¿Y ahora que haría? Eso es lo que se preguntaba. Mientras él ideaba un plan maestro para escaparse de todas, Mizore miraba el calendario; había una fecha marcada en el calendario de la pared, al parecer era el día 10 de Febrero, osea, mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-bueno, ¿Qué nos toca?- preguntó Kurumu

-economía del hogar

-¡Yahoo! Este es el día en el que voy a brillar

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunta la brujita

-no lo sé, pero debe ser una sorpresa para lo de estás fechas.- llegaron a la clase, y para su sorpresa... -¿¡Ruby-san!?

-hola a todos y bienvenidos a la clase de hoy- saludo Ruby amablemente, tenía un vestido para cocinar, hecho a mano.

-Hoy haremos chocolate y una rosa, para esa persona especial para ustedes- ya todas tenían los ingredientes y el material en su mesa -bien, ahora que ya tenemos todo, pongan atención a los pasos (Nota: la receta es real, al final les pongo la página):

1. Tracen un círculo usando un plato en un pedazo de cartón con una ranura en la parte de arriba y un pico en la de abajo. Córtalo en forma de corazón con unas tijeras. Forra el corazón con papel aluminio y dobla un poco las orillas hacia arriba para formar un pequeño borde.

2. Rompe una barra de chocolate en pequeños pedazos y derrítelo en el microondas. Hazlo durante un minuto y después en intervalos de 15 a 30 segundos hasta que empiece a derretirse. Bate para terminar de derretirlo.

3. Extiende el chocolate derretido haciendo una capa delgada sobre el corazón.

4. Coloca los rollitos de chocolate verticalmente dentro del corazón. Usa trozos blancos y obscuros alternativamente o puedes usar obscuro en las orillas alrededor de los blancos. La base de chocolate derretida hará que los rollitos se mantengan en su lugar.

5. Coloca una rosa roja en el centro del corazón.

Todas las chicas hicieron su esfuerzo y la verdad no estaba tan difícil, si claro, cuando no eres una Yukki Onna. Mizore fallo desde el segundo paso, así que lo terminó congelando.

-chicas, pueden guardarlo para el 14 de febrero, para dárselo a quienes ustedes quieran.

* * *

Y así la clase concluyó. Cada quién lo guardó, puesto que era un lindo detalle. Mizore estaba completamente derrotada, todos lo notaron, excepto Naruto, Sasuke y Tsukune, quienes no estaban en el salón, porque Ruby los había sacado de ahí, para ir con el director.

-bueno días, muchachos

-muy buen día, director- respondieron los tres.

-como saben, pronto será 14 y el evento se llevará a cabo. Quiero que me ayuden a cuidar que no pase nada malo ese día.

-"¿¡Qué?!"- pensó Tsukune -"ese día se supone que debo estar con Moka-san, ahora si estoy arruinado"

-será más fácil si son ustedes, les tengo mucha confianza

-discúlpeme pero... **no puedo aceptarlo**- dijo el vampiro -¡Ese día soy perseguido por montones de mujeres como si fueran una manada de lobos hambrientos!

-lo siento mucho, **pero no fue una pregunta, lo tendrán que hacer, son los mejores para este trabajo**

-¿Todo le día?- preguntó el rubio.

-solo hasta el medio día, de ahí pueden hacer lo que quieran

-"rayos... yo que quería jugar un rato, ¡Oh mierda! ¿Y mi cita? Tendré que decirle a Gin-sempai que me retiro".

* * *

Minutos después con Gin-sempai.

-no

-¿Pero no lo entiendes? No voy a tener tiempo de nada- replico Naruto.

-lo siento, fue una apuesta entre hombres, a menos que no lo seas.

-¡Idiota! ¡Soy 100% hombre!- le grito en la cara, mientras que Gin solo sonreía. -¡Voy a conseguir una cita aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida!

* * *

Los días pasaron muy rápido; durante estos días, Mizore se esforzó diariamente en hacer el corazón de chocolate con una rosa, quería darse por vencida, pero pensar en Sasuke la animaba a seguir intentándolo, una y otra vez. Naruto intentó conseguir cita, pero se metió en muchos problemas, porque a todas las que preguntaba, ya tenían novio y estos mismos, querían matar al rubio por quitarle a sus novias, ¿Acaso cupido lo odiaba? ¿O era mala suerte? El punto es que Naruto no consiguió cita, ya tenía preparado los 1000 yenes que de seguro perdería, además de más dinero para disfrutar su último día jugando y pasando sus últimos momentos antes de que fuera un esclavo.

* * *

14 de Febrero, en la mañana, en los pasillos de la academia.

-¡KYAAA!- ese era el grito de batalla de las chicas persiguiendo a cierto vampiro -¡Sasuke-kun, acepta mi chocolate!- el joven logró escapar de forma desesperada saltando por la ventana.

-¡Ahí esta!- otro grupo de chicas en la planta baja lo perseguía de nuevo.

-"¡Mierda!"- Sasuke salió corriendo de nuevo, ahora saltando hasta llegar hasta la azotea, pero para su mala suerte, ellas también podían saltar así -¿¡Por qué a mi?! Kage Bunshin no jutsu- creo cerca de 1000 clones para que nunca lo encontrarán, mientras el original se fue al bosque de la escuela. Su respiración era agitaba y detrás de un árbol veía hacía la escuela.

-Sasuke...- ante esto, Sasuke dio un brinco.

-¡AHHHH!- grito desesperado y con la mano en su corazón.

-¡Tranquilo, soy yo!- dijo Mizore, Sasuke se tranquilizó, dejándose caer en el árbol.

-perdón, pensé que eras otra persona, he sido perseguido por 1 hora sin parar... ah...- Mizore tenía las manos en la espalda y también tenía un sonrojo bastante rojo, puesto que su piel era pálida. Luego le enseña una caja en forma de corazón de color rosado, con los ojos cerrados y aún muy sonrojada.

-...Sasuke, esto es... para ti- Sasuke miro un rato sus manos, tenían curitas en todos los dedos, además de una quemadura que no la había tapado.

-"ay Mizore... a mi no me gustan las cosas dulces... pero... ¿Sería un maldito desgraciado si no lo aceptara? Sí, sí lo sería"- el joven puso sus manos sobre las de Mizore y ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, aun sonrojada.

-Sasuke...- él tenía una media sonrisa, después agarro la caja y la abrió, era un chocolate con forma de corazón.

-gracias, Mizore-"bueno, aquí vamos"- este se lo empezó a comer como si no hubiera mañana, no era amante de los dulces como su alumna, pero jamás le haría daño a alguien que es importante para él, esa era una autopromesa.

-eh... ¿Cómo está?

-está muy bien, excelente- dijo un poco sonrojado. Dicen que el chocolate tiene dos posibles reacciones en el cuerpo: te hace sentir feliz o enamorado. Al parecer, a Sasuke le toco la segunda. Mizore sonrío mucho, había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo.

-me alegro- después, Sasuke la abrazo, su respiración fue interrumpida, y hubo una especie de explosión dentro de ella, estaba muy feliz.

-perdóname, debo ser un tonto por no tener nada que regalarte- dijo apretando más el abrazo. (Aquí es donde ustedes dicen: "¡Awww!").

-no... está bien, si... t-tú... pasas el resto del día conmigo.

-si eso es lo que quieres.

Mizore no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Era un milagro?, ¿El dios del amor lo había flechado?, ¿Era suerte?, ¿O solo un sueño hecho realidad? Ambos se van, por primera vez, tomados de la mano hacia la academia para pasar el día juntos. Las fans de Sasuke se quedaron con la boca abierta e intentaron por todos los medios tratar de separarlos, pero eso tuvo solución, Mizore solo tuvo que congelar a media escuela, ¿Qué más da? Así querían jugar, no había de otra.

* * *

Mientras Mizore disfrutaba de lo lindo de Sasuke, nuestro querido Ninja hiperactivo estaba hasta la madre de todo.

-¡Maldito teme!- grito al verlos -"¡¿No que lo andaban persiguiendo?! ¡SERÁS MALDITO, ME DEJASTE AQUÍ CON TODO EL TRABAJO DE VIGILANCIA MIENTRAS TÚ ESTÁS CON MIZORE-CHAN FELIZ DE LA VIDAAAAA!"- el rubio hizo un Rasengan en el piso liberando toda su ira -¿¡Qué día de la amistad?! ¿¡Donde están todos mis amigos?!-"¡EL MALDITO DE TSUKUNE TAMBIÉN SE ESCAPÓ! ¡KURUMU-CHAN, YUKARI, RUBY-SAN Y DE PASO TAMBIÉN MOKA SE LO LLEVARON LEJOS DE SU TRABAJO! ¡Y ME DEJÓ AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ!"

**-ya cálmate, que intento dormir. **

-"¡VETE AL DIABLO KURAMA!"- Naruto hizo otro cráter en el suelo con otro Rasengan -"ya perdí la apuesta con Gin-sempai, mis amigos me abandonaron... ¡Y todavía tengo que escucharte!".

-jajaja- Naruto, que estaba arrodillado en el piso, alzo la cabeza -Tú cara me da risa

-¿Pero qué? ¡Genial! ¡Ahora hasta tengo alucinaciones!- pero la persona que esta en frente de él, se ríe y le da una cachetada -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

-para que veas que soy real.

-¿Y cómo es que no tienes el rosario, Moka vampira?

-bueno, en su intento por conseguir a Tsukune, Kurumu empujo a Tsukune y él me quito el rosario, por accidente, luego les di su merecido y ya te sabes el resto, ¿No?

-ah... sí, ya me lo sé.

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-Tsukune me abandono, el teme del Sasuke también. Y yo tengo que seguir aquí, cuidando que no pase nada, mientras todos se divierten- dijo agachando la cabeza y dando otro suspiro, al abrir los ojos, Ura le estaba ofreciendo su mano. -¿Qué?

-yo quiero la revancha en uno de estos juegos.

-pero si no vigilo, el director va a matarme

-dijo que vigilaras, más no dijo que te quedarás sin hacer nada- Naruto volvió a sonreír y acepto la mano de Moka para levantarse. Lo primero que hicieron fue ir al adivinador por la revancha.

-¡No es justo! ¡Volviste a ganar!

-a pagar Naruto, a pagar- el rubio indignado iba a darle el dinero de la apuesta.

-¡Doble o nada!

-bueno, dudo que puedas ganarme, pero bueno- volvieron a jugar, pero de nuevo perdió.

-¿Este juego está truqueado o qué?

-no, ella gano- dijo el joven que movía los vasos -fue justo

-rayos- en vez de 500, le dio 1000 yenes a Moka. -juguemos a otra cosa- dijo llorando al estilo anime.

-jajaja, bueno.- luego de caminar un rato, el rubio notó que Moka se quedó viendo un puesto en el que si ganabas te daban un peluche de felpa.

-si quieres, gano uno para ti

-¿Qué? No, yo no quiero ninguno- dijo un poco avergonzada y mirando hacia otro lado.

-orgullosa- Naruto fue directamente con el dueño del puesto -¿Cuanto es por un intento?

-15 yenes.

-tenga- Naruto le dio los 15.

-a los 50 botellas rotas, gana un premio, puede escoger el que quiera- Naruto sonrío, esto sería pan comido. Y así lo hizo, era muy bueno con su puntería, por lo que ganó. -bueno Moka vampira, ¿Cual quieres?

-yo te dije que no quería- ella volteo hacia otro lado. Naruto eligió a un oso y abrazando a Moka por detrás le mostró al osito con los brazos abiertos.

-_soy el señor osito_- de la forma en la que lo dijo, Moka solo hizo una risita y agarro al oso en sus manos.

-gracias, Naruto

-jeje, sabía que te gustaría- Naruto y Ura fueron a comprar una manzana acaramelada.

-rayos, yo pensé que alguien me regalaría unos chocolates, pero nadie me dio nada

-yo no diría eso- Moka saco algo de su ropa, era una caja muy pequeña -Omote lo hizo para ti- los ojos de Naruto brillaron y abrió la caja con mucho entusiasmo.

-"parece un niño"- pero la cara de Naruto se decepcionó, cuando vio el contenido. -¿Qué pasa?

-el... el chocolate...- Naruto agacho la cabeza, su chocolate se había derretido y ya no quedaba nada más que una mancha café por toda la cajita -maldita suerte... estoy salado- Moka quería burlarse de su mala suerte, pero al verlo en ese estado, decidió mejor ayudarlo.

-"ay... me estoy volviendo sentimental... no puedo creer que voy a decir esto... pero, solo porqué no quiero verlo así"-oye, ya no te lamentes, te... te haré unos, así que ya deja de lloriquear

-eh... ¿En serio? ¿Harías eso... por mí?- los ojos de Naruto brillaron.

-sí, lo voy a hacer, deja de sonreír como un idiota.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¡Ya deja de hacerlo un drama!

* * *

Un poco apartado de ahí, Morioka Ginei observaba a la pareja, pensando como había podido perder contra Naruto.

-bien por ti, Naruto Uzumaki, bien por ti.

* * *

Moka y Naruto fueron hacia el salón de economía del hogar, donde estaba completamente desierto y casualmente había una receta en el pizarron, casualmente era el de chocolate y una rosa. Moka hizo muy fácil el primer paso, pero cuando Naruto vio el siguiente paso, hubo algo peculiar.

-"¿Será un número 1 o un 7?"- el rubio se quedo meditando.

-¿Qué es lo que sigue?

-eh, pues... Rompe unas 15 barras de chocolate en pequeños pedazos y derrítelo en el microondas. Hazlo durante 7 minutos y después batirlo para que se derrita bien.

-¿Siete?

-sí, siete -después de siete minutos, Moka se puso a batirlo, pero ni siquiera reviso el nivel de potencia de la batidora. Estaba en el máximo por lo que el chocolate salió disparado hacia su cara, batiéndola toda de chocolate.

-¡Ajajaja!- Naruto se cayó de la risa al ver su cara llena de chocolate -¡Tú cara esta toda, jajaja, llena de... jajaja!

-¡Ya cállate!- dijo limpiándose la cara.

-bueno... ya, empecemos de nuevo- los dos volvieron al mismo paso, pero al probarlo, fueron directamente al baño a escupirlo. -puagg, ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-no sabe a chocolate, de eso estoy segura- afuera de la ventana del salón, alguien se reía, se metió rápidamente y cambio la receta y el chocolate. Gin sonrío para si mismo y dejo a esos dos solos. Cuando regresaron, Moka volvió a revisar la receta del pizarron.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Decía un minuto!

-¿¡Qué?!- Naruto lo miro, y efectivamente, decía un minuto.

-tampoco eran 15 barras de chocolate, ¡Solo era una!

-bueno... cualquiera se equivoca- ya con las medidas exactas y después de muchos intentos, ya que Naruto lo arruinaba, ya que no sabía **nada de cocina**, pero lo que se dice nada, al fin lo lograron.

-fiu... hasta que por fin- Moka se quito el delantal, todo manchado, mientras la ropa de Naruto también estaba manchada de chocolate.

-jaja, eres un completo desastre- dijo limpiando su mejilla -incluso tienes chocolate en la mejilla, la cocina no es lo tuyo, Moka

-"y todavía me lo dice de esa forma..."- Ura agacho la cabeza. Naruto al ver su error, le da un abrazo a Moka, haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-jeje, lo siento, no quería decir eso

-si claro...- dijo aun triste.

**-eres un imbécil- **le regañó el zorro.

-"ya lo sé, cállate Kurama, que estoy intentando arreglar estás tonterías que hago"-oye, todos somos buenos en algo, tú eres buena en las peleas

-solo en eso, al final... siempre solo salgo para eso.

-¡Eso es una gran mentira! ¡Tú eres una buena persona, te preocupas por los demás, pero tú orgullo no te deja mostrarlo, eres inteligente y hermosa!- casi le grito a la cara, mientras Ura se quedo un poco sonrojada -¿¡Y qué si no sabes cocinar?! ¡Yo ni siquiera sé como se llama esto!- dijo agarrando el papel aluminio -tú no solo sirves para pelear, ni que fueras un objeto, ¡Eres una persona fantástica!- Naruto se sonrojo después de 5 segundos, por lo que había dicho, Moka también lo estaba. -tú eres... una importante persona para mí, ¡Digo! Una persona para mi importante

-jajaja

-¡No! Bueno, tú me entiendes, ¿No?- Moka asiente con la cabeza y lo abraza.

-feliz San Valentín, Naruto.

-feliz San Valentín, Moka.- dijo abrazándola también, mientras Gin tomaba una foto de los dos. ¿Para qué? Nadie lo sabe, lo que si sabemos, es que ese fue un día muy especial para ciertas personas.

**Fin.**

* * *

-¡AWWW!- dijeron Kurumu, Omote,Yukari, Tsukune y Ruby, al ver la escena final.

-¿¡Y ustedes de dónde salieron?!- gritaron, Naruto, Ura, Mizore y Sasuke.

-estábamos desde la parte en la que Sasuke-san estaba con Mizore-chan, ¡Fue tan lindo!

-pero también, cuando Ura-chan estaba con Naruto fue tan lindo-desu- los cuatro se pusieron tan rojos como el tomate.

-¿Qué lindo, no?- preguntó Tsukune con una sonrisa -yo y Moka no ganamos esta vez, pero vaya que estoy feliz por esos dos. Naruto, Sasuke, ¿No tienen que dar un anuncio a los lectores?

-¡Ahhh, cierto, cierto! Ya tenemos el nuevo villano inventado del mundo de Rosario+Vampire.

-será un poco largo y lleno de mucha emoción, ya estoy emocionado- dijo Sasuke.

-cuando llegue el momento, ¡Prepárense para unos capítulos llenos de acción, romance, más acción, hurt/comfort y muchos problemas!- anuncio Naruto.

-¡Muerte de un personaje principal!- dijo el rubio, pero Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cara.

-¡Cállate idiota, eso no!

-perdón

-¡No des detalles Naruto, que hasta podrías ser tú!

-¡NOOOO!

-Tú eres el principal, pero en fin. No se preocupen.

-y más vale que comenten sobre el capítulo- amenazo Ura -**o van conocer su lugar**

-¡Ura-chan! ¡No amenaces a los lectores!

-jajaja, bueno, ojala se la pasen bien con sus amigos, con la novia o el novio y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo- luego hablan todos juntos -¡Feliz San Valentín!

* * *

**Bueno, Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reido y se hayan puesto sentimentales por un momento, ya ven que no soy bueno describiendo la cosas. **

**Después de escucharme mi lista personalizada de romanticismo con toques de felicidad, como la canción de Everybody Talks de Neon Trees, pues me logro salir esto. **

**Al final, yo también di un voto para Sasuke y Mizore y por eso hubo un empate. **

**Nos vemos y saludos.**

**Nota: Aquí está la página del postre, despues de poner la página de ehwenespanol, así se llama, .com no se olviden, ponen diagonal y luego esto: ** **chocolate-dia-valentin-como_14756/****  
**


	17. Chapter 15

_En un campo de flores completamente blancas, en donde los pétalos son tan blancos como la misma nieve, están reunidos dos niños; un niño y una niña. La niña le extiende una de esas flores blancas al niño en frente de él. _

_-esta flor es la "blanca nieve", tiene el mismo nombre que yo, ¿Lindo, cierto?- dijo ella -¿Quieres hacer una promesa? Cuando tenga 17… recojamos de estás otra vez- el niño no dijo nada y dejo que ella siguiera hablando –dicen que si lo hacemos, estaremos juntos para siempre- dijo con un sonrojo y viendo la flor con mucha ilusión._

_-detente, Mizore. Es imposible… lo que dices es imposible- él lo miro de una forma aterradora –__**porque tú… eres un monstruo, ¿No es así? **_

-¡Ahhhh!- la chica se levantó de su cama con la respiración agitada –un… un sueño…-"¿por qué estoy teniendo sueños de mi niñez ahora?"- ella miro una carta que estaba en su mesa, ya que en donde dormía, parecía más un sillón que una cama –debe ser por la carta que me envió mi madre. Diecisiete años…- tocándose la frente con un poco de sudor, dijo en susurro.

* * *

Capítulo 15: Las memorias de una chica.

En el mes de Julio, la academia presenta un clima completamente inusual, la academia no tiene estaciones, ya que está aislada del mundo humano por una gran barrera, y la temperatura de adentro siempre es la misma en cualquiera de los días. Pero hoy… no será cualquier día. En la azotea de la academia Yokai, se encuentran dos muchachos, Tsukune y Moka.

-¿¡41 grados?!- exclamó el joven, viendo el termómetro –está demasiado caliente, ¡Aun más caluroso que el mundo humano! ¡Deja de quemarte academia!

-me pregunto qué está pasando, la gente que es débil al calor tendrá momentos difíciles, incluso Mizore-chan está tomando el día libre- Moka también estaba sudando, esta vez solo traía puesto la camisa blanca y la falda de la escuela, en vez de todo el conjunto.

-¿Y tú estás bien? ¿No te insolarás fácilmente por tu piel blanca?

-sí… pero realmente no me preocupa el calor, realmente da la sensación de: "oh, es verano".- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué hay de ti, Tsukune?

-sí… hm, quiero decir…- Tsukune se limitó a mirar la ropa de Moka –"whoa, Moka-san… su blusa, pegándose a su piel, ¡Que sexy eres Moka-san!"

-Tsukune, ¿Estás bien?

-em, ¡Sí! El verano es genial- ambos bajaron de la azotea hacía el pasillo, por las escaleras –recuerdo que el pasado verano, conocimos a Ruby-san y muchas cosas pasaron- él le sonrío a Moka –sería bueno ir a otros lugares este verano también, juntos, y crear muchos buenos recuerdos.

-Tsukune…- con un sonrojo, Moka se acerca a Tsukune.

-Moka-san…- y aquí vamos otra vez.

-Tsukune…

-Moka-san…

-Tsukune…

-Moka-san- ambos se acercan otro poco más

-¡Tsukune!- el muchacho se aparta rápidamente, pues cierto rubio interrumpe la situación. –hola, Tsukune, Moka

-hola Naruto-san

-hola, Naruto-"ya estaba tan cerca… bueno, tal vez tenga otra oportunidad"

-¡Hace demasiado calor! ¡Ah! Moka tú hermana está en problemas

-¿Kokoa?

-sí, intentó retar a Sasuke a una batalla y… bueno

-¿Dónde están?- pregunto preocupada.

-en las afueras de la academia.

* * *

Moka no se lo pensó dos veces, y los tres fueron hacia donde estaban Kokoa y Sasuke. Cuando llegaron vieron una gran bola de fuego que casi quema los árboles, cuando se disipó, Kokoa estaba algo quemada y tirada en el suelo.

-¡Kokoa!- Moka iba a ir con ella, pero Naruto la agarra por detrás -¿Qué haces?

-cuidado, Sasuke sabía que iría por ti. Así que puso papeles bomba por toda el área- dijo señalando donde Moka iba a pisar, efectivamente, había un papel bomba.

-¿Eso es todo, Kokoa?- dijo arrogantemente, Sasuke. Kokoa pudo observar a su amada hermana con la misma sonrisa, pero a diferencia de ella, ni siquiera la mismísima Moka interna le daba las palizas que Sasuke le estaba metiendo. La vampiresa no lo podía evitar, Sasuke era demasiado poderoso y lo desanimaba cada vez que podía. –Eres una pérdida de tiempo- él se voltio hacia atrás, dispuesto a irse.

-espera… esto no es todo…- dijo levantándose y transformando a Ko-chan en su espada, Sasuke le lanzó una shuriken

-¡Kokoa!- antes de que le diera en su ojo, Sasuke la había atrapado, le toco su hombro

-ya es suficiente, lo hiciste muy bien

-¿Qué?- Sasuke solo hizo su monosílabo favorito (hmp) y fue donde estaba Moka. –"pero si yo no hice nada".

-hace demasiado calor- dijo el vampiro quitándose el sudor de la frente

-perfecto- dijo el arbusto -¿Por qué no vienes a mi ciudad natal?

-¡Kyaaaa!- dijo Moka, sorprendida de que ella estaba ahí

-ahí es fresco incluso en verano

-Mizore, es peligroso que estés aquí- dijo Sasuke –podrías haber activado una trampa

-lo sé, es solo que… recibí una carta hoy en la mañana, hay una ceremonia que va a realizarse, así que regresa, eso dice- Mizore luego se sonrojo –si está bien para ti, ella dijo: "ven y trae a tus amigos"

-¿Puedo ir también?- pregunto Moka

-estaba invitando a Sasuke, pero realmente no importa- Moka sonrío mucho y abrazo a Mizore.

-"la antisocial de Mizore-chan… me considera su amiga".

-¿Ahí es fresco, no?- preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto, mirando al cielo.

-sí, ¿Vienen o no?

* * *

Después de una hora. Todos iban en el autobús, todo el club se iba de paseo esta vez, excepto Gin, incluso Kokoa iba ahí.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Nos vamos todos de paseo!- dijo Kurumu alzando los brazos -¡Adelante conductor!

-jeje, déjenmelo a mí. Si hay un lugar unido a este túnel de 4 dimensiones, puedes llegar a cualquier lugar en un instante.

-el director dijo que estaban ajustando la barrera, y por eso la temperatura subió mucho- explico Ruby –tomará de dos a tres días arreglarla

-¡Genial- dijo el rubio. Su ropa era su favorita, la naranja de siempre, además de unos guantes azules y unas botas para la nieve. Sasuke llevaba puesto una playera negra sin mangas, sus guantes negros, pantalón negro y sus botas para la nieve.

-pero, ¿Por qué el cambio?- dijo Kurumu –normalmente estarías feliz solo con Sasuke, pero nos has invitado a todos

-ya casi llegamos, chicos- anunció el conductor

-¡Que comiencen las…- en cuanto salieron del túnel, todo estaba lleno de nieve y una brisa dejo congelados a casi todos –vacaciones…

-¿¡Esta es la tierra de la nieve o de la ventisca de la nieve?!- dijo Kurumu, agarrando a Mizore de la ropa y agitándola -¿Dónde estamos?

-ahora entiendo porque llevaban esas ropas- dijo Ruby, casi congelándose

-jajaja, un ninja debe estar preparado para todo

-no se preocupen, una vez que lleguemos a mi casa, estaremos bien- todos siguieron a Mizore.

-¿Qué estas planeando?- comenzó Kurumu –tú no te comportas de esta manera

-¿En serio? Mi plan solo era mostrarles este paisaje

-¡Wow!- al frente de ellos estaba una ciudadela de hielo, se veía increíble desde esa distancia. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa nostálgica, al igual que Naruto.

-¡Esto me trae recuerdos!- dijo Sasuke -¿No crees, Naruto?

-¡Vaya que sí!- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿De qué hablan?

-bueno, no es la primera vez que venimos a un lugar tan frío como este

-¿Eh?- dijeron todos, Sasuke siguió con la historia, mientras seguían hacia la casa de Mizore.

-hace algunos años, fuimos a una misión al país de la nieve

-¿País de la nieve?- Mizore estaba interesada en ese dato

-así es. Teníamos que cuidar a una actriz mientras filmaban una película

-que sorprendente.

La conversación siguió, Naruto y Sasuke contaban su aventura con muchos detalles. Ella en verdad era una princesa, y le toco al equipo 7, liderado por Kakashi Hatake, la tarea de rescatar a la princesa y derrotar a ese grupo de Ninjas de la nieve. También les conto del Rasengan de 7 colores que solo Naruto pudo lograr esa vez.

-bienvenidos, los estaba esperando

-¡Ah! La madre de Mizore- dijo Tsukune

-Tsurara- contesto ella –no nos veíamos desde el festival escolar. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gusta el lugar?

-¡Sí! Jamás había visto un lugar tan bello- dijo Tsukune

-todo aquí es muy bonito, parece una ciudad artística- comentó Sasuke.

-por la barrera, el cielo es siempre una aurora y muchos edificios están hechos de hielo.- ella se acercó a Sasuke. –pero… estamos preocupados por el bajo índice de natalidad. Entonces, Sasuke-san

-¿Sí?-"¿Por qué tengo esta sensación?"

-necesitamos que tú y Mizore empiecen a tener niños pronto

-¿¡Qué?!- dijo con los ojos como platos, mientras la madre de Mizore lo estaba jalando

-no hay de qué preocuparse, ya tengo la cama lista

-jajaja- Naruto se reía junto con Kokoa, mientras una mirada asesina estaba en Sasuke, para su suerte, una kunai de hielo es clavada en la cabeza de Tsurara y suelta a Sasuke.

-esto… es innecesario madre.

-fiu… gracias Mizore. Creo que tú madre no entiende que aún no estoy listo para ese tipo de cosas, ni tengo el interés ahora-"pero tal vez… en un futuro, lo haré"- Sasuke y todo el grupo va adentro de la casa de Mizore, para hablar de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo, sin pensar en los problemas que se avecinan para este grupo de jóvenes.

**Que la suerte los acompañe y que se mantengan juntos… hasta el último momento. La historia que se librará en la ciudadela de la nieve, acaba de iniciar.  
**

* * *

**Bueno, aquí es donde iniciamos con la parte en la que inician todos los problemas, por esta vez cambiare el romance por hurt/comfort, porque Mizore va a sufrir, pero va tener su momento de felicidad. Esto es solo la primera parte, luego sigue la segunda.  
**

**Nos vemos en el siguente capítulo. **

**Saludos.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Bueno, este capítulo será de algo que tal vez no se les haya pasado por la mente y que a mi también se me paso por alto, en anteriores capítulos y en la anterior temporada. **

* * *

Capítulo 16: Las memorias de un chico.

Todo el grupo ya estaba dentro de la casa de Mizore, comiendo y hablando de la ceremonia de mañana. Había bastante comida, por lo que no había que preocuparse.

-es cierto. Viniste por la "ofrenda floral" de mañana, ¿Verdad, Mizore?

-¿Ofrenda floral? ¿Qué es?- preguntó Moka

-¿No has escuchado sobre eso?- preguntó la madre de Mizore, con una sonrisa, también como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-la "ofrenda floral" es como su nombre lo dice, es una ceremonia donde tomas flores de la montaña y después se ofrecen en el templo- explicó Mizore, mientras se servía un poco más de comida –son pequeñas flores llamadas "blanca nieve"

-¿Blanca nieve?- Yukari se quedó con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-"blanca nieve… justo como tu nombre, Mizore"- pensó Sasuke, mientras comía tranquilamente. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que la madre Mizore lo quería para que su hija y él tuvieran hijos, él no estaba preocupado o acosado de alguna manera. Sasuke se sentía… diferente, raro y fuera de sí mismo –"espero que no pase nada. Sobre todo porque hoy pareces muy feliz"- Sasuke quedo viendo a Mizore un momento, su casi hermano se dio cuenta de esto, y no pudo evitar hacer una sonrisa.

-se dice que la "blanca nieve" tiene el poder de hacer parejas. Las hijas de esta tierra que cumplen 17 ofrecen estás flores para pedir una buena pareja y tener suerte- Tsurara le dio unas palmaditas a su hija, mientras ella solo se sonrojaba –es algo así como "la llegada a ser adulto" que los humanos hacen. Mañana tendremos que vestir muy elegante a Mizore

-"¿Vestirse elegantemente?"- Moka puso a volar su imaginación, imagino vestidos muy bonitos y un sonrojo decoró sus mejillas.

-¡Muy bien, yo quiero hacerlo también!- Kurumu también tenía ese sonrojo y tenía una gran sonrisa –quiero vestirme elegantemente y casarme con Tsukune- ante esto, los chicos solo pudieron pensar:

-"supongo que para las mujeres, casarse es lo más importante para ellas"

-si van a participar, les prestaré los kimonos y todo lo que necesiten

-¡Tsukune admirara mi belleza!- dijo Moka con un sonrojo, pero Kurumu le dio un golpe con su codo

-Moka, Tsukune es **mi **destinado. ¿Verdad que me miraras solo a mí, Tsukune?

-yo también daré lo mejor de mí, Tsukune

-gracias Mizore- Kurumu le dio un fuerte abrazo, apretándola algo fuerte –esto es lo que planeaste, nos invitaste a tu ceremonia de emparejamiento

-n… no puedo respirar- dijo apenas

-estoy tan feliz, tú siempre eres fría, pero en verdad piensas en todos nosotros- ambas se quedaron viendo, mientras todos observaban esa escena conmovedora –y pensar que no nos llevamos muy bien. Somos amigas, ¿Verdad?

-Kurumu…- ella acepto el abrazo, indicando que si eran amigas. Pronto se hizo de noche y a las chicas les toco dormir de un lado, y del otro, a los chicos.

* * *

Sasuke estaba algo… ¿Nostálgico? ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba, mientras miraba la aurora en el cielo, observando el paisaje por la ventana, Sasuke decidió ponerse un momento más ahí.

El rubio, aún no se dormía, observaba a Sasuke mirar la ventana; mientras más pasaba ahí, sus ojos iban perdiendo un poco de luz, o eso es lo que miraba Naruto en Sasuke.

-oye… ¿No vas a dormir? Dijo en voz baja, puesto que Tsukune dormía a pata suelta.

-…- no hubo respuesta

-Sasuke, escucha.- Naruto se sentó en su futón -… sé que esto te recuerda mucho a…

-**cállate. **No quiero oír nada de eso… ya no más- el peli negro agacho la cabeza.

-vas a tener un resfriado si sigues ahí- dijo en un tono burlón, pero la cara de Sasuke no cambiaba –Sasuke…-"supongo que es muy difícil… lo lamento mucho… ese día, todo cambio".

-"¿Por qué? Ese día…"- Sasuke se tapa la cara con su mano, mientras empieza revivir los sucesos de "ese día".

_Flashback. _

_Después de que por fin regrese a la aldea, y después de muchos momentos difíciles, al fin, las cosas volvían a ser como antes. Muchas aldeas quedaron destruidas y no se podía hacer nada por las vidas que se habían perdido, pero al menos ya todos estaban a salvo. En cuanto me recuperé, me dijeron que la técnica de Madara no se había disipado, y que por obvias razones, tal vez no lo haría jamás. Tendría que vivir el resto de mi vida con una "marca de maldición" invisible, en mi cabeza. A todos nos tocó sufrir, Naruto había perdido todo lo que él amaba, a la mujer que siempre lo quiso por lo que era, pero ahora… ella ya no estaba con nosotros. Todos apoyamos a Naruto, para que ya no siguiera de la misma forma, estaba muy preocupado por él, después de todo, él era el que más se había sacrificado por todos, y ahora ya lo había perdido todo, igual que yo. _

_Dejando eso de lado, en cuanto desperté y en cuanto me dieron de alta, fui por lo único que tenía en mente: Sakura. Sabía que ella había arriesgado su vida por mí, sabía que había sido muy malvado con ella, pero también sabía, que ella me seguía amando, eso lo sabía. _

_Fui caminando hacia su casa, aún tenía unas vendas, lo recuerdo perfectamente. _

_-"¿Con qué debo de empezar? Soy solo un traidor, pero quiero que me perdones… no, así no"- estaba planeando disculparme por todo lo que había hecho. Toque a tu puerta y me recibiste con una media sonrisa. _

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿Ya has salido del hospital? Iba a ir a visitarte ahora mismo_

_-ah, sí… ya me han dado de alta, me siento mucho mejor. Sakura, quiero hablar contigo, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?_

_-claro- ni siquiera preguntaste a dónde íbamos, pero yo ya sabía a dónde. Te fui guiando hasta un árbol de cerezo que está casi a las afueras de la aldea. No sabía cómo empezar, así que lo dije desde el principio. _

_-Sakura… yo…- estaba muy nervioso, nunca había estado así en toda mi vida –yo… sé que he cometido muchos errores, y sé que no tengo ningún perdón, pero yo…_

_-no lo tienes_

_-eh…- yo solo pude decir eso, ya que no me dejo continuar. Vi su rostro con lágrimas en su rostro, y eso solo me hizo sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía._

_-Sasuke… tú, yo… yo y Naruto siempre estuvimos persiguiéndote, ¡Todo el tiempo! Solo fallábamos y nos deprimíamos aún más… snif… incluso ya había renunciado a ti, le pedí a Naruto que ya no te persiguiera- ella se secó algunas lágrimas, mientras yo solo me quede ahí, escuchando todo, sin decir ni una palabra –él no te dejo, eres un… ¡Idiota! ¿Yo en verdad te importó? _

_-sí… sí mi importas_

_-¡Es mentira! ¿Te importe después que mataste a Danzou? ¡Estabas por matarme esa vez! Si Kakashi-sensei no hubiera llegado… _

_-¡No hay un día que no me lamente por eso!- le grite, tenía un nudo en mi garganta, quería llorar, quería abrazarla y decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero no era el caso._

_-¡Nunca voy a perdonarte Sasuke! Tal vez Naruto lo soporte, pero yo ya no… solo seremos amigos, ¡Y nada más! No te amo Sasuke, ya no._

_-¡No, Sakura!- ella me dio la espalda –sé que no merezco el perdón, ¡Pero solo dame una oportunidad, por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_-… tú… ni siquiera mereces eso, Uchiha Sasuke- te fuiste corriendo y yo solo te vi alejarte. Era tan estúpido pensar que me seguirías amando aún después de todo lo que te hice. Ese día quede completamente desecho. Tú eras mi esperanza, tú eras mi única posibilidad de ser feliz… pero yo… ya la había perdido, para siempre… _

_-Sakura… ¡SAKURA!- grite desesperadamente, creo que por eso, Naruto me encontró, y justo como a él le había pasado por mi culpa, mi corazón me dolía y no podía respirar bien. _

_-¡Sasuke! Aguanta Sasuke, contrólate- mis lágrimas salían solas, y Naruto me llevo a mi casa –tranquilo, vas a estar bien- me sentí tan… era algo difícil de explicar con palabras, ya no sentía nada, ni quería sentir nada. _

_-Naruto… perdóname… lo siento mucho- dije con un hilillo de voz, él me abrazo. _

_-no seas idiota. Lo importante es que todo va estar bien._

_-…no… yo ya no tengo nada, Naruto, ni perro que me ladre- le conté todo lo que había pasado con Sakura, Naruto lloró conmigo ese día. Por muchos días estuve como un zombi, no quería saber nada de nada, ni de nadie. Naruto también recayó por lo de Hinata, pero solo él, comprende lo que siento. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero un día, le dije a Naruto… _

_-Naruto…_

_-eh, ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues adelante a pesar de que todo está en tú contra? ¿Por qué no me abandonaste, después de todo lo que he hecho?- él tardo en responderme._

_-… durante el tiempo en el que no estuviste, muchas cosas pasaron; algunas buenas y otras… que ni siquiera quiero recordar. Cuando Ero-Senin murió, sentí mucho odio y solo quería venganza, ya no me importaba nada, porque ya lo había perdido todo. No pude hacerlo, en el último momento, no pude_

_-eso no responde mi pregunta_

_-te lo digo, porque mi puse en tus zapatos un rato. Porque tú eres… lo único que me queda ahora- el me dio una sonrisa, hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír en esos tiempos. –tú y yo, ya no tenemos nada, pero al menos, todavía me quedas tú, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano- Naruto me mostró su puño_

_-Naruto…- choque mi puño con el de él y sonreí, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo. _

_Fin Flashback. _

* * *

**No, esto del flashback no fui Yaoi, sino una escena de amistad y de hermanos.  
**

**Me puse a pensar hoy, mientras leía el manga de rosario, justamente el capítulo 10 donde inicia lo de Mizore, y pensé en Sakura. Ella está completamnte enamorada de Sasuke, incluso ahora, todavía lo esta, creo yo. Entonces me di cuenta que si tenía que quedarse con Mizore, tenía que romper ese lazo, y lo lamento fans de SasuSaku, esto es un crossover y no queremos que nadie se quedé solito. **

**Espero que les haya sacado una lágrimita (no, la verdad es que no quiero ponerlos tristes) o se hayan puesto sentimentaless. **

**-metalic-dragon-angel: No sé porque piensas eso, sé que Sasuke es algo malo en la serie, pero el Sasuke que yo presentó aquí, es un poco más al Sasuke de 12 años que no estaba corrompido por la maldad. Incluso el Sasuke que presentó en la familia shuzen (otro de mis fics) no es malo, y no esta fuera del personaje, ya que si recuerdan el comportamiento del Sasuke de 8 años, que era feliz y lo tenía todo, no era nada arrogante y era hasta tímido, o eso es lo que yo pienso. O diganme ustedes, ¿Estoy poniendo bien el carácter de los personajes de Naruto o no? **

**-Personajes como konohamaru ¿van a volver a aparecer en el mundo de RV? R=No sé, pero el ya tuvo su debut (aparición) en el fic, así que vamos a cambiar de personaje. Pero será hasta después de estos capítulos de Mizore.  
**

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Con este si se van a poner sentimentales y felices, tu más que nadie, leonshinoda, que espero que si comentes (con mirada amenazadora) o sino... nah, ¡Estoy jugando! no sé porque no has comentado con tu cuenta, no vaya ser que tu compu se murió, esperemos que no. **

**Dsifruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La petición de Mizore.

Después de recordar su amor no correspondido, Sasuke derrama unas lágrimas. El pelinegro voltea a ver a Naruto, él ya esta completamente dormido, al igual que Tsukune. El ninja sabía que ya no tenía nada, él pensaba que al menos tendría a Sakura para ser feliz, y a Naruto como su fiel compañero y mejor amigo, pero... eso acabo, el mismo día en el que confesaría su amor por Sakura. Ahora la única familia que le quedaba era Naruto, él nunca lo abandono, sin importar todos los problemas que causó, Naruto se los había perdonado todos.

_-siempre seremos amigos y... aunque estés solo y sin un perro que te ladre, yo siempre estaré ahí, apoyándote y ofreciéndote mi mano, hasta que la aceptes, Sasuke. No solo me tienes a mí, también a todos tus amigos, para eso están los amigos, ¿No?_

-"Naruto... Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Gin, Mizore..."- Sasuke sonríe y las caras de sus amigos aparecen en su cabeza, pero luego recordó a su hermano, Itachi. -"no estoy solo... aun no lo estoy... aun".

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke se da cuenta que alguien entra a su cuarto con suma cautela, pensando que podría ser un ladrón o algo así, en un movimiento rápido le tapa la boca y le pone la kunai en el cuello.

-¿Mizore?- pregunto en voz baja y quitándole su mano -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sasuke, quiero mostrarte algo- ambos salen de la habitación y de la casa, sin hacer ningún ruido. Caminaron a pesar de que la nieve y el viento estaban muy fuertes. Sasuke se cubría bien el cuello con una bufanda de color café, aunque traía una playera sin mangas, no sentía frío de los brazos.

-¿Estás bien, Sasuke?

-sí, no te preocupes. ¿Por qué haces esto? Se supone que debemos recoger estás flores mañana, de seguro que hasta tú madre se enojará si te adelantas- Mizore hizo una sonrisa.

-cuando era una niña... yo solía ir a espiar al mundo humano, sabes... conocí a un niño humano y nos hicimos amigos- la voz de Mizore era tranquila, pero Sasuke pensaba que se quebraría en cualquier momento -cuando le dije que era una chica de nieve, él huyo... y eso fue todo

-... lo siento, debió ser horrible- Sasuke agacho la cabeza, pensando que el había sentido algo parecido con Sakura.

-¿Te acuerdas? El profesor de física que me ataco. Yo no tengo ojo para los hombres... era como él... apuesto. Sabes- unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de Mizore -desde aquella vez, una parte de mi corazón, siempre tiene el presentimiento que al final estaré sola- Sasuke traga un poco de saliva y suspira. Él también se sentía así de miserable, todo el tiempo, él había sufrido mucho, lo suficiente para querer suicidarte desde el principio... pero entonces, lo mandaron a hacer esta misión tan loca y conoció a Moka, Kurumu, Yukari y todos los que son sus amigos ahora, solo por ellos, la idea de suicidarse había quedado atrás.

-no digas esas cosas, es cierto que... no tienes ojos para los hombres, el último casi te mata, pero... tú nunca estarás sola, ni lo estás. Tienes una madre hermosa y gentil, que siempre se va a preocupar por ti, y que amenazaría porque tuvieras lo que quieres- dijo con una risita al final -es cierto que eres una chica rara, pero... eso no es malo, de hecho... eso es lo que te hace especial, Mizore. Eso es lo que yo creo- Sasuke no sabía de donde se le había ocurrido lo que dijo, pues no lo había pensado, solo dijo lo que sentía, Mizore, se sonrojo.

-¿Entiendes mis sentimientos? Estoy asustada- dijo dándole la espalda -si doy un paso más, siento que perderé algo importante...- ella se voltea con un sonrojo -tú entiendes como me siento, ¿Sasuke?

-Mizore... yo...- Sasuke esquiva lo que pudo ser una bola de nieve

-¡Te encontré, traidora!- a unos metros, Kurumu y las demás chicas, además de Tsukune y Naruto estaban ahí

-Kurumu, ¿Por qué demonios me estás disparando?- le preguntó Sasuke

-lo que estás haciendo está mal, Mizore, ¡Estás yendo muy lejos!- ella volvió a apuntarles con la pistola, pero Moka y Yukari se la intentan quitar.

-Kurumu, eso lo traemos para los monstruos

-¡Cállense!- Sasuke hizo posiciones de mano muy rápidas

-Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu- la bola de fuego fue directamente hacia la nieve que estaba más adelante de ellas, derritiéndola, ellas se cayeron. Mizore jaló a Sasuke con ella y escaparon.

-al parecer, no nos perseguirán por un rato- dijo Sasuke -esto es...

-es lo que quería mostrarte- ahí estaba el campo de flores de Mizore, era muy bonito. Mizore fue a tomar una de estás flores -una mujer de las nieves solo puede tener hijos mientras es joven. Eso es a los 17... y una vez teniendo esa edad, debes de tener niños. Si te pierdo... tendré que hacer una familia con otro hombre, en un matrimonio arreglado- Sasuke abrió más los ojos, con sorpresa.

-¿Matrimonio arreglado?- el Uchiha apretó los puños -"sin amor, sin libertad"

-para continuar con la especie... no tengo elección, mi mamá paso por lo mismo- Mizore derramó una lágrima -pero... yo quisiera tomarme mi tiempo y elegir como las demás chicas normales- ella le extendió la flor, y Sasuke comenzó a sentirse extraño -no hay otra manera, esta es mi única opción. Sasuke... solo por esta noche... **hazme tú amante- **ella abre su kimono y deja al descubierto sus pechos, a Sasuke le sale sangre por la nariz y se sonroja, pero abraza a Mizore.

-¿Pro qué eso de "solo por esta noche"?

-no puedo ir en contra de la profecía de la sacerdotisa de las nieves, es un profeta que escucha la voz de dios. Los matrimonios... creo que son decididos por la profecía, así que nadie las desobedece... **porqué en este lugar, la especia es más importante que el amor**- ante esas palabras, el muchacho no puede comprender lo que ella dice. Su hermano, había manchado su nombre y su vida para protegerlo, porque lo amaba más que a todos en el mundo, él sabía eso. Itachi le enseño lo que significaba amar, y que no hay nada más importante que eso. -pero no lo malinterpretes, esto no es parte de eso- la chica de nieve lo agarra de los brazos -tú eres el único con él que quiero estar, eso es lo que deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

El aroma que desprendía la flor estaba haciendo que Sasuke perdiera la cordura, poco a poco. Sasuke pensó en todo lo que habían pasado juntos, era poco, pero era muy importante. Incluso si eran momentos cortos, un Uchiha atesoraba el amor, más que otra cosa en el mundo. Sasuke le limpio las lágrimas con delicadeza y después le quito su paleta.

-"tal vez ya no sea mi primer beso, pero al menos será el tuyo"- Sasuke unió sus labios con Mizore, ambos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mariposas en el estomago y un corazón muy acelerado. Se besaron casi por un minuto, hasta que ella paro el beso y se junto al pecho de Sasuke, con lágrimas.

-está bien, Mizore... yo no estoy listo para esto. Pero sabes... sola nunca estarás, porqué yo estaré ahí... y no solo yo... todos siempre estaremos...- Sasuke agarro la mano de Mizore donde estaba la flor -juntos

-Sasuke... yo te a...- todo empezó a temblar y una avalancha fue directamente hacia ellos, dejando a Sasuke bajo esta avalancha y a Mizore desaparecida. Sasuke logra salir de la nieve y ve a una mujer que en brazos tenía a Mizore.

-Mi-zo...re...- él se arrastra hacia dónde está ella -déjala ir...

-al fin, la chica de la profecía- Sasuke logra dar un salto hacia ellas

-¡Que la dejes ir!- pero la misma nieve lo golpea y deja tirado a Sasuke. El joven solo pudo ver como esa mujer se llevaba a Mizore y él cerro sus ojos, inconsciente.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que estén felices por la parte de mucho romance que le puse, la verdad no soy muy bueno porqué no tengo experiencia y porque no hago de fics de amor (a excepción de uno que es de R+V que se llama mi diario vivir, pero eso es otra historia) pero en verdad espero que me haya salido romantico. **

**Y como dije, voy a dejar de lado el romance y que empiece la venganza, MUAHAHAHA, el Sasuke que van a ver va a regresar al malvado con marca de maldición, si, a ese que le rompió los brazos a Zaku o como se llame. **

**Vas a sufrir Miyabi, HAHA, bueno... Nos vemos en l siguiente capi.**

**Saludos. **


	20. Author note

**Nota del Autor.**

Es importante que lo lean, sobre todo porque trata de todos mis trabajos y porque me siento generoso (otra vez) para darles una orientación de mi experiencia. Espero que esto no vaya en contra de las reglas de fanfiction, pero quiero compartir esto con ustedes.

I. Lo primero serán responder ciertas dudas

II. Otro será explicar porque no he actualizado mis otras historias, además de cierta información de ellas que tal vez no sabían.

III. Una breve descripción de la 1° temporada, ya que de seguro hay algunos que no han leído la primera, y no los culpo, yo también me adelanto a lo bueno xD.

IV. Consejos y un aviso.

* * *

I. Skyrees, muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio, y por los de los otros también, es muy bonito cuando alguien te dice: "me gusta como escribes, me gusta tu historia o me gusta como pusiste esto" y cosas como esas, me enorgullecen, ya que esta historia es para ustedes y para mí. Les diré un secreto, originalmente cuando empecé a escribir, no tenía pensado una segunda temporada, de hecho el final era que Naruto y Sasuke le enseñaran a Moka y a todos lo importante que es la amistad y de que nunca hay que rendirse ni abandonar; ese era el mensaje que yo quería dejar con esta historia en el mundo de Rosario + Vampire, ya que eso es lo que nos enseña el anime de Naruto.

Pero bueno, ahora vamos con tus preguntas, que son muy interesantes:

1. ¿Sasuke matara a miyabi o se conformara con romperle los huesos y fundirle el cerebro con el mangekyo? R= No quiero desvelar mucho de lo que pasará, ya que eso se aproxima cada vez más, ya que voy a poner el 1° especial de este fic, que como saben, son dos capítulos en uno solo.

2. ¿Sasuke utilizará alguna técnica secreta que desarrollara y que no salga ni en él manga ni en el anime? R= Sí, de hecho me he estado pensando en una técnica especial, ya que Naruto y Sasuke han entrenado mucho y que no hayan desarrollado una técnica nueva sería imposible. Así que Sasuke tendrá una nueva técnica especial y muy poderosa.

Bueno, lo del especial de san Valentín no sé si voy a poner los flashback, porque no sé sabe con exactitud cuando iniciaron las clases en el mundo de rosario y luego me sale que ya están en el mes de julio, si lo pusiera, ya habrían pasado 5 meses y es demasiado tiempo, no concordaría con la historia a mi parecer, por eso lo deje en capítulo extra.

* * *

Dices que has notado que no he puesto continuación a mis otras historias, pero eso tiene su razón de ser, te lo explicaré. Además de cierta información sobre las mismas.

II. La familia Shuzen: Sin duda esta es una de mis mejores historias y no lo digo por alardear, ya que hay muchas mejores en fanfiction, pero de las mías, creo que es la mejor que he escrito, ya que la historia es atrayente, tiene un poco de misterio, acción, aventura, es sentimental, y si te gusta todo esto, los giros inesperados, situaciones que nunca pensarías que los personajes tendrían y si te gusta estos dos anime y quieres verlos desde otra perspectiva con un completo reinicio de las dos series, esta historia es para ti. No les diré nada más, si quieren léanla, si no quieren, pues no lo hagan, ya que no hago esto como publicidad, sino para explicarles un poco de que trata para los que no lo saben. SKYREES, esta historia no la he actualizado debido a que estaba ocupado haciendo el especial del 14 de febrero y no pensé en otra cosa más que en eso.

Ahora pasemos a otra historia:

Las Eminencias: Ya sé, el título es raro y el personaje es aún más raro, ya que no tiene su propia historia en los crossovers de Rosario, estoy hablando del Kyubi. Esta historia casi y no la continuo, pero es que la inspiración aun no me llegaba. Este un multicrossver entre todos los animes que me he visto, de hecho les tengo que confesar algo muy importante.

Originalmente, este fic que les gusta tanto, iba a tener la temática de que Naruto y Sasuke, después de lo de madara, fueran a otros mundos por el viejo Tachibana, explicándoles que si no recolectaban todas las esferas del dragón, 7 dimensiones diferentes se verían afectadas, incluyendo la de ellos, es así como nuestros jóvenes ninja irían visitando otros mundos de diferentes anime, y obviamente, pasarían por muchas situaciones difíciles. Pero esa idea fue desechada cuando empecé a ver el anime de RV, ya que después del primer capi, me puse a verlos todos, y entonces nació el fic que están leyendo ahora, hablo de este, no el de las eminencias.

Mi diario vivir: Esta historia no es un crossover, es solo de Rosario + Vampire y trata de una de las cosas que no son mí fuerte: Romance y humor. Iba a quedar como one-shot, pero recibí un review: "me gustaría mas historia, aun así estuvo muy bueno por lo que debe haber más, si tienes la oportunidad de alargarlo hazlo". Y entonces yo me dije: "Bueno, a ver que me sale". Entonces diseñe una historia en la que pondría los problemas de parejas jóvenes más comunes, basándome en mis experiencias, películas, además de cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar, para mostrar esos problemas de una forma humorística y que se adapte a la pareja de Moka y Tsukune; no sé si recomendar esta historia, puesto que no es mi fuerte y no sé si les gustaría leerla, ya que es una de las pocas que no es crossover.

Bueno, de esta no he puesto continuación, porque no sé me ha ocurrido con que continuar y no quiero que las situaciones se vuelvan repetitivas. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a abandonar.

* * *

III. Esto es para los que no entiendan bien este fic, y para los que no hayan leído la anterior temporada y están leyendo esta. Es solo para que la comprendan bien.

Hasta donde vamos ahora, podemos decir que este fic posee un final alternativo del verdadero final que pondrá Masashi Kishimoto, ya que yo me invente un final, que podría no ser el verdadero, obviamente.

En este final alternativo, en la batalla final contra Madara Uchiha, Hinata muere en batalla sacrificándose por Naruto, Sasuke también se sacrifica por él, puesto que la maldición del odio de los Uchiha era para Naruto, pero Sasuke se interpuso y por eso él ahora la tiene. También sabemos que Sakura no perdono a Sasuke por todas las cosas malas que hizo, causando que le rompiera el corazón y entrará en depresión, hasta el punto de llegar a suicidarse, al igual que Naruto por la pérdida de Hinata.

Luego de que ambos retomaran el camino, se les fue asignada la misión de que Naruto y Sasuke fueran con el cliente de la misión, el cual resultó ser un viejo con habilidades secretas, él les cuenta de cómo un mundo diferente al de los ninja, se verá afectado por una extraña organización y de cómo él le debe un favor a alguien de ese mundo. Los dos ninjas aceptan ya que son los más capaces para esto, además de que Naruto ha prometido ayudar a quién lo necesite. Así es como se embarca en esta peligrosa y divertida misión, en la que conocerán a cierta vampira orgullosa y amable, a un humano, a dos brujas, un hombre lobo pervertido, un humano que se vuelve hibrido-vampiro y una chica rara que puede controlar el hielo, además de todos los que serían sus enemigos, cómo la comisión de seguridad pública, los Outcast Ayashi y Antítesis. Durante la estadía en el mundo de RV, nuestros ninjas se olvidan de sus problemas por grandes ratos, sobre todo porque Moka, Tsukune y los demás les dan cierta inspiración para seguir adelante e incluso, Naruto y Sasuke les enseñan a ellos lo que significa la amistad, a nunca rendirse, a apoyarse entre todos sin importar las diferencias y, sobre todo, ¡A luchar por lo que quieres y por tus sueños!

Y podría poner mucho más, pero eso es lo más importante y de seguro que les refresco la memoria.

Gracias por leer, espero que haya ayudado un poco a comprender la historia mucho mejor, pero bueno, les diré una cosa que ustedes no saben y yo descubri hace poco.

He encontrado mi propio estilo para escribir, es el siguiente: En todos mis fics lleva algo de humor, amistad, algún giro inesperado, muchos cabos sueltos, pero mucha información para que ustedes desducan que pasará después o cómo sucedieron las cosas, además que siempre pongo conti muy rápidamente.

IV. Bueno, también aprovechando que muchos me leen y tal vez no me dejen review, pero sé que me leen, quisiera compartir un poco de mi experiencia para escribir fics, son solo unos consejos que yo utilizo muy a menudo y quisiera compartirlos con ustedes, sobre todo porque a quienes comienzan con el pie izquierdo (Yo me incluyo), no se preocupen por eso, todos comenzamos así, pero hay gente te flamean desde el principio, sin saber si es tu primera historia o no, pero bueno, aquí les van los consejos y lo que yo utilizo para escribir.

1. Es recomendable, que ya tengas el final de la historia que planeas escribir, puesto que así es mucho más fácil llegar hasta ahí, una vez que ya tienes el final.

2. Usa un procesador de textos que tenga corrector ortografico automatico, de preferencia el Micorsoft Word, será más sencillo corregir esos errores ortograficos.

3. Si te tranquiliza escribir con música, escribe escuchando música, en especial las tranquilas (osea, sin voz) pero sin que te llegue a dar sueño. Verás que después de escucharlas tanto, ya no te dará sueño. (Es opcional).

4. Deja cabos sueltos, sobre todo porque le das cierto misterio a la historia y puedes hacer que el lector este impaciente por lo que va a pasar (justo como ustedes lo están ahorita). No tienes porque explicarlo todo desde el principio, incluso solo tienes que poner cierta información, para que el lector mismo lo vaya descubriendo solo, no tienes porque darle la historia en charola de plata (este es un dicho viejo).

5. Para saber describir, yo les recomiendo que lean algún one-shot que sea algo largo, porqué si lo leen (yo también lo hice) se les hará más fácil ver como otro lo hace antes de que tú lo hagas, no se vale copiar lo mismo, solo estudiarás el trabajo de otro para darte una idea.

6. Si no sabes aún como inspirarte o como obtener ideas, aquí te va como yo lo hago, si les parece extraña mi mente, ni modos, así es como yo pienso.

Puedes obtener ideas al ver una película, leer un libro, de tus experiencias, de tus padres o incluso de una canción.

Para inspirarte es mucho más complicado, pero yo siempre utilizo este método y es creo que es más fácil que el teorema de pitágoras (que de seguro ni se lo saben, es solo una regla de tres). Lo que yo hago es bañarme, sí, así de raro, mentras dejo caer el agua en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo, hasta el punto en que mis papás me dicen que voy a acabar el agua, es ahí, cuando la sideas empiezan a surgir y mi mente las procesas muy rápidamente, tan rápido que cuando llego a escribir en mi compu, ya no sale como lo pensé.

Otra cosa es el método loco de "soñar con los ojos abiertos", ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Es cuando te vas imaginando la historia con solo estar caminando, incluso los dialogos en tú mente y sé que suena muuuy raro, pero aunque no lo crean, es gracias a esto que mis historias son así, algunas ideas locas, otras las planee de la misma forma, sin un formulario ni nada de eso, y es gracias a todo esto, que soy tan mejor principiante, ya que ser un nivel avanzado en fanfiction sería hacer historias cómo:

The Mighty Vampire Aono- Esta hsitoria es muy buena, tiene un antagonista inventado, pero muy bien descrito y lo mejor de todo, es que de ese fic, han salido muchos más inspirados de ese, tal es el caso:

Get what you wanted- si les gusta el drama, los momentos trágicos, escenas fuertes, el drama y todo eso, esta historia de seguro te guatará, pero obviamente esta en inglés, no me la he leído completa, ninguna de las dos, pero la razón es que está en inglés y el maldito traductor no lo traduce bien, la otra razón es que en la Get what you wanted, me hace sentir algo triste por el personaje de Tsukune y porque es para mayoría de edad con escenas que con mucha imaginación, no te costará imaginartelas, pero aún así es una gran historia, se las recomiendo, pero a mi me gustan los finales felices y esta historia no tiene uno. ¡Pero sigue siendo genial!

Y... creo que eso es todo lo que sé, espero que les haya gustado y que les haya ayudado de alguna forma.

EL CAPÍTULO LO PONDRÉ EL VIERNES, POSIBLIMENTE A LAS 3 DE LA TARDE YA ESTÁ LISTO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO. 

Nos vemos y Saludos.


	21. Naruto and Rosario Vampire special!

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene un poco de lenguaje un poco más arriba de nivel de lo que normalmente pongo, así que los que sean menores de 13 años, lean bajo su propio riesgo. Miyabi, te espera una madriza, en pocas palabras. **

**Un rayo de inspiración me llegó, y pues mejor lo pongo de una vez.**

**MUAHAHAHA, ¡Qué empiece la venganza!**

* * *

**¡Especial de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire!**

**Capítulos 18 y 19: Verdadero Vengador.**

Sasuke queda en la fría nieve, pero en su inconsciencia, aún está despierto.

-"Mizore… maldición… voy a ir a rescatarte, lo haré… lo voy a hacer, y todos pagarán"- Sasuke estaba perdiéndose a sí mismo, estaba desesperado. Se arrastró un poco por la nieve, no veía bien, pero siguió arrastrándose, hasta que su cuerpo no lo aguanto y se desmayó.

* * *

Después de un tiempo.

-Sasuke-san…

-teme… despierta, vamos

-Sasuke…- esas eran las voces de sus amigos, Sasuke finalmente se levantó. En ese momento, todos sonrieron al ver que estaba bien.

-¿¡Dónde está Mizore?!- dijo prendiendo el Sharingan al instante -¡Respóndanme!

-**tranquilízate, **Mizore-chan no está aquí- dijo Naruto –solo estabas tú, ¿Qué pasó?

-a pesar de que estaba ahí… se la llevaron- Sasuke se levantó y fue directo a la puerta

**-**Sasuke-san, ¿Qué haces?

-iré a rescatar a Mizore- Naruto también se levantó

-¿Naruto?

-¿Cuál es tú plan, teme?

-hmp, el mismo de siempre, entrar, sacarla y salir, y si alguien se mete en mi camino, **lo voy a matar**- eso congeló a todos

-espera, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué vas a hacer algo así?- en eso la madre de Mizore entra

-¿No le has dicho, verdad, Tsurara-san?

-la ofrenda floral es donde la sacerdotisa de las nieves da su profecía, en la que ella elige con quién te casas

-¿¡Qué?!- Kurumu y Moka exclamaron

-bueno, no piensen mucho en ello. "la continuidad de la especie tiene prioridad sobre el amor". Esa es la ley que nació en esta provincia- Naruto y Sasuke apretaron los puños –de seguro que Mizore hizo esto como una "última apuesta", antes de su profecía

-sus leyes son una mierda- todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke –ella no lo hizo por eso… quería que yo… la ayudará, ella quiere escoger cómo cualquier chica normal, escoger a la persona que amas, ¡Esa debería ser la ley en todo este maldito mundo! Tan siquiera eso

-pero Sasuke…-"incluso fuimos a rescatarlo porqué Mizore iba a hacer algo que era en contra de su voluntad"- Kurumu quiso protestar, pero Naruto le toca el hombro y le niega con la cabeza –pero…

-voy a traerla de vuelta, Tsurara-san

-¿Sí?- Sasuke se da la vuelta

-y… en un futuro, no ahora, y si ella aun me quiere, me casaré con su hija- dijo con firmeza, mientras todos se quedaron impresionados.

-Sasuke-san… yo tampoco confío en la sacerdotisa de las nieves, así que les ayudaré. – Tsurara saco un mapa de la capilla de la sacerdotisa para idear un plan. –la capilla es enorme y con mucha seguridad, si quieren infiltrarse

-necesitamos una carnada- dijo Naruto –un grupo de distracción

-y un grupo de rescate- finalizó, Sasuke

-exacto. Mizore debe de estar en la sala de invitados, el equipo de distracción debe causar un gran alboroto en una parte alejada- Sasuke quedó viendo a Kokoa y a Naruto con una sonrisa

-estos son los equipos, Naruto, Kokoa, Moka y Ruby estarán en el equipo de carnada. Tsukune, Kurumu y yo, estaremos en el de rescate.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Naruto, completamente entusiasmado.

-de seguro que necesitarán algunas armas- Tsurara les mostró un cuarto lleno de armas de todo tipo, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿¡Por qué tienes todo eso?!

-mi sueño era ser espía

-"que sueño más genial, hasta podría ser un ninja"- pensó Naruto, viendo todas las armas de fuego que había, en su mundo no había de esas. Todos se prepararon, Sasuke se puso en el techo, esperando el amanecer, en todo este tiempo, Sasuke no desactivo su Sharingan ni por un instante. Naruto estaba preocupado. Así que convocó a todos, excepto a Kokoa quién ya se había dormido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-estoy preocupado, ¿Y si vuelve a pasar lo de la colina de las brujas?- ante esto todos agacharon la cabeza. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que lo tratará de detener, incluso Ura-Moka se vio en desventaja ante los ojos de Sasuke, y no fuera por Naruto, alguien de los dos habría muerto.

-yo también lo sentí- Moka se agarró el pecho -¿No lo ha superado, cierto?

-no… solo ha logrado enfocarlo en un objetivo. Se los contaré…

_Flashback. _

_Durante el tiempo en el que estuvimos entrenando en la isla de la tortuga, le conté a Sasuke de una cascada que te hacia ver lo que eres realmente, parecido al espejo de Ririsu, aunque de una forma diferente, en esa cascada tienes que derrotar el odio que hay en ti. _

_-Sasuke, es la única forma que se me ocurre de curarte o al menos, que ya no te controle_

_-¿Es difícil?_

_-sí, debes de olvidarte de todo ese odio, debes vencerlo, solo así te librarás de esa maldición- Sasuke fue a sentarse en la hierba, en frente de la cascada. El cerró sus ojos, tardó mucho en abrirlos, cuando intente despertarlo, él no despertó hasta después de un día._

_Fin Flashback._

-aunque él lo siguió intentando, un día finalmente de rindió, no pudo hacerlo

-entonces, Sasuke-san no pudo...

-no Yukari-chan, sin duda volverá a perder el control de nuevo, porque para un Uchiha el amor es lo más importante. Aunque Sasuke no lo demuestre, siempre le preocupan todos, aunque rechacé a Mizore-chan, él en verdad la quiere, Tsukune- ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos -quiero que detengas a Sasuke de hacer alguna tontería, por favor, si lo hace... esta vez si perderá todo su autocontrol

-lo haré Naruto, no te preocupes

-yo también ayudaré- dijo Kurumu -la traeremos devuelta, sin problemas.

* * *

Así, el día llego. Todos ya estaban en la capilla, utilizando el henge fue mucho más fácil, Tsukune tuvo que ponerse una peluca para pasar por mujer. El grupo de distracción, hizo un alboroto, debido que Naruto y Kokoa eran una combinación muy explosiva.

-¡Que alguien las detenga!

-Tajuu: Kage Bunshin no jutsu- los clones lanzaron bastante shuriken, además de papeles bomba, mientras las chicas con sus pistolas, balearon el lugar, sin dañar a nadie.

-déjenme esto a mí- Kokoa y las chicas escapaban hacia un lugar lejos, pero la vampira no pudo aguantarlo y se puso a echar balas sin lástima

-ni creas que te dejare toda la acción, Kokoa- el rubio decidió cambiar a cuerpo a cuerpo contra el que viniera a detenerlos, Kokoa también se le unió

-¡No deben de hacerles daño!- Moka les regaño

-¡Es nuestra misión!- dijeron al unísono, mientras Moka tenía una gotita en la cabeza

-cuando pelea, es cuando Kokoa se emociona- comentó Ruby.

* * *

Por la sala de invitados.

-gracias al equipo de Moka, este lugar está desierto- dijo Kurumu al ver que no había nadie más ahí.

-um... así que esta es su verdadera misión- dijo un hombre vestido formalmente de negro, con el cabello negro, bien peinado y con una mirada seria -no se preocupen, soy Miyabi Fujusaki, no soy de aquí. No tengo intención de combatirlos- Sasuke lo miro con ojos desafiantes, además de que el Sharingan estaba como encendido, tenía una luz en sus ojos.

-"no me agrada este tipo"

-chicos... ¿Han venido a rescatar a Mizore Shirayuki?

-¿¡Conoces a Mizore?!- preguntó Tsukune

-anoche escuché que... su corazón y su cuerpo habían sido robados por cierto hombre- Kurumu lo agarra del cuello

-¡Kurumu-chan!

-¿¡Cómo sabes todo eso?! ¿Y porque lo dices con esa expresión en la cara?

-detente Kurumu...- en las escaleras, Mizore estaba bajando de ellas -no vengan...

-Mizore...- Sasuke se iba acercando a ella

-es como es tipo ha dicho... he sido mancillada (violada), este cuerpo ya no es suficiente para amar a Sasuke- el vampiro llora sin decir ni una palabra, Mizore también llora y se destruye, pues está era una estatua de hielo. Las lágrimas de Sasuke, sus recuerdos, la muerte de su clan, la muerte de su hermano

-jaja, ¿Mancillada? En realidad está llorando por un beso que le robe, ¿Y tiene la indecencia de decir que la he mancillado? **Menuda perra**

-¡Tú hijo de la...!- Sasuke fue directo a golpearlo, pero Miyabi le da un golpe que hace escupir a sangre a Sasuke por la boca.

-¿Qué?- pero eso no detuvo a Sasuke de darle un buen golpe, seguido de un Chidori -¡Aghht!- luego lo agarró del cuello

-¿Crees que con ese golpe me puedes hacer algo? Maldita porquería, **te voy a obligar a que te disculpes y luego te voy a romper todos tus huesos, entonces, después de que veas la basura que eres, te voy a matar**- el aura de Sasuke era totalmente morada, Miyabi le dio otro golpe en la cara, sacándole más sangre, pero este parecía no sentir nada, una mano morada salió del cuerpo de Sasuke

-Sasuke esta llorando...- Kurumu y Tsukune podían notar lo muy enojado que estaba el Uchiha, la mano morada estaba apretando a Miyabi lentamente, sus huesos, se podía oír el crujir de ellos

-¿Cómo se siente?- dijo con una sonrisa con sangre en la boca -no es ni una pizca de lo que yo siento, con este Susano, **te voy hacer vivir el infierno**- con el Susano y tomándolo de un pie, lo estrelló contra la pared, una, dos, tres, hasta que este se partió en pedazos. Miyabi quedó con bastante sangre en la cara, parecía una rosa de sangre, Tsukune recordó las palabras de Naruto y fue a detener a Sasuke.

-¡Ya es suficiente!- pero sale volando por el Susano de Sasuke

-¿Ya es suficiente? Cómo se ve que nunca has perdido alguien importante en tú vida, yo sufro por esos lazos... esta mierda nunca lo va a entender- Sasuke ya con su Mangekyou Sharingan empezó a ver los ojos de Miyabi, directamente -le dijiste perra a Mizore, ahora lo pagarás imbécil, ¿Crees que alguien va a detenerme?

-¿Quién... eres?- Sasuke lo perforó con un Chidori en las costillas, los rayos que salían de su cuerpo eran de un color morado.

-¡Yo soy un ser humano con orgullo de vampiro!- relámpagos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo al gritar esto, su henge desapareció y sumergió a Miyabi en su mundo. Él estaba crucificado.

-ahora... practicaré un poco de acupuntura contigo, solo que con espadas- así le enterró espadas por todo el cuerpo, y si digo en todo, es en todo.

-Te atreviste a violarla...- Sasuke lo liberó, solo para cambiarlo de lado

-no, espera... ¡Ya basta!- Sasuke hizo el mismo tratamiento, Miyabi gritaba de dolor, hasta Tsukune y Kurumu empezaban a asustarse, ese tipo se lo merecía, pero los gritos eran terroríficos y lo era más, porque Sasuke lo hacía con una sonrisa.

-ah... ya pasó... una hora...- Miyabi ya no tenía las espadas, pero estaba casi deshecho.

-jajaja, jajaja- Sasuke se reía como un maniático -apenas y ha pasado un minuto, no te preocupes, solo estoy robando un minuto de tu tiempo, así cómo tu le robaste un beso a Mizore, **yo te robaré tu alma y voy a partir tu cerebro en dos, mediocre**- Sasuke le hizo una bola de fuego en sus pies y Miyabi se empezó a incendiar.

-"¡No puede ser! ¿Solo un minuto? Esto no puede ser..."

-...cierto, yo lo sentí como una hora, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Miyabi se quedó pasmado, ¿Ahora leía su mente?

-yo controlo todo aquí, y puedo seguir por horas, para ti serían meses, aunque dudó que tú cerebro pueda aguantarlo, se hará mierda antes de que pase un día

-maldito... te voy a matar- en eso, todo se acaba y Miyabi es soltado

-¿Puedes? Adelante, golpéame, quémame, haz lo que tengas que hacer, ya no me importa...-"ya me lo han quitado todo... yo soy el que estoy solo... ya no queda nada en mi corazón, nada... solo un espacio vacío"- Miyabi lo golpeo muchas veces, pero sus golpes no le hacían ni un rasguño.

_-Sasuke... tú y yo, no hemos tenido mucha suerte- _¿Kakashi? _-pero... ambos tenemos buenos amigos, he visto muchos como tú y al final, se quedan con las manos vacías, no elijas la venganza, Sasuke- _el joven al recordar eso, otro de sus recuerdos vino a él.

_-__eres un solitario, igual que yo._

_-¡Te esperaré! Incluso si no vuelves el año siguiente... te esperaré, Sasuke. _

-"Mizore... tú... yo... no puedo abandonarte... no puedo"- Sasuke libera a Miyabi y queda inconsciente.

-Sasuke... ¿Estás bien?- el aura de Sasuke se había calmado un poco, cuando volteo a verlos, seguía con unas lágrimas, Kurumu fue abrazarlo, jamás lo había visto así... ese era el lado de Sasuke que nunca quería mostrar, su lado débil

-te dejo vivir... pero si te vuelvo a encontrar en mi vida, le daré final a tú miserable alma, y lo voy a disfrutar- Kurumu suelta a Sasuke y después van hacía dónde está Mizore -ahora... vayamos por Mizore.

**¿Qué les espera ahí dentro? ¿Qué le paso al equipo de Naruto y Moka? ¿Sasuke perderá el control?**

* * *

**Pues bueno, ahí está el capítulo esperado, Sasuke le dio una madriza (los que no sepan que es, es como una paliza pero por tres veces) a Miyabi, que ya se la merecía. **

**Leonshinoda y todos los que querían ver sufrir a Miyabi, ahí lo tienen, eso fue para ustedes. **

**Ahora, ¿Quieren que ponga el beso yuri de Kurumu o un beso no Yuri? **

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que un rayo de inspiración me llegó en cuanto me bañe, y pues esto es lo que salió. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos, chavos, jeje, sin duda se habrán dado cuenta que no puse conti ni el sábado ni el domingo, bueno, creo que ya les dieron la razón. **

**No te preocupes annimo, que bueno que avisaste, sino, hubieran pensado que me paso algo o me morí o alguna cosa como esa. **

**¡Pero ya estoy devuelta con un módem nuevo! **

**Skyblast: Gracias por leerte la 1° temporada, que está muy divertida, esta es un poco más seria con más romance y un poco de menos humor por todas las cosas que pasan en el manga. Ojala hicieran capu 3, aunque fuera un reinicio de la serie, no me importa, de todas maneras trataría de conseguirla, puesto que ya soy fan de este anime y manga. **

**Sé que el lenguaje fue subido de tono en el anterior capítulo, pero era necesario, además que creo que todos aquí tenemos más de 14 años, así que creo que no hubo problema con eso. **

**También quiero disculparme y agradecer a annimo por avisarles de mi situación, el modém se descompuso de repente y la verdad lo necesitaba mucho, sobre todo por la tarea y para publicar el siguiente capítulo. Ya se que la conti la pongo rápido, pero esta vez no pude y tengo una razón válida. **

**Gracias annimo, también por leer mi historia de "Mi diario vivir", qué de seguro te gusta y por avisarles a todos. Por cierto, leí tu review, ¿Quién eres? dame una pista y no me dejes en suspenso, siento que ya has comentado antes bajo el mismo nombre, así que dame un indicio, porque así esta difícil. **

**Bueno, ¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Capítulo 20: El nuevo enemigo.

Sasuke y su grupo fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba Mizore, llegaron a la puerta y el pelinegro rompió la puerta con una patada. Ahí estaba ella, con el mismo kimono, con lágrimas resbalándose por su mejilla, con una sonrisa, pero sin felicidad; estaba para en la ventana, mientras una corriente helada entraba por la ventana, todos se quedaron pasmados.

-idiotas, les dije que no vinieran

-espera- le detuvo Kurumu –siempre has sufrido mucho, pero esto es un poco…

-lo siento…- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y saltaba de la capilla, aún con su sonrisa –"gracias. Estoy contenta, han venido a ayudarme. Olvídenme, ¿Está bien?"

-¡Mizoreeeee!- en un acto desesperado, Sasuke salta para salvar a Mizore, logra cacharla y a pesar de que hay picos de hielo esperándolos, con Susano logro que no les pasará nada.

-…no me ayudes… ya no puedo mirarte a la cara- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero Sasuke también lloraba, ya no le importaba su orgullo en esos momentos, ya no podía controlarse, tenía que decirlo ya.

-qué… tan solo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo aún sin mirarla a los ojos, puesto que su cabeza estaba en su pecho –por favor… no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¡No trates de suicidarte! Mizore… sé que no he sido… el mejor o al menos, alguien bueno, no tienes porqué abandonar y dejar todo atrás

-Sasuke…- él la abraza más fuerte.

-por favor… no quiero estar solo… tú eres lo único que me… la única razón por la cual yo estoy aquí, no quiero volver a perder a alguien que es muy importante para mí

-Sasuke…- ella, suavemente agarro con sus manos la cara de Sasuke; su Mangekyou Sharingan prendido, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con una pequeña chispa en ellos.

-te amo…- Mizore abrió un poco más los ojos, pero no pudo decir lo mismo, porque sus labios estaban siendo silenciados por los del Uchiha, era tan suave los labios de la mujer de nieve, eran algo fríos también, pero eso no quiere decir que se sentía mal, al contrario, ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho. Las lágrimas se secaron y el Susano desapareció, así como el aura maligna de Sasuke dio a su fin, al parecer, Mizore lo calmaba, lo mantenía cuerdo y todavía en sí mismo. Cuando se separaron, la mujer de nieve puso su cabeza en su pecho, mientras Sasuke le dio un abrazo.

-Yo también te amo, Sasuke.

-ahora- Sasuke la cargo en brazos –regresemos con los demás, todos estamos preocupados por ti

-sí… regresemos- dijo aún sonrojada, hasta ahora, no había notado que Sasuke tenía sangre saliendo de la boca, tenía sangre en las manos y en la ropa, pero el Sharingan seguía ahí, pero al menos la chispa en sus ojos, volvía a tener cierto brillo, cómo si no hubiera abierto los ojos en mucho tiempo, Sasuke había regresado de la oscuridad una vez más. Con su concentración de chakra, fue muy fácil subir hasta donde estaban Tsukune y Kurumu.

-¡Mizore-chan!- Kurumu y Tsukune fueron a abrazarla –que bueno que estás bien

-Tsukune, Kurumu

-creí que morirías- dijo apretándola muy fuerte

-me… estás… aplastando- pero en esa sonrisa, algo quiebra el ambiente de confort.

-Tsukune-san. ¿Puedes escucharme?- dijo desde el auricular, Ruby -¡Salgan inmediatamente! No podremos escapar

-¿Qué dices?

-Ruby-san, yo todavía puedo luchar- interrumpió el rubio

-Nee-san…- escuchó la voz de Kokoa.

* * *

Del otro lado de la capilla, con Naruto y los demás.

-imposible…- dijo Kokoa -¿Nee-san? Kahlua-neesan…- ahí, en frente de ellos, estaba una mujer de cabello largo de color rubio, era morena, alta, con ojos rojos y con un vestido blanco.

-"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?"- pensaba el rubio –"¿Por qué Kokoa está temblando de esa manera? ¿Ella es la hermana de Moka?"- en eso, la mujer se traba con su falda y se tropieza, todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza, pero como siempre y por su actitud, Naruto no lo aguanto.

-jajaja

-oh dios… me tropecé con mi falda, espero que eso no me haga parecer una tonta

-de hecho, tú reputación ya está bastante arruinada, jaja- se seguía riendo Naruto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en un lugar como este, Kahlua-neesan?

-cuanto tiempo… muy inesperado Kokoa, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿¡No te acabo de preguntar lo mismo?!

-Kahlua-neesan…- dijo con timidez, Moka. Ante esto, la hermana mayor sonrío mucho

-¿Moka-chan?- ella abrazo a sus dos hermanas –estoy tan feliz… encontrarme con mis dos hermanas sin que lo supiera- Ruby sonríe ante esto.

-"menos mal, no es nuestro enemigo"

-"parece una persona agradable, je, a diferencia de Kokoa"- pensaba Naruto

-¡AHHHH! ¡Suéltame Kahlua-neesan!

-¿Kokoa?

-no has contestado mi pregunta. Tú no saldrías de casa sino fuera por trabajo, así que… ¿A quién has venido a matar hoy?

-eh…- todos se quedaron de a cuatro cuando Kokoa dijo eso

-hoy soy la embajadora de la organización

-¿La organización?

-¡Sí!- dijo con una sonrisa –nuestro compañero de negociación también ha venido. Ven por favor, sacerdotisa de las nieves

-sa… ¿Sacerdotisa de las nieves?- toda amordazada, vendada y sujetada con la camisa de fuerza, de esas para que no te puedas mover en la cárcel, ahí estaba la sacerdotisa de las nieves, en una silla de ruedas. Además de unos hombres con pistolas.

-bien, entonces… nos gustaría que cooperarán también

-¿Qué?

-la organización es llamada "**Fairy Tale**". De momento, esta organización y este pueblo han sellado una alianza. La alianza establece que Shirayuki Mizore se convertirá en rehén de la organización, y ya ha pasado la fecha límite, mi situación es que eso no pase

-**huyan…**- dijo Moka, con la cabeza gacha –yo seré el cebo, así que Ruby-san… ¡Debes de tomar a Kokoa y saltar por la ventana!- Moka intentó correr, pero Kahlua también era un vampiro y se le puso en frente, pero cuando iba a darle una cachetada, Naruto le responde con una patada que ella esquiva. En eso el cristal de la ventana se rompe y de ella, salen Kurumu y Mizore.

-¡Kurumu-chan!

-¡Dueto blanco y negro número 3!- en un ataque aéreo con hielo, los hombres que venían con Kahlua son derrotados

-¡Mizore-chan!- el grupo se reunió, donde Sasuke y Tsukune también se les unieron –y los demás también

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Ruby

-Kage Bunshin, fue sencillo- dijo Sasuke. Mizore fue a desatar a la sacerdotisa.

-¿Te hicieron esto aunque te aliarás con ellos? Tal vez… dirías que fue por el bien de la aldea. No tengo nada en tú contra y también quiero ayudar, pero… por el bien de mis amigos que han venido a salvarme, dame un poco de más tiempo- en eso, Kahlua perfora a Mizore en las costillas, sacándole bastante sangre

-¡Espera!- Kurumu también fue mandada hacia el piso con un golpe. Sasuke se queda sin decir nada, mientras su rabia empieza crecer más y más, Moka y Kokoa pensaron que el aura oscura era de Kahlua, pero en realidad, y Naruto lo sentía, es que era de Sasuke. Pronto empezó a derrotar a todos, de pie solo quedaron Naruto y Sasuke. En ese momento, Tsukune aprovecha a quitarle el rosario a Moka, cuando aparece la Moka interna y le intenta dar una patada a su hermana…

-¡AHHHH!- una criatura de color roja había sido convocada para agarrar a Kahlua, quién ya estaba llorando, frente a frente con el Sharingan de Sasuke, él ya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Sasuke no lo hagas! ¡Moka vampira salte de ahí, no puedes hacer nada!

-Sasuke, tienes que detenerte- le dijo Moka –"maldición, esto es peor que antes, ya no siento casi ninguna bondad en Sasuke"

-¡Moka!- ella también es agarrada por la mano del Susano

-¿Crees que me voy a detener por que es tú hermana? **Eso no me importa, de todas formas voy a asesinarla,** y tú- dijo mirando a Kahlua con una sonrisa –**puedes llorar cuando mueras, pero primero voy a enseñarte cómo me siento en carne propia**. Si intentas detenerme, Moka… voy a matarte- después la lanzó contra la pared, así como a Kahlua también.

**¡Sasuke ha perdido el control! La herida que le ha causado Kahlua fue la peor que le han podido hacer, ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

* * *

**jajaja, ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo? La venganza continua, MUAHAHAHA, la verdad es que quería poner a Sasuke medio romantico, enamorado y solo de eso, pero apenas y me salieron 500 palabras, entonces escribí mucho más y hasta le cambie el título del capi, pero bueno, ahí esta.  
**

**Espero que les guste y lamento dejarlos con la intriga tanto tiempo, pero, por fin, ¡Ahí esta el capítulo!**

**Nos vemos y saludos. **


	23. Chapter 21

**Aquí esta el capítulo, por cierto, ¡Ya está el nuevo manga de rosario + vampire! chequenlo esta chingon. **

**Este capítulo es más dedicado el personaje de Sasuke, Naruto no tiene participación, recuerden que Sasuke también es protagonista. **

**Y ya está el nuevo capítulo de La familia Shuzen. **

**alucardzero, no se cual es tu face, así que vuelvemelo a pasar para que te diga cuando hay nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 21: El movimiento final de Sasuke.

Había roturas en el piso, compañeros derrotados, una herida en el corazón de Sasuke, eso es todo lo que el podía sentir, además de una gran rabia. Kahlua se levanto después de ser lanzada de esa manera, pero Sasuke no andaba con juegos, estaba completamente enojado. Naruto estaba muy preocupado, Moka también lo estaba, Sasuke estaba perdiendo el control muy rápidamente.

-te mataré...- el Uchiha camino lentamente hacia Kahlua, mientras ella se reponía de su ataque.

-Sasuke- Naruto se le puso en frente con firmeza -detente, ya es suficiente

-Naruto... eres un bastardo

-eh...

-si fuera Jiraya, ¿¡Estarías así de tranquilo?!- le grito -estoy harto de que quieras arreglar las cosas como un pacifista, ¡Ya no me importa nada, igual voy a matarla! ¡Así que déjame en paz!- Sasuke le dio un golpe con el Susano y Naruto salió volando. El rubio ya no quiso decir nada, el pelinegro tenía la razón, pero Naruto sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás en cuanto el hiciera eso.

-...veo que has liberado tú poder- Kahlua agarro uno de sus aretes y se lo quitó -yo también te mostraré mi verdadero poder- su brazo cambió a la ala de un murciélago. Ella ataco a Sasuke con esa arma, pero Sasuke también hizo aparecer su espada y se peleo con ella con pura espada, pues el Susano había desaparecido.

-no importa cuanto lo intentes- Kahlua siguió buscando una abertura, pero era imposible -mientras tenga estos ojos, no podrás quebrar mi defensa, es tiempo de matarte, Tsukuyomi- al verlos, Kahlua y Sasuke se quedaron parados sin hacer nada.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kokoa -¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Por qué su cabello es de color negro?

-eso es por que... Sasuke es un humano- dijo Moka, Kokoa se quedó en shock -tiene una habilidad especial en sus ojos que le permite copiar cualquier técnica, pero puede hacer muchas cosas más, como ilusiones

-él... es un... ¿Humano?

-sí, lo es-"pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, por que en la oscuridad en la que está, de esa ya no puede regresar..."

* * *

Dentro del Tsukuyomi.

Todo estaba oscuro, el cuerpo de Sasuke flotaba en esa oscuridad, aún podía escuchar a su enemigo peleando contra él. Sasuke decide levantarse e ir a esa luz que se ve a lo lejos, pero en frente de él, aparece él mismo pero con los ojos oscuros.

-¿Quién eres?

**-¿Qué no es obvio? Soy tú- **le dijo el Sasuke oscuro **-déjate de engañar ya, siempre estuviste convencido en que yo era una mentira y que tú eras el real. **

-...tú no eres real, yo no soy como tú, no soy un asesino

**-oh, jaja, ¿No lo eres? ¡Que mentira es esa oración! Estás equivocado, mira a esa mujer de ahí- **dijo, mostrándole esa luz. Se podía ver a Kahlua peleando con Sasuke, el cual solo volvía a revivir, pues todo era una ilusión. **-ha decidido matar a su propia familia, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y ella? ¡Tú mataste a tú propio hermano!- **Sasuke se puso de rodillas, eso le dolía mucho

-cállate...

**-¡Casi matas a toda una aldea! ¡A tus propios amigos!**

-¡Cállate!- dijo tapándose los oídos

**-¡Tú estás solo! No tienes ningún amigo, todo en lo que crees es solo una mentira, yo soy el verdadero tú, ¿Y todavía piensas que no estás solo?- **él lo miro con una sonrisa y se puso a su nivel, arrodillándose

-no... eso no es cierto... yo tengo a

**-¿A quién? Si esos amigos tuyos supieran lo que eres, ¿Te seguirían aceptando? ¡Ja! Las personas como tú... no tienen lugar en este mundo, no tienen nada, ni a nadie**

Nadie... esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Sasuke y hacían un eco en ella. Sasuke recordó a todos sus amigos, pero la oscuridad cegó sus ojos y empezó a rodear su cuerpo. Afuera del Tsukuyomi, el aura de Sasuke se volvió morada, así como un chidori morado apareció en su mano. El joven estaba cayendo en el abismo más oscuro que se podía imaginar, en esos momentos, mientras caía, alguien apareció en frente de él.

-Itachi...- susurro -perdóname, sé que esto no lo hubieras querido... tú me amabas... tú querías a la aldea... creías en la justicia... debes estar decepcionado de mí...

**-esa es tú realidad, Itachi te amaba, pero tú le diste muerte, él jamás te perdonaría. **

-"es verdad... te he fallado hermano... yo ya no sé... ¡No sé quién soy! Yo no sé... nii-san... Itachi, ayúdame... ¿Qué es una persona?"- pensó con desesperación y tristeza. ¿Qué es una persona? ¿Todo lo que había pasado con Mizore, Tsukune y los demás era verdad? ¿Fue verdadero, aunque no conocieran a Sasuke en realidad? Entre más dudaba, su cuerpo se cubría de la oscuridad en la que estaba flotando, se estaba apoderando de él mismo.

* * *

_-¡Sasuke!- la imagen de Naruto en el valle del fin, llegó a él -¿Qué a caso todo lo que pasamos juntos no sirvió para nada? _

_-no... hubo algo que valió la pena, nos hicimos mejores amigos- _¿Naruto?

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por mí?_

_-por que eres mi amigo, tú eres el primer gran lazo que tengo con alguien, por eso... ¡Te detendré y te llevaré de regreso!_

_-esto... ¿Serían mis amigos? Tsukune es mi único amigo, quisiera que ustedes también lo fueran- _¿Moka?

_-gracias por salvarme, también a ti Sasuke-san- _¿Yukari?

_-quisiera haberlos conocido en otras circunstancias- _Ruby...

_-¡Te esperaré! Incluso si no regresas el próximo año, te esperaré- _Mizore... yo...

_-lo siento Sasuke, no hay próxima vez- _Itachi... hermano, es cierto... tú me amas- Sasuke estiro su mano hacia la imagen de Itachi -tal vez tú cuerpo ya no esté... pero tú amor es inmortal.

* * *

Afuera del Tsukuyomi.

El aura de Sasuke se volvió morada, pero su chidori era negro. Moka y Kokoa podían sentir como si dos fuerzas estuvieran peleándose dentro de Sasuke. Nadie decía nada, todos eran espectadores, incluso Naruto se quedó observando a su amigo, lo que pasará ahora, definiría el destino de Kahlua y el destino de Sasuke.

* * *

Dentro del Tsukuyomi.

El Sasuke oscuro, producto de la maldición de Madara, miraba como la oscuridad se salió del cuerpo de Sasuke.

**-¿Qué? Como has podido... **

-...mi hermano ha venido a salvarme, idiota- Sasuke se levantó

**-ya te he dicho que estás solo... toda tú vida es una mentira**

-hmp, no... tú eres la mentira. Al principio no lo entendía... el porqué de mi regreso... ¿Qué es una persona? ¿Quién soy? ¿Soy tú? ¿Soy un asesino?- Sasuke miro hacia a esa luz, para ver a su enemigo -... es cierto que... mate a mi propio hermano, a mi única familia, es cierto que casi mato a mis amigos y a Naruto, incluso a Moka, también. Pero no estoy solo...

**-¡Es una mentira! ¿Te has olvidado de todo el dolor? ¡Eres un tonto, basándote en una ilusión!**

-... mientras tengas amigos, mientras tengas un sueño... mientras tengas a alguien a quién proteger, mientras sientas amor, dolor, odio, tristeza, felicidad... mientras todo eso, **te puedes considerar una persona- **Sasuke se le quedó viendo al Sasuke oscuro -tú no eres real, tú solo tienes odio, ¡Tú eres el que está solo! ¡Tú no eres yo!- la oscuridad envolvió el cuerpo de Sasuke, pero el Sasuke oscuro no pudo hacer nada, porque el cuerpo de Sasuke brilló y todo se volvió blanco, la imagen de todos los amigos del Uchiha aparecieron atrás de él -tú eres una enfermedad y ellos son la cura- el Sasuke oscuro se disipó, así como el Tsukuyomi.

* * *

-¡Sasuke!- Tsukune le gritó a su amigo

-"su Youki... ¡Se controló!"-pensé que ya lo habíamos perdido

-¿Moka-san?

-...es verdad- dijo Kokoa -ha regresado- Sasuke los volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-Moka... nunca te pedí disculpas por lo de la colina de las brujas, así que... lo siento- Sasuke incluso dio una risita -...los quiero mucho a todos- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que veían a Sasuke sonreír de esa manera. Kahlua volvió a despertar y Sasuke se giró a ella.

-ah... ¿Qué paso?

-ahora acabaré contigo... Kokoa, estoy feliz de que seas mi alumna, gracias a ti pude perfeccionar esta técnica

-¿Qué?

-este es mi movimiento final- Sasuke, con el chidori negro en las manos, se hizo ahora de color amarillo y lo paso a través de su espada, esta se puso de color amarillo y comenzó a brillar intensamente -este es mi sable de luz, no hay escape de esta técnica, ¡Este es tú fin!- el brillo del espada dejo cegados a todos por un momento, cuando la vista regreso, había una cortada enorme en Kahlua, cerca o casi en el Hígado (es como una bolsa de sangre, si te hieren ahí, mueres en menos de un minuto), además que la pared de atrás también tenía ese corte. Sasuke al final cae inconsciente, al igual que Kahlua.


	24. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: De vuelta a la escuela.

"Oscuridad... aire frío... algo suave en la mano, pero igualmente frío, eso es lo que sentía en estos momentos. Hay algo en mi estomago, lo sé por que me duele, incluso la cabeza me duele un poco, pero no puedo abrir los ojos, hay algo que me lo impide"- Sasuke no sabía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que no solo estaba él ahí, había alguien más. Una joven le agarraba la mano, además de que un muchacho rubio no dejaba de observarlo detenidamente.

-¡Ya despiértate!- el chico rubio le da un empujón a Sasuke y este, antes de que caiga, pone las manos para evitar una caída.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Qué manera es esa de despertar a alguien?- le grito, pero la Yukki Onna saltó para abrazarlo

-Sasuke- dijo sonrojada -que bueno que estás bien- y como si fueran Tsukune y Moka, apareció un fondo de color azul con brillos en el que solo existían ellos dos (el de Tsukune y Moka es rosado). Sasuke se sonrojo, al igual que Mizore, Naruto se salió de la escena.

-"yo sobro aquí"

-Mizore... ¿Tú estás bien? Creí que...- la chica se pego a su pecho, como si se refugiara en él, Sasuke observó un poco más su cuerpo, tenía vendas en el estomago, curitas en la mejilla y estaba sin playera.

-no, estoy bien, gracias a ti, todos estamos bien

-así es- dijo Tsurara, entrando a la habitación -yerno

-¿¡Qué?!- dijo con los ojos como platos

-oh, jajaja, ¿No te habrás olvidado de algo?- Sasuke se rasco la cabeza y dio una sonrisa falsa.

-jaja... em, no pensará que...- pero la madre de Mizore le dio una mirada asesina

-**¿No pensaré qué?**

-madre- Mizore se puso en frente de Sasuke

-¡No, no, no! No se apresure, es decir... espere, deje de convertir su mano en hielo, ¡Espere!

-¡Madre eso no es necesario!

-ahora firma aquí, Sasuke-san.

* * *

Naruto se reía afuera, en la sala. Mientras Kokoa, Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Ruby y Kurumu tenían una gotita en la cabeza.

-Moka

-eh, ¿Kokoa?

-¿Sasuke en verdad es humano?- dijo mirando a otro lado, mientras preguntaba

-sí, es la verdad, solo finge ser un vampiro para que nadie se meta con él.

-ah, ya veo- Kokoa solo puso su mejilla en su mano -"pensé que era un vampiro sorprendente... pero, no es un vampiro, es un humano"- ella dio un suspiro -"dice que gracias a mí pudo perfeccionar su técnica, ¿Cuál técnica copio de mí? Yo no tengo ninguna, ¿O sí?"

-¡Oiga, todavía soy menor de edad!- se escuchaban los gritos de Sasuke por la puerta, todos seguían con una gota en la cabeza

-sí que llega muy lejos-desu

-¡No es cierto Tsurara-san, Sasuke tiene 18 años!

-¡Cállate Naruto, te voy a matar después de esto!

-Naruto, vas a meterte en problemas- dijo Tsukune. Después de un tiempo, Sasuke finalmente sale, ya con su ropa de ninja y sus guantes azules, además de sus cosas.

-¡Al fin!

* * *

Ya en las afueras, estaba el bus de la escuela para regresar a la academia Yokai. La sacerdotisa de las nieves y la madre de Mizore, así como el grupo de Tsukune, estaban ahí.

-les estoy muy agradecida- dijo la sacerdotisa -no sé si habrá acabado ya o no, nuestra pelea con Fairy Tale. Pero aun así, hoy nadie está preocupado, es un lugar muy diferente comparado al de ayer.

-hmp, no se preocupe, si algo así vuelve a pasar... regresaré y derrotaré a cualquiera que intente destruir esto

-¡Lo tenemos todo controlado!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa -si esos tipos regresan, ¡Les patearé el trasero y los regresaré por donde vinieron!

-gracias, ustedes son los salvadores de esta aldea- una sonrisa se dibujo en ellos, cuando vieron la ciudadela de las nieves, seguía viéndose hermosa.

-¡Chicos, ya es hora de regresar!- dijo Ruby, a su lado estaba el conductor del bus, esperándolos.

-Shirayuki Mizore- la sacerdotisa detuvo a Mizore -te he mentido con respecto a tu futuro, por la aldea

-¿Sacerdotisa?

-tú y ese joven, algún día estarán juntos- de su brazo sale como un fantasma con pequeños brazos -no diré que no ocurrirán cosas malas si estás con ellos

-...eso no me concierne, esto me ha enseñado una importante lección- ella saco una paleta y la puso en su boca -hay que ser firme con tus... cosas preciadas. Esto es todo lo que quiero proteger, cosas como el destino no me incumbe

-y eso es porque...- Naruto dio una mirada decisiva y señaló hacia el cielo -**el destino puede cambiar, ¡Nada está escrito! **

-"estos chicos, tal vez ellos... no solo cambiaron la aldea, tal vez ellos puedan cambiar todo el mundo. En especial, ese chico... Uzumaki Naruto"- el fantasma solo dio una risa -sus destinos... ¡Están brillando intensamente!

-bueno, más vale que regresemos- los chicos se despidieron con la mano y el bus empezó a andar.

-Kokoa...

-¿Eh?

-supongo que ya sabes la verdad, no soy un vampiro y tampoco un buen sensei, así que entiendo si no quieres que vuelva a entrenarte más

-no, así está bien

-"Kokoa"- pensó Moka mientras miraba a su hermana con cierto sonrojo y a Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Naruto también sonreía, era parecido a cuando Konohamaru progresaba en algo, incluso si era algo pequeño, el orgullo de Naruto crecía.

-3... 2... 1

-ejem- Sasuke puso su mirada seria -¡Pues mañana tendrás que entrenar mucho más! ¡No quiero que andes temblando mientras veas a un enemigo! ¿Me has escuchado?

-¡Sí, sensei!- o Kokoa había cambiado o Sasuke tenía poderes, pues era la primera vez que Kokoa le decía sensei a Sasuke, eso era un gran avance.

**-al parecer ya lo acepto**

-"¿Ura-chan?"

**-...Kokoa ha aceptado a Sasuke como su mentor, ella nunca ha respetado ha nadie más que no sea yo, por eso estoy impresionada. **

-"creo, que Kokoa ya está madurando un poco más"- respondió con felicidad.

-bueno, bueno- dijo Kurumu -¿Qué te hizo la madre de Mizore, Sasuke?

-no quiero hablar de eso- se excusó el Uchiha

-¡Ya dinos!

-teme, yo seré un buen padrino, no te preocupes, jeje

-**tú... es cierto**, ¡Todo es tú culpa!

-espera, Sasuke ¡Nooooooo!

-"al fin la calma ha vuelto y Mizore-chan se ve muy bien, se le nota más feliz y cerca de Sasuke, eso es bueno. No sé lo que planean los de Fairy Tale, pero de seguro no es nada bueno. Ese tipo... Miyabi, logro apenas ponerse en pie y llevarse a Kahlua y escapar, no sé como sobrevivió a lo que le hizo Sasuke, pero eso solo me lleva a pensar que no es humano"- pensaba Tsukune mientas iban todos hacia la academia, Moka lo notaba muy pensativo, mientras todos querían saber lo que hizo la madre de Mizore con Sasuke. -"ah... mi vida no es para nada tranquila, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"

-"Tsukune..."

-¡Tsukune!- interrumpieron Naruto y Sasuke

-eh...

-cuando lleguemos a la academia, necesitamos hablar contigo, Moka

-¿Sí?

-también contigo y con Kokoa también.

**¿Qué es lo que nuestros ninjas tienen pensado para esos tres? **

**En el próximo capítulo: **

_-pero... no lo entiendo, ¿¡En dónde estoy?!- dijo Tsukune, viendo las escenas del próximo capítulo -¿Cómo que estoy en entrenamiento? ¡Alguien explíqueme! ¿El látigo de Belmont? ¿No es eso de un videojuego? _

_-debes de hacerte fuerte, Tsukune _

_-¿Ruby-san?- en eso Naruto hace su aparición _

_-¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Entrenamiento a lo extremo! ¡Y vean a un invitado especial del mundo de Naruto!_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, esto me falto ponerlo en el anterior. Y lo escrito en cursiva de la parte de arriba es algo nuevo que le puse, para dar pequeños fragmentos de lo que tratará el siguiente capítulo para no dejarlos con tanto suspenso. **

**La verdad es que mis exámenes se acercan y tengo que echarle muchas ganas, de seguro que ustedes comprenden. **

**Otra cosa, ¿Quién es el personaje que pondré de Naruto en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Kakashi? ¿Gai? Se los dejo a su imaginación. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**

**Nota: annim, ¿¡Quién eres?! Ya dime. Y alucardzero, tu face no lo encuentro y lamentablemente esto no lo puedo publicar como libro, porque estaría violando los derechos de autor, ¡Pero ojala esto algun día lo hicieran realidad! ¡O tan siquiera un videojuego! **

**Que yo sepa no hay videojuegos de Rosario + Vampire, sería bueno, ¿No? **


	25. Chapter 23

**En este me tarde, le tuve que cambiar el nombre porque era demasiado largo. Aquí podrán tapar uno de los cabos sueltos que le he puesto a la historia, que se irán revelando conforme avance la historia. Ayer no puse conti, pues estaba como un poco deprimido, quien sabe porque, la adolescencia creo yo. **

**¡Pero bueno! **

**Disfruten del capítulo:**

* * *

Capítulo 23: Calentando motores.

El lugar en el que nos encontramos hoy es bastante extraño. El cielo parece normal, bueno, si ves de cerca de un planeta parecido a Saturno y de cabeza, entonces puedes decir que este lugar es normal. Cuando Tsukune abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue confusión. Esto no era la academia Yokai, por supuesto que no, entonces… ¿En dónde diablos estaba? Pero hay que recalcar que eso no era lo importante, sino todas las cosas raras que había ahí.

-¿¡Qué es este lugar?! ¿¡Dónde estoy?!- gritó desesperado, esperando que alguien le contestará. Había una ballena volando por el cielo, un satélite y si él mismo se contará, habría también un humano… ¿Menudo grupo raro en un mundo desconocido, no? -¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Tsukune hizo la pregunta más tonta que se puede hacer en una situación como esta, pero debido a que movió su mano, esta pregunta no fue tan tonta después de todo, puesto que se dio cuenta que tenía unas esposas, y no, no me refiero a que ya está casado, sino unas esposas para que estuviera atado a algo. -¿Grilletes? ¿Por qué habría…?

-no… no lo estires tan fuerte- Tsukune no se había dado cuenta, pero sí había alguien más ahí, al parecer estaba toda enredada por el grillete.

-¡¿Ruby-san?! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!

-¡Tsukune-san!- esto lo dijo como si hubiera despertado de un sueño –lo siento… como no despertabas, estuve matando el tiempo un rato

-¿¡Esa es tú forma de matar el tiempo?!

-jeje- ella dio una risita nerviosa y después una sonrisa.

-pero… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y los demás?- Tsukune le iba a quitar la cadena a Ruby, pero ella se aleja.

-¡Detente!- Tsukune alza las manos con sorpresa –esta es una importante cadena que nos une a ambos. Eso es por qué ahora seré tu sustento vital- Tsukune quedó confundido ante esto –antes de que lo explique, ¿Podrías sostener esto?- ella le mostró un látigo con espinas, (De seguro les recordará al juego Castlevania) Tsukune lo tomó en sus manos, lo vio un poco extraño, no lo veía como algo especial.

-el nombre de este látigo es "**Belmont". **Fue usado por un cazador de monstruos legendario. Es un artefacto muy poderoso que puede cancelar la magia, blandéalo por mí y lo verás- Tsukune hizo caso y movió el látigo, una corriente de energía fue caminando por la cadena, como si fuera electricidad, llegando hasta Ruby, electrocutándola.

-¡Kyaa!- grito de dolor, aunque más bien parecía un gemido (eh, hagan como si no escribí eso).

-¡Ruby-san! Lo siento

-a… ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Puedes sentir el poder demoniaco en tú interior… para entenderlo mejor, el candado sagrado absorbe la energía demoniaca de la sangre de vampiro de Moka-san, pero como el látigo cancela los artefactos mágicos, es como una llave para utilizarlos.

-entonces… ¿Tú absorberás mi energía demoniaca?

-¡Así es! Por supuesto… esto lo hacemos con la finalidad de que… **controles tus poderes**. Por otro lado, este lugar es una dimensión especial creada por el director, no importa que tan violento se ponga este lugar, no dañaremos a nadie. Es una orden Tsukune-san- el joven no estaba muy confiado, esto sería peligroso para Ruby si él cometía un error. A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que su amiga se viera afectada, esto podría servirle de mucha ayuda para las posibles batallas futuras que habría.

-bien… **¡Hagámoslo! **

* * *

En la academia Yokai, todas están buscando a Tsukune. No lo habían visto en todo el día. Durante el camino de su búsqueda se encontraron con Kokoa. Ella reunió el valor de invitarlas a entrenar con ella, pero ni le hicieron caso, por qué solo querían saber dónde estaba Tsukune.

-oye Kokoa, ¿No deberías de estar entrenando con Sasuke?- dijo Mizore –pensé que entrenarías más duro en cuanto regresarán

-lo estaba buscando, pero no lo encontré en ningún lado

-ahora que lo dicen… tampoco he visto a Naruto-san- comentó la brujita. Todas se pusieron a pensar en dónde estaban esos dos.

* * *

En un lugar más apartado, por los dormitorios de los estudiantes, estaban dos jóvenes ninja, con todo y el uniforme ninja. Naruto se puso su banda de la hoja, Sasuke también la llevaba, parece que a ellos no les importaba la escuela en estos momentos.

-bueno… ¿No ya viene siendo hora que nos vayamos, Naruto?

-sí, lo he estado pensando, Sasuke. ¿Quién es el que debemos de guiar?

-¿Y?

-creo que es Moka- esa respuesta sería la más coherente, ella tenía el poder necesario, muy buenas habilidades, tal vez parece que no les importa nada, pero Naruto tenía muchas expectativas sobre ella.

-¿Moka?- el más inteligente se puso a analizar lo que había dicho el rubio –"es cierto, ella no está enfocada, pero creo que eso nos toca a nosotros, pero… viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, podría ser cualquiera"-no estoy seguro, creo que estás sobrevalorándola de más

-¿Por qué?

-para mí… todos tienen muy altas mis expectativas. Solo hay que pulirlas un poco- en cuanto Sasuke dijo eso, el aire se volvió loco y un portal de color verde apareció delante de ellos. Un viejo muy conocido salió de ahí.

-¿Qué onda, chicos?

-¡Ahhhh!- los jóvenes se quedaron con la boca abierta -¿¡Qué demonios hace aquí?!

-escuche su plática, ¿Por qué no entrenan a todos?- el anciano con cabellera blanca y barba del mismo color, les dio una sonrisa. Él seguía con su capucha que cubría todo el cuerpo.

-¿Cómo supo?

-jajaja. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos- dijo con una sonrisa –les prestaré toda la ayuda posible. Veo que ya vieron que su enemigo es Fairy Tale.

-espere anciano, esa organización…

-sí, es la que yo pedí que derrotaran. Esa era la misión original, no les dije el nombre por qué hubiera afectado las cosas por aquí. Yo quería que regresarán por intención propia, aunque con un poco de ayuda de mi parte, claro.

-en ese caso- Sasuke pidió su petición al viejo y este acepto –lo veremos dentro de 1 hora.

-¡Bien pensado, teme!

* * *

Después de una hora, nos encontramos con Tsukune y todas las chicas, al parecer habían logrado dominar sus poderes por un momento, pues había otros monstruos tirados en el suelo. Moka agarra el látigo que está tirado en el suelo por pura curiosidad.

-vaya, vaya- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa –al parecer todos estamos aquí

-¿¡Sasuke, Naruto?!- dijeron todas, excepto Moka

-¿Moka interna?- Tsukune estaba extrañado –pero… no te he quitado el rosario, ¿Cómo?

-ya entiendo, esto sirve para anular la magia, por eso puedes entrenar con más facilidad.

-¡Eso es perfecto!- Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron serios –es justo lo que necesitamos. Ustedes quieren ser más fuertes, ¿No?

-de seguro también quieres controlar todos tus poderes, ¿No es así, Tsukune?- el joven castaño trago saliva, el anterior entrenamiento fue brutal, Sasuke le había metido múltiples palizas (paliza es poco, yo diría una majiza).

-sí, eso es lo que quiero.

-entonces… tú y Kokoa estarán bajo mi cargo, el de Naruto y el de ella- dijo señalando a Ura-Moka. -¡Así que escúchenme todos!

-¡Sí señor!- dijo Tsukune –"esto será el infierno, eso es más que seguro"

-"al fin va entrenarme mi amada onee-sama, ¡Estoy tan feliz! Pero… ah… Sasuke también va estar, de seguro me pondrá a hacer cosas horribles"- pensó Kokoa, con un aura morada.

-hay algunas cosas que se necesitan para ser fuerte. Se necesitan habilidades, inteligencia, resistencia y ustedes dos… ¡No tienen ninguna!- dijo duramente, Kokoa iba a protestar, Moka asintió con la cabeza, ella estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Sasuke no seas tan rudo!- dijo Naruto –es cierto que les faltan muchas cosas, pero hay algo que ustedes tienen… ¡Tienen las suficientes agallas! ¡Eso es todo lo que necesitan para mejorar y ser fuerte!- eso le subió el ánimo a todos.

-para las habilidades, ahí estará Moka interna para apoyarlos

-¿Qué?

-para la inteligencia, estoy yo

-y en la resistencia, ¡Estoy yo!- Moka seguía confundida –ah y Moka vampira, también estás incluida

-jaja, sí claro. Yo no necesito entrenar contigo- dijo con todo su orgullo

-¡No puedes ganarle a mi onee-sama! ¡Ella es invencible!

-sí, es algo cierto- los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a los de un sapo y su poder aumento demasiado –pero yo… **ya voy a pararle al tiempo libre. **Tú no puedes ganar Moka vampira, ni siquiera a Kahlua

-…- ella no dijo nada, pero cerro sus manos con fuerza. Naruto tenía la razón, ella no pudo hacer nada, Sasuke lo hizo todo y si él hubiera querido, Kahlua ya estuviera muerta.

-esta vez si te entrenaré con todas mis fuerzas

-no necesito tú ayuda- dijo muy orgullosa y volteando hacia otro lado

-¡Yo tampoco la necesito!- dijo Kokoa.

-bueno, si eso es cierto, si ninguno necesita mi ayuda, ¿Por qué no se vienen todos contra mí?- Naruto les hizo una seña con su mano y todos se ofendieron, Tsukune y Sasuke se salieron de ahí. –si pueden al menos hacerme una herida en modo sennin, se pueden ir de este paraíso y daré por hecho que están listos para cualquier enemigo

-hmp, te arrepentirás de haberme subestimado.

Aunque Moka dijo esto, las cosas pasaron tan rápido que ni duraron ni un minuto. Mizore y Kurumu atacaron con su dueto negro y blanco, pero Naruto ya estaba detrás de ellas, con una patada las hizo tragar tierra en el piso. La siguiente en atacar fue Kokoa con su espada, Naruto saco una kunai, y en el aire se empezaron a pelear, al caer al piso, Naruto le dio una barrida con su pierna a Kokoa y antes de que cayera, la agarro de su pierna y la lanzó hacia arriba donde otro Naruto la estaba esperando con una patada, la cual la mando hacia el piso.

-"maldito Naruto, antes no era así de fuerte, ¿Por qué?"- Moka fue hacia Naruto a darle su merecido, pero sus patadas y golpes eran esquivados por Naruto.

-eso no es suficiente, eres demasiado orgullosa- Naruto le conecto dos golpes en su estómago y una patada horizontal que la tiro en el piso

-"¿Por qué? Antes siempre le ganaba… Naruto es muy fuerte en modo ermitaño, pero… no puedo perder"- Moka se levantó, aunque la sangre de su boca era evidente. Se movió rápido y dio una patada, pero resultó ser un tronco.

-¡Moka-san detrás de ti!- Tsukune logró advertirle a tiempo, pues ella logró esquivar el golpe.

-¡Ugh!- pero el golpe logró darle de alguna forma, ella quedó en el piso. -… ni siquiera lo vi

-todos ustedes no tienen oportunidad contra gente más fuerte, y con esas ganas, nunca podrán. Por eso, hemos traído a alguien más para ayudarnos- el portal de color verde se abrió de nuevo, y de él, un muchacho con el cabello en forma de jícara, con un chaleco de Chunin y con unas cejotas apareció en frente de todos los derrotados. –el especialista en Taijutsu, ¡Rock Lee!

**En el próximo capítulo… **

_-¿De dónde salió ese tipo?- dijo Ura-chan mientras veía las escenas del próximo capítulo -¿Y por qué usa esas pesas? _

_-¡Naruto está loco! ¿Entrenamiento en el agua?- dijo Kokoa _

_-¿Acaso quiere matarnos? _

_-Ja, ¡PREPARENSE PARA EXPLOTAR LA LLAMA DE LA JUEVENTUD! _

_-en el próximo capítulo: bienvenidos al infierno, ¡Digo… Entrenamiento a lo Extremo!_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, con este capi casi llego a las 2000 palabras, pero bueno.  
**

**Ahora ya sabemos que Ura-Moka no puede ganarle a Naruto en modo sennin. **

**También sabemos que la organización que le pidieron a Naruto y Sasuke que destruyeran era Fairy Tale y no Antitesis. ¿Qué demonios o quien demonios es ese viejo?  
**

**Ah por cierto, lo del juego de rosario, ¡Esta comletamente en japones! rayos... porque no hacen un juego basado en el manga y, que de paso, ¡lo haga cyberconnect2! Que es el que hizo el juego de Naruto ulitmate ninja storm 3, que esta bien chido, sino miren los trailers.  
**

**A) Aquí van unas preguntas: **

**1. Con respecto a la técnica de sasuke. En verdad está es Su técnica final o tendrá una nueva antes de la pelea con alucard? R= Esta era una técnica final porque ya no iba a utilizar otra contra Kahlua, más no es su técnica final. **

**Acerca de esta técnica, para entenderle mejor. Sasuke usa la mayoría de su chakra en froma de relampago en su espada, emitiendo una luz que deja segado a cualquiera por unos momentos, después realiza un ataque al aire que corta todo a su paso, es debido a la velocidad y el poder que le pone la espada. **

**2. ¿la banda del club del periodismo irá al mundo de Naruto alguna vez? R=No te sé decir, podría ser un capítulo extra, cuando tenga suficientes ideas sobre eso, lo pondré. Aquí les voy a decir un dato más. **

**Cuando hice el capítulo de Konohamaru, incluso tuve la loca idea de hacer un what if? osea, que pasaría si... en vez de Naruto y Sasuke, le tocará a Konohamaru para esta temporada? La idea me gusto, la pareja sería con Kokoa, ya que esta pareja si queda, pero debido a la excases de las ideas, decidí no hacerlo. **

**ahora... annimo, ¿¡Donde esta tu pista?! ¡Las adivinanzas no son lo mio! ¡Pero voy a descubrir quien eres así sea lo último que haga!**

**Ya que este es uno de mis fics más leídos, quiero darles una noticia interesante y que les ayudará mucho. Alucardzero, tú preguntaste cada cuanto escribi, ¿No? Bueno, por lo que escribiste pagas ciber o algo así, así que en mi perfil, puse fecha de continuación para mis fics, ya que voy a tener EXÁMENES MUY PRONTO, así que ahí estarán las fechas. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **


	26. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: ¡Entrenamiento a lo Extremo!

Todos quedaron en el piso, con alguna otra herida pero nada grave, Naruto tuvo que haberse contenido en gran medida, las 2 brujas se quedaron con la boca abierta, Naruto estaba en otro nivel, o en este caso, en otro mundo, su fuerza se igualaba a la de un vampiro o incluso más. Moka quedó viendo al muchacho que estaba al lado de Naruto, era muy extraño y tenía unas cejas muy grandes.

-¡Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke!- el joven de cabello de jícara fue con Sasuke –ha pasado un tiempo- él noto a Tsukune –hola

-hola…-"él también va a entrenarme… espero que no sea tan rudo como Sasuke"

-¿Trajiste todo lo que pedí?- preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Claro! Dijiste que íbamos a tomar medidas extremas, así que traje mucho- Lee empezó a sacar algunas cosas de su mochila, mientras todas se repusieron de la paliza que les había metido Naruto.

-espera… ¿¡Cómo qué medidas extremas?!- dijo Kurumu, alterada.

-jeje- Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron de una forma que no le agrado a nadie, sus ojos tenían unas flamas. –los entrenaremos con mucho entusiasmo, **así que prepárense para mucho sudor y lágrimas, **¡Nuestro entrenamiento empieza!

-tengan, señoritas, lo necesitarán- Lee les lanzó un recipiente lleno de ungüento a cada una de las chicas y uno a Tsukune. Los ojos de Lee también se encendieron -¡Yo también voy a entrenar con ustedes con toda mi juventud!

-eh…- todos se quedaron con una gotita en la cabeza. Toda la atención se dirigió hacia esos tres.

-¡Yo quiero entrenarlos primero!- dijeron los tres

-hmp, yo lo haré

-¡Ni te la creas, teme! ¡Yo seré quién empiece!

-¡Claro que no! ¡Seré yo!- ambos siguieron discutiendo, mientras todas tenían una gotita en la cabeza. –decidamos con… ¡Piedra, Papel o Tijeras!

-¡Hecho!- todas se desmayaron al estilo anime por esto -¡Piedra papel o tijeras!- Naruto hizo piedra, Sasuke y Lee hicieron tijeras.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo inicio!

-maldito Naruto.

-muy bien- Naruto se giró para ver a todos –Moka vampira y Kokoa se vienen conmigo, y Mizore-chan también, la necesito para el entrenamiento

-"¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer?"- pensaba Ura, limpiando la sangre que no paraba de salir de su boca. Naruto hizo una sonrisa, recordando una anécdota bastante divertida.

_-Naruto, hay que sacar el chakra rojo que tienes en tú interior, pero para eso, tienes que jugarte la vida en este entrenamiento._

_-¡Sí señor! ¡Siempre me juego la vida en los entrenamientos! Sino, ¡Esto no tendría sentido!_

-"ero-Senin, es hora de poner aprueba tú entrenamiento"-vamos ya, pero antes, necesito que vayan por unos palos de bambú y que sean largos, de seguro que hay por aquí

-¿Para qué?

-¡Solo háganlo! Moka- Naruto la detiene –solo por curiosidad, ¿Te bañas con agua caliente o fría?- Moka lo quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

-agua caliente… ¿Por qué?

-nada, nada, curiosidad- Moka y Kokoa se fueron a buscar los palos de bambú. –muy bien Mizore-chan, ¿Ya viste el lago de ahí?

-espera… ¿Estás bromeando?

-no, quiero que lo congeles- Mizore lo congeló todo, luego Naruto hizo un Rasengan gigante y rompió el hielo, pronto la evidencia del hielo se desvaneció y cuando Moka y Kokoa regresaron, solo se sentía un poco de frío. Naruto hizo unos clones y él mando a poner los palos de bambú en el agua y estos se estabilizaron solos.

-bien, ahora les explicaré de que trata esto.

-¡Ni loca!- dijo Kokoa –ya sé para qué va esto

-Naruto, no le veo la dificultad a tú entrenamiento

-¿En serio? Bueno, solo tienen…- Naruto se quita la mayoría de su ropa, además de los zapatos y se subió a uno de los palos –que tirarme 3 veces, ah… y si yo las tiro 3 veces, se quedarán sin almorzar.- Moka sonrío y se subió fácilmente, Kokoa estaba un poco asustada, ella no tenía tanto equilibrio.

-"ahora sí Naruto, aquí me cobraré lo que me hiciste hace un rato"

-esto servirá para su equilibrio. En este entrenamiento tendrán que jugarse la vida, ¡Empecemos!- Moka fue la primera en atacar, pero aunque era muy rápida, Naruto le quebraba la defensa con sus katas de rana, puesto que él seguía en modo ermitaño.

-¡Kyaa!- Moka salió fuera del agua como un gato recién bañado, temblando debido al frío y a que el agua era su debilidad.

-¡Onee-sama! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Jajaja! Pareces un gato. Oh, creo que esto es demasiado para la gran Moka Akashiya

-¡No te burles de mi onee-sama!- Naruto sonrío, todo salió como él esperaba, Kokoa dio un salto para golpearlo, pero él solo tuvo que esquivarlo, moverse a otro palo y darle un empujón a Kokoa, la cual se cayó.

-¡Kyaa!- ella también salió como gato de ahí.

-vamos, ¡Sigamos!

* * *

Naruto era muy astuto, Kokoa y Moka cayeron más de 5 veces, incluso cuando al rubio se le acabo el modo ermitaño, ellas seguían cayendo, puesto que el agua estaba drenando sus energías. Mientras Moka y Kokoa estaban dándose uno que otro chapuzón, Tsukune y las otras chicas están al borde de la muerte, corriendo un maratón de 500 vueltas, que según Lee, eran muy pocas.

-¡Vamos chicos, si no duele no sirve!- les animó Lee, corriendo delante de ellos, mientras ellos estaban arrastrándose.

-¡Estás loco!

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Sólo nos faltan 350 más!

-¡Ahhhh!- suspiraron todos.

-¿No quieren hacerse más fuertes?

-¿De qué nos sirve esto?- dijo Yukari y Kurumu –cuando enfrentemos a alguien no vamos a salir corriendo… entonces, ¿Para qué?

-¡No cuestionen este entrenamiento!- dijo Lee con su puño alzado –Sasuke me dijo que ustedes tienen muchas agallas y mucho potencial.

-"¿Sasuke-san dijo eso?"- pensaron todas las chicas (Ruby no estaba ahí, tenía asuntos con el director).

-… pero sinceramente… todos ustedes… ¡Parecen unos ancianos!

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Dónde está su primavera de la juventud?- dijo con sus manos echa puño, fuego en los ojos y un fondo de una puesta de sol detrás de él –si quieren mejorar, ¡Tienen que esforzarse y enfocar su mente en algo que quieran! ¡Háganlo por eso o por ese alguien especial que quieran!- todos se pusieron a pensar en las palabras de Lee.

-"Moka-san… yo siempre he querido protegerte, de seguro que ahora lo lograré"- Tsukune se levantó con más ganas –yo seguiré, acabaré estás 500 vueltas, si eso me vuelve más fuerte, ¡Entonces lo haré!

-¡Esa es la actitud, Tsukune-san!

-"Tsukune"- Kurumu lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

-"Tsukune-san"- Yukari hizo lo mismo. Y siguieron corriendo, hasta que las acabaron. Todos se quedaron en el piso, un poco más alejado de dónde estaban Naruto y Moka.

-estoy orgulloso, lo hicieron muy bien, es tiempo de una batalla, el calentamiento acabo- ante esto, un grito se escuchó hasta dónde estaban Moka y Naruto.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!- le gritaron en la cara.

-¿Qué? ¿Creían que eso era todo?- les dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es que no estás cansado?

-yo debería hacer esa pregunta- Lee saltó hasta un árbol muy alto –después de todo, yo estoy usando estas- Lee saco sus pesas.

-¿Pesas?-"je, deben de ser un peso bajo, no hay forma de que no esté cansando"_ Kurumu pensó lo más lógico, pero al caer las pesas, su sonrisa… desaparece.

Sfx: ¡BOOOM!

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y sudaron cuando Lee ya estaba detrás de ellos, cuando voltearon, Lee estaba en frente de ellos.

-¿Cómo?- alcanzó a susurrar Tsukune.

-los dejare descansar por hoy, pero mañana será el doble- todos se tiraron en el piso, las piernas ya no les respondían y al parecer, el piso parecía una muy buena cama para descansar.

* * *

Mientras con Naruto y Mizore.

-ah… creo que me pase- Naruto miró a las dos vampiras en la orilla del río, ninguna de las dos quería moverse ya.

-te pasas Naruto, esto es demasiado para ellas- Mizore levantó a Kokoa, que era menos pesada.

-no, este entrenamiento es perfecto para ellas, les enseñará a no temer y a ir más allá de sus habilidades. Mizore-chan, ¿Podrías llevarte a Kokoa? Digo, ella es menos pesada

-sí, supongo…- Mizore cargó a Kokoa en la espalda, quedó desmayada desde la décima caída, Moka quedó casi desmayada después de caerse 15 veces. Naruto cargó a Moka en sus brazos, directo hacia la puerta para salir del "paraíso" (que de paraíso no tiene nada). Moka movió su cabeza y despertó.

-te has sobrepasado, Moka. Pero te doy un 8 de 10, a pesar de estar en tú límite, te volviste a levantar- Moka no escuchó mucho de lo que dijo Naruto, ella agarró el hombro de Naruto y se acercó a su cuello, el rubio se quedó con un sonrojo, lo siguiente que sintió fue el clavado de dos colmillos en su cuello -…Moka…-"maldición, olvide que ella tiene que tomar sangre para recuperar fuerzas… solo espero que Kokoa no muerda a Mizore, jeje"- Moka siguió chupando la sangre de Naruto un rato más, puede que ella no lo diga, pero sabía igual o un poco mejor que la de Tsukune. Ella por fin lo soltó.

-… supongo que ahora estarás satisfecha, ¿Verdad?

-…de hecho, no

-¿¡Qué?! Siento que la mitad de mi sangre ya no está

-solo fue un poco

-"¿¡Solo un poco?!"-como no es tú sangre

-¡Es tú culpa! Tú entrenamiento me va a dejar sin energía, así que…- Moka le dio una mirada a Naruto, no significaba nada bueno, al menos para Naruto.

-¡No, eso hazlo con Tsukune!

-él no está aquí, tú serás mi banco de sangre por ahora- Naruto salió corriendo y Moka detrás de él, lo que Naruto no sabía es que Moka estaba jugando, en parte, pero él siguió corriendo por todo el paraíso.

-¡No soy tú banco de sangre, espera!- unos colmillos se enterraron en su cuello -¡Mi sangreeee!

**Y así, el entrenamiento de sudor y lágrimas da inicio. Solo esperemos que Naruto tenga suficiente sangre para seguir entrenando a Moka, jajaja.**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**¿Sabías que... Naruto es el primer humano en la historia del mundo Yokai que le enseña a un vampiro? **

**Bueno, hoy no hay avance del próximo capi, por que no sé de que va a tratar. **

**Por cierto, mis exámenes ya comenzaron, me retiro hasta el sábado pondré conti de la mayoría de mis fics, primero está la escuela y después esto. **

**Nos vemos hasta el sábado.**


	27. Chapter 25

**¡Mas de 2000 palabras! Es un regalo por haberme ausentado tanto, además de que estoy feliz por haber salido bien en mis exámenes y por qué... ¡Tengo el Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3! recien acabo de pasar la final y por eso me tardé en poner el capítulo, es que el mladito Tobi es bien cabrón y no le podía ganar. **

**¡Pero bueno! Eso no tiene nada que ver, ¡Disfruten su capítulo!**

* * *

_Después de lo ocurrido en el país natal de Mizore, la chica de nieves, toda la banda del club del periodismo (a excepción de Gin) se puso a entrenar. Naruto y Sasuke, con la ayuda del viejo saltador de mundos, trajeron a Rock Lee para entrenar a todos sus amigos y fortalecerlos. Mucho sudor, dolor, cansancio y fuerza de voluntad: de eso se trataba el entrenamiento de la "juventud" que Lee había planteado, además del entrenamiento "infernal" para Moka y Kokoa; a pesar de sus intentos, nuestros ninjas no ven ningún avance en sus amigos y eso… es algo preocupante para estos tres. _

Naruto, Sasuke y Rock Lee estaban en el patio de la escuela, al parecer, derrotando a un gigante que se quiso pasar de listo con la comisión de seguridad pública: Naruto y Sasuke. Una vez más, lo habían hecho: poner la paz en la escuela.

-bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy- dijo Naruto, poniéndose los lentes oscuros.

-¡Wow! Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas. Hay acción por todos lados

-eso dices ahora, Lee. Este mundo tiene muchos problemas, estos monstruos, la mayoría se odian entre ellos.

-…- Lee no dijo nada, lo que decía el Uchiha era la pura verdad. –Oigan- les dijo mientras caminaban –Sasuke, ya vamos tres días… pero tus amigos no pueden, cada vez los veo más deprimidos.

-lo sé. Naruto, ¿Tsukune ya inició el entrenamiento con Ura-Moka?

-aún no. Hoy apenas empieza, en la noche, ya que estará ocupado contigo y Lee, ¿No?

-eso es correcto- dijo Lee –y… ¿Cuándo los entrenarás tú?

-hmp, ninguno de ellos está listo para mi entrenamiento. Esta vez tenía pensado en entrenar a Tsukune seriamente.

-¿Pero?

-no tiene habilidades, ni fortaleza, **ni nada. **Todos están acabados, tienen el espíritu apagado, así jamás podrán ganarle a nadie.

-teme… los estás presionando mucho- pero Sasuke quedó viendo a Naruto

-¿Y tú que avances tienes?

-pues yo…- el rubio lo pensó un poco, antes de alardear. Su entrenamiento no había tenido frutos, de hecho, las cosas no iban bien -…creo que he fracasado como sensei…

-hmp, perdedor.

-¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?

-por qué solo han logrado tirarme una vez al agua, pero Moka lo hizo de una forma en la que Kokoa moriría, si fuera una batalla real. Así que se enojó conmigo por no valerle el punto, por lo que esa vez no cuenta.

En pocas palabras, los últimos tres días, todos han perdido su espíritu de pelea. Kurumu se ha sentido triste, recientemente. Kokoa se siente sobrepasada por su hermana en gran medida, por lo que también está deprimida. Tsukune, Mizore y Moka son los únicos que están bien, lo están intentando con todas sus ganas.

-necesitamos hacer algo, algo que les suba el ánimo a todos- sugirió Naruto.

-¿Pero qué? Ellos no quieren hacer nada

-…- el vampiro, tan inteligente que era, recordó los sonidos de unos cascabeles y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sasuke por alguna razón en especial, tenía unos cascabeles en su mochila, los sacó y se los mostró a los demás –como diría Kakashi-sensei: "un ninja tiene que ver a través de la decepción". Eso es lo que haremos

-¡Eres un genio, Sasuke!

* * *

Capítulo 25: Reglas de Oro.

Naruto y Sasuke se reunieron en el salón de maestros; ellos tenían acceso ahí ya que eran de la comisión de seguridad pública. La única razón de que fueran ahí era: poder tener una taza de café totalmente gratis. Lee ya no los acompañaba, puesto que estaba entrenando a las afueras de la academia. Tsukune llega con los ninjas, después de un rato.

-lamento ausentarme, tenía que ir al baño- dijo con una sonrisa al final.

-…no hay problema, ten- Naruto le dio una taza de café, la cual Tsukune aceptó gustosamente.

-dime Tsukune, ¿Estás preocupado? Hoy empieza el entrenamiento con Moka interna

-de hecho, no lo estoy- Tsukune dio otro sorbo a su café. Naruto quedó un poco serio ante esa declaración

-¿En serio? Moka vampira te puede hacer mucho daño-"sobre todo por qué no ha podido avanzar en el entrenamiento, no quiero que ella se desquite con Tsukune"

-lo sé. Estoy muy seguro de la fuerza de Moka-san, pero… creo que ya no hay nada peor que todo lo que he estado haciendo con Lee-san- una gotita apareció en las cabezas de Naruto y Sasuke, el entrenamiento de Lee era completamente aterrador.

-bueno, solo queremos decirte, que nos vemos en la cafetería, ¡Nos vemos!- ellos desaparecieron en una cortina de humo, dejando a Tsukune con una interrogante en la cabeza.

Después de unas horas, en la cafetería estaban reunidos todos ya, incluyendo a Kokoa. Después de un tiempo de espera, Naruto y Sasuke finalmente aparecen.

-qué bueno que ya están todos aquí

-sí… sí. Se ven serios, ¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Kurumu, sin mucho interés.

-…bueno, es una sorpresa. Cierren todos los ojos- todos hicieron caso, Naruto hizo sus clones y un golpe en la nuca les dio a todos, quedando inconscientes.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, Tsukune finalmente despertó. A pesar de estar parado, su vista estaba dando vueltas, él agitó su cabeza, solo para volver a abrir los ojos y estar en las mismas condiciones.

-"¿Qué me ha pasado? Este es el paraíso, pero… nadie está aquí"- Tsukune se agarra la cabeza con dolor y se cae al piso, se va arrastrando hacia adelante, pero alguien aparece en frente de él -¿Quién eres?

-…hm, esa pregunta debería hacerla yo- ahí, en frente de él… estaba… ¡Él mismo! La única diferencia es que estaba con un cabello plateado y los ojos de un auténtico vampiro.

-¿De qué va esto? ¡Eres un impostor!- dijo levantándose. Tsukune se pone en guardia

-¿En serio? Si crees que soy un impostor, derrótame- el castaño fue directamente hacia el enemigo sin vacilar, sus golpes fueron evadidos fácilmente, hasta que es detenido por una patada en su estómago por su contraparte, luego dos golpes en la cara y luego otra patada.

-¡No tan rápido!- Tsukune la detiene y de ahí, lanza al enemigo con sus dos manos hacia un árbol. Pero el vampiro se levanta como si nada.

-tu fuerza es lamentable, jamás me derrotarás con eso, ¿y sabes por qué? Eso es por qué… ¡Tú no eres Tsukune Aono!

-"¿Qué? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?"-…muy bien, ya basta Sasuke, si es otro de tus entrenamientos mentales, más te vale que…- pero el vampiro le da un golpe con su codo, rompiéndole la nariz –Aghht- Tsukune se limpia toda la sangre que le está saliendo con su mano

-¿Te parece que soy una ilusión?

* * *

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- dijo Kurumu, después de esquivar una patada.

-vaya, lo has logrado esquivar- dijo con arrogancia –pensé que serías más fuerte, no, la verdad no

-**tú**, Moka- Kurumu encogió los puños

-Kurumu, tranquilízate. Debe haber una razón para esto- dijo Mizore, con el tono de siempre, pero haciendo sus manos de hielo para estar preparada.

-esto es como un favor para la otra Moka, ella ya está cansada de que la interrumpas con Tsukune. Así que… deberías de olvidarte de él, **no eres una opción para él, él no te ama. **Esa es la verdad- esas palabras le dolieron a Kurumu, los últimos días, Tsukune no había reaccionado a sus constantes muestras de cariño (aplastarlo con sus pechos), por eso había estado deprimida. Pero Moka se había pasado con esa frase.

-Kurumu…

-eres solo un caso perdido, Kurumu.

-…Ura… ¡Moka!- la Yukki Onna intento detener a Kurumu, pero ella ya estaba fuera de sus casillas. Fue directamente hacia ella -¡Castigo divino!- con sus uñas hizo un giro de 360° para cortar a Moka, pero ella solo desapareció y apareció detrás de ella, agarró su cola y le metió una patada que la mando hasta un árbol.

-"la fuerza de la patada… por un momento pensé que no era ella, pero ella es la verdadera Moka"- Mizore apretó con fuerza su paleta, Moka agarró a Kurumu de su suéter y la alzó hasta quedar frente a frente.

-¿Ya has tenido suficiente?- la Sucubbus en su intento de dañar a Moka, atacó con su puño, pero fue detenido por la vampiresa –entiéndelo, no hay forma de que puedas ganarme, sea en lo que sea, soy más fuerte que tú

-"¿No soy tan fuerte?"- lo demás paso en cámara lenta, Kurumu fue lanzada hacia arriba como si fuera una muñeca –"acaso… ¿No puedo… ganarle a Moka en nada? Ella siempre… ha tenido la atención de Tsukune"- mientras iba cayendo, pudo ver que Moka estaba ahí, frente a ella. Dos patadas en su estómago fueron suficientes para que ella bajara al suelo y quedará ahí- Ugh- un poco de sangre salió de su boca –"…Moka… tú eres mejor que yo, sin importar lo que haga, Tsukune siempre está a tú lado"- el espíritu de Kurumu se apagó completamente, lo siguiente que vio fue como Mizore también fue derrotada, no escuchaba lo que decían, puesto que su cerebro parecía haberse desconectado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

* * *

-nunca me derrotarás con eso, Kokoa- Sasuke estaba con un pie encima de su cabeza, mientras Kokoa estaba con cortadas en la ropa y unas en la cara, con sangre saliendo de ellas.

-aun… no he perdido

-Kokoa, yo no quiero…- Sasuke quita su pie de ahí, para darle una patada en sus costillas para alejarla de él -¡No pienses en mí como tú maestro! Piensa que soy un enemigo, piensa que no soy yo. No tengas piedad, él enemigo no lo tendrá contigo- Kokoa se levanta y se limpia la sangre de su boca

-…eso es de asesinos…

-¡Eh!- Sasuke abre un poco más los ojos

-…"y tú no lo eres, Kokoa. Aun si eres un vampiro o lo que sea, no mates, a menos que sea completamente necesario. Y no pienses en la venganza, no cometas los errores que yo cometí". Eso es lo que tú me dijiste- Sasuke da una media sonrisa y le toca la cabeza a Kokoa.

-"entonces… si me ha escuchado en todo lo que le he dicho"- lo siguiente que sintió Kokoa hizo abrir sus ojos, ella observo su mejilla.

-¿Y esto?- la letra "A" estaba escrito en su mejilla con una tinta negra de un pincel -¿Una "A"?

-estás aprobada, Kokoa. Esto era una prueba para ver si lo habías aprendido. Hoy has aprendido a escuchar, eso es importante. Yo…- Sasuke le dio la espalda –nunca aprendí eso bien. Supongo que por eso cometí tantos errores. Pero contigo no pasará eso-"y si sucede, tomaré la responsabilidad y te guiaré por el buen camino, Kokoa. Kakashi-sensei, de seguro que eso es lo que tu hubieras querido para mí, mucho antes de que cayera en la maldad".

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía, Kurumu seguía tirada en el suelo, sin querer levantarse o hacer nada más. Solo observaba al cielo, mientras el sonido de hielo quebrándose se escuchaba cerca de donde estaba ella, el sol se estaba escondiendo, mientras la batalla seguía.

-¡Kurumu, no puedo hacer esto sola! ¡Levántate ya!- le pidió su amiga –no puedes quedarte ahí, tienes que seguir. Todo lo que te dijo Moka, no es verdad, ¡Y tú lo sabes!

-"perdón, Mizore. No cuentes conmigo esta vez…"

_-Naruto y yo tenemos un dicho que compartimos de un sensei, los que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero… ¡Los que abandonan a un amigo son peor que escoria!_

_-..!- todos se quedan impresionados_

_-yo no voy a abandonar a Tsukune y Moka, mucho menos a Naruto_

_-aun así, es de Kuyou de quien hablamos- dijo Gin_

_-no me importa quien se ponga en mi camino, no los abandonare- _Kurumu recordó otra cosa, esta vez de Naruto.

_-¡No es justo, Moka vampira! Ya debí de haberte ganado hace mucho_

_-hmp, pero no lo has hecho. No puedes ganarme Naruto, estoy un nivel más arriba que tú- pero a pesar de todas las palizas, Naruto se levanta. _

_-¡No me rendiré! Te derrotaré con mi propio poder, me seguiré levantando y levantando, lo seguiré intentando, ¡Seguiré ese camino hasta el final, ese es mi camino ninja!_

-"eso es verdad, por mucho que Moka intentará derrotar a Naruto, él jamás se rindió, por mucho que ella lo desanimo, él siguió intentándolo, y se volvió mucho más fuerte que todos"- Kurumu se logró poner en pie y logró cortar a Moka en un movimiento rápido.

-¡Mierda!- un poof reveló a su verdadero oponente –"lo han hecho bien, mi modo ermitaño acabo y Kurumu recapacitó en el momento justo. Después de todo, ya lo has entendido Kurumu, has visto a través de la decepción"

-¡¿Naruto?!

-¡Lo han hecho bien! Han sobrevivido mi modo ermitaño bastante bien, la verdad es que estaba cansado de imitar a Moka vampira, ahora pelearé a mi estilo- Naruto se clono bastantes veces, pero el dueto negro y blanco fue todo un éxito, los clones quedaron derrotados, a excepción de uno que fue directamente hacia las dos -¡Rasengan!- Mizore lo congelo con todo y Rasengan, ya que era un clon

-"¡Lo congeló! Increíble Mizore-chan"

-ahora, ¡Dueto negro y blanco número 4!- Mizore lanzó bastantes kunais de hielo, con eso entretuvo a Naruto un rato, Kurumu lanza Mizore y ella logra acomodarse y agarrar las piernas de Naruto

-¿Qué?- empezó a congelarlas, impidiendo mover a Naruto, para que Kurumu lo atacara

-¡Castigo divino!- Naruto quedó cortado en la cara, pero luego de un poof, él ya no estaba -¡Pero!

-¡Increíble!- dijo Naruto, detrás de ella -¡Lo hicieron genial! Vencieron muy bien a mi clon y eso que le puse mucho chakra para que durara bastante

-entonces… ¿No era Moka?

-claro que no, y lo siento Kurumu-chan- Naruto se rasco la nuca –todas esas cosas que dije, no son ciertas, solo lo hice para desanimarte

-…pues lo hiciste muy bien- dijo agachando la cabeza –no estoy enojada- dijo con una sonrisa

-sabía que no abandonarías a Mizore-chan, yo tuve que hacerles la prueba, ya que Sasuke se negó a pelear contigo- dijo mirando a Mizore, ella se sonrojo después de eso. (Sí, Sasuke no sería capaz de pelear contra Mizore, no podría hacerle daño).

Después de eso, Tsukune con sangre saliendo de su boca y nariz llegó hacia dónde estaban las chicas.

-¡Tsukune!- Kurumu fue la primera en abrazarlo, de ahí, Naruto lo felicitó

-¡Muy bien hecho! Tú también venciste a mi clon, veo que me pase un poco

-¿Un poco?- dijo limpiando su sangre

-jeje, lo siento

-no hay problema, esto lo haces para ayudarnos, Naruto. Gracias a ti

-sí Naruto, gracias- dijo Kurumu –"gracias a ti, hoy ya no estoy deprimida

-¿Eh? Jajaja, sí, sí-"¿De qué me agradece? Si yo no hice nada…".

Después de un minuto, Ura aparece, junto con Sasuke, Kokoa y Rock Lee. Los ninjas dieron la explicación de que esa era una prueba especial para probar su entrenamiento, así como para reanimarlos un poco.

**El entrenamiento infernal de la juventud empieza a dar raíces en todos, así como las viejas enseñanzas de sus maestros: Maito Gai y Kakashi Hatake. **

* * *

**Hoy no hay avance del otro capítulo, ya que de seguro mañana lo tendré listo, por lo que no esperarán mucho.**

**Bueno, aquí una explicación de la prueba de estos tres loquillos que casi logran bajarle el ánimo a cualquiera: **

**Me acuerdo que en un capi de Naruto Shippuden, Lee recuerda algo con su equipo, justo está frase: "Sé más fuerte que ayer" o algo parecido, fue cuando Lee se enfretaba a su doble, es por eso que Tsukune se enfrentó a si mismo. **

**El de ver a través de la decepción fue para Kurumu, ya que estaba desanimada. **

**El de Kokoa fue... como una lección que Sasuke jamás aprendió: Hay que saber escuchar. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Nos vemos.**


	28. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: El final de la primavera de la juventud.

El entrenamiento sigue dando sus frutos. Ha pasado tan solo un día desde la prueba especial organizada por nuestros ninjas favoritos, y sin duda ha hecho mucho más que animarlos. ¡Ahora están más llenos de energía y la autoestima está en los cielos!

-Moka vampira, ¿Estás bien?- el rubio fue a levantar a Moka, la cual ya se había desmayado, otra vez, al igual que Kokoa, quién estaba a su lado.

-"estoy cansada, pero he caído 25 veces esta vez y aún sigo consciente. Es como si mi cuerpo se estuviera acostumbrando al agua"- en este entrenamiento, Moka ya estaba toda mojada por el agua, ella acerco sus labios hacia su cuello y lo mordió suavemente.

-ght, Moka...- Moka succionaba lentamente la sabrosa sangre de Naruto, desde hace tres días hacía lo mismo. Naruto tenía sus sospechas, ¿Lo hacía por que le gustaba su sangre? O ¿Por que ya se había cansado de Tsukune? -"otra vez Moka vampira está chupando mi sangre"

**-ya dile que deje de hacer eso, hace mucho que no te hablo, y descubro que esta vampiresa te está chupando tú sangre, ¡No puedes permitir eso!**

-"Kurama, lo sé. Pero si no lo hago, ella puede morir"

**-¡Qué mi importa eso! ¡Yo soy el biju más fuerte de todos!- **Kurama estaba bastante enojado, sobre todo por qué no le agradaba mucho Moka interna **-pareces su alimento, eres el jinchuriki de Kurama, estás dañando mi reputación, ¡Deja de ser su bebida!**

-"bueno, tranquilo, se lo diré"-Moka vampira, ya es suficiente

-mmm- ella no hizo caso y siguió chupando su sangre -Naruto, tú sangre sabe muy bien además de que tu entrenamiento me deja sin energía, no me detendré

-¿Qué?- ella siguió chupando, haciendo que el zorro se enojara aún más, pero hubo algo que hizo que se encabronara más de lo que ya estaba.

-"...huele... delicioso"- la vampira de coletas fue arrastrándose hasta donde estaba Naruto y le enterró sus colmillos con dureza

-¡Ayyy!- dijo Naruto al sentir los colmillos entrar en su cuello

-eh- Moka lo soltó ante este grito -¿Naruto?

**-¡Este es el colmo!- **el zorro hablo por medio de Naruto **-"estás vampiresas pubertas, ¿Qué se creen? ¡Les daré su merecido en este instante!"**

-...¡No! Onee-sama... lo siento, no sabía que tú también estabas- Kokoa se alejó de Naruto al ver la mirada fulminante de Moka. Si a los vampiros le roban la comida, se ponen como un león cuando le quitan su amada carne fresca.

-¡Reconoce tu lugar!- una patada mando a Kokoa hasta el suelo.

**-y tú niñata**

-¿Zorro, eres tú?

**-¡Deja de chupar mi sangre!- **aunque Moka quiso esquivarlo, fue mandada a volar con un puñetazo del zorro **-con eso aprenderán- **el zorro dejo de utilizar el cuerpo de Naruto.

-¡Kurama! Dijiste que hablarías con ellas

**-esa es mi forma de hablar**

-pero... olvídalo. Necesitas cambiar tu actitud, ¿Sabes?

**-¡Cállate!**

Después de todo, ellas regresaron para retar a Naruto una vez más. Después de todo eran las 5:00 de la mañana, habían estado entrenando desde las 3:00 de la mañana, ya que después había escuela a las 7:00 y ellos no podían faltar. Por esta vez, Moka y Kokoa decidieron trabajar en equipo y lograron tirar a Naruto 3 veces.

-¡Sí, lo hicimos!- Kokoa estaba dando de saltos con una sonrisa

-¡Chu, chu!- dijo su mascota, Ko-chan, volando alrededor de Kokoa.

-...finalmente...- Moka si se canso en eso -"este entrenamiento... ¿Me habré vuelto más fuerte?"

-¡Lo hicieron genial, son un equipo bastante bueno!- Naruto les dio una sonrisa a las dos -ahora... regresemos a descansar.

* * *

Después de unas horas, en el entrenamiento de la juventud.

Tsukune, Omote, Kurumu, Kokoa, Mizore y Yukari estaban corriendo otro maratón de 500 vueltas, todos iban muy bien, Tsukune lograba ir a la par con Lee.

-"increíble, estos chicos en verdad se inspiran para hacer las cosas. Incluso ahora, Tsukune-san y los demás ya entienden el entrenamiento de la juventud"-¡Alto todos!- todos dejaron de correr de inmediato -lo han hecho muy bien, no me esperaba que evolucionarán tan rápido, pero todos han hecho un muy buen trabajo- lo que decía Lee era bastante correcto. Todos habían hecho un esfuerzo físico brutal, Moka tenía las piernas torneadas debido a los entrenamientos, al igual que las demás. Tsukune tenía más fuerza en los brazos, debido a las lagartijas verticales de Lee y ni decir el rendimiento de estos muchachos, ¡Hasta Ura-Moka está impresionada por el entusiasmo de Tsukune en los entrenamientos!

-mi trabajo aquí está hecho

-¿Qué?

-entonces... ¿Se acabo?- preguntó Kurumu -¿No más maratones de 250 vueltas?

-bueno...

-¿No más lagartijas verticales?

-pues...

-¡¿No más saltos de cuerda, abdominales, golpes a un tronco o algo así?!- preguntaron todos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Ustedes deben de seguir entrenando y explotando la llama de la juventud!- dijo con fuego en los ojos,mientras todos tenían una gotita en la cabeza -quisiera venir a verlos alguna vez, cuando se hagan más fuertes. Hoy me voy y es justo a esta hora- Lee hizo su pose guay con el pulgar hacia arriba y los dientes brillantes -¡Espero que todos se vuelvan fuertes y protejan eso que más quieren! Hasta entonces...- el portal se abrió en frente de todos -¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós, Lee-san!- dijeron todos. Lee finalmente se va de ese mundo, pero él siempre quedará en las memorias de esos jóvenes que fueron entrenados por él.

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo:**

_-¡Oh sí! ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones para descansar del entrenamiento!- dijo Naruto viendo las escenas del próximo capítulo._

_-esperen... ¿Quién es esa chica y por qué escribe en una libreta?- dijo Tsukune -¿¡Moka-san está secuestrada?!_

_**-justo lo que se merece esa niña**_

_-¡Kurama!- le regaño Naruto -¡No se pierdan el Próximo capítulo: Poniendo a prueba el entrenamiento!_

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy. Ahora las preguntas: **

**Nexairus, tú y Guest se pusieron de acuerdo, ¿O porqué tienen las mismas preguntas? Pero en fin, aquí van las respuestas: **

**LA PRIMERA: NARUTO CONSEGIRA PARAEJA O ALGO? R= ¡Pero claro que sí! En este fic, a petición de ustedes, los fans, se quedará con Ura-Moka, SOLO ELLA, Omote es de Tsukune.**

LA SEGUNDA : SI PODIAS CONTAR COMO CARAJO MURIO HINATA QUE DESDE LA TEMPORADA ANTERIOR EN EL EPILOGO TENGO GANAS DE SABER COMO MURIO. R= Eh, esto lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos, ya que voy a poner un enemigo inventado que hará que Naruto se ponga en modo rikudo.

LA TERCERA (Y ULTIMA, SI SOY MOLESTO, LO SE...) : KURAMA / EL KYUBI VA A APARECER DE VUELTA ALGUNA VEZ? R= Acaba de aparecer y no, no eres molesto. Cualquier pregunta es bienvenida. 

**Ya sé que el capítulo es corto, pero voy a ponerme a actualizar mis otros fics. **

**Nos vemos.**


	29. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Poniendo a prueba el entrenamiento.

Quedan pocos días del primer semestre, ahora Rock Lee ya se ha ido del mundo Yokai, pero asegura que sus alumnos se volverán muy fuertes. Tsukune entrena arduamente con Naruto y Moka. De hecho, ahora que el entrenamiento infernal de Moka y Kokoa ha terminado, Naruto tiene mucho más tiempo para entrenar con Tsukune. Hoy sigue el entrenamiento con Inner Moka; Naruto y Sasuke son los observadores. Moka derriba a Tsukune con sus patadas 3 veces seguidas, pero el castaño se vuelve a levantar rápidamente, buscando más pelea. La sangre escurre de su boca, además de que su ropa se está rompiendo poco a poco.

-"Tsukune… ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo, pero…"-Tsukune, daré mi opinión. Ya deberías de ser más fuerte, ahora mismo solo tienes más resistencia que antes. Pero son ligeros, me refiero a tus puños- ella estira un poco más el látigo –no veo que estés mejorando en muchas cosas

-pero… lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas

-**no. **No lo has hecho, Tsukune- Sasuke aparece en frente de él. Naruto frunce el ceño.

-"se está pasando demasiado, Tsukune ya ha mejorado bastante, solo lo están presionando mucho"

-¿Sasuke?

-Moka tiene razón, para mí, lo has hecho terriblemente mal

-¿¡Qué?!- Tsukune empieza a enojarse y queda mirando a Sasuke.

-"Sasuke, no lo ha hecho mal del todo, ¿Por qué es tan duro con él? incluso… más que yo"- pensaba Moka al ver a esos dos.

-ya me oíste, Tsukune. Cuando te enfrentes a un enemigo real, de seguro perderás.

-¡Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor posible!- dijo haciendo puño sus manos, Sasuke se pone en guardia.

-¿Estás apretando los puños? Quieres… ¿Demostrar si estoy en un error? Adelante, demuéstrame todo tú poder

-basta ustedes dos- dijo Moka

-¡No!- le detuvo Tsukune -¡Te lo voy a demostrar!- Tsukune fue a atacar a Sasuke. El vampiro esquivo todos sus golpes y patadas -¡Toma esto!- Tsukune le dio un golpe en la cara, pero resultó ser un tronco –"maldición, Sasuke desapareció"- en eso, Tsukune voltea a ver a todos lados, entonces Sasuke lo agarra con su mano, electrocutándolo con el chidori nagashi, cayendo al suelo -¡Ah!- una patada en su espalda lo hace gritar.

-tienes resistencia, habilidad, pero… no tienes lo necesario para derrotar a un enemigo.

-…si no la tengo… entonces, ¡Entréname!- le grito, pero el Uchiha le dio la espalda en dirección hacia donde estaba Moka -¡Sasuke!

-Tsukune, no estás listo para mi entrenamiento- Sasuke se para justo en donde está Moka –entrénalo mucho más, lo necesitas

-uh…-"¿Cómo que… lo necesito?".

* * *

Sasuke se va de ahí, dejando a un Tsukune muy deprimido y a una Moka a confundida, Naruto estaba muy enojado con el vampiro, pero sabía que tenía una buena razón para bajarle el ánimo de esa forma a Tsukune. No hay duda que Sasuke planea algo. Dejando de lado esto, las vacaciones de verano por fin empiezan y la banda del club del periodismo se va de paseo hacia el mar.

-¡Woohoo!- exclama Naruto mientras se para en un barandal -¡Estamos en el mar! ¡Al fin un descanso de tanto entrenamiento!

**-"últimamente, no quiero pensar en algo que tenga que ver con el agua en estos momentos…"- **Ura le comenta a Omote con cierta pesadez

-"¡Ah! Lo dices por el entrenamiento con Naruto-san, ¿No? Sí que te mojaste, ¿No?"- pensó con una sonrisa –"pero luego bebiste la sangre de Naruto-san y te encanto, ¿Verdad?"

**-…cállate Omote. **

-… no quiero pensar en el mar- dijo Kokoa –maldito Naruto

-jeje, tal vez tengo la culpa de eso

-¿Tal vez? ¡Tú eres el único culpable aquí!- le señaló Kokoa, Naruto se rasco la mejilla.

-pero… era para entrenar- Naruto no tardó mucho en huir de Kokoa, ya que ella quería venganza de todo el infierno que les hizo pasar, Sasuke solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras Mizore se tapaba con un sombrilla ya que el calor estaba bastante fuerte. Tsukune se quedó viendo el mar un rato, como si no estuviera presente en ese mismo momento.

-Tsukune- dijo con timidez al verlo un poco distante –debes de estar feliz de regresar

-sí… últimamente han pasado toda clase de cosas, es solo que… todo se siente tan raro, todo está tan calmado

-lo siento Tsukune. De seguro que te la has pasado muy mal con mi yo interior

-¡No! Soy yo quien debe disculparse- él hizo una reverencia, espantando a Moka pues dio un paso hacia atrás –hay algo que necesito que oigas, yo no…- pero el sonido de un clic lo detiene -¿Qué están haciendo?- pronto sacaron más fotografías de Moka debido a lo linda que era, así que Tsukune salió corriendo con ella -¡Wahh!

-¡Espera, Tsukune!- dijo Kurumu

-¡Síguelos Ko-chan!- le ordeno a su mascota, y así fue, el murciélago los siguió.

* * *

-"creo que debería parar el entrenamiento…"- Tsukune y Moka van caminando por un puente –"se decepcionaría si le digo algo así. Pero… no importa lo que yo haga, no soy lo suficientemente apto para ser más fuerte… sin importar si tengo sangre de vampiro en mi cuerpo… ya no puedo"

-entonces, Tsukune, ¿Qué es lo importante que tenías que decirme?

-"¡Tengo que decirlo! Estoy… decidido a hacerlo"-Moka-san, yo… quiero dejar el entrenamientooooo!- Tsukune es tacleado por alguien que choca contra él, mandándolo hacia unos botes de basura -¿Quién diablos?

-lo siento- estaba escrito en una libreta de una joven con el cabello negro largo, con un vestido de puntos de colores y unos zapatillas negras, pronto empezó a escribir de nuevo

-está escribiendo algo

-quizás no puede hablar

-por favor sálvame, estoy siendo perseguida- decía en la libreta. Unos hombres llegaron a su ubicación

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- Tsukune ya no dijo nada, con un golpe en su nuca quedo noqueado

-¡Tsukune!- Moka fue apuntada con una pistola

-finalmente capturada- dijo uno de ellos –no trates de hacer un alboroto, **Sun. **

* * *

-¿¡Ehh?! ¡¿Moka fue secuestrada?!- exclamaron todas, muy sorprendidas

-¡Lo siento! A pesar de que estaba ahí… no pude hacer nada- Tsukune apretó los puños con fuerza, en el fondo se culpaba de lo ocurrido –"¿Por qué? A pesar de mis esfuerzos… no he cambiado en nada… después de tanto sufrimiento y trabajo… ¡Nada ha cambiado!"

-kyu

-¡Ko-chan! De seguro que sabes a donde está Moka

-chu, chu- respondió afirmativamente, el murciélago.

-si sabemos la ubicación, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí parados? ¡Vamos a salvar a Moka!- dijo Yukari

-entonces están perdidos

-¿Conductor-san?

-ustedes no pueden dañar a un humano, sin importar la razón. Si rompen esa regla, ustedes irán a parar en la cárcel

-pero… ah- todas se quedaron derrotadas.

-en ese caso… **yo iré**

-¿Tsukune?

-yo no soy un Yokai completo, por lo que estaría bien, ¿No?- la mirada de Tsukune tenía determinación.

* * *

Después de unos minutos. Tsukune se aventura por un edificio, en el que está Moka, mientras es observado desde lejos, sin que él lo sepa. El joven podía escuchar que alguien pedía auxilio, era Moka, de una patada rompió la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto?

-¡Tsukune!- Moka sonrío al ver a su amigo ahí. El castaño se detiene en el acto, siendo paralizado por el miedo, pero entonces, un recuerdo es reproducido en su mente.

_-…pant…no puedo contra ti… Lee-san. El entrenamiento… no ha servido en nada…_

_-¡No te rindas! No puedes hacerlo_

_-…sin importar lo que haga, tú eres mejor que yo, no puedo cambiar eso- Lee deja de animarlo_

_-tienes razón, no sirve de nada, __**si no crees en ti mismo**_

_**-**__¡Eh!_

_-si no crees en ti mismo, Tsukune-san. No podrás cambiar nada, ¡Cree en ti, Tsukune-san! _

-"Lee-san, gracias. He sido tan idiota, la razón por la cual Sasuke me molestó, fue por qué me dijo la verdad, Sasuke, lo siento. Me disculparé más tarde"

_-¡Naruto!- Tsukune cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo una reverencia –yo quiero hacerme fuerte, tan fuerte como para poder proteger a Moka-san, así que… ¡Hazme fuerte y entréname, Naruto!_

-"esa fue la primera vez que le pedí a Naruto que me entrenara. ¡Y esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí!"

-tú, chico, te vi antes en el río. Debe ser el novio de esta chica- dijo el hombre, sacando una pistola –jaja, no hagas nada, inútil

-"¿Inútil…?"- otro recuerdo llegó hacia Tsukune.

_-¡Eres un inútil, Tsukune!- dijo duramente, Sasuke –si Antítesis ataca, te derrotarían fácilmente. No puedes matar a nadie, dime, ¿Cuál es tú determinación?_

_-…ah…pant…- Tsukune estaba jadeando después de haber sido apaleado de esa manera_

_-¿¡Cuál es el propósito de este entrenamiento?! Hasta ahora, incluso con 12 años te podría derrotar, Tsukune. _

_-…yo… mi determinación es… _

-yo… ¡Protegeré a Moka-san!- Tsukune le dio un golpe a ese tipo, mandándolo hasta romper la pared, todos se quedaron callados

-¡Te vamos a matar, niño!- uno de ellos saco una espada y quiso cortar a Tsukune, pero él veía esos ataques en cámara lenta y obvió que los esquivo fácilmente y sin problemas, también les dio patadas al estilo Moka, además de combos entre puñetazos y patadas al mismo tiempo, de Naruto.

-eso era todo lo que él tenía que hacer- dijo Sasuke detrás de todas las chicas que estaban viendo la batalla de Tsukune, también Naruto estaba con él –solo necesitaba recordar lo que lo inició a querer entrenar

-además de confiar en sí mismo- en eso, Tsukune está a punto de darle un golpe al gordo que tiene a Sun

-qu-que… ¿Qué eres?- dijo con temor, Tsukune lo mira con sus ojos de vampiro, él lo agarra de su ropa y lo lanza a la pared, cayendo desmayado por el impacto.

-¿Estás bien?- Sun asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

-¡Tsukune!- Moka salta a abrazarlo –gracias

-Moka-san…

-esto me recuerda, hemos sido interrumpidos muchas veces de tú "importante charla". Así que, ¿De qué se trata?

- yo solo quería- Tsukune la abraza con un sonrojo –agradecerte por siempre ayudarme a entrenar.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar después de un rato.

En una parte de un hotel, en la parte más alta de este, hay alguien leyendo un libro. Tiene el cabello parado de color negro, unos ojos amarillos brillantes, unas orejas grandes y puntiagudas y va vestido formalmente, además de unos guantes negros.

-…así que, ¿Cómo le ha ido?- dijo este hombre, al ver que uno de sus súbditos llegaba, el mismo gordo que tenía a Sun

-yo… discúlpeme, ella ha… ha sido…

-ve al grano. No me gusta cuando tardan mucho en decir la verdad

-ella fue arrebatada, unos muchachos la ayudaron y la rescataron- el gordo tenía miedo de ese hombre que estaba de espaldas, sentado en un sillón rojo.

-mm… así que… ¿Unos chiquillos te quitaron a Sun Otonashi?

-sí… señor, lo siento mucho.

-ahora… ¿Sabes el nombre?- él se levantó y miró con sus ojos amarillos al gordo

-Tsukune, si, ese era el nombre, tenía unos ojos rojos que daban miedo

-Tsukune, ¿Eh? Vete de aquí

-señor, ¡Lo lamento!

-vete, no eres lo suficientemente apto, haré las cosas **personalmente.**

**¿Y este tipo? Alguien en las sombras busca a Sun… ¿Para qué? Y más importante, ¿Quién es y cuáles son sus planes?**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, el personaje inventado pronto sabrán que es... MUAHAHAHA, cosas terribles están por pasar, solo por esta vez, no les daré adelanto de capítulo, para crear un poco de más suspenso.  
**

**Ahora unas preguntas:**

**1. Ahora que viene el enemigo inventado es parte del alargue verdad? mi pregunta es como con cuantos capi tendrá esta saga del enemigo inventado? tendrá suficientes epi como para que se considere un alargue? R=Pues bien, el personaje inventado si es parte del alargue, no va a durar mucho pero creo que les gustará mucho los capis. **

**2. también abra otros alargue con otro tema o enemigos? otra cosa este enemigo es un monstruo conocido en libros o pelis o es inventado en todos sentidos? R=No sé, creo que si habrán más. Y creo que es completamente inventado, pero eso lo descubrirán después.**

**SkyBlade, no des malas noticas, ¡Nooo! ¡malditos productores! Ojala pongan la serie, que de todas formas, va a pegar bastante. **

**Saludos.**


	30. Chapter 28

**¡Ya con la conti! Mirizore, cuanto tiempo, hasta que por fin un comentario y con una muy buena noticia, espero que traduzcan la 6° película de Naruto muy pronto. **

**SkyBlade, prefiero la verdad.**

**Recuerden que lo escrito en ( ) es una nota mía o un comentario.**

**Lo único que me impidió escribir ayer fue ver el partido de Mexico vs. Honduras, ¡No puedo creer que nos dieron la vuelta! ¡Todo iba tan bien! Pero bueno, tendremos que ganarle a Estados Unidos para ir al mundial de Brasil. **

**Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 28: Conflicto.

Seguimos en donde nos quedamos. Tsukune logró rescatar a Moka y a Sun de los malhechores Yakuza. Despertando sus poderes, al mismo tiempo que controlándolos y teniendo la suficiente confianza en si mismo, logra derrotarlos a todos con heridas graves pero sin llegar a matarlos. Moka está agradecida con Tsukune y lo abraza, demostrando sus gracias hacia el castaño, sin saber que todo era un plan de Naruto y Sasuke al dejarlo solo contra ellos. Pero... una persona trama algo en las sombras.

-...entonces, esta es la persona del problema, Sun- dijo Sasuke, mientras todas las chicas ya estaban ahí.

-¡Eh! ¡Sasuke!- Tsukune le señala -¿Dónde estabas? Naruto, ¿Por qué nos abandonaron?

-oye, no nos culpes solo a nosotros, **ellas** también fueron cómplices- el rubio señalo a las chicas y ellas se pusieron a silbar.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Moka-san estaba en peligro! ¡¿Y ustedes se ponen a hacer sus planes macabros?!

-tranqui, Tsukune- le dijo el rubio -¿No te sientes feliz por salvarla? ¡Esto era una prueba y la pasaste!

-bueno...- Tsukune se sonroja por el anterior abrazo de Moka -sí, se sintió bien... ¡Pero ustedes son muy malos!

-¡Ehh!- Naruto se acerca a Sun -¿Y tú quién eres? No te había visto

-soy Sun Otonashi, un gusto conocerlos- escribió en la libreta y se la mostró a Naruto. Después escribió una pregunta -¿Y tú quién eres?

-me alegro que preguntes- entonces Naruto preparo su presentación especial -del país del fuego, de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, entrenado en el monte Myouboku- en eso Naruto invoca a un sapo y se sube arriba de él -el amante de los fideos, el héroe de Konoha, ¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Mejor conocido como...- en eso Naruto estira su puño al frente

-retrasado

-¡Retrasado!

-¡Jajaja!- se reían todos

-¡No, no, no! ¡Eso no! ¡Maldito teme! ¡Yo soy el resplandor naranja de la aldea de la hoja!- el sapo desaparece. Sasuke se acerca a Sun y le dice algo acerca de Naruto, seguramente para molestarlo.

-nah, no le creas. Solo lo dice para consolarse

-¡Teme! ¡Cállate!

-al contrario de este tonto, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke- Sun sonrío pero Naruto estaba que echaba fuego.

-¡Deja de arruinar mi reputación!

-ay dios, ya van a comenzar estos dos- Kurumu se dio un golpe en su cabeza con su palma, mientras Naruto y Sasuke ya se estaban agarrando a golpes entre ellos.

-¡Ya basta ustedes!- todos voltean a ver. Ahí, bajando de un taxi, estaban ellos

-¡Gin-sempai y Nekonome-sensei!- dijeron todos, excepto Sun, obviamente.

-tiempo sin vernos, Sun-sempai- dijo Gin, muy cortés -no les hagas caso a esos dos, no tienen remedio.

-¡Esperen! ¿Sun-sempai?

-ella es una graduada de la academia Yokai, Otonashi Sun- explicó la sensei -en su época de estudiante fue la presidenta del club del periodismo

-"esta chica si debió de ser responsable, al contrario de Gin-sempai..."- pensó el vampiro mientras hacia su monosílabo favorito -hmp

-es la sempai de todos

-es muy guapa- dijo Ruby

-es una loli- comentó Yukari

-¿No puede hablar?- preguntó Kokoa (¡Bravo! Al fin una buena pregunta)

-es una persona muy tímida así que no habla, solo escribe lo que quiere decir

-"mm, ¿Tímida?"- el rubio pus su mano en su quijada y quedó mirando a Sun, sospechosamente -"no lo creo, debe haber algo que oculte y yo lo descubriré"

-siento las molestias- escribió en la libreta con un sonrojo

-Sun-chan vive en un pueblo y trabaja en un hostal cerca de la playa. Nos quedaremos ahí esta noche, así que no causen problemas- Sun volvió a escribir en su libreta (rayos, esto se estará repitiendo mucho, bueno, ya que)

-los acompañaré al hostal, vengan conmigo- todos siguieron a Sun-sempai

-"me pregunto... ¿Qué será de nosotros en el futuro?"- pensó Tsukune mientras caminaban hacia el hostal por la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, se instalaron sin mayor problema, mientras Sun fue a regresar al trabajo. Ella se encontró con un hombre con playera blanca con el cabello parado de color negro, unos aretes en las orejas y una barba pequeña.

* * *

-¿¡Sun?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Desapareciste hace unos 4 días, pensé que habías escapado

-lo siento. Déjeme volver a trabajar- escribió en su libreta

-no te molestes... **estás despedida**, Sun. Apenas tenemos empleados, ¡¿Y tú te vas?!

-¡Espere!- dijo el chico más defensor de todos, Naruto -antes de que dañe la reputación de mi sempai, debe de escuchar la historia. Ella fue secuestrada por los Yakuza, ¿Le parece un juego o qué?

-Naruto, no pelees- decía escrito en la libreta, puesto que Naruto se había parado en frente de él

-si digo que está despedida, lo está

-tsk, al menos... ¡Ponte en su lugar antes de hacer algo!- Naruto ya estaba por querer patear el trasero de ese tipo, fuera quién fuera. -¡Dele otra oportunidad! Por favor- Naruto decide no luchar, puesto que ahora ya se controla un poco más

-Takahasi, sean cuales fueran los privilegios que te dije que tenías, solo yo puedo despedir a mis empleados- dijo una mujer con una blusa con un pantalón azul, de cabello rubio largo, además de un collar de perlas (o al menos eso creo)

-ah, okami (jefe o jefa), lo siento- el hombre se va de ahí, no sin antes bufar

-que bien que hayas vuelto, Sun. Estaba preocupada- la jefa le toco el cabello a Sun y las dos se sonrieron. Naruto sonrío al ver que las cosas se habían solucionado.

-"menos mal, su jefa es una buena persona".

* * *

En otro lugar, algo alejado de ahí. El mismo hombre que había tratado mal a Sun, realizaba una llamada. Tardaron en contestarle.

-dígame, industrias Shuei...

-¡Hola, jefe! ¿¡Qué está pasando?! ¡Sun ha vuelto al hostal! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?- dijo muy desesperado

-vaya... así que ha vuelto- Takahasi palideció ante esa voz

-tú no eres mi jefe, ¿Quién eres?

-tú jefe está muerto, bueno... sigue con vida, pero mañana será un cadáver

-**Fairy Tale**, eres de esa organización que contrató a industrias Shuei, ¿Verdad? Pero... ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!

-si no cooperas conmigo, voy a hacer que escuches la "melodía de la muerte"- pero en eso, se escucha el romper de una puerta y otra voz.

-disculpa mis modales, pero él es mi socio, no puedo dejar que lo mates por tonterías como esa

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Takahasi.

* * *

En el lugar de los hechos importantes.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el hombre que hablaba por teléfono. Tenía el cabello blanco, despeinado, camisa sin mangas de color roja y una pantalón negro, tenía una dentadura muy afilada.

-ya te dije que es mi socio, tú también lo eres, miembro de Fairy Tale- dijo calmadamente, él se quita sus lentes oscuros y le muestra sus ojos amarillos, además de que se sigue vistiendo formalmente -así que... **deja ya a mi socio, en paz y vete, **que yo no he fracasado con lo de Sun.

-jaja, ¿A quién crees que le estás hablando? Yo fui él que te reclutó, por si no te acuerdas

-jefe- dijo el gordo -tenga cuidado

-no me importas- el reclutador le puso reproducir a la canción de la muerte, pero él otro se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vieron

-déjate de tonterías- él le rompió los audífonos con sus manos

-¡Tú! ¿¡Acaso estás yendo en contra de Fairy Tale?! ¡Es solo un humano!

-sí, es solo un humano, pero es mi socio. Y no, no estoy yendo en contra de Fairy Tale, osea, ¿Acaso eres mi jefe o algo así?- dijo con una risa al final, eso hizo enojar al reclutador

-¡Toma esto, idiota!- le iba a pegar, pero de una patada rápida lo manda a romper la pared y le quita el teléfono.

-...je-jefe- apenas dijo el gordo Yakuza, con miedo.

-lamento eso, ¿Estás bien?- el gordo apenas asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se puso el teléfono en el oído -bueno, ahora sí hablemos de lo que harás

-¿¡Quién eres tú?!

-soy el jefe de tú jefe y también soy de Fairy Tale, de nuevo ingreso. Mi nombre es Kai.

-¿Qué debo de hacer, jefe?

-mm, bueno, lo que debes hacer es...

-¡Maldito imbécil!- ruidos de golpes, patadas, el romper de unas sillas y de concreto se escuchó por el celular -¡Aghht!

-...ah- suspiro -bueno, como decía... quiero que te vayas de ahí, pero

-...¿Sí?

-mm, no... no hagas nada, solo quiero que te vayas

-¿Por qué?

-Fairy Tale no confía en mí, al parecer enviarán a alguien más a hacer mi trabajo. Quiero que te vayas y que robes algo de dinero para que te vayas bien lejos de aquí, ¿Me oíste?

-¡Pero jefe! ¿¡Por qué?!- gritó desde el teléfono

-por qué van a matarte, imbécil. Hago esto para que no te maten, gracias por tú trabajo, adiós.- con esto colgó y quebró el celular con sus manos.

-"el jefe da mucho miedo, no es humano... pero... él fue quién me dio un trabajo y dinero"- pensó el gordo mientras temblaba y sudaba frío.

-tú también estás despedido, así que deja de temblar y lárgate de la ciudad. De seguro que esos tipos de buscarán primero a ti

-pero señor... cuando vengan... ¿Qué va a hacer usted?- Kai se acomodó los guantes negros y se volvió a poner los lentes oscuros para que no vieran el color de sus ojos.

-...¿Yo? Ya te lo dije, me ocuparé de esto, **personalmente**

**¡Fairy Tale tiene un nuevo miembro en su alineación! Pero... ¿Es su compañero o su enemigo? ¿Qué habilidades tiene este hombre?**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ?!- gritó Naruto al ver las escenas del próximo capítulo -¿¡Por qué estamos tan deprimidos?!_

_-¡Alguien robo el dinero de la okami de Sun-sempai!- le dijo Tsukune_

_-entonces... ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?- dijo Sasuke -hmp, debemos de hacer algo, no sean flojos_

_-No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: El hostal en problemas, ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!_

* * *

**Como saben y ya se me hizo costumbre, espero que les haya gustado. El otro capi también será así de bueno y tal vez más largo. **

**El enemigo inventado no ha demostrado nada, NADA de su fuerza, es aún más fuerte de lo que parece. **

**La imagen que le puse fue en la que me basé para crar este personaje inventado, que creo que le llaman OC o algo así. **

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **


	31. Extra Chapter 2: Zero Inspiration

**Aquí con una de mis ideas locas y con un fic que va dirigido a cualquiera que lo lea. Esto va más dirigido a los escritores, sean buenos o malos, a los que hayan pasado por mi propio problema que está en el nombre del capítulo. **

**Espero les guste.  
**

**Ahora algunas preguntas: **

**1. naruto cuando pelee contra el enemigo inventado y emplee el modo rikudo cuan fase va hacer la que esta amarillo naranja o la que tiene negro con una capa que creo que es la fase mas fuerte del rikodo... o esta ultima va a hacer contra el alucard? R=La primera, la de la capa será para el alucard ya que es mucho poder. **

**2. gin si estara enamorado de sun? R=Yo creo que le tiene un aprecio ya que ella lo cambió, así como Gaara con Naruto, ya que Naruto cambió a Gaara. **

**3. a Gin le gustaba Kurumu en realidad? R=Gin es un pervertido y toda la cosa, pero a lo mejor y si le gusta, o eso creo yo. **

**4. una duda naruto va estar en modo rikudo para saber? Sí, si se va a poner en modo Rikudo y en Sennin**

**5. otra cosa que me puse a pensar el otro dia cuando no tenia nada que hacer es naruto se va a enojar o descontrolarse, que es algo que quisiera ver naruto sumamente enojado poque lastimaron a alguien querido o algo asi ( algo en mi pide ver sangre...no pregunten), tipo como cuando sasuke perdio en conTrol solo que mas controlado ( eso no se si tuvo sentido), en fin solo era eso, sigue subiendo caps asi puedo seguir leyendo que me muero por saber que pasa y que puede hacer este nuevo enemigo? Enojado es poco, ¡Va a estar hasta la madre! Perdón por la palabra, pero es lo que más describe su estado de ánimo, ¿Por quién? eso no te lo puedo decir pero puede ser cualquiera. **

**6. ¿naruto va a tener nuevas tecnicas aparte de las que ya tiene y sus modos sennin y rikudou? He estado pensando en algunas, así que creo que sí**

**7. ¿ cuando naruto se ponde en modo rikudou puede sentir las preciensias malignas o hostiles de las personas si lo va usar en algun momento esa habilidad? Eso es seguro, ya que en el modo sennin puede sentir chakra cuando el quiera, como en la lucha contra pein, recuerda que él siente el siente el chakra de Kakashi**

**8. ¿moka vampira va aver algun capitulo que se ponga celosa o algo por el estilo, digo que aparezca x persona y este con mucho tiempo con naruto y la ponga celosa o posesiva sobre el ( creo que seria mas posesiva, como " el es mio y se acabo" eso va mas con esa personalidad de vampiro no creen?) Eso lo voy a pensar, es una gran idea, el problema está ¿con quién? Ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¡Pero eso si lo voy a hacer! ¡Va a ser muy divertido! **

**ADVERTENCIA: El capítulo tiene un lenguaje completamente informal, si son menores de 12 años no se recomienda leerlo. **

* * *

**Capítulo Extra 2: Falta de inspiración**

-"… ¡Nunca me rendiré! ¡De veras!"

-"…es cierto, Naruto nunca se rinde y yo soy su alumno… así que…"- no, eso no suena como algo que diría Tsukune. Entonces, ¿Qué pongo? –"¡Ya sé!".

Inmediatamente me pongo a pensar en los diálogos de los personajes, mientras escucho una canción de la computadora de mi hermano, incluso digo los diálogos de los personajes en mi mente, mientras sigo disfrutando de mi música y le subo el volumen en el solo de guitarra. Siempre me ha servido escribir de esa forma, sé de alguien que hace borradores para que el capítulo salga aún mejor, pero yo no, a mí me salen los capítulos al momento, aunque tal vez debo de dejar de pensarlo tanto en las noches mientras escucho tanta música antes de dormir.

A veces me pongo a pensar… ¿Cómo he llegado tan lejos en Fanfiction? Tal vez sea por qué soy el único que ha continuado escribiendo en español, al menos en los fics de Rosario + Vampire, que se convirtió en una de mis series favoritas junto con Naruto. Pero sencillamente, creo que es por eso, por qué yo no me considero tan bueno escribiendo como otros que están ahí, pero ese no es el punto de esto, ¡Debo seguir pensando en mi próximo capítulo de mí crossover! ¡Debo de lavar mi ropa, mi baño y limpiar mí cuarto! Además, me falta actualizar otros fics como Mi diario vivir, Las Eminencias, ¡chin! Me falta traducir otro capítulo más para mejorar en mi inglés, eso sí que es una chinga, me va a costar pero debo de hacerlo.

-¡Mauricio! ¿¡Ya barriste tú cuarto?!

-¡Ehh, ahorita lo hago!- en realidad ni me moví de mi silla, sigo pensando en un buen escenario para mí crossover, el cuarto puede esperar, mis ideas no. Lo bueno es que estoy arriba y mi mamá en el piso de abajo.

Las horas pasan y todo va como debe de ser, y como siempre, dejo todo hasta última hora, pero son vacaciones, ¡Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! Así que por varias razones, todos se van de la casa; mi hermano va a trabajar a la casa de un amigo, mi papá ni ha regresado de la casa, mi mamá va a salir con mi tía y mi abuelita… bueno, ella se va a quedar, es la única que se queda cuando debo de quedarme "solo en casa". Siempre piensan que va a pasarme algo, mi mamá y sus paranoias.

-"al fin estoy solo en casa y podré escribir tranquilo, sin que me digan nada, gracias a dios"- es hora de quitarme los audífonos y subirle el volumen a la computadora para escuchar mi música y que las ideas lleguen por sí solas.

…aunque ya escuché mis canciones favoritas, no sé me ocurre nada, incluso me he ido a bañar hasta el punto en el que casi acabo el agua… y nada, ninguna pinche idea se me ha ocurrido. Tampoco tengo ganas de actualizar mis otras historias.

-maldita suerte, ya valió todo esto. ¡No sé me ocurre nada!- me agarro la cara y me agitó el cabello un poco, pienso que eso me ayudaría a ordenar las ideas, pero creo que ya estoy perdiendo mi toque –pinche calor, debe de ser por eso.

En eso, empiezo a dar vueltas en mi silla giratoria, eso me divierte, después de un tiempo notó la caratula de un disco que está en una repisa donde mi papá tiene un montón de discos. Yo agarró ese disco de Maná, una de las mejores bandas que he escuchado. Aunque ahora escuchó más a Joe Satriani y los soundtracks de mis series favoritas, pero siempre es bueno volver escuchar lo primero que has escuchado. Resulta gracioso, pero desearía volver al pasado, en donde había menos preocupaciones, en donde la escuela te pedía menos, en donde los niños eran niños y los jóvenes eran jóvenes, en donde llegabas de la escuela y prendías la tele y mirabas tus series favoritas. En donde antes, en la tele estaba dividido por noticias, telenovelas, música, películas, series para adolescentes y, lo más importante para mí en esa época, las caricaturas, los animes y los dibujos animados. ¿Y ahora que hay? Todo está mezclado, y todas las series que yo vi y amé en su tiempo… ya no existen, y si existen, como la serie de Pokemon, ya no es como antes. Antes las caricaturas te enseñaban algo, desarrollaban tu imaginación para jugar con tus muñecos e incluso soñabas que eras ellos. Cuando era niño, solo me importaba sacar buenas calificaciones para que en navidad me dieran un buen regalo, jugar muñecos con mi hermano, además de los videojuegos y el futbol y ver mis caricaturas, dios, ¡En esos días amaba Fox Kids, Cartoon Network y Nick! Esa era mi vida, no había tanta delincuencia, contaminación, enfermedades y demás cosas malas como ahora.

Cuando vi el disco de Maná, el disco era todo blanco, era muy raro.

-¿Qué pedo? No recuerdo que era así, ¡Ah, ya que! Fue hace mucho- puse el disco en la computadora y cuando oí el ruido de que giraba, mi computadora se apagó -¡No mames! Ya me cargo la chin…- con miedo volví a prender la computadora, esperando que respondería y entonces mi hermano no me mataría cuándo llegará en la noche, si eso pasaba, me metería una putiada, que mejor ni les cuento. –ay wey, gracias a dios- la computadora volvió a prender e inició como siempre, menos mal –de la que me salve- luego mi compu empezó a tronar y yo me alejé un poco de ahí, asustado –"pinche cosa del diablo"- por alguna razón, el monitor se veía como si tuviera agua o algo así, así que con un poco de miedo, toqué la pantalla -¡Ay wey!- como si hubiera tocado el agua, se hizo una onda en la pantalla, ¡Como si fuera agua! ¡Salí del cuarto de estudio y fui al baño a echarme agua! Sentía mi corazón acelerado y pensé que me iba a dar un ataque, entonces decidí ir abajo y cuidadosamente agarre un poco de trago, mi abuelita dice que es bueno para cuando estás enojado o has tenido una experiencia muy fuerte. Cuando regresé, escuché una voz algo familiar.

-… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estoy en una casa?

-"no manches"- vi de reojo que era… era… -"¿¡Pero qué demonios?!"- entonces me pellizque –"me duele, por lo que no es un sueño, no tengo epilepsia ni esquizofrenia, así que tampoco es una ilusión"

-lo mejor será salir de aquí- ante eso, me tomó el trago y lo escupo ya que sabe horrible -¡AHHH!

-¡AHHH!- los dos nos asustamos mucho, pero paramos de gritar por la misma impresión. No tenía idea de que debería de decir, ¡Tenía en frente de mí alguien que es de un anime y del que escribo mis fics!

-ah, perdón por aparecer en tú casa así de improviso, jeje. Pero no sé ni cómo llegue aquí, creo que estoy algo mareado, todo se ve… con mucho contraste en este lugar, hasta tú te ves muy extraño

-…- yo no dije nada, pero estaba sudando mucho y estaba muy raro, pero tenía que decir algo ya

-¿Estás bien? Parece que estuvieras viendo un fantasma

-sí, digo no. Es que tengo muchas preguntas, esto… ¡Es una locura!

-¿Por qué? Por cierto, Soy Aono Tsukune

-eso ya lo sé, tonto

-¿Eh?- ahora me arrepiento de decir eso, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás

-también sé que te gusta Moka Akashiya, que tuviste un sueño húmedo con la Moka interna y que no sé lo quieres decir por qué piensas que te va a decir que no y bla, bla

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso?! ¿¡Quién eres?!

-tranquilízate, que mi abuelita está durmiendo en la planta baja y se te ve, o le da un paro cardiaco o yo te mato

-bueno, está bien, pero tienes que explicarme que pasa

-mira wey, yo soy el que debe pedir explicaciones

-no soy un buey- ante esto, me dio mucha risa y algo de vergüenza

-perdón wey, digo, lo siento Tsukune, es que estás en México, disculpa el vocabulario tan extraño, ¡Espera!- esto sin duda no se me había ocurrido -¿¡Cómo es que me entiendes si tú hablas japonés?!

-ni idea, pero entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero… ¡Responde mi pregunta!

-sígueme- Tsukune me siguió a mi cuarto, que está justo al lado del cuarto de estudio y también es de color amarillo. Tengo dos camas y las dos están distendidas, además de que hay un poco de ropa tirada en el piso, es pequeño, pero entra todo lo que necesito. Me siento en un sillón chiquito de color negro y prendo mi laptop, es algo vieja y por eso le puse Linux para que no se chingue.

-escucha, esto es tan extraño… así que te diré algo pero debes prometerme que no vas a deprimirte, ni vas a querer suicidarte o perder la cordura, ¿Entiendes?

-no le veo por qué…

-no digas tonterías y júralo- le ordene, él me quedó viendo raro y después lo juro –bueno, está es la verdad, ¿Estás listo?

-sí

-tú… eres un anime- al principio, Tsukune piensa que es una broma o eso creo, debido a su expresión, pero yo sigo con mi mirada… quién sabe cuál –es en serio, eres un anime, este es el mundo real, Tsukune

-¿Mundo real? Entonces…- veo que se deprime, como me caga eso de Tsukune, se deprime demasiado rápido. Aunque creo que también es por eso que me agrada un héroe como él, cualquiera puede identificarse con él y ponerse en su zapatos, por otro lado, si en vez de él, hubiera sido Superman, también se quedaría en shock –yo… soy una mentira…

-¡No tan rápido!- rápido escribí la contraseña de mi laptop y puse el Google Chrome –en mi lógica loca de un chico de 15 años, eso puede ser cierto o no

-…sí claro

-en mi mundo "real" tú eres el protagonista de Rosario + Vampire, mira- así le mostré tanto el anime como el manga –en tú mundo yo sería una mentira, pero en el mío, tú eres como una mentira, así que déjate de ponerte etiquetas, wey- en eso agito mi cabeza –perdón

-no hay problema, así hablas tú

-es que… esto es irreal, es muy raro tener que decir el nombre de… un personaje ficticio

-puedo…- él ya quería sentarse para utilizar la computadora

-claro- esto era irreal en todos los sentidos, pero por esa misma razón, no me había puesto a pensar sobre mis padres o mi hermano

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo señalando la página de Fanfiction -¿Qué hay ahí?

-jajaja, es… la imaginación de todos lo que te han visto, fans de la serie y manga como yo- puse la sección de Anime/Manga y después la de Rosario + Vampire y ahí estaban todos los fics.

-¿Y qué escriben?- tenía ilusión en sus ojos o eso noté yo, en los animes se notan más las facciones de una persona, es muy detallado pero no es tan apegado a la realidad.

-um, pues hay muchos fics de géneros diferentes, pero el más explotado es el de romance. Ya sabes, historias de ti y de Moka, algunas subidas de tono y la mayoría no- un sonrojo se puso en las mejillas de Tsukune y me reí por lo bajo –prácticamente eres famoso

-no me digas que hasta tengo videojuegos, posters y toda la cosa

-de hecho- él se queda con la boca abierta

-¿¡En serio?!

-sí, es en serio. Hasta tienes llaveros y toda la cosa, si fueras real, ¡Estarías hasta la madre de dinero! Pero… no lo eres, ¡Ya quiero que salga la continuación de tú manga!

-¿Ah, sí? Es decir, ¿Qué alguien me creo o algo así?

-se llama Ikeda Akihisa o algo así, lo malo es que pública cada mes y se ha ausentado mucho. A veces quisiera que no tardara tanto

-¿Y tú también escribes?

-ahh- doy un gran suspiro y le quito la laptop para ingresar mi cuenta y le muestro mis fics, solo los que tratan de Rosario + Vampire.

-¿Mi diario vivir?

-sí, lo sé. Suena bien, pero algo raro.

-¿De qué trata?

-pues… de ti y de Moka, ya están casados y viven felices…

-¡Que genial! Hiciste realidad mi sueño, ¿No me digas que eso también lo pasan en televisión o algo así?

-¡Ajajaja! ¡Sí claro! Por dios, Tsukune. Estoy violando derechos de autor con eso, jamás pondrían el trabajo de un pobre mexicano como yo, es como decir que puedo volar, osea no.

-okay, pero ¿Qué caso tiene escribir si yo ya soy feliz en tú historia?

-je, por qué te pasa cada cosa, jajaja, tienes problemas, estar casado no es nada fácil.

-…pero… ¿tendré final feliz?

-¡Claro! Pero no le he puesto continuación por qué no se me ocurre nada, aún

-¿Y el crossover?

-pues… ya estoy perdiendo mi inspiración, no sé me ocurren buenas ideas con las que continuar… así que no sé qué hacer. De hecho, ayer me puse a pensar, si en verdad debo seguir escribiendo… aunque no sea algo original- mi voz, la siento triste y me rasco la cabeza –y creo que por eso… estoy perdiendo mi toque, si es que tengo uno

-…tal vez, deberías de… seguir, incluso si los personajes no son originales, ni los lugares, ni los poderes… **la historia sigue siendo tuya**, tú la pensaste, ¿No? Nadie te ayudo a hacer los capítulos, ¿No? La hiciste por ti mismo, bueno… creo que entre todos esto fics que me has mostrado, todos tienen algo muy original, si no lo tuvieran, nadie los leería o les prestara atención, es lo que yo creo- yo sonreí y me vale si él es de verdad o no, por qué le aprete la mano con fuerza en un saludo

-eres un maldito desgraciado, Tsukune, en el buen sentido. Gracias. Te juro que voy a seguir escribiendo sobre ti y que daré un final estupendo en todos mis fics

-eso espero

Después de eso, regresamos a la computadora de mi hermano, seguía en pantalla negra, pero ahora sabía qué hacer. Si al ponerlo del lado que estaba de blanco trajo a Tsukune, entonces del otro lado se lo llevaría, ¿No? Y así lo hicimos, la pantalla se lo tragó y al sacar el disco, la pantalla volvió a la normalidad.

Sigo pensando que fue obra del demonio o de dios, ya que no hay otra explicación, pero después de todo, agarré el disco y lo quebré en dos. Por alguna razón, eso me había repuesto de todo, las ideas, los diálogos de los personajes, el carácter, la próxima canción, el próximo reclutado, todo estaba volando en mi mente muy rápido, pero estaba muy feliz por eso.

**Tal vez mi fics no se hagan realidad, tal vez lo de los otros tampoco, tal vez nuestro personaje favorito no lo verá, tal vez los demás no lo vean como yo lo veo, tal vez se rían de mí o me digan friki, pero de algo estoy seguro… y me di cuenta hoy, hay que ser firmes con las acciones que tomamos, con las cosas que hacemos y con lo que somos, y nadie podrá quitarnos eso, esa auto satisfacción personal que sentimos cuando escribimos algo, cuando creamos nuestro personaje o hacemos que pasen cosas que ni el autor mismo hiso, es algo que está y estará siempre en nuestro corazón y nos hará sentirnos orgullosos y felices, eso es lo que siento al escribir, incluso si los personajes no son míos, incluso si no muchos lo leen, incluso si no tengo muchos reviews. ¡Para mí es un orgullo con el simple hecho de estar publicado! **

**Y un día podré decir… "¡Oigan! Esos fics yo los hice, salieron de mi mente, una noche con una canción. Yo lo creé, yo lo pensé, yo creí en ellos, ¡Y ahora miren! Tal vez no los lea el autor o algún cazatalentos o algo parecido o no lo harán una serie en la televisión, no… todas esas personas X no lo leerán, pero si lo leerán… las personas que son importantes como mi mamá y mi hermano, las personas que comparten el gusto de la serie como yo, sin importar de que país sean como ustedes. Yo creo que eso es más que suficiente, al menos para mí".**

* * *

**Nos vemos lectores, pronto el capítulo que ustedes esperan. **


	32. Chapter 29

**Creo que dejé a alguien sin palabras, aunque creo que en el buen sentido, jajaja. El anterior capítulo lo pensé una noche que me puse a pensar sobre si de verdad debía de segir escribiendo sobre algo que no es original, pero como es de rara la vida, ¿No? Luego y mismo me fui convenciendo, de hecho las palabras que dijo Tsukune en el anterior capítulo fueron las que yo pensé y me dije a mi mismo, así que decidí hacerlo un capi para este fic, que es uno de los más leídos que tengo, para subirle el ánimo a cualquiera que lo leyera. **

**Bueno, sigamos con el capítulo, pero antes, espero que todos ustedes estén muy bien y que se vayan de vaciones a algún lado, a menos de que ya se hayan ido, jajaja. **

**Bueno, para este capítulo me inspiré en las siguientes canciones: **

**Going up de Infant Sorrow**

**Don´t stop believin de Journey. **

* * *

Capítulo 29: El hostal en problemas, ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!

Seguimos en el mismo lugar en dónde estábamos. Kai se agacho a lado del cuerpo del reclutador, lo tomó de sus cabellos y le alzó la cara para que lo quedará viendo, cara a cara.

-eres... un maldito idiota- dijo el de cabello blanco, escupiendo un poco de sangre -...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no matas humanos? ¿¡Acaso no eres de Fairy Tale?!

-sí, pero no soy su borreguito como tú

-¡Te recuerdo que tengo un rango más alto que tú, basura!- este se levantó muy enojado, pero se contuvo ante la sonrisa de su contrincante.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-¡Sí! Deberías de hacer tú trabajo

-yo no puedo matarlos, va en contra de mis principios. Los humanos me agradan, cometen muchos errores y tonterías pero... también son muy graciosos y... no sé, son algo que nunca te cansarías de investigar- Kai se fue, dejando al otro más confundido de lo que ya estaba, tan confundido, que se le fueron las ganas de pelear y también se fue de ahí.

* * *

Mientras estos tipos malos hablaban de negocios y de "compañerismo". Ahora vamos con nuestros protagonistas, que todos ellos son buenos amigos.

-¡Este lugar es genial!- dijo el rubio, viendo toda la decoración del lugar -es muy bonito

-la vista al mar es muy buena, también- comentó Sasuke al ver todo el mar en frente de ellos, sin duda eran un buen lugar. Mizore se acerca a él y lo abraza por detrás; las cosas sí que han cambiado desde que regresaron de la tierra natal de la mujer de nieves, ahora Sasuke parece otra persona, aunque molestar a Naruto no cambia, así como bajarle el ánimo a Kokoa y Tsukune en los entrenamientos, pero como dice el dicho: "Hay cosas que nunca cambian".

-admiro a Sun-sempai, trabajar en un lugar tan magnifico- dijo Moka al ver el lugar más detenidamente que los demás

-vaya, hay más cosas nuevas desde la última vez que vi este lugar- el hombre lobo sonrío al ver todos los arreglos y con ese comentario, despertó el interés de seguir escuchándolo un poco más. -como saben ella no puede hablar, por eso no encontraba trabajo en ningún lugar. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, la okami de este lugar le ofreció un trabajo. -Sun-sempai estaba tan feliz que casi llora, desde entonces, la okami de este lugar fue como una madre para ella

-¡Qué historia más linda!- dijo la brujita, con unas lágrimas

-ahora que lo dices, esas dos parecen como madre e hija- dijo Kurumu, de la misma forma que Yukari. Moka se gira a ver a Naruto, ella piensa que hablar de familia pone triste a Naruto, él no tiene a nadie desde que nació, sin duda podría afectarle

-"Naruto-san..."-uh- pero al ver su rostro, una sonrisa está en sus labios y sus ojos emiten un brillo como si estuviera muy feliz. Es verdad que Naruto no tiene a nadie y hablar sobre familia lo haría sentir mal, pero él no. Naruto es feliz de saber que su sempai tiene lo que él nunca tuvo, por qué él atesora más a sus amigos, y por esa razón, él se siente feliz por qué ellos están felices.

-este hostal... para Sun-sempai no es solo un hostal, ¡Es su hogar!- dijo Naruto -entiendo perfectamente lo que dices Gin-sempai, así que, ¡Disfrutemos mucho nuestra estadía!

-¡Sí!- Naruto y todos alzaron su brazo hacia arriba, excepto Sasuke.

* * *

Después de un tiempo para organizarse en las habitaciones, algo llama la atención de todos: hay una patrulla afuera del hotel.

Naruto, Kurumu y Yukari van a investigar con Sun-sempai.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿¡Ha sido robado el dinero del hostal?!- grito Kurumu

-¡Debió de haber sido ese maldito de Takahasi!- Naruto saco su banda de la hoja y empezó a tronar los dedos, Sun se puso a escribir algo muy rápido -¡No te preocupes Sun-sempai, le daré su merecido!

-¡No, no le hagas daño!- decía en la libreta

-no le va a doler mucho- los ojos de Naruto se incendiaron en llamas, pero Sun negó con la cabeza bastante veces -ah, solo por qué eres la sempai mayor, solo por eso- Naruto le bajo a su espíritu de lucha y se quitó su banda.

-"de seguro que es muy desesperado"- pensaba Sun al ver a Naruto dando vueltas

-pero lo voy a encontrar y haré que regrese el dinero

-"esa banda... ¿Qué es?"

* * *

Después de unos minutos. Todos se reunieron en el pasillo del hostal.

-esto es malo en todos los sentidos- dijo Tsukune

-pero si el hostal cierra, ¿Qué pasará con Sun-sempai? Después de que al final encontrará a la amable okami, será forzada a irse...- todos siguieron a Yukari hacia donde estaba Sun-sempai, limpiando la ventana.

-está claro, para un Yokai es muy difícil vivir en el mundo humano (un paréntesis aquí, no hijita, para cualquiera está cabrón, no difícil, Está cabrón), por qué llegará el día en que todos tengamos que separarnos- dijo Moka con cierta tristeza. Al ver a Sun-sempai, vieron que Sasuke estaba ahí también.

-¡Ja!- la risa de Naruto llamó la atención de todos -aunque esté a miles de kilométros, ¡Jamás me olvidaré de ustedes ni voy a abandonarlos!- Naruto fue con Sun y Sasuke -¡Sun-sempai, te ayudaré!

-¡Yo también!- dijo Tsukune -Naruto tiene razón

-uh- Sun vio a todos con los ojos llorosos

-todos te vamos a ayudar- pronto, las brujas se pusieron a limpiar el piso, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa, Sasuke y Naruto le ayudaron con las ventanas.

-vaya, hasta que hacen algo productivo, hmp

-¡Cállate! Sun-sempai, ¿Y qué si hace falta dinero? ¡Lo conseguiremos y reviviremos este lugar! ¡Lo prometo!- Naruto se puso su banda de la hoja y siguió trabajando -¡Voy a dejarme la piel en esto!

-hmp, ah...- Sun le pregunto a Sasuke el por qué de la banda -dile eso a Naruto

-eh, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué cuando haces algo te pones esa banda?- decía en un libreta pequeña

-ah, ¿Esta banda? Pues... es algo muy importante para mí y no solo por qué es la prueba de que estoy graduado de la academia ninja- Naruto señalo la hoja en su cabeza -cuando me la pongo, ¡Significa que voy a dar todo de mí mismo y nada va a bajarme el ánimo!-

Naruto tenía algo mágico en sus palabras, podía subirle el ánimo a cualquiera, fuera Yokai o un humano, su sonrisa contagiaba a todos y le daba esperanzas a cualquiera que lo conocía, así como su amistad. Pronto a Moka se le ocurrió una idea fantástica que atraería muchos clientes: todas las chicas en bañador, además de que Naruto se puso uno y hizo su jutsu sexy, Sasuke también ayudo mucho reuniendo chicas, aunque Mizore se ponía celosa y quería congelarlas, pero Yukari la controló de hacer algo así. En 10 minutos el lugar ya estaba lleno. Naruto la hizo de mesero, de lava platos y de mujer sexy para atraer más clientes. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-oye chico, el otro rubio es...

-¿Quién? ¡Ese!- dijo Naruto señalando a su clon -¡Es mi gemelo, no se asuste!

-ah, Ok- dijo el cliente. Naruto tomo la orden y fue a la cocina para que la preparan.

-Naruto, muchas gracias- Sun le escribió en su libreta con una sonrisa -creo que tú eres mejor sempai que yo

-jajaja, eso no es cierto, tú sigues siendo mi sempai, solo... **¡Nunca dejes de creer!**

**Ahí está la chispa que da luz a sus amigos: ¡Uzumaki Naruto!**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque no tenga nada de acción. **

**Si tienen alguna pregunta más, ya saben que me molesta y son $5 por pregunta... ¡Nah, no es cierto! XD, ya saben que no cuesta nada preguntar, bueno al menos escribirlo sí, ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Me gusta que pregunten, por qué yo también lo haría. **

**Saludos. **


	33. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Quiebre.

Las cosas fueron tan bien en el bar de Marin, ¡Que hasta se acabó la comida! El plan había sido todo un éxito y todos estaban celebrando su éxito de hoy. Solo Gin, Sasuke y la profesora Nekonome no estaban ahí, al saber por qué, pero eso no importa en estos momentos.

-lo de hoy fue todo un éxito,"Bar Marin"- dijo Kurumu, pegándose a Tsukune con el bañador puesto, de hecho, todas seguían teniéndolo

-acabamos todos los supermercados que estaban cerca, ¡Es genial!- dijo el rubio, se había quitado la playera para estar más a gusto, ya que él había trabajado más que todos y estaba cansado

-¡Tsukune! Dime, ¿Cuál bañador te gusta más?- dijo la peli azul, ella seguía juntando su sexy cuerpo contra Tsukune, mientras a Tsukune le estaba dando uno de sus ataques nasales de sangre.

-em... todos son geniales. El de Moka-san es precioso- ella se sonrojo y agacha un poco la cabeza -el cordón de Kurumu-chan- ella sonríe triunfante -y las tiras de Mizore-chan- ella no dice nada y sigue chupando su paleta -y los de Kokoa-chan y Yukari-chan también son perfectos- la chica de coletas ni habla, sigue feliz comiendo su helado, mientras Ko-chan quiere robarle un poco, Yukari también sonríe y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, la única que seguía esperando era Ruby -em, de todas formas, ¡Todos están geniales!

-jajaja, jajaja- todas rieron por que Ruby fue ignorada

-chicos, gracias por lo de hoy. Fueron capaces de atraer muchos clientes

-Marin-san

-gracias a todos- decía la libreta de Sun, ella se le veía mucho más feliz -¿O debo decir, Gracias Naruto?

-Sun-sempai, gracias, pero oye, ¡Todos hicimos un buen trabajo!

-gracias a ustedes pudimos retrasar el cierre un poco más- ante esto, Naruto se exalta y se para rápido de su asiento

-¡No digas eso! Este lugar no morirá, solo tenemos que seguir trabajando más duro, ¡El doble de duro! ¡Hasta que este lugar resurja como un ave fénix!- los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron e hizo sonreír a más de uno, en especial a Marin.

-"Naruto... tú le das esperanza a Marin-san"- pensó Sun

-cierto... tengo que esforzarme por los dos, por Sun y por mi difunto marido

-Marin-san...- decía la libreta, pero con la cara que puso Sun se podía notar sus sentimientos, en eso suena el timbre.

-ah... un último cliente, yo sé lo contaré, así que no pasa nada Sun- la okami se fue hacia la entrada del hostal. Mientras Tsukune decidió preguntar por el marido de Marin, ella les escribió como murió mientras Marin no estaba.

* * *

-bienvenido, ¿Se va a quedar esta noche?

-ah... no, no he venido a quedarme...

-¿Eh?- Marin se dio cuenta del físico de ese hombre, ese cabello hermoso, la camisa blanca en cuello V, el pantalón. Ella sintió gran miedo -tú... te conozco

-perdóneme, ¿Hay una chica llamada Sun por aquí? Dígale que es de parte de... **Fairy Tale.**

* * *

Con Tsukune y los demás.

-¿¡Fue asesinado por un Ayashi?!- preguntó Tsukune

-exacto... sí descubre que soy un Ayashi, no podré quedarme con ella- la cara de Sun era de súplica y Naruto se puso tan sentimental que la abrazo

-no le diremos nada, ¡Es una promesa!- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-oh, creo que he escuchado algo interesante- un hombre muy apuesto entró a la sala con Marin en sus brazos, inconsciente. -lo que significa que para que abandones el mundo humano, todo lo que tengo que hacer es matar a esta mujer

-¿¡Quién demonios eres tú?! ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Marin-san?!- Naruto dejo a Sun y se puso en guardia

-soy el jefe de la 7° rama de Fairy Tale, Kamiya Kanade. Nuestro reclutador Tsubaki, es un buen tío... la ha calificado muy bien. **Únete a nosotros, Sun**- pero Naruto y Tsukune se ponen en frente de Sun

-que maleducados- unas alas salieron de su espalda y este comenzó a cantar, eran segundos, pero el cuerpo de todos no les respondía y se quedaron de rodillas.

-nng-"maldición, no puedo moverme y... todo me duele, estoy muy mareado... ¿Qué demonios es esa canción?"- Naruto era el más afectado

-¡Es una sirena!- advirtió Yukari -¡La voz que puede llevar a los humanos a su muerte, una canción encantada!

-¡Ahhh!- Naruto era humano, así que empezó a sangrar de los oídos y de la boca

-¡Naruto!

-¡Te cerraré la boca imbécil!- Naruto fue hacia su enemigo con su Rasengan pero chocó contra una barrera invisible

-ya deberías de estar muerto, jajaja

-"¿Una barrera? ¡Maldición!"

**-déjame intentar algo**

-"de acuerdo, Kurama"- así ellos cambiaron de lugar, los ojos de Naruto se pusieron rojos y su chakra lo envolvió **-¡Rasengan!-** aún con todo y barrera, este salió volando contra la pared, pero Naruto se puso de rodillas, Sun lo sostuvo

-¡Naruto-san!- Moka y todas las demás se acercaron a él. Naruto escupió sangre -¿Estás bien?

-...jeje, no... pero lo soportaré, es horrible-"si no tuviera a Kurama a mi lado, ya estuviera muerto, gracias Kurama"

**-de nada, pero con eso no estará derrotado, es****t****e es un tipo duro- **y así fue. La sirena regresó más enojado que nunca

-ustedes... ¡Merecen morir!- volvió a atacar con su canción, pero otro tono de voz contrarresto su ataque -¿¡Qué?!

-...Sun-sempai- dijo Naruto al girarse y ver que había sido ella -cantaste...

-lo... siento...- así comenzó el duelo entre las dos voces, la de Sun era hermosa, suave al oído, y la otra era ruidosa y fea. El sonido al chocar con otro, quebraba todo a su alrededor

-jaja, así que eres una sirena. Sun, haré que vengas conmigo, ¿No deseas venir y crear una nueva leyenda de sirenas conmigo?- ella lo miró con disgusto y con unas lágrimas

-...maldito- el rubio se vuelve a poner de pie, aun con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo -¡Estás loco! Kage Bunshin no jutsu- todos los clones fueron hacia él con un Rasengan cada uno

-¡Naruto no, si vas ahí morirás!- grito Kurumu

-¡Nosotros tenemos esperanza de que los humanos y Ayashis vivirán en armonía!- Naruto chocó de nuevo con la barrera de sonido que le impedía golpear a su oponente -incluso si hay gente como tú de por medio, ¡Te borraré del camino! ¡Yo no necesito a alguien como tú!

-¿Armonía? Jajaja, que esperanza más estúpida. El objetivo de Fairy Tale es... ¡Derrocar al mundo humano!- así este tipo saco su arpa y comenzó a atacar a los clones de Naruto con agua, así como a sacar una que otra criatura mitad pez, pronto solo quedó el Naruto original con sangre saliendo de sus ojos, nariz, boca y oídos.

-¡Naruto!- todas gritaron al ver a su amigo en ese estado, incluso Sun quería llorar de tan solo verlo así.

-puedes llamarla estúpida, ¡Pero no me rendiré!- los ojos de Naruto se pusieron como el de un sapo y el Rasengan se volvió muy grande -¡HAAAA!- la barrera se rompió y dejo al descubierto a la sirena

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Créelo, idiota!- Naruto le iba a dar de lleno pero solo logra hacer pedazos la pared.

-al parecer... llego tarde a la fiesta, líder- ahí estaba un hombre con cabello negro parado, ojos amarillos con las pupilas negras, piel blanca, con una playera simple de color blanca, pantalones azul oscuro y unas botas negras, solo traía un guante negro y a lado de él, estaba la sirena

-has llegado justo a tiempo- él volvió con su canción e iba a atacar a todos, pero su canción fue cancelada por Sun, otra vez -"maldición, debo de parar primero su canción"- la sirena se da cuenta de que Marin está volviendo en sí y decide atacarla con sus hombres pez

-¡Marin-san cuidado!- dijo Sun al ponerse al frente de ella y recibir el ataque -¿¡Eh?!- un ataque... que nunca llegó.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!- grito Kanade, completamente enojado -¡Idiota, contéstame!

-¿¡Qué paso?! ¿Por qué?

-¡Protegió a Marin-san!- dijo Kokoa al ver que, efectivamente, el de ojos amarillos había protegido a Sun y a Marin

-maldito, los rumores de ti son ciertos, ¡No puedes matar a un maldito humano!

-"¿Qué? Está en esa organización, ¿Pero no mata humanos?"- Moka estaba muy confundida por ese hombre

-¿¡De qué maldito lado estás?!

-antes de Fairy Tale, estoy yo mismo. ¿No era nuestro objetivo que Sun se nos uniera?

-¡No quiere hacerlo, tendrá que ser por la fuerza!

-¿Y como iba a decirte que sí? Mataste al esposo de su okami, quieres matar a sus amigos y hasta quieres matarla a ella, ¿Eres estúpido o qué?- hubo un silencio ante esas palabras

-¡Maldito idiota! Si no estás de mi lado, ¡Entonces muere con ellos! Ahora te haré escuchar... ¡Mi melodía de la muerte!- el ataque fue dirigido a todos, incluso al que era de su misma rama, de la misma organización. Sun protegió a todos con su voz, Naruto ya estaba tirado en el piso, ese último ataque lo había dejado en las últimas.

Pero entonces, Kai se aleja de la misma barrera de Sun y se quita los dos guantes y al salir, apunta directamente hacia el que alguna vez fue su líder.

-si no estás conmigo, entonces estás en contra de mi- dijo Kai con la mano extendida

-"¿Qué está haciendo? Sin mi voz protegiéndolo, puede morir"- Sun hizo más alta su voz, pero Kai se aleja un poco más.

-¿Realmente vas a ir en contra de mí? ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno junto con ellos!- la sirena se volvió un monstruo bastante feo y sus alas se volvieron de metal -¡Te mostraré el poder un dios, Kai!

-entonces... ¡Yo te mostraré el poder de un verdadero monstruo de clase súper S!

-¡No! ¡Es mejor que huyamos de aquí!- dijo Kokoa con miedo o eso se notaba en sus voz -¡Ni siquiera onee-sama podrá derrotarlo si se hace nuestro enemigo!

-¿Qué dices Kokoa?- preguntó Moka.

**-esto es malo Omote, esos ojos amarillos... y ese Youki solo puede significar ****una cosa... Ceribdis.**

**¡Un Yokai de súper clase S se revela contra su líder! ¿Qué demonios es un Ceribdis y por qué Kokoa le tiene tanto miedo? ¿Por qué ni siquiera Ura-Moka puede derrotarlo? Y ahora... ¿Quién ganará la pelea por Sun? **

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_-¿Qué ese tipo?- dijo un Naruto muy apaleado -...¿Por qué la sirena es tan débil?_

_-maldición, ¡NI siquiera Moka-san puede hacerle algo!- dijo Tsukune -todos... ¡Necesitamos luchar!_

_-no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que suena mejor en inglés: This day we fight! O ¡Este día lucharemos!_

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado, al fin se sabe el nombre del enemigo inventado, para que lo sepan, esta inspirado en la mitología griega así como lo está la de Ishigami-sensei que era una Medusa. Pero no lo busquen en internet, por qué no solo es eso, tiene muchas habilidades que o invente. **

**Ahora las preguntas: **

**1. queria saber si vas a hacer algun capitulo que moka vampira se ponga celosa? R=Em, esa pregunta ya la respondí en el capítulo extra, pero como no cuesta nada responderte, ¡Sí lo haré! Sobre todo por qué va a ser muy divertido, será para reírse un rato con Moka vampira. XD**

**2. una pregunta naruto o sasuke intentaran detener a tsukune (transformado) mas adelante? R=wow, No había pensado en eso, jeje. Posiblemente sí, ¿Hablas de donde Kurumu le da un beso a Tsukune, no? Sí es ahí, tal vez quite ese beso o tal vez no. **

**3. este nuevo enemigo inventado contara con técnicas especiales o solo contara con super fuerza y velocidad? R=Desubrelo en el próximo capítulo**

**4. habra otro enemigo inventado que sea muy fuerte pero que sea sasuke el que pelee contra el y que oblique a pelear con el susano, amaterasu, etc? R=Mmm, aún no he pensado en otro, pero luego lo veremos, además, Sasuke ya tuvo su protagonismo contra Kahlua. **

**Bueno, ya no hay otra pregunta. **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **

**Nota: ¡Ojala gane México hoy!**


	34. Chapter 31: This day we fight!

Capítulo 31: ¡Este día, Lucharemos!

-¿Realmente vas a ir en contra de mí? ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno junto con ellos!- la sirena se volvió un monstruo bastante feo y sus alas se volvieron de metal -¡Te mostraré el poder un dios, Kai!

-entonces... ¡Yo te mostraré el poder de un verdadero monstruo de clase súper S!

-¡No! ¡Es mejor que huyamos de aquí!- dijo Kokoa con miedo o eso se notaba en sus voz -¡Ni siquiera onee-sama podrá derrotarlo si se hace nuestro enemigo!

-¿Qué dices Kokoa?- preguntó Moka.

******-esto es malo Omote, esos ojos amarillos... y ese Youki solo puede significar una cosa... Ceribdis**

-"Ceribdis... ¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Omote agarrando su pecho

-¿Por qué dices eso Kokoa?- preguntó Kurumu -¿De qué se trata?

-...es un Yokai basado en una leyenda de la mitología griega

-¿Cómo una medusa?

-peor... no sé tiene mucha información sobre ellos, por qué los que han peleado contra ellos... han muerto

-Kai...- la sirena en su forma transformada estaba realmente enojado -¿Realmente piensas que puedes ganarme?

-yo no vengo a ver si puedo, sino por qué puedo vengo- este se estaba saliendo del campo de voz de Sun -me sorprende que esta niña de coletas sea más culta que mi propio jefe, jaja- él seguí con su mano estirada hacia su jefe

-las sirenas tienen su leyenda, pero yo también tengo la mía

-¡Kokoa-chan, dínoslo ya!

-¡Solo es una leyenda! No sé sabe más de ellos, la leyenda dice que en un principio era una hermosa muchacha, aunque era demasiado glotona. En una ocasión devora parte del ganado de Heracles, y Zeus la arroja al mar de donde surge convertida en monstruo. Tres veces al día absorbe agua con todo lo que esta contiene, peces, barcos, todo lo que contenga, para luego vomitarlo. Eso es todo lo que se sabe, pero ni siquiera un vampiro es suficiente para vencerlo

-¿¡Qué?!- todos pronunciaron esto en un grito, incluso Kanade ya estaba algo tenso, después de todo, los vampiros son una de las razas más fuertes de todas.

-ya no seré blando contigo, con ninguno de ustedes, alguien que no mata humanos como tú, ¡No me sirve!- este empezó a cargar su poder en su boca, Sun también se preparo para lo que fuera a pasar pero Kai le da una sonrisa a todos.

-no te preocupes, Sun Otonashi, esto va acabar rápido. ¡Tienes razón! Me alegra que compartimos los mismos pensamientos, ¡Un cerebro de pez como tú no me sirve de nada!

-¡Te voy a enviar al infierno, ya te lo dije! ¡Sinfonía del demonio!- justo cuando iba a empezar, Sun también lo hizo.

-centella de plasma- de la mano de Kai salió una ráfaga de plasma de color morada, era de gran tamaño y tenía una velocidad sorprendente, con eso fue más que suficiente, Kanade quedó tirado en el piso.

-¡Eh!

-¡Oh!- todos se quedaron pasmados con el poder de Kai -¡Le hizo un hoyo en su estomago!

-"¿Cómo... hizo eso?"- Sun también estaba impresionada, sacar ese tipo de energía de su mano. Kai se acercó al cuerpo de su ex-jefe.

-...¿Por qué?... Kai, tú eras... solo un peón en... Fairy Tale...

-al parecer... era más que eso. Pero mira el lado bueno, ahora... estarás en la paz que tanto anhelas, Kamiya Kanade- Kai le cierra los ojos a su jefe y le lanza un montón de dinero en una liga a Sun -lamento destruir su hostal.

-...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataste a tú jefe?- pregunto Tsukune

-él se puso en contra de mí, eso es para arreglar su hostal- dijo señalando el dinero en la liga -...el caso es... que yo no comparto sus mismos principios. Ahora, Sun Otonashi, yo te haré otro tipo de oferta. Si te unes a Fairy Tale tendrás que ayudarnos a crear un nuevo mundo para los Yokai, sin tener que escondernos y cuando estés dentro, si no quieres matar a menos que sea completamente necesario, podrás no hacerlo, yo te ayudaré

-no, no voy a unirme a su organización, solo busca derrocar al mundo humano. No me uniré a gente como ustedes- dijo Sun.

-...bien

-¿¡Qué?!

-si no quieres de esa forma, mejor hagamos esto: si tú me ganas dejo a Fairy Tale y me uno a ti- en cuanto Kai dijo esto, Tsukune y Moka se quedaron con la boca abierta -pero, si yo gano, tú te unes a mí. Si ganas, creeré en tus palabras y te seguiré a donde vayas, pero solo si logras vencerme

-acepto

-¿¡Sun-sempai?! ¿Estás segura?- Tsukune se acercó a ella, un poco herido por los monstruos pez de hace un rato.

-sí, lo estoy-"Sí lo derrotó ahora, ya no podrá hacer nada malo después"

-empecemos, entonces- Kai fue primero con su velocidad y el canto de Sun le impidió acercarse a ella, todos eran espectadores, solo Marin y Naruto seguían inconscientes -"es muy buena, tiene talento"- eres muy buena, Sun. Pero eso no es suficiente para mí- él volvió a apuntar con su mano hacia ella -centella de plasma- Sun tuvo que subir más su canción de protección, pero entonces, con la misma mano con la que lanzaba el ataque se volvió un señalamiento, la ráfaga se compactó y de alguna forma corrompió la berrera de Sun, perforando su pulmón

-¡Sun-sempai!

-es suficiente, Sun. Te llevaré por la fuerza si es necesario, sin matarte claro, así que aléjense niños, no quiero hacerles daño- Kai solo puso dar dos pasos, ya que Kurumu se transformó y todos ya estaban listos para pelear.

-¡Tendrás que quitárnosla por la fuerza!- dijo Tsukune con sus manos hechas puño -Yukari-chan, cuida de Sun-sempai

-entendido- la brujita aleja a Sun de la batalla, así como a Marin.

-Fairy Tale, no dejaré que siga haciendo lo que quiera, ¡Te derrotaremos!- Tsukune fue contra el enemigo sin ningún temor, pero sus brazos fueron detenidos por las manos desnudas del enemigo, una patada en su estomago fue la que hizo levantar su cuerpo a la altura de su cabeza -"¿Qué? Siento que mis energías se están yendo..."

-ya veo... tú, la pelirosada y esa niña de coletas **son vampiros**- todos se sorprenden, en ningún momento habían dicho tal cosa. Los ojos de Kai brillaron y demostraba odio al ver a Moka -¡Toma esto, niño!- un codazo de Kai quebró el labio de Tsukune y lo mandó hasta la pared, quebrándola al instante. Tanto Moka como Kokoa sintieron el Youki de Kai, parecía el de un vampiro debido a su magnitud

-ahora lo entiendo-desu, "tres veces al día absorbe agua con todo lo que esta contiene, peces, barcos, todo lo que contenga, para luego vomitarlo". ¡Es un Yokai que puede absorber energía!

-jajaja, muy bien hecho, niña genio. Vengan entonces

-¡Maldito!- Kurumu lo ataco con su castigo divino, pero él solo desapareció y apareció detrás de ella, la agarró de su pierna y la estrelló contra el piso -¡Ahhh!- y luego la lanzó afuera del hostal.

-¡Kurumu!

Mizore y Ruby atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero de todas formas, fueron derrotadas por Kai y su fuerza de vampiro robada de Tsukune. Moka fue a ver a Tsukune, él estaba bien, pero la sangre no paraba de salir.

-Moka-san...

-Tsukune, ¡Estás muy herido!

-sé que estás decepcionada, pero te necesito- Tsukune le quita el rosario y la Moka interna hace su aparición (recuerden que sigue en bañador).

-está bien Tsukune, este tipo es algo que no puedes manejar

-"ha despertado sus poderes, al parecer usa un sello especial"- Moka fue a atacar a enemigo con una combinación de patadas de lado y lado, que solo eran bloqueadas con los codos de Kai, él le agarra su pierna izquierda, pero Moka la aleja de ella con su otra pierna.

-debo admitirlo, tienes mucha fuerza, pero incluso con eso, no es suficiente- Kai se mueve más rápido que Moka y de diferentes lados el da un golpe, una patada, un codazo y una barrida con su pierna, haciendo que caiga. -ahora veamos que tienes

-¡Onee-sama!- Kokoa fue rápido con Ko-chan, mientras Kai le toco la frente a Ura, por un momento ella vio sus recuerdos a una velocidad sorprendente, hasta que gracias a Kokoa es liberada.

-...pant...ah...-"lo vi... mis recuerdos de la academia Yokai, fueron casi todos... fue... ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres? Se supone que solo absorbe energía"

-onee-sama, ¿Estás bien?

-...sí, pero eso no importa ahora...- las vampiresas sintieron el potente Youki que estaba en el cuerpo de Kai. El mar de la playa se estaba volviendo loco.

-heh, este poder... es bastante grande...-"¿Qué te parece esto?"- con su velocidad subió a Moka de una patada y de ahí le dio muchas patadas más, hasta llegar a 25 patadas

-¡Aghht!- Moka escupió sangre de su boca, pero luego una patada de chilena la mando hasta afuera del hostal -"este es... mi combo de patadas que le hice a esa mujer pez de aquella vez... copió mi técnica"

-¡Moka-san!- el castaño se enoja y libera más poder del que ya había sacado -¡Maldito! Le hiciste eso a Moka-san y a todos mis amigos... ¡Te detendré!- no solo él, Moka también regresó al campo de batalla, todos fueron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo- ¡Toma esto!

-¡HAAA!

-¡Onda de energía!- una onda se extendió por todo el hostal y mando a volar a todos los que estaban cerca, incluyendo a la brujita y Marin -ríndanse, no pueden ganarme

Entre todos los destrozos, hay alguien que aun mueve los dedos. A causa de la onda, Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu y todos quedan con cortadas, solamente Sun queda en pie, viendo todos los destrozos que habían; el mar estaba agitado y el viento ruge con fuerza, mientras siente un Youki muy poderoso.

-es hora de rendirse, Sun. Vendrás conmigo, lo quieras o no- alguien detiene sus pasos, agarrándolo de su pie -¿Sigues queriendo proteger a tu sempai?- el castaño le impidió seguir moviéndose

-yo no... permitiré... que le hagas daño... a mi sempai

-Tsukune...- Kurumu extendió su mano hacia él, pero luego quedo inconsciente al igual que la mayoría.

-"Tsukune, ya no luches, no estás a su nivel"- Moka también se quiso volver a levantar, pero se volvía a caer, su energía se estaba acabando, lentamente. -Tsukune, deja de luchar o...- Kai lo levantó con su mano y con gran fuerza estrelló su columna con su rodilla -¡Te dejare en pedazos!

-¡AGGHT!- el hueso de Tsukune tronó y se quedó ahí tirado ya sin más que hacer.

-¡Tsukuneee!- Moka se dio cuenta de como todo se estaba viniendo abajo, todos estaban inconscientes, ni señales de Sasuke y de Gin, ni siquiera Sun podía hacer algo -no... no puede ser...

-¿Uh?- justo en frente de Sun estaba Naruto, aún con sangre en los ojos y boca

-no dejare... que le pongas un dedo encima a mi sempai- los ojos del rubio no se veían, pero sus palabras eran bastante convincentes -mi sempai jamás se unirá a alguien como tú. Ustedes solo quieren matar a los humanos... deberían de hacerse sus amigos, deberían de intentar creer... en que el mañana... ¡Algún día va cambiar!- Naruto mira con sus ojos azules a su enemigo, pero luego cambian a los de un sapo -¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡Haré que este sea un mundo de paz y lo protegeré de gente como tú!- el rubio realiza un... -¡Senpo: Odama Rasengan!

-¡Centella de plasma!- los dos ataques chocaron con fuerza, pero Naruto gana el choque y Kai lo recibe con sus manos -...¿En verdad crees en eso? ¡Eso no existe!

-¡Seguro que sí! ¡Por qué voy a hacerlo realidad!- Naruto le pone más fuerza, pero Kai lo levanta con todo y Rasengan hasta el cielo, más allá del techo.

-Naruto...- Moka se levanta agarrando su estomago, donde su sangre sigue escurriendo por la boca.

-¡Eso no es suficiente!- Kai y Naruto se pelean en el aire con patadas y golpes, hasta de que de una patada, ambos salen volando.

-no dejare, que sigas hiriendo a mis amigos, ¡Sobre mi cadáver!- Naruto se multiplicó y fue a atacar a su enemigo, ambos estaban muy parejos, se golpeaban incluso corriendo, hasta que llegaron al mar -¡No me daré por vencido!

-¡Adelante!- el puño de Naruto choco contra el de Kai y una onda expansiva de energía creo olas en el mar, agitando el aire y la arena de la playa -"¡Que poder! Pero, ya es tarde"- al agarrar su mano mientras chocaban sus puños, Naruto perdía su fuerza y Kai terminó por darle un puñetazo que dejo al rubio con la quijada salida de lugar, su labio había sido cortado y un montón de sangre salía de su boca.

-¿Cómo?

-he copiado tu técnica y tus poderes- sus ojos amarillos se volvieron los de un sapo, así como los de Naruto -este es tú fin y el fin de tú estúpido sueño- dos Rasengan en cada mano

-¡Naruto!

-¡Rasenrendan!- Kai se queda en shock al ver que es Moka quién recibe el ataque, ella sacó mucha sangre, además de que dos círculos quedaron en su estomago.

-no... ¡MOKAAAAA!

**Esta historia continuara...**

* * *

**¡Moka nooooo! **

**Espero les haya gustado, le puse bastante acción y un final... que de seguro ni lo esperaban, ¿No? **

**Ahora las preguntas: **

**1. ¿por que no le pones que moka interna se ponga celosisima algo aka como con un personaje X para aumentar los sentimientos de moka? **

**R=Ya dije que lo voy a poner, checa en las notas de autor qu están escritas en negrita, no eres el primero que pide algo así. **

**2. ¿soy nuevo me podrias decir cada cuanto publicas? R=No puedo decirte, la inspiración me llega cuando ella quiere, no cuando yo quiero, sí ya sé, pero así es como funciona esto.**

**Nos vemos. **

**¿Alguna pregunta?**


	35. Chapter 32 and 33

**Muy bien, aquí van dos capítulos y no, no es un especial, por qué el capítulo 33 es muy corto. Ahora unas preguntas: **

**1. antes de que moka empieze a enamorarse de naruto no abra algo de tensión? R=MUAHAHAHA, pero claro, pero no ese tipo de tensión, de seguro que lo sabrás muy pronto. **

**2. ¿Cómo es que Kai puede hacer el modo ermitaño? R=Bueno Leo, tienes razón con lo de tú review, pero creo que yo no deje suficientes pistas y no lo espliqué bien, en este capítulo estarán todas las dudas sobre este personaje. **

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

Capítulo 32: Todos necesitamos ayuda.

El viento violento, las quebrantes olas y la tormenta de arena que se estaba formando en la pelea de Naruto y Kai, se había calmado en cuanto Moka recibe el ataque que iba dirigido a Naruto, los dos se quedan en total shock ante esta acción de sacrificio. Moka había utilizado su propio cuerpo como un escudo, el Rasenrendan no la movió ni un centímetro.

-no... ¡MOKAAA!- Naruto la agarra en sus brazos, mientras Kai se aleja, agarrando su cabeza -Moka vampira, háblame...- Naruto la tiene en sus brazos mientras mira como Moka apenas puede respirar -¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡El ataque iba para mí! Yo no... ¡No te pedí que te sacrificarás por mí!

-"¿¡Por qué?! ¿Por qué esa vampiresa se sacrifico...? no... lo entiendo, ¿¡Por qué se sacrificaría por otro?! No puedo entenderlo..."-ah... ahora... hay muchos impedimentos. Regresaré, dentro de un tiempo- Kai desaparece y se va de ahí.

-...¿Por qué?- Moka susurra -...no es... lo que...tú... siempre... ¿Haces... por todos...?- el rubio la abraza.

-yo lo hago... para que nadie... tenga que hacerlo... para que esto... nunca pase- Naruto saca chakra del zorro y con este envuelve a Moka, sus heridas empiezan a curarse, pero esos círculos no desaparecen -vas a estar bien, te lo prometo, te vas a recuperar- Naruto va rápido por el rosario y vuelve a regresar con Moka -pero por ahora, descansa- al ponerle el rosario, ella vuelve a ser la otra Moka, pero de igual forma, está inconsciente.

-Moka-san...- Tsukune se arrastra hacia donde está el cuerpo de Moka -"si no fuera por que tengo sangre de Moka-san, ese golpe me hubiera roto la columna... y ahora estaría invalido para toda mi vida"

-Tsukune... ella, va a estar bien, pero necesitamos a un doctor

-...¿Qué le paso?- Naruto agacha la cabeza y Tsukune mira las lágrimas de su amigo

-yo... ¡Lo siento! Estaba ahí, todo pasó tan rápido... ¡No pude hacer nada!- pero Tsukune le pone su mano en su hombro, aunque él ya no sé puede levantar.

-Naruto... ella está viva, eso es lo que importa. Todos estamos con vida y Sun-sempai esta con nosotros. No tenemos por qué llorar, nadie ha muerto- Tsukune se acerca a Moka y él mismo se corta su labio con sus dientes -no permitiré que... ella muera...- Tsukune junta sus labios con los de Moka y así le da de su propia sangre, en esos momentos, Naruto junta sus palmas, deseando que Moka despierte. Donde estaba aplastado por la técnica de Kai, se empezó a levantar y a ponerse morado, lo más parecido a esto es que la hubieran atropellado de frente y por eso quedo así. Ella comenzó a parpadear y Tsukune se detuvo, pero luego también se desmayo, había perdido mucha sangre.

-...uh...¿Qué me paso? ¡Tsukune, Naruto-san!- Moka abraza a Naruto y el rubio agradece al cielo por qué ella está bien. Omote también abraza a Tsukune. Pronto, Gin y Sasuke regresan al hostal, al verlo a lo lejos en tan mal estado, van corriendo hasta el, pero Gin y Sasuke se dan cuenta de que Kurumu y Mizore están en la arena.

-¡Mizore!- Sasuke es el primero en ir a ver a su novia y tomarla en brazos -¿Qué es lo que paso?- en eso Sasuke se pone su Sharingan -¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Kurumu, ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?- Gin también levanto a Kurumu, ella estaba algo herida y su cabeza tenía sangre -"es como si hubiera explotado una granada por todo el hostal".

* * *

Lo siguiente en pasar fue que todos metieron a las chicas dentro del hostal, incluyendo a Tsukune, quién seguí sin poderse levantar. Naruto le explico a Sasuke y a Gin lo que había sucedido y del enemigo que habían enfrentado. Sun también le explicó todo a Marin y le dio la oportunidad de matarla si ella quería. Todo se desarrollaba en la habitación más grande del hostal.

-Sun, pero que cosas más raras dices- Marin la abraza con lágrimas en los ojos y Sun también llora en su pecho -yo te quiero Sun

-¡Marin-san!- Sun que no hablaba, grito eso tan fuerte, como una niña. Todos miraron la tierna escena y sonrieron.

-eso me alegra. Pero ahora pasemos con lo importante- dijo el Uchiha, él no estaba para nada contento, sobre todo por qué no quitaba el Sharingan de sus ojos -Naruto, ¿Cómo es que ese tipo pudo copiar tú modo sennin?

-no estoy muy seguro, pero Yukari-chan dijo que puede robar energía, bueno... esa era su hipótesis, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro

-a ver, analicemos al oponente. Dices que puede lanzar energía en forma de plasma y que puede hacer ondas de energía.

-pero eso lo puede hacer solo- dijo Gin con la mano en su quijada -eso quiere decir que no solo puede robar energía, también copio tu Rasengan

-eso quiere decir... mierda, esto es demasiado malo- Sasuke se agarra de la cabeza

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿Qué descubriste?

-este tipo puede manipular la energía a su antojo, ¿No se les hace raro que pueda lanzar energía y hacer una onda explosiva?- todos lo pensaron un momento y le dieron la razón a Sasuke -regular la energía espiritual, la energía física y la energía natural que es lo que se necesita para que el modo sennin no te cause problemas, no sería ningún problema para alguien como él.

-¡Maldición! ¿Y cómo vamos a ganarle? ¡Va a copiar todas mis técnicas! Incluso copio mi Rasenrendan y el combo de patadas de Moka vampira-"si copia el Rasen Shuriken o otra cosa, además si agarra el chakra de Kurama... podría ser muy peligroso"

-sé en lo que estás pensando, Naruto. Pero no te preocupes, tengo una idea

-¿Uh?- el lobo y el rubio no sabía a qué se refería el peli negro, pero él volteo a ver a Tsukune y ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaría -¡Ahhh!

-por lo visto, no solo copio el combo de Moka sino su estilo también. Solo hay alguien que necesitamos para derrotar a ese tipo.

-¿Estás diciendo que?

-sí, necesito que Moka le enseñe a pelear como ella, que tú le enseñes tú estilo y el Rasengan y que yo le enseñe a como pensar- en eso, Tsukune se levanta.

-no necesitas decir nada más

-Tsukune, ahora... **ya estás listo para mí entrenamiento**-"se mira diferente, su mirada no refleja dudas como siempre. Se le ve más confiado y seguro de sí".

Así, desde esa noche, el entrenamiento con Naruto y Sasuke comenzó. Moka se recuperó un poco después y también apoyo a Tsukune en el entrenamiento. Tsukune solo se la pasaba entrenando y entrenando hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera más. Naruto se sentía triste, cada vez que veía la venda en el estomago de Moka, no podía evitar culparse de todo. Ellos entrenaban en un lugar alejado, en el que no hubiera nadie. Fue cerca de 5 días de puro entrenamiento, Tsukune estaba mejorando muy rápido, el Rasengan fue complicado, pero gracias a los trucos de Naruto fue capaz de hacerlo en tres días. El hostal había sido reconstruido en su mayoría gracias al dinero dejado por Kai, pero entonces, la peor de las cosas tenía que pasar, justo en medio del entrenamiento.

* * *

Kurumu llega volando y casi se estrella con Naruto de lo histérica que estaba.

-¡Naruto!

-¿¡Qué sucede?!- Kurumu respira un poco antes de hablar

-es... ¡Marin-san ha sido secuestrada!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos

-¿Cómo paso eso?

-Sasuke, ella solo fue a comprar unas cosas y después ella no regresaba, nos alarmamos mucho y fuimos a buscarla, pero no estaba en ningún lado. Gin y yo buscamos por mucho tiempo y al regresar al hostal, encontré esto en la puerta- ella les mostró una carta -es para ti, Naruto

-¿Para mí?- Naruto la agarró y la abrió -¿No era para Sun-sempai?

-no, lo pensamos al principio, pero no fue así- Naruto empezó a leer la carta en su mente. -tiene la dirección al final

-"Naruto, tú el chico rubio. Estoy seguro que tú eres el que está a cargo de todos por ahí, debe ser el segundo sempai de tus amiguitos. Entrégame a Sun Otonashi de forma pacifica o si no, puedes venir a arrebatarme a su okami por la fuerza. Te estaré esperando, Naruto y todos tus amigos también, si no quieres volver a ver tus amigos, más te vale que vengas solo. Kai"- Naruto tiro la carta al suelo y Moka lo levantó -voy a ir

-¿Qué? No puedes ir tú solo- dijo Ura -¿Y todo el entrenamiento qué? ¿No fue para nada?

-Tsukune no está listo

-¡Lo estoy! ¡Naruto déjame ir contigo!

-dobe, no tienes opción. Yo también iré

-yo también- dijo firmemente la sucubbus

-¿Kurumu-chan?

-no dejare que le hagan daño a Tsukune- Naruto se da cuenta que todos están dispuestos a pelear, pero Naruto no quiere que Moka y Kurumu vayan.

-iremos, pero solo Tsukune, Sasuke y yo

-por supuesto que no, no podrás hacerlo sin mí y lo sabes. Tsukune no está listo

-Moka... Kurumu-chan, no puedo arriesgarlas. No podré protegerlas a todas al mismo tiempo- pero Moka se ríe ante eso.

-no quiero que me tengas lástima, Naruto.

-¡No es lástima! Si te lastiman de nuevo, ya no te curarás. Tsukune te dio de su propia sangre para que vivieras, ¿¡Crees que no sé lo que mis técnicas pueden hacer?!- Naruto apretó los puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero siente una mano en su hombro.

-Naruto... gracias, pero tú me enseñaste, a mí y a Kokoa, que todos necesitamos ayuda, sin importar si eres... un vampiro o un humano

-Moka...- Naruto vuelve a sonreír y se pone su banda de la hoja, además de que lleva puesta su clásica ropa de ninja -¿Están seguros?

-totalmente.

-muy bien, ¡Vamos!- el grupo de rescate se prepara para todo, incluso la muerte. Naruto ha aceptado que necesita ayuda, que no puede hacer las cosas solo y que para ganar, necesitará a todos sus amigos. La verdadera pelea contra Kai, inicia ahora.

* * *

Capítulo 33: Un Gran Sueño.

Naruto, Moka, Tsukune, Sasuke y Kurumu se arman de valor y van a un combate directo con el enemigo; sin planes, a medio entrenamiento y con muchas esperanzas, planean vencer a este poderoso enemigo. La pregunta es... ¿Cómo está Marin-san en este momento crítico? Hace una hora que fue secuestrada y por supuesto que fue contra su voluntad, pero ahora mismo se encuentra esposada y sentada en una mesa, donde su secuestrador esta comiendo. Él se vistió formalmente y con sus guantes. No le había hecho ningún daño a Marin, solo le había puesto unas esposas que se podían estirar bastante, pero no había escapatoria, su secuestrador era demasiado rápido.

-deberías de comer un poco, por eso pedí bastante comida- eso era un hecho, había de todo un poco, hasta un caviar solo para él. Sin duda su leyenda era bastante cierta, era muy glotón -adelante, come, no tiene veneno si es lo que crees.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres a Sun?

-¿Por qué?- él tomó un poco de su agua -Sun es muy fuerte y es muy talentosa, pero... ahora mismo no me importa mucho. Solo quiero volver a pelear con ella y con esos muchachos, quiero comprobar algo, después de todo, nuestro trato sigue en pie.

-¿Contrato?

-es cierto, estabas inconsciente. Si Sun me ganaba en batalla, yo estaría de su lado para toda la eternidad, la seguiría a donde vaya, ella sería mi jefa, por decirlo así.

-pero... ¿Puede hacerle una pregunta?

-claro, no hay problema, pregunta lo que quieras- Marin mira raro a su secuestrador, no parece una mala persona.

-tú eres un monstruo, pero... ¿Por qué no matas humanos si perteneces a una organización que los mata?

-mm, veo que no lo entiendes. Un Ceribdis es amable con los humanos, los humanos nos agradan, a pesar de que les hacemos daño- Kai le enseña sus manos -es por eso que uso guantes, excepto cuando peleo. Si te tocara ahora, te robaría tus energías y morirías, depende de cuanto tiempo te toque. También puedo ver tus recuerdos al tocarte, pero es mejor si es en la cabeza.

-pero, ahora que eres de esa organización, de seguro que has matado a muchos humanos.

-jajaja- Kai se reía por lo que había dicho, Marin tuvo miedo.

-"se ríe por qué ha matado a muchos, eso es seguro"

-no, no puedo. Así es como fui educado por mi padre, está en nuestra naturaleza, no matar humanos es una regla, un principio para mí.

-entonces, ¿Por qué te uniste a ese personas?- Kai da un suspiro y deja sus cubiertos.

-por qué... los estoy salvando

-¿De qué? ¡Solo quieren matarlos!

-¿Es una broma? **Los estoy salvando de si mismos**. Hace algunos años, también tenía el sueño de que los humanos y ayashis se harían amigos, ¡Yo era el conejillo de indias para probar eso!- Kai hizo una sonrisa mientras seguía con su historia -tenía amigos humanos que sabían lo que yo era y no me temían, algunos no me creyeron, pero los niños, los niños creen en todo. Siempre me llevé bien con ellos y les di a sus familias dinero para que pudieran sobrevivir, los niños eran de familias pobres en las que solo podían comer un plato de solo fideos y tortilla con crema.

-entonces... ¿Por qué?

-una noche, mi padre me visitó al mundo humano, me dio la noticia de que había descubierto una academia en la que mi sueño era aplicado, ¡Una academia que enseñaba a los monstruos a estar en paz con los humanos! Me pareció una idea fantástica. Todo iba bien, mi padre se quedó conmigo un rato más, yo fui por la cena ya que no me esperaba su visita y no tenía... nada de comer...- Kai agacho la cabeza y hasta Marin sintió lástima por él -...cuando regresé, pude ver como una chica de cabello rubio, con vestido blanco, morena y con aretes de cruz estaba llorando. Me acerqué... con cautela, pude notar sus ojos rojos y cómo su Youki se elevó demasiado. Mi padre se confió de su llanto y la intento ayudar...- Kai aprieta sus dientes y se limpia las lágrimas -¡Esa maldita vampira mató a mi padre esa noche! Por qué se confió, por qué intento ayudarla, ella le perforó el corazón... yo... no pude hacer nada, solo podía llorar

-...lamento su perdida

-...por eso odio a los vampiros. Ese día me di cuenta de que ese sueño no se haría realidad nunca. Después de todo, los monstruos son monstruos y, los humanos son humanos. Por eso, me uní a Fairy Tale, si no puedo... convencer a todos los monstruos, tendré que eliminar a todos los humanos, si no puede haber igualdad... no tengo otro remedio más que eliminarlos

-pero... ¡Solo causarás más muerte!- el monstruo se levanta y se va a mirar en la ventana. -¿No hay otra manera?

-...-"...no hay...otra...manera?"- el hombre recuerda lo que Moka hizo por Naruto y se agarra su frente -"...ya no estoy seguro... de lo que estoy haciendo, ¿Cuál es la otra manera?"

Afuera del edificio.

-es aquí- dijo Kurumu, Sasuke también se puso la banda en esos momentos, así como su Sharingan.

-aquí es donde está Marin-san- Tsukune también estaba listo para todo, solo llevaba su camisa blanca de la academia y pantalones negros, así como Moka estaba con la ropa de la academia. Solo los ninjas iban con su ropa de ninjas.

-...-"Sun-sempai..."- Naruto miró hasta arriba de ese gran edificio con su modo sennin y pudo ver a Kai -"Marin-san..."

-¡Está haya arriba!- Naruto hizo unos clones y estos lanzaron a todos hacia arriba, quebrando los cristales.

-"esta vez..."-¡Te detendré, KAI!

**Naruto y Kai están a punto de darse un golpe y con eso, ¡La batalla ****final inicia!**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_-sigue siendo muy fuerte- dijo Naruto con mucha sangre en todo el cuerpo -...pero, no puedo arriesgarme a que robe el chakra de Kurama, ¡Tengo que vencerlo!_

_-¡No nos rendiremos!- dijo Tsukune -todavía no te rindas, ¡Naruto!_

_-Naruto-kun..._

_-...¿Hinata?..._

_-el segundo especial de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire se titula: El equipo Valeroso y un Réquiem._

* * *

**Bueno, el combate final está a la vuelta de la esquina. Espero que les haya gustado la parte en donde Moka ayuda a Naruto, ya que le puse un poquito de romance y también le puse su merecido beso a Tsukune, después de tanta chinga creo que se lo merece. **

**Para los que no sepan, un Réquiem es una pieza musical para alguien que está muerto, así que creo que ya saben que es lo que se viene en el siguiente especial. **

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	36. Naruto and Rosario Vampire special 2!

**¡El capítulo más esperado ya está aquí! No tengo palabras para describir este especial, ¡Es la batalla más genial que he escrito! **

**Ahora las preguntas: **

**1)Cuando Kai absorbe la energia del openente aprende las tecnicas y absorbe recuerdos eso es premanente o es solo temporal? R=Es permanente. **

**2) Kurama va a salir a pelar en esta pelea o en alguna otra? R=El personaje de Kurama se que no participa mucho, pero él así es, de veras, si no me crees, deberías de ver los mangas en donde Naruto pelea contra los demás biju, él ni quería mover ni un dedo para ayudarlo, pero bueno, tal vez si salga contra Alucard. **

**3) esta pregunta es mas cosa mia que otra cosa, naruto puede usar el modo rikudou pero yo queria preguntar si puede usar el modo de capa demoniaca ( el que usa cuando va a 4 colas o 6) como cuando fue antes de hacerse amigo de kurama, pero ahora controlado y sin daño alguno, como killer bee y el hachibi? R=No lo sé, yo creo que si puede ya que si el Hachibi o hace, ¿El también, no? **

**4)esta pregunta esta relacionada con la anterior, naruto puede hacer como killer bee de transformace completamente en su bijuu/kurama/kyubi? R=Eso si no lo creo, ya que aunque sean amigos y toda la cosa, el Kyubi no lo haría, además de que es mejor el modo rikudo contra cualquier enemigo, creo yo. **

**Espero y creo que merezco un review por esto, en serio, me tomo unas 3 horas pensar y escribir todo esto. Así que disfrutenlo.**

* * *

**¡2° Especial de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire!**

**Capítulos 34 y 35: El equipo Valeroso y un Réquiem.**

Los cristales se hacen pedazos al entrar Naruto, Moka, Tsukune, Sasuke y Kurumu, Naruto iba por Kai y de hecho, ambos chocan sus cabezas a punto de golpearse.

-¡Te detendré, KAI!- los puños del Uzumaki son agarrados por Kai y luego se separan -¡Deja a Marin-san antes de que lo haga con mis manos!- todo se pusieron en guardia, cualquier movimiento que hiciera su enemigo podría ser el fin, ya sabían de lo que era capaz

-tranquilo- Kai fue por Marin y la libero de las esposas -solo si peleas conmigo, no le he hecho daño, si es lo que piensas

-...- Naruto aprieta los puños y mira de forma odiosa a Kai

-"puedo notar que está enojado. Le he hecho daño a sus amigos, a su sempai y casi destruí el hostal. Pero por eso mismo, vas a perder, Naruto"

-¡Pelearé contigo, así que déjala ir!- la okami es soltada hacia ellos -Sasuke, como lo planeamos

-entendido- Sasuke se va con la okami, dejando solo a todos -"confío en ti, Naruto. Sé que eres el más capaz y que lograrás traer a esos tontos con vida. En todo caso, yo iré a avisar a todos y volveré por ti"- Sasuke invoca un halcón y se lleva a la okami con él.

* * *

Regresando a la batalla.

La batalla está por empezar, Kai se quita los guantes y mira con sus ojos de sapo a Naruto, mientras todos se preparan a que alguien se mueva. El ninja lanza unas shuriken y todos se mueven rápido.

-Kage Shuriken no jutsu- las shuriken se multiplicaron en gran cantidad sorprendiendo a Kai, él no sabía esa técnica. Aun con la sorpresa logra esquivarlas todas moviéndose de un lado a otro -¡Ahora!- Moka también era muy rápida y le esperaba una patada, pero es esquivada con tan solo agacharse

-sé como peleas, no hay forma de que me derrotes- él le da un golpe y resulta ser un clon -¿Qué?-"todos desaparecieron, ¡Las shuriken!"- las shuriken tiradas eran todas clones de Naruto y estaban a punto de molerlo a golpes, cada vez aparecían más y más.

-¡Naruto ni sen Rendan!- Naruto logra hacer su combo de 2000 golpes pero solo logra darle 100, ya que con una onda de energía los manda a volar a todos

-¿Creen que pueden esconderse en el piso de abajo?- con un Rasengan rompe el piso y hace otros dos -no podrán detener estos dos ataques, intenta salvar a tu amigo, vampiro- Moka hizo su Rasengan y para la sorpresa de Kai, Tsukune hizo el suyo

-¡Rasengan!- dijeron los dos al chocar, la misma energía se salía y las paredes se estaban quebrando y agrietando ante este choque de técnicas -"sigue siendo muy fuerte, pero el no puede seguir manteniendo esa energía natural, por lo que se le debería acabar, pero... hasta entonces, debemos aguantar"- pensó Moka mientras miraba como todo ya estaba listo, pero algo sucedió, el piso empezaba a agrietarse

-Moka-san, ¡El piso!

-¡Lo sé!

-¡Rasengan!- Naruto iba bajando con un Rasengan

-maldición, ¡Onda de energía!- todos fueron lanzados a diferentes direcciones, Moka y Tsukune bajaron hacia pisos más abajo y Naruto hacia el techo, en eso Kurumu aparece y Moka resulta ser otro clon

-¡Castigo divino!- ese ataque de giro de 360° lanza hacia afuera a Kai y entonces hace un clon y se leva hacia arriba -¡No te dejaré huir!- Kurumu jala a Moka junto con ella y la lanza hacia arriba -¡Ve por él, Moka!

-con esto reconocerás tú lugar- Moka lo logra agarrar del pié y de alguna forma lo jala y le da una doble patada

-¡Aghht!

-¡Todavía no!- ella lo agarra del cuello y le empieza a dar de golpes mientras siguen cayendo pero los dos se agarran del cuello y Kai esta ganando en eso pues tiene más fuerza

-suel...tame- ambos ya van a mitad del edificio y Moka le mete una patada para alejarlo de él, chocando contra otros cristales de otro edificio, Kurumu logra cachar a Moka y volverla a lanzar con una patada lista -¡Reconoce tú lugar!

-mierda- Kai se logra cubrir con sus brazos pero rompen por completo los cristales -ah... esa fue una buena combinación, Moka Akashiya.

-pant...ugh...- Moka se agarra su estomago por el dolor y eso es notado por el Ceribdis

-"veo que aun no se recupera de lo que le hice, debe de estar loca para venir a pelear en esas condiciones"-vamos, ¿O ya te has rendido?

-tú, ¡Cállate!- Moka se movió rápido y esquivo el golpe de Kai o eso pensó

-¡Ahhh!- Moka rueda hasta la ventana por ese golpe y se para de nuevo solo para recibir el mismo castigo -"¿Cómo hace eso? Es como si el aire me golpeara... en ese caso"-veo que mi táctica no te hace nada, pero que te parece, la técnica de otro- Moka realiza su Rasengan en cual, a diferencia de Naruto, es morado.

-ya veo, así es como me engañaron, pensé que esa esfera espiral era solo de color azul, pero veo que varía de acuerdo al Youki de cada quién. El de un vampiro siempre es morado, casi oscuro, es por eso que es de ese color, pero...- Kai también hizo su propio Rasengan y este luego se hizo más grande y todavía más -este Rasengan es ultra gigante, es como 5 veces el tuyo o más

-"maldito, eso no lo copió de Naruto, simplemente puso más Youki en el"- aunque llevaba las de perder, Moka choca su pequeño Rasengan con el ultra gigante de Kai, una luz se estaba formando entre el choque hasta que Moka no pudo más y recibió el ataque con sus manos.

-¡Maldición!- la vampira soportó muy bien, pero el concreto del piso se estaba haciendo pedazos, poco a poco, dentro de un tiempo se rompería y Moka caería con todo y Rasengan.

-¡Tatsumaki Rasengan!- con un Rasengan de color rojo mantuvo a raya al ultra gigante de Kai -Moka, ¡Salte de aquí! Kurumu te está esperando

-Naruto, no puedes solo

-no puedo protegerlos a todos al mismo tiempo, vete por favor- pero eso solo hizo enojar a Moka.

-tú... solo estuviste jugando conmigo, ¿Verdad?

-¡No es tiempo de hablar de eso! Moka, escúchame por favor, has a un lado tú orgullo

-¡Cállate!- Moka frunció el ceño -antes no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, tú eras el que la necesitaba, no yo. Pero ahora, me siento tan débil sin poder hacer nada contra los enemigos...- Moka recuerda a Kahlua y como no pudo ni mover un dedo mientras Sasuke se ocupaba de todo, también del ladrón sin rostros que Sasuke y Naruto derrotaron, todo mientras el choque se mantenía -solo... jugaste conmigo, nunca peleaste en serio, ni pude ganarte

-Moka... eso no es cierto... tú eres muy fuerte, en serio

-¡Solo me mentiste!- Moka se movió rápido para darle su paliza a Kai, tanto como él y Naruto cancelaron la técnica

-¡Moka, no lo hagas!- Moka logra darle a Kai pero resulta una sustitución -¡Estúpida!

-niña tonta, tú orgullo es tu perdición- dos Kai estaban a punto de aplastarla con un Rasengan cada uno -¡Trata de escapar de esto!

-¡Moka, muévete!

-¡!- el rubio logra sacar a Moka por la ventana -¡Naruto!- pero los dos Rasengan le dan a Naruto, causando una explosión en su cuerpo, Kurumu atrapa a Moka y observa como el rubio tiene dos hoyos en su chamarra y como él cae sin poner las manos, en el piso.

-"...este chico, se ha sacrificado por ella, justo como aquella vez"- Kai levanta a Naruto y ve que está completamente inconsciente debido a esos ataques, después lo deja en el suelo -...después de todo, ese gran sueño no se cumplirá nunca, mi determinación es más fuerte que la tuya

-"...Naruto..."-¡Kurumu bájame!- ambas ya se habían elevado para volver con Tsukune y planear un plan

-no lo haré, necesitamos un nuevo plan- la de grandes pechos no dejo que Moka fuera de nuevo ahí

-¡No podemos dejarlo ahí!

-Moka...fue tú culpa- ante estas palabras, Moka ya no hace nada y se deja elevar por Kurumu, no sin antes acordarse de Naruto.

_Flashback._

_-eres increíble Moka vampira, te has logrado levantar más de 12 veces, creo que ya eres mucho más fuerte- Naruto tenía una sonrisa y Moka estaba muy cansada_

_-espero que sí...- ella cae pero el rubio la atrapa, Kokoa también está tirada en el suelo _

_-Moka vampira, ¿Estás bien? Creo que fue mucho por hoy- Naruto le da un abrazo a Moka de modo que ella pueda chupar su sangre -anda, sé que ya no puedes seguir así o morirás, solo no te pases_

_-Naruto... gracias- Moka le entierra sus colmillos y empieza a succionar suavemente su sangre _

_-Moka... ¿Sabes? Tal vez esto no te lo he dicho, pero... quiero que te hagas muy fuerte y protejas a todos_

_-jaja, yo ya soy suficientemente fuerte- dijo orgullosa_

_-lo sé. Es solo que... cuando te vuelves muy fuerte tiendes a ser orgulloso y arrogante y te olvidas de que en verdad has llegado lejos por tus amigos, no por ti solo-"Itachi, tú me enseñaste eso"-pero también resulta difícil pelear contigo_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-tú eres mi amiga, si te hiciera daño sería un idiota- Naruto sonrío y Moka miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo, por esa misma razón, los dos se separaron -em... ¿Dije algo malo?-"rayos, a veces no sé lo que digo"- en realidad, los dos estaban con un sonrojo en sus mejillas __por lo que el entrenamiento se suspendió._

_Fin Flashback. _

-"perdóname Naruto"- Moka cierra sus ojos pero los vuelve a abrir al sentir un poderoso Youki que hace que a Moka, Kurumu y Tsukune se les enchine la piel. -¿Qué es eso?

-¡Miren!- Tsukune señaló hacia el otro edificio; Kai soltaba una aura más fuerte que la mismísima Kahlua y Moka juntas.

-"ahora que he visto y aprendido las técnicas de Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Soy más fuerte que nunca!"-¡No podrán detenerme! ¡Ahora Naruto Uzumaki ya no puede protegerlos!- al dar un salto hacia ellos, el edificio en donde estaba se empieza a derrumbar. Kurumu es la primera en hacerle frente

-¡Castigo divino!- el ataque cortó a Kai pero fue atrapada y lanzada contra el suelo -¡Kyaaa!

-¡Kurumu-chan!- el castaño salta sin pensarlo dos veces y se agarra a golpes con Kai, hasta lograr abrazarlo con sus brazos -ahora la técnica de Lee-san, ¡Loto primario!- fue girando su cuerpo hasta volverse un tornado hasta bajar 50 pisos abajo y estrellarse en la acera y Tsukune atrapa a Kurumu antes de que caiga

-Tsukune...- ella se sonrojo y vio diferente a Tsukune, mucho más fuerte

-¿Estás bien?

-...Sí, Tsukune- pero ella recapacita y deja de estar en sus brazos a ver como Kai se vuelve a levantar.

-ah... lo has hecho bien, pero eso no es suficiente para mi. Kage bunshin no jutsu- él se copió muchas veces y ataco con todas su fuerzas, Kurumu no pudo y fue derrotada, pero Tsukune le hizo frente al saber el estilo de Moka y Naruto.

-¡Rasengan!- Tsukune fue mandado a volar donde otro lo estaba esperando con una patada que lo elevó hasta el cielo de lo potente que era

-¡Ahhh!- y de ahí otro Rasengan lo estaba esperando

-¡Toma esto!- al bajarlo al piso se hizo una explosión y un montón de sangre salió de Tsukune por su boca y nariz

-"Naruto... tú nunca te rindes, por favor, dame un poco de tú valor. Moka-san... dame un poco de tú fuerza y Sasuke... dame un poco... ¡De tú convicción!"- el Youki de Tsukune se incrementó

-¿Todavía no te rindes? Niño tonto- Kai le pisó su espalda, justo en la espina dorsal cerca de 10 veces, Tsukune gritó de dolor -dejen de oponerse a mí, nunca podrán vencerme, los humanos y los monstruos jamás podrán estar juntos- Kai apuntó hacia Moka -¡Centella de plasma!- el ataque hizo pedazos justo en la mitad del edificio y este se vino abajo, luego levantó a Tsukune y lo miró a sus ojos -es por culpa de monstruos sin corazón como los vampiros... ¡Que ese sueño jamás va hacerse realidad!

-no... Moka-san... es diferente, ella no es... una mala... persona- Tsukune escupió sangre a la cara de Kai

-¡Jajaja! No conoces a los de su raza, es por qué tú eres uno de ellos, es por eso que...- él le metió un golpe a Tsukune que lo mandó hacia los destrozos del edificio -¡No sabes nada!

Tsukune quedó en esos pedazos de concreto gris con la camisa rota y mancha de sangre por el cuello y el pecho. El cielo se cubre de nubes negras y unos rayos se escuchan, pronto llovería. El castaño logra mover sus dedos y su Youki se enciende de nuevo.

-es cierto que... los vampiros no siempre son buenos- el castaño logra levantarse pero recae en los escombros del edificio -es cierto... que los monstruos dan miedo... cuando conocí a Moka-san... me asusté y por eso quería huir de la academia Yokai... yo solo era un humano en una escuela llena de monstruos

-¿Eh? Estás mintiendo, tú eres un vampiro, está en tus ojos

-...yo fui humano, ahora soy mitad humano gracias a Moka-san...cof, cof... todos los días me asustaba... eso nunca se los dije

-"Tsukune..."- Kurumu mueve sus manos y escucha todo lo que el castaño, al igual que Moka quien logro salvarse pero se agarra su estomago, así como su ropa está bastante rota y con cortadas en los brazos al romper tantos cristales.

-...¡Pero! Naruto, Sasuke y... ¡Todos! Eramos amigos, nos apoyábamos entre todos y ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarme...- Tsukune se pone de pie y camina hacia Kai -"Kurumu-chan, Moka-san... Naruto no está para pelear, ya es hora de que hagamos las cosas solos"- Tsukune logra comunicarse con Moka y con Kurumu por medio del Youki -"se lo prometí a Hokuto-san y a Naruto, que cambiaríamos este... mundo, no tenemos derecho a perder esta batalla..."

-"ya no me quedan... fuerzas, Tsukune"- le dijo Kurumu con unas lágrimas, pues sentía mucho dolor

-"yo todavía... puedo"- Moka también estaba muy herida.

-...no me daré por vencido aquí... no después de todo lo que he entrenado- su Youki aumenta considerablemente pero Kai no se sorprende -...mientras estemos juntos, ¡Podremos hacer lo que sea! ¡Incluso cambiar el mundo!

-¿Sigues creyendo en eso? Solo con ganas no puedes hacer nada, ¡No tienes ninguna prueba de eso!- Kai prepara otra centella de plasma hacia Tsukune -¡Ya despierta de tus sueños, imbécil! ¡Ya ríndete, no hay nada que puedas hacer!

-...no, cuando alguno de nosotros está en peligro... todos, sin importar si soy yo o Naruto, ¡Todos van a nuestra ayuda!- la imagen de todos sus amigos aparece detrás de Tsukune y su Youki se enciende hasta más de lo que nunca ha llegado -es por esos **vínculos** que compartimos... ¡Eso es lo que nos une!- Tsukune corre hacia su enemigo -¡Te mostraré lo fuerte que me hacen esos vínculos y te derrotaré! ¡HAAAAAA!-"concentraré toda mi energía en mi puño"- en ese momento Kai cerró su mano y los dos se iban a golpear. La lluvia cayó como una tormenta justo en ese momento.

-¡Centella brillante final!- el choque hace una onda que rompe todo a su alrededor -"has despertado mucho poder y la lluvia... no le hace nada, su cuerpo también se está quebrando"

-"con este ataque lo acabaré, perdón Moka-san"- Tsukune siente que su brazalete se está quebrando y ese tribal cubre la mayoría de su cara -"tal vez... ya no regresé de esta, pero... te amo, Moka-san"- una lágrima se derrama por la mejilla de Tsukune mientras piensa en la sonrisa de Omote y en todos sus amigos

-¡Vas a morir, Tsukune! Si es lo que quieres, ¡Te enviaré al otro mundo! ¿No entiendes de que ya se acabó?

-¡No! ¡Eso es lo que Fairy Tale nunca va a entender! ¡Yo estoy dispuesto a morir por la gente que es importante para mí!

-¡!

-¡Yo daré mi vida sin dudarlo! Por eso, te derrotaré, incluso si para eso... ¡Tengo que abandonar a la persona que amo!- Tsukune logra ganar y le da un golpe en su pecho

-¡GAH!- él sale volando -"...esa es su determinación, lo entiendo. Pero yo también tengo cosas por las cuales pelear, cambiaré el mundo a mi parecer".

Kai se levanta de nuevo y libera más poder del que ya había sacado. Tsukune se prepara para seguir peleando y Moka también se acerca a Tsukune, cada vez está más cerca, pues esa onda la había mandado algo lejos de ahí.

* * *

El rubio logra abrir sus ojos azules pero no puede levantarse, escucha explosiones y el juró escuchar la voz de su amigo Tsukune, él... creía en que había escuchado a Tsukune. En su agonía, empezó a moverse y a tratar de levantarse.

-"Tsukune... amigos, ya voy... yo..."- Naruto estira su mano, pues su vista se estaba nublando -"...yo estoy... a cargo... de todos..."- Naruto se desmaya y siente que su cuerpo esta flotando.

_Flashback. _

_-yo recuerdo... esto..._

_La gran 4° guerra ninja estaba en su clímax, aun con el chakra de Kurama y con la ayuda de todos no era suficiente contra Madara y el 10 colas. Las bajas eran incontables y Naruto estaba cansado de luchar tanto. _

_-Madara... Obito... ¡Los voy a detener!- Naruto saco más chakra del Kyubi del que había sacado, estaba llevando todo al límite. _

_-mira a tú alrededor, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿No dijiste que no dejarías que tus amigos murieran?- dijo Madara con sus brazos cruzados, __en eso el invoca a Susano perfecto -ahora, ¡Mira como mueres junto con ellos!- Madara ataco con su espada y quería matar a Naruto pero él era más rápido y esquivo todos los cortes. -no podrás protegerlos a todos- así es como Obito manda al 10 colas a atacar con madera y Naruto no logra resistirse y empieza a salvar a __todos -hmp, ¡Muere!- pero una de esas está por darle a Naruto y al cubrirse se entierra en el cuerpo de..._

_-¡Hinata!- con eso la perforó en el estomago y Naruto la sostiene en sus brazos -¡No, no, no! Hinata..._

_-...Naruto-kun...- el rubio llora sin que él lo sepa mientras ve como Hinata le toca su mejilla y le da una sonrisa -...no debes de perder... _

_-¡No hables! Si lo haces vas a... a...- Naruto la abraza y llora aun más fuerte -¿¡POR QUÉ?! _

_-...tienes que ganar..._

_-...no puedo... ya no..._

_-sí puedes, tienes que hacerlo... como siempre lo has hecho... hazlo... _**_por mí_**_, hazlo... _

_-Hinata...no pude protegerte... lo siento- Hinata le dice algo a Naruto en su oído y él abre los ojos con sorpresa -...Hinata, yo también... te amo- antes de que Hinata cierre los ojos, Naruto en su despedida, le da un beso en sus labios y la deja en el suelo para ver a Madara Uchiha a los ojos -incluso si sus cuerpos no están... ¡Sus espíritus están conmigo! Por ellos, por todos los que hemos peleado y muerto en esta guerra, ¡Te venceré!_

_Fin Flashback. _

-Hinata...- Naruto mira y siente que ella está ahí en frente de él -no Hinata, no me rendiré ni escaparé...- Naruto se levanta y mira como su alumno está perdiendo la batalla

_-Naruto-kun... te amo y siempre lo haré, incluso si ya no puedo verte nunca más... siempre te protegeré y te apoyaré... desde... ese... lugar..._

* * *

En la batalla, Tsukune ha sido derrotado pero ha hecho que Kai quedará herido y con la ropa hecha trizas. Moka tiene a Tsukune en sus brazos y se ve incapaz de hacer algo.

-...han llegado lejos, pero ese es... su límite... eso es todo...- Kai va hacia ellos con un Rasengan pero de una patada es mandado hacia su lugar -¿¡Qué?!

-Naruto...- Moka mira que él sigue en pié, aun con todas las heridas que tiene -yo...

-Kai... mientras yo siga en pié, no lastimarás a nadie más... solo a mí- esto era el todo por el todo, sin modo sennin, sin más energías, sin apoyo, sin nada más que la esperanza

-¿¡Cómo es que estás vivo?! ¡Tú corazón se había detenido por ese choque en tu pecho! Deberías de estar muerto, ¿De dónde has sacado esas fuerzas? Todos ustedes deberían de estar muertos-"incluso ese chico Tsukune... y esa vampira siguen con vida, han sacado poderes increíbles, ¿¡De dónde han sacado esa fuerza?!"- Naruto sonríe y toca su corazón.

-yo no moriré, ni ahora ni nunca, ¡Mientras tenga a mi ángel guardían protegiéndome! ¡No voy a perder!- el rubio saca fuerzas, quien sabe de dónde

-¡Ya estás medio muerto, es imposible que ganes! ¡Centella de plasma!

_-¡Ve, Naruto-kun!- _la voz de Hinata suena en el corazón de Naruto y hace un Rasengan de un tamaño abrumador -¡RASENGAN!

-¡¿CÓMO HA SACADO ESE PODER?!- una explosión manda a Kai hacia adelante destruyendo toda la acera hasta alejarlo 100 metros y llegar a romper otro edificio.

**Naruto logra resurgir de su agonía y hace un potente Rasengan hacia su enemigo, en verdad... ¿Lo ha derrotado?**

* * *

**¡Naruto resurge de la muerte por el apoyo de Hinata! **

**Sé que no hubo mucho Narumoka y por eso alguien debe estar decepciondo (yo bien sé quien es) pero te prometí algo y lo cumpliré en el sigiente capítulo, así que no digas nada, shh. **

**Espero que no les haya dado un infarto por tanta espera y que no quieran matarme, aunque me siento famoso por que me amenacen, ¡Pero eso es otra cosa! **

**Nos vemos y Saludos. **


	37. Chapter 36

**ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo puede que me deseen la muerte a la mitad del capítulo, pero sean pacientes y sigan leyendo. **

**SKYREES, ha pasado tiempo desde tu ultimo comentario, muchas cosas han pasado (ay wey, ya me parezco a Ruby). Ahora tus preguntas: **

**1.- Es más que obvio que Naruto no gano con esa tecnica. Naruto en tú historia a progresado mucho y es mucho más fuerte así que quisiera saber sí utilizará el rasen shuriken o sí se saltara preliminares y usará el rasegan supremo? R=Checa el capítulo. Ahí está la respuesta**

**2.- Sasuke también se ha vuelto muy fuerte y ya se que peleó contra kalua pero por alguna razon kalua estuvo como débil y no dio mucha pelea, además contra este enemigo ni siquiera a peleado en fin Lo que quiero saber es sí a sasuke le daras algún nuevo poder como no se una nueva evolucion del sharingan cuando las personas que más le importan estén en peligro (mizore)? R=El otro nivel sería el Rinnegan, así que no, no habrá otro level up para los ojos de Sasuke, que así ya es bastante poderoso. **

**3.- Naruto y Sasuke realizarán algún ataque combinando sus tecnicas o algo eso sí que seria poder? R=He estado pensando en una técnica de ese tipo, pero no será contra Kai, tal vez contra otro oponente fuerte.**

**sebastián, gracias por tus reviews, espero que te guste este capi también. **

**RECOMENDACIÓN: Se recomienda música triste para más emoción. Leo, espero que no llores con esto y Nexairus, no me amenaces de muerte por esto, sigan leyendo hasta el final.**

* * *

Capítulo 36: Apuesta por el Futuro.

-¿¡Cómo es que estás vivo?! ¡Tú corazón se había detenido por ese choque en tu pecho! Deberías de estar muerto, ¿De dónde has sacado esas fuerzas? Todos ustedes deberían de estar muertos-"incluso ese chico Tsukune... y esa vampira siguen con vida, han sacado poderes increíbles, ¿¡De dónde han sacado esa fuerza?!"- Naruto sonríe y toca su corazón.

-yo no moriré, ni ahora ni nunca, ¡Mientras tenga a mi ángel guardían protegiéndome! ¡No voy a perder!- el rubio saca fuerzas, quien sabe de dónde

-¡Ya estás medio muerto, es imposible que ganes! ¡Centella de plasma!

___-¡Ve, Naruto-kun!- _la voz de Hinata suena en el corazón de Naruto y hace un Rasengan de un tamaño abrumador -¡RASENGAN!

-¡¿CÓMO HA SACADO ESE PODER?!- una explosión manda a Kai hacia adelante destruyendo toda la acera hasta alejarlo 100 metros y llegar a romper otro edificio.

-ah...pant...- Naruto estaba en las últimas -"yo... eso fue... casi todo... lo que tengo..."- el rubio siente las gotas de lluvia en su rostro y se quita su chamarra rota y cubre a Moka con eso -esto... se acabó...

-Naruto...- Moka se las aguantó pero quería llorar. Naruto casi muere al salvarla y ella lo sabía, era su culpa. El joven cae en los brazos de Moka -yo... ¡Lo siento! Yo no quería... perdón

-...está bien, Moka. Somos amigos... no hay ningún problema...- Moka lo abrazo con fuerza y el rubio sonríe -"todos lo han hecho muy bien...".

* * *

A 100 metros de ahí, una mano salió de los escombros y después salió todo su cuerpo, ya no tenía camisa y todo su cuerpo tenía heridas y un poco de sangre, de su boca y nariz seguía saliendo sangre además de que su mejilla estaba roja, su pantalón estaba todo roto y sus ojos ya no eran los de un sapo pero su Youki se incrementó considerablemente.

-"...se ha levantado... Naruto Uzumaki, has regresado de la muerte... ¿Por tus amigos? No, lo has hecho por esa vampira que no te escuchó... a pesar de todo, harías lo que fuera..."- Kai camina lentamente hacia donde están Moka y Naruto -no vas a vencerme, no puedes cambiar... el mundo... todos los Yokai son iguales... justo como Kanade, justo como los vampiros... ¡Nadie te escuchará Naruto! No puedes cambiar a los Yokai... no puedes...- él junto sus palmas y su cabello se paro aun más, además de que su cuerpo fue rodeado por una aura amarilla -...déjame ver lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser, si me derrotas... te prestaré todo mi poder, justo como se lo dije a Sun...-"esto puede ser toda la energía que le queda a mi cuerpo, incluso absorbí mucha de ti, Naruto -no podrás sobrevivir a este ataque que combina las tres energías que he absorbido... dos vampiros y tu gran modo sennin, ¡Mira como te golpean de un solo golpe! Este es mi ataque más poderoso, ¡Palma de dios!

* * *

En ese momento, los semáforos que habían cerca se apagaron, las luces se quebraron, la lluvia se detuvo y el viento dejo de soplar, Kai desapareció y perforó el hígado de su enemigo a la velocidad del sonido o superior, la sangre mancho su rostro pero luego se quedó en shock, la lluvia volvió a caer y el viento siguió su curso.

-...ah, eh...ah...- Kai estaba atónito y fuera de lugar

-...- Naruto estaba manchado de sangre y tirado en el piso

-no puedo... creerlo...- Kai quita su mano y se cae en el suelo

-¡Moka!- Naruto llora y toma a Moka en sus brazos -¡No, no!- el toca su cuerpo y después pone su cabeza en su pecho -¡Oh no!-el corazón de Moka dejo de latir al ser perforada -¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Puedo salvarla si le doy mi sangre! Sí, eso... snif...eso va salvarla

**-Naruto... chico, es imposible**

-...le he perforado su hígado, Naruto... ya no tiene salvación...-"el hígado es una bolsa de sangre, si estás herido ahí, te desangras en segundos y mueres... ¿Por qué? Moka Akashiya... tú un vampiro... ¿Se ha sacrificado por un humano?"

Naruto se abre las venas con una kunai y toma esa sangre para luego dársela a Moka en su boca. Los labios de Moka estaban fríos y Naruto estaba temblando a ver que su sangre no estaba funcionando. Incluso le toco sus mejillas y su cuerpo estaba tan frío y helado que ya no había nada que hacer, nada.

-...otra vez... ha vuelto a pasar...¡Maldición! He estado entrenando y entrenando para que esto no volviera a suceder, ¡No puedes irte Moka!- el rubio no para de llorar y abraza a Moka y la junta en su pecho -...no te vayas, no tú también... ya lo he perdido todo, Moka. Ya no me queda nada... siempre he estado así, pero... cuando te conocí, a ti y a todos... era... como si volviera a brillar de nuevo...-"Moka... esto es... el adiós, Akashiya Moka."- el cuerpo de Naruto brillaba y marcas extraña se pusieron por su cuerpo, así como sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se pusieron rojos y parecía que tenía llamas en el cuerpo -...adiós Moka- Naruto une sus labios con los de Moka en una despedida, justo como lo hizo con Hinata tiempo atrás -...aunque mi voz ya no te alcanza...- el rubio la deja ahí y toma un poco de su sangre y se le enseña a Kai hecha puño -...tú muerte no será en vano

**-Naruto... hay cosas... que no se pueden arreglar**

-no Kurama...- las lágrimas de Naruto desaparecen y sus ojos rojos brillan intensamente en su modo control de chakra del Kyubi -...**sí las hay**... no creí que utilizaría esto nunca más, ni pensé en utilizarlo en este mundo

-Naruto... espera...

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR, IDIOTA!- Naruto se mueve a una velocidad increíble y le da una patada a Kai, tal vez rompiendo su quijada por que un crujir de huesos se logra oír, la mano de Naruto se vuelve grande y lo aplasta contra el suelo -¡Voy a matarte y hacer pedazos tú cuerpo!- en eso Kai se agarra de la mano de Naruto y roba parte de sus energías -roba lo que quieras imbécil, de todas formas voy a asesinarte por lo que le hiciste a Moka- el cuerpo de Kai se volvió como el de Naruto y el escapó de su mano.

-Naruto... no... tú no eres el Naruto que conocí...-"sus ojos, ¡Parece otra persona!"- los dos desaparecen y como si fueran fuegos artificiales, se ve el choque de dos chispas naranjas, golpeándose entre sí, pero el choque lo gana Naruto, enviando a Kai hasta el suelo -"...ese poder... podría incluso... no, esa vampira... y ese chico... y Naruto..."

-Kai... te has ganado tu boleto al infierno- Naruto saco dos brazos de su mismo brazo e hizo dos Rasen Shuriken -con esto morirás... futón: Rasen Shuriken Teledirigido- el lanza los dos y estos se mueven en zigzag entre sí

-¡Maldición!- Kai logra saltar a tiempo y con un clon logra impulsarse más alto para no caer en la explosión masiva que se está armando -¡Eh!

-¡Muere Kai! ¡Rasengan planetario!

-¡Centella de plasma!- los dos ataques chocan pero Kai lleva las de perder, Naruto hizo algo con su otra mano

-ráfaga de mini Rasen Shuriken- sus cinco dedos tenían un pequeño Rasen Shuriken en ellos y se los lanzó a su centella de plasma -¡HAA!

-¡Aghht!- Kai cae al piso quebrando todo y Naruto lo agarra de su cuello y le da un golpe en la cara que lo aleja de él -...ah... pant...-"él... es una bestia..."- el Ceribdis recuerda la batalla y el choque que tuvo con Tsukune y el primero choque con Naruto y al último recuerda la cara de Moka cuando la perforó

-...voy a enviarte al otro mundo, justo donde debes de estar- Naruto iba con un Rasengan planetario en sus manos caminando hacia su enemigo -...te odio, jamás te lo perdonaré... me lo has quitado todo, ¡Mira a mis amigos!- Naruto vio como Kurumu estaba tirada en el piso, como Tsukune ya no tenía ni camisa y su cuerpo estaba con sangre y lleno de heridas. El hombre no dice nada y va más para atrás y derrama a unas lágrimas -...eh, ¿¡Por qué lloras, maldito infeliz!?

-...un vampiro mato a mi padre en frente de mí hace mucho tiempo, desde ese día he odiado a los vampiros... te he hecho un daño terrible, a ti y todos los que son importantes para ti- Kai le da la espalda a Naruto y mira el cuerpo de Moka -podríamos seguir peleando mucho más, Naruto. Pero...- Kai vomita su propia sangre y empieza a toser un poco, después mira a Naruto con lágrimas -mi cuerpo no puede soportar más energía de ti, me estoy muriendo Naruto, es por esa razón que la mayoría de mi raza se ha extinguido y quedamos muy pocos- él se acerca a Moka

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Déjala en paz!- aunque Naruto se movió muy rápido una barrera le impidió seguir adelante -¡Regresa!

-he perdido y mi tiempo se está acabando- un sello se pone en el piso y es ahí donde le toca la frente a Moka y su estomago con la otra mano -todos ustedes... me han llegado al corazón, quisiera que todos los vampiros fueran como tú, Moka Akashiya.

-...¿Qué vas a hacer?- Naruto no entendía lo que pasaba, pero Kai le sonríe -¿¡Uh?!

-mi vida es tuya y de tus amigos, Naruto. Cualquier Yokai puede arrebatar una vida, pero... **no cualquier Yokai puede dar su vida por otro**. Desde ahora, te apuesto a ti el futuro- el cuerpo sin vida de Moka comenzó a brillar junto con el de Kai

-...Moka...

-va a estar bien, te daré vida por vida, Naruto. Puedo manipular cualquier tipo de energía, eso incluye la energía vital... ahora mismo estoy transmitiendo mi energía vital a la de Moka.

-...¿Por qué?... somos enemigos...

-eso me preguntó yo... nuestras metas son parecidas, yo también quiero cambiar el mundo, pero ahora me doy cuenta... de que ya ha cambiado un poco- Naruto mira que Kai brilla y esas luces que salen de su cuerpo tocan a Kurumu, a Tsukune, a Moka y a Naruto. Cuando e rubio abre los ojos, Kai había desaparecido.

-¡Kai!- Naruto intento sentir su chakra y lo sintió en Kurumu y fue a verla, no tenía ninguna herida, luego la sintió en Tsukune y también fue a verlo y estaba completamente curado. Fue a ver a Moka y sonrío mucho, como no lo había hecho en años además de que también lloró -Moka...- la sangre que estaba en su cuerpo y en el piso ya no estaba, además de que su cuerpo no estaba tan pálido y podía sentir el chakra de Kai en ella pero después de un tiempo lo deja de sentir, además de que lo tocan en su hombro causando que se voltee -¿Kai?

_-Naruto... cambia el mundo junto con tus amigos. Te apuesto el futuro a ti y a todos tus amigos- _el rubio escuchó la voz de Kai pero él no estaba en ningún lado.

-¡Ahh! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Moka agitó un poco la cabeza

-¡Moka! ¡Estás bien!- Naruto ya no tenía su modo control del chakra del Kyubi y fue a abrazar fuertemente a Moka

-¡Hey! ¡Me estás aplastando!

-espera... tú, ¿No te acuerdas de? Bueno... yo...

-no me acuerdo de nada, solo sé que tú le derrotaste con un Rasengan, ¿No?

-"le ha borrado la parte de su muerte y todo lo que le sigue... gracias, Kai"

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No es nada! ¡De veras!

**Y así, Kai da su propia vida al revivir a Moka además de dejarle el futuro a Naruto y a sus amigos. La batalla ha acabado y la luz del día ilumina a un Naruto huyendo de Moka ya que la ha abrazado en contra de su voluntad... eh, ¡En fin! ¡Todo ha vuelto a la normalidad! **

* * *

**¡Pues bien! Eso es todo por hoy. **

**Kai era realmente poderoso y hasta revivió a Moka, creo que es el enemigo inventado más fuerte que he hecho. **

**Espero les haya gustado, puede que sea mi última actualización ya que me voy a unas MERECIDAS VACACIONES después de actualizar tan rápido y darle tan buenos capítulos.**

**Nos vemos.**


	38. Chapter 37

**¡Estoy de regreso y con las pilas recargadas! Después de vacacionar y regresar en avión medio zombi ya que era a las 6 de la mañana el vuelo pero hay que estar dos horas antes (a las 4 de la mañana), ¡Ya he vuelto! ¿Y qué más pueden pedir? ¡Ya con el nuevo capítulo! **

**Muchos dicen que no les gusto que Moka no se acuerde de su muerte y del beso, pero... eso fue borrado por qué no creo que nadie se debería de aocrdar de como murió, eso sería un quiebre en la mente y algo muy feo de recordar, pero en fin. **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que contiene una gran sorpresa para ustedes, muchas ideas se me vinieron en estás vacaciones. **

**Ya sin más, disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 37: Después de la tormenta, viene el arcoíris... ¿O no?

Ahh, ¡Paz y tranquilidad! La batalla por fin ha acabado y ahora el tiempo les pertenece. No hay señales del cuerpo de Kai, al parecer, él ha dado su propio espíritu a Moka, Naruto, Tsukune y Kurumu, tal y como él prometió. Todos están bien, excepto Naruto, él está herido y aun así, huye de Ura que le quiere dar su buena patada por abrazarla de esa manera, en eso, Kurumu y Tsukune despiertan.

-ugh... ¿Qué paso?- Kurumu agitó su cabeza y al ver a Naruto y Moka, una incógnita aparece en su cabeza -"¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?"

-¡No, espera! ¡Solo estaba muy feliz por que estabas bien!- dijo Naruto al dar varios saltos hacia atrás.

-¡Cállate! Si sigues con eso, no te lo perdonaré

-¡Estás loca!- Naruto sigue huyendo y choca con alguien -lo siento, eh, ¡Sasuke! ¿¡Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Yo muriéndome aquí con todos y tú que ni llegas!- pero Sasuke le da un golpe en la cabeza -¿¡Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡No se que sigues haciendo aquí, retrasado! ¿Ya viste todos los destrozos que causaste?- en eso, el rubio ve que que hay dos edificios hechos pedazos y hay hoyos en toda la calle, además de las luces rotas y gastos de más de un millón de yenes

-...eh...- Naruto y Moka se dan cuenta de todos los destrozos que causó su pelea -ya entendí. ¡Tsukune, Kurumu!- Naruto fue por ellos pero al dar dos pasos se desmayó, pero Moka lo atrapa a tiempo

-llévate a Naruto, de seguro que ha sido una pelea dura

-sí... lo fue-"tal vez... luego te lo agradezca, todo parece indicar que nos salvaste a todos, incluso a mí"

-yo iré por esos dos.

* * *

Fue fácil regresar al hostal, Sasuke los llevo a todos con unos halcones y asunto solucionado. En la noche, Naruto finalmente despertó y encontró a todos comiendo sandías.

-¡Naruto!- dijeron todos -¡Te estábamos esperando!

-¿En serio?- Naruto tenía vendas por todas partes, ni tenía puesta una playera, en toda esa parte estaba lleno de vendas

-yo no- dijo Sasuke pero luego le dio una sonrisa -es broma

-¡Ya decía yo!

-ten dobe, te la mereces- así le lanzo un pedazo de sandía. Todos comenzaron a comer en cuanto Naruto llegó. En eso, Sasuke le habla a Gin -oye, págame

-¡Rayos!- el hombre lobo le da 200 yenes al Uchiha muy molesto -no te hubieras despertado, Naruto

-hmp, fue fácil. Naruto siempre se recupera rápido, además, siempre se despierta por comida.

-a todo esto, ¿Por qué Gin-sempai y tú no estaban?- preguntó Kurumu

-ah pues, jeje- los dos se juntaron y se dijeron unas cosas entre ellos -fuimos a darles su merecido a los de Fairy Tale y su 7° rama o lo que sea

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y no me invitaron?!

-¡Naruto! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- escribió Sun en una libreta -todos nos preocupamos por tu salud ¿Y dices eso?

-no, lo siento. Es que... ¡Yo también quería patearles el trasero!- ante esto todos sonríen, excepto Sun.

-"creo... que Naruto siempre será así, sin importar si se lo digo yo o Gin-san"- pensó Sun.

-Naruto... creo que sigo siendo muy débil- dijo Tsukune con la cabeza gacha -tú nos salvaste a todos y yo...

-¡Detente ahí o juro que te voy a pegar!

-¿¡Qué?!- dijeron las chicas fans de Tsukune, osea Moka, Kurumu y Ruby

-tú, Kurumu-chan y Moka vampira son un gran equipo, ¡En serio! Es la primera vez que he visto a Kurumu-chan y Moka vampira en acción como un equipo. No digas tonterías como esas

-el dobe tiene razón, te has vuelto mucho más fuerte y tienes más valor de lo que creía- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa -ahora te has vuelto... un poquito más fuerte

-nada, nada, Tsukune se ha hecho fuerte gracias a mi entrenamiento

-jaja, ya baja de tu nube, fue gracias a mí- a todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-pelea de menos de 30 segundos en 3, 2, 1...

-¡Fue por mí!- Naruto se para de la mesa

-¡Fue por mí, retrasado!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Retrasado!

-¡Me tienes harto!- así los dos siguen discutiendo y agarrándose a golpes afuera del hostal

-¿Siempre son así?- preguntó Marin aguantándose de la risa

-ah, si supiera- dijo Gin con pesadez -esos dos son dinamita, pero si están juntos hacen buen equipo.

Pero la celebración no acabó ahí, todos prendieron unas bengalas y unos juegos artificiales esa noche, las cosas ya se habían calmado y además de comer más sandías, se dedicaron a comer y tomar muchas cosas más.

* * *

Tiempo después... en la noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, solo alguien estaba despierto...

-mmm...- el rubio hiperactivo se daba golpes con su lápiz en su cabeza mientras seguía escribiendo un poco más en un libro de pasta naranja -¿Qué más debería poner aquí? ¡Ah!- con la idea en mente se puso a escribir mientras las imágenes de lo pasado en la cumbre de los 5 kages, la batalla contra Sasuke y muchas cosas más, todo sucedía mientras Tsukune dormía sin la sábana -¡Achu!

-...Naruto... ya duérmete- dijo con sueño y cayendo de la cama -...ah...

-lo siento, solo acabo este capítulo de mi vida y ya

-¿Capítulo?

-ajá, eso. Verás, hace mucho que empecé con esto- Naruto cerró el libro y le mostró la portada a Tsukune, donde había una imagen del equipo 7, justo cuando se formó.

-Las crónicas Ninja de Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Eh? ¿Y eso para qué es?

-son todas mis vivencias como ninja, solo las cosas más importantes están ahí, hace un tiempo que Kakashi-sensei me pidió que la hiciera- Naruto se rasco la mejilla -me dijo que era muy importante que un ninja tuviera una y que obtendría una recompensa si llegaba a acabarla, pero...- Naruto se quedó pensando mientras el castaño casi se caía de sueño -ahora que lo pienso, no me dijo exactamente cual era la recompensa y si él me la daría o algo parecido, ¡Pero no me detendré hasta completarla!

-¿Y cuanto te falta?

-...mucho, no estoy ni a medio camino

-entonces duérmete. La noche es fría, te resfriarás sino te detienes

-tú tranquilo, luego me dormiré.

* * *

El castaño hizo caso, siempre y cuando Naruto estuviera en silencio para no molestar a nadie más, aun con la advertencia de que se enfermaría, el rubio no hizo caso y siguió escribiendo hasta que se quedó dormido con todo y lápiz en la mano, sin sábana, sin playera y con la ventana abierta hasta el siguiente día.

-¡Naruto! ¡Despierta!

-¡Ahhh!- el rubio estornudo un montón de veces después de despertar de esa manera, un momento después, voltea a ver a Tsukune

-maldición, te ves terrible

-...eso no ayuda... Tsukune, ¿soy yo o tengo fiebre?- al tocar su frente, la frente de Naruto estaba quemándose

-¡Está muy alta! Espera, voy a ayudarte.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, Naruto ya estaba en cama con una bolsa de hielos en su cabeza y bien tapado con la sábana, además de que Sasuke estaba en las mismas por la misma razón o eso se cree.

-Sasuke, ¿Necesitas más hielo?- la mujer de nieves estaba preocupada por el pelinegro quien estaba más muerto que vivo

-Mizore... soy yo, ¿O mis pies están fríos?- ella toco su pierna y estaba muy fría pero lo más raro es que la otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de temperatura

-esto... ¿Cómo es que tienes dos temperaturas tan diferentes?

-¿Yo qué sé?

Sun y Marin intervinieron en el asunto y la okami tuvo una gran idea: una potente medicina casera que cura la gripe y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Moka interna y Kurumu fueron las elegidas para darle la medicina a Naruto.

-"¿Me pregunto por qué yo?"- pensaba Ura mientras entraba al cuarto de Naruto junto con las otras -hey, te ves... horrible

-gracias, ya me lo dijeron- dijo con sarcasmo

-bien Naruto, Marin-san nos dio una medicina muy buena, así que debes de tomártela toda- Kurumu le mostró el recipiente con una sonrisa, Naruto se puso pálido y se tapo con la sábana

-¿Qué? ¿¡Qué demonios es eso?!

-es tú medicina, así que abre la boca- el recipiente era de un color amarillo muy extraño y justo en ese momento también se lo enseñaron a Sasuke.

-...¡Ni loco! ¡Eso parece orina!- se escuchó el grito por todo el hostal

-ni lo pienses- le advirtió Moka pero ya era tarde, Naruto salió corriendo y se reunió con Sasuke y ambos trataron de huir. En el hostal se escucharon el romper de unos cristales, múltiples golpes, gritos de Naruto y Sasuke, el sonido del apretar de una soga y después todo se detuvo.

-¡Bébela, Naruto!

-¡Dáselo ya, Moka!- Kurumu estaba ahorcando a Naruto mientras Moka le abría la boca para que tomará su medicina, hasta que lo lograron. Sasuke también fue congelado y entre Kokoa y Ruby le abrieron la boca para que también la tomara, y así lo hicieron.

-¡NOOOOO!

* * *

Tiempo después, en la habitación de Naruto.

El rubio había sido noqueado por esa potente medicina y atado por su propia seguridad en la cama mientras Ura y Kurumu lo cuidaban de que no le pasará nada. Cada quién sabía que hacer, Tsukune se encargaría de traer medicina recetada por un doctor para esos dos, Mizore y Kokoa cuidarían de Sasuke -también atado- y todos los demás estarían libres. Ura-Moka no se negó, esto sería como el pago de haberla salvado de Kai, cuidar a un enfermo no sería algo difícil, ¿No? Además de que ayudaría a Naruto en lo que sea y sería sencillo... o eso es lo que se pensaba.

-vaya, se ha quedado dormido- dijo Kurumu mientras estaba sentada en una silla

-sí, al parecer. Deberíamos de dejarlo dormir...- las dos se iban a ir, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, un potente Youki es sentido y ambas regresan para ver -¿Eh? Por un momento...-"debió ser mi imaginación, pero..."- Moka mejor se quedó un rato más, sentada frente a una pequeña mesa en la que había un libro que tenía de título: "Las crónicas Ninja de Uzumaki Naruto". Kurumu y Ura se lo quedaron viendo y lo empezaron a leer.

-jajaja- ante esa risa, las dos voltearon -no deberían de estar leyendo algo que no es de ustedes, chiquillas.

-¿Quién eres tú?- la de pechos grandes frunció el ceño y también se puso en guardia

-oh, perdón. Ya estoy algo viejo, por eso se me olvidan las cosas- se disculpó el anciano -mi nombre es Tachibana, vengo a visitar a Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Tachibana?

-"este viejo..."- Moka lo vio con cierta intriga -"¿Dónde lo he visto antes?"-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-mm, ¿Lo que quiero? He venido a tratar ciertos asuntos con él- dijo el viejo con capucha negra, barba blanca y ojos azules, además de un mechón de cabello blanco que caía en su mejilla.

-está enfermo, no puede atenderlo- el anciano mira a las dos chicas de pies a cabeza y se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa.

-"por su nivel de energía espiritual y aspecto puedo decir que tengo en frente de mí a una vampiresa y a una sucubbus, heh. Esto podría ser muy interesante"-oigan, ustedes se ven muy jóvenes y capaces, iba a pedírselo a Naruto, pero creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme

-¿Eh?

-jeje, si quieren, claro está.

-¿De qué se trata?

-puede que te interese, Akashiya Moka- las dos se sorprenden -quiero que me traigan unos **artefactos** muy importantes y peligrosos, tienen poderes mágicos muy potentes y no deben de caer en malas manos, les daré una gran recompensa si lo hacen por mí, pero debo de advertirles, **que no hay vuelta atrás hasta que lo consigan**

-¡Espere!

-¡Lo ayudaremos!- dijo Kurumu

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- antes de que diera un paso para preguntarle de nuevo, él convocó un portal de color morado en frente de ellas.

-me alegra de que me ayuden, aquí está lo que necesitan saber- el viejo les lanzó un pergamino y Moka lo atrapó

-¡No ha contestado mi pregunta, espere!- el portal se los tragó y se volvió un remolino que entró en el libro de Naruto.

-buena suerte, chiquillas.

**¿A dónde habrá enviado a esas dos y con qué propósito? ¿Qué hay después de una aventura? ¡Otra aventura! Esta vez es el turno de las chicas de entrar en acción, pero... ¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? **

* * *

**¡Y ahí está! Así finaliza mi nuevo capítulo, con muchas dudas, tal vez. Esta vez no dejare avance ya que desvelaría mucho de lo que va a suceder. Lo lamento pero los dejaré con la intriga. **

**Nos vemos y saludos. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones. **


	39. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: En busca del artefacto mágico.

El remolino se introdujo en el libro de Naruto, donde estaban sus vivencias con el equipo 7 y todo lo que le seguía, así como sus aventuras y peleas. El viejo de barba blanca se sentó en la silla y espero pacientemente ahí, sentado, esperando que el rubio se levantara en algún momento, para decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

* * *

-¡Kyaaaa!- gritaron las chicas mientras estaban cayendo desde una altura muy grande, como unos 250 pies (es una medida) en el aire. Kurumu sacó sus alas y agarró a Moka antes de que siguieran cayendo –te tengo- Moka y Kurumu vieron todo el panorama que había cerca, era un bosque inmenso y a lo lejos se podía ver una aldea, pero en eso, algo corta a Kurumu en su brazo -¡Ahh!

-¿Pero qué?

-señor, ¡Ella lo trae!- dijo un ninja con máscara negra -¡Es el pergamino del tesoro!

-"¿Tesoro? ¿Esto?"-Kurumu, es hora de irnos

-¡Atáquenlas! ¡No le teman a esos monstruos!- una lluvia de kunai se dirigió a ellas, ellas lograron esquivarlas mientras seguían bajando más y más

-¡Ve por ellos!- Kurumu lanzó a Moka y ella bajo con la patada lista

-¡Reconozcan su lugar!- de esa patada que hizo que se abriera la tierra y que los ninjas salieran volando donde Kurumu los ataco con su castigo divino y ellos quedaron derrotados con múltiples heridas. Ellas optaron por alejarse de ahí, rumbo a la aldea.

-Moka, ¿Cómo lo supieron? Te reconocieron como una vampira pero no parece que estemos en el mundo Yokai… o en otro lugar que conozcamos

-no lo sé, pero eso no importa. Ahora sabemos que lo que querían era esto- ella sacó el pergamino –debe de ser algo muy importante para que nos hayan atacado de esa forma- la chica de ojos rojos abrió el pergamino y por el papel, se podía ver que era viejo, también tenía partes que ya no se alcanzaba a leer lo que decía. El texto decía así:

_Hasta hace poco yo creía que viajar en el tiempo era algo imposible, era algo que solo un dios podría hacer o eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces. _

_Ahora, finalmente lo he logrado, una de las más grandes creaciones mágicas que solo un brujo puede realizar: El brazalete de la Luna- al extender más el pergamino se podía ver un dibujo del brazalete –formado por un orbe de cristal, capaces de absorber cantidades monstruosas de energía para diversos fines- Moka saco su rosario y lo comparó con el de la imagen, eran muy semejantes -…ahora lo he logrado, he traspasado la barrera dimensional y he viajado en el tiempo y en el espacio, llevándome a otro mundo, a otro universo… he perdido… ¿Contra un ser humano? ¿Con un ninja? Soy el más fuerte brujo, ¿¡Cómo ha pasado?! Incluso en mi mundo, en mi universo... los destruiré, reclamaré lo que es mío por defecto y a ti también te espera una sorpresa… Mikogami. _

-¡Ajajaja!- la risa se escuchó desde el pergamino y este se hizo cenizas en frente de las dos chicas, ellas se quedaron viendo como el pergamino se había hecho polvo en sus caras.

-…Moka…- tirando las cenizas y viendo su rosario por un momento se quedó viendo el cielo un momento –"está muy pensativa, ¿Cómo vamos a volver ahora? Tsukune y Naruto no están aquí, solo… nosotras"

-tenemos que encontrar ese brazalete, cuida de mi otra yo, no puedo acompañarte más tiempo sin el rosario- ella se pone el rosario y regresa a ser Omote, otra vez.

-Moka, sé que esto te caerá de novedad, pero ya no estamos en el mundo Yokai ni el mundo humano

-¿Qué?

-mira a tú alrededor- la peli rosada lo examinó un poco, había mucha vegetación, así como árboles y el cielo estaba con muchas nubes blancas, así como un camino que indicaba como continuar. Kurumu le conto lo del brazalete de la Luna y Omote escuchó atentamente -…es por eso que propongo seguir a la aldea que se ve a lo lejos, tal vez encontremos algunas respuestas

-entendido.

* * *

Las dos chicas caminaron por mucho tiempo, pero volar no era una opción, podrían atacarlas en cualquier momento sin saber la razón en sí. Al llegar vieron una puerta grande de color verde con unas letras de color rojo en cada una de ellas, dando la vista de toda una aldea en frente de ellas, con una mirada de sorpresa se adentraron en la aldea junto con otras personas de ahí que estaban entrando y saliendo; los que salían tenían una ropa de ninja y todos con una banda de la hoja en sus frentes o en el brazo. Moka y Kurumu siguieron su camino, mirando como unos niños jugaban a lanzarse unas shuriken de cartón y las diferentes tiendas de por ahí. Las ropas eran muy distintas a las que ellas conocían pero lo que más les impresiono fue las estatuas de los rostros de piedra que había ahí.

-¡Eso es!- Moka recordó algo que les había dicho Naruto tiempo atrás

-_cuando sea Hokage, ¡Pondrán mi cara en los rostros de los Hokage y todos me verán! Pero, pero, este será a mi estilo, con una gran sonrisa en vez de la cara seria que tienen todos los Hokage. _

-este lugar es… la aldea de donde viene Naruto- dijo con impresión, Moka.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Pero cómo?!

-es por esas caras de piedra…

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- le regaño -¿Cómo podemos estar en su mundo? Algo así no se puede hacer.

**-ese anciano es muy extraño y también posee poderes increíbles, debe ser el que envío a Naruto a la academia Yokai- **explico Ura-moka **–tal vez hizo lo mismo con nosotras, lo mejor sería buscar ayuda con alguien que ya conocemos**

-"¿Lee-san? ¿O Konohamaru? Pero Ura-chan, no sabemos donde puedan estar…"- mientras Moka está muy pensativa, Kurumu nota las miradas extrañas de aldeanos pero abre bien los ojos al ver como un muchacho con la mirada ida de cabellos rubios, ojos azueles, de su misma estatura, extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y con su singular ropa naranja y negra de ninja estaba caminando por ahí.

-"Na… ¡Naruto! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Se supone que estaba enfermo, a menos que…"-hey… Naruto- Kurumu llamó al rubio y él se fijó en Kurumu pero parecía no conocerla.

-em, hola. Lo siento, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?

-¡!- Kurumu y poco después, también Moka se quedaron en shock ante esa oración. Lo más malo de la situación es que no parecía una broma y la otra cosa es que Naruto parecía mucho más joven de lo que ya era además de que su estatura era como la de Kurumu o un poquito más –eh, pues… esto…- ellas no sabían que decir

-no es problema, a veces hay cosas que se me olvidan- dijo con una sonrisa –puede que si te haya visto antes, pero no te sientas mal, ¡Me acordaré!

**-¿No nos recuerda? No, eso no puede ser. **

-"no nos reconoce, ¿Ahora qué?"

**-dile que solo lo conoces de nombre y que Kurumu te siga la corriente. Es el único en el que podemos confiar pero no le digas de dónde venimos**

-"está bien"-esto, Naruto-san. En realidad no te conocemos, solo por qué… ¡Hemos escuchado tu nombre por esta aldea! Sí, es por eso

-entonces, ustedes no son de esta aldea, sus ropas las delatan pero tampoco llevan una de estas en su cabeza- dijo señalando su banda de la hoja –así que… deben de ser visitantes de otra aldea, bienvenidos a la aldea de la hoja… ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Akashiya Moka

-y yo soy Kurono Kurumu

-bueno, ha sido un placer, me tengo que ir- Naruto se va y dice adiós con la mano.

-se le nota muy enérgico a pesar de que no es el mismo que conocemos

-sí… pero parece un poco apurado o desesperado, ¿No lo crees, Kurumu-chan?

-eso parece. Pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, necesitamos decirle a alguien que fuimos atacadas

-¿Y en dónde vamos a pedir algo así? No conocemos a nadie- Kurumu queda viendo a un edificio grande que lleva la palabra Hokage escrita en él

-pues al Hokage.

* * *

Así, las dos fueron al edificio del Hokage pero no las dejaron hablar con ella ya que no eran ninjas a menos de que fuera por una misión. A las chicas no les quedo más opción que solicitar una pero por escaso dinero solo pudieron pagar una misión de rango "D", la más baja de todas y solo consistía en tareas fáciles y sin peligro. Entonces, Naruto fue con la Hokage ya que ella tenía una misión para él, al entrar, se dio cuenta de las chicas.

-¡Ustedes de nuevo!

-Naruto-san-"que bien, Naruto será el que nos va a acompañar"

-oh, ya se conocen, eso facilitará las cosas.

-¿Eh?

-estás chicas solicitaron la misión de que fueras el guía para enseñarles la aldea, esa es tú misión, Naruto- dijo la mujer rubia, la 5° Hokage.

-¿¡Qué?!- Naruto no estaba de acuerdo con esto -¡Esa no es una misión! Además, no tengo tiempo para esas misiones de niño, ¡Tengo que volverme más fuerte para traer de vuelta a Sasuke! Dame una misión real, abuela- una vena se marcó en Tsunade y le dio un golpe a su escritorio

-¡Naruto! ¡Tú no eliges la misiones que quieras o no hacer! Esta es una misión y la tomarás aunque no quieras

-¡Pero!

-¡Nada de peros! Sabes, estamos buscando información sobre Sasuke. Las misiones te harán fuerte y te llenarán de experiencia, solo así y cuando tenga información de Sasuke, podrás ir por él- Naruto bufo y decidió ver a otro lado, las chicas se quedaron en shock de nuevo. Sasuke no estaba con Naruto, eso explicaba el por qué no las reconocía: habían viajado al pasado.

-"desde que luche con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru… tal vez, la abuela tenga razón, pero este tipo de misiones no me ayudarán en nada, debo de volverme más fuerte para ir de nuevo por Sasuke, si quiero traerlo de vuelta"- el rubio fue rumbo a la puerta y la abrió –"pero por ahora, debo hacer está misión rápido y después entrenaré mucho hasta traer de vuelta a Sasuke"-¿Qué esperan?

-eh

-¡Les mostraré toda la aldea!-"¡Lo haré rápido y luego iré a entrenar y me haré mucho más fuerte!

**¡Moka y Kurumu fueron directo al pasado! Unos ninjas la han atacado y Naruto no las reconoce pero parece estar más lleno de energía, ¿Qué pasará en el tour por la aldea de la hoja? **

* * *

_En el siguiente capítulo…_

_-¿Quiénes son estas chicas?- preguntó Naruto al ver las imágenes del siguiente capítulo -¿Y por qué aparecieron justo en este momento? Justo cuando… ¡Necesito entrenar con Kakashi-sensei y recuperar a Sasuke!_

_-Naruto-san… _

_-el siguiente capítulo se titula: ¡El tour de la aldea de la hoja! _

_**Nota importante de parte del autor:**_

_Creo que es más que obvio que deje bastantes pistas de en qué parte del pasado de Naruto están, pero de todas formas se los diré. En este capítulo y en los siguientes se muestra a un Naruto más jovial de lo que ya es, con menos fuerza, menos experiencia pero con más energía y más optimista del que pongo originalmente. Las razones son bastante obvias: Hinata no ha muerto, Pain no ha atacado a la aldea y el tiempo en el que están es justo después de que Naruto regresa de la pelea que tuvo con Sasuke en la guarida de Orochimaru en la que peleo y saco por primera vez sus 4 colas. Tal vez Naruto se vea más débil comparado con el actual (que yo me invente), pero… ¿Qué piensan ustedes? _

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el nuevo capítulo, esta vez tienes muchas más palabras que el anterior. Moka y Kurumu fueron al pasado, la pregunta es: ¿Cómo? Esta pregunta será respondida en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Ahora una pregunta: **

**¿El libro que escribe naruto son sus cronicas ninja antes de conocer a moka? R=Sí, el libro anterior ya está terminado ya que no es tan largo, si no me creen, vean si mi anterior temporada no está terminada, XD. El que está escribiendo ahora es de toda su vida y si no me creen que es más larga que mi enterior temporada pues nada más miren que vamos más de 600 mangas.  
**

**Nos vemos y Saludos.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Perdon por no actualizar más temprano pero se me cruzaron unas tareas y pues no pude escribirlo antes, hasta me salió otra cosa, por eso le cambie de título al capítulo pero de seguro les gustará mucho. **

* * *

Capítulo 39: El maestro de maestros.

Después de salir de la oficina de la 5° Hokage, Naruto y las chicas salieron de ahí para comenzar con el tour por toda la aldea.

-bueno, esta es la oficina de la Hokage, más bien es la mansión Hokage, es donde la abuela Tsunade les da misiones a los ninja y si necesitas ayuda, aquí es el lugar más apropiado para pedir una misión- explico Naruto, pero en eso su estomago suena -em, ¿No tienen hambre?- las chicas se rieron

-jajaja, siempre te da hambre, ¿No?

-jeje, en fin, ahora tienen de guía turístico a Uzumaki Naruto-dattebayo, así que... ¡Vamos a un buen lugar a comer!

Naruto fue directamente a su puesto favorito, a Ichiraku para comer ramen. A Moka y Kurumu les gusto mucho el ramen, Moka comía ramen instantáneo pero esto no tenía comparación, luego les mostró el pequeño edificio de correo donde utilizan pájaros para enviar cartas e información a la persona que quieras; son pájaros entrenados los que se utilizan, aunque puedes atrapar a uno y llevarlo ahí para que sea domesticado. Luego fueron a una tienda de recuerdos donde habían figuras de sapos como Gamabunta, serpientes, babosas y demás. Las chicas querían comprar pero el dinero no les alcanzaba.

-rayos... ¿Tienes dinero, Moka?

-no, yo también quería comprar- dijo Moka al mostrar sus bolsillos sin dinero.

-bueno, aquí tiene

-gracias. Hey, Moka, Kurumu, aquí tienen- Naruto les dio lo que querían comprar, él lo había pagado todo, desde el ramen hasta los recuerditos.

-gracias, Naruto-san- ellos salieron de la tienda

-ahora, ¿A dónde quieren ir?

-¿Podemos ir donde entrenan los ninja?- pregunto Moka

-claro-"esta misión no es tan mala, me he estado divirtiendo mucho aunque mi bolsillo está algo triste"- Naruto ya se había quedado sin presupuesto pero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, todo había valido la pena, se la estaba pasando muy bien con sus nuevas amigas.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar, en el presente.

Sasuke seguía inconsciente debido a la medicina mientras Mizore, Ruby y Kokoa estaban ahí, cada quién por sus razones; Kokoa quería entrenar de nuevo, Mizore quería que se mejorará y Ruby solo le hacía compañía a la Yukki Onna. Sin previo aviso, afuera se crea un remolino de color morado y la gente que estaba afuera empezó a correr hacia el hostal, un muchacho salió volando en dirección al bar de Marin, el remolino cesó y ahí se podía ver a un hombre con sombrero puntiagudo de color negro, de piel blanca, ojos morados, con túnica morada, guantes negros, botas negras y pantalones negros, colgando una espada y otras armas además de que en su mano llevaba un tipo de báculo.

-¡!- Ruby al verlo se queda en shock y no solo ella, también el viejo en la habitación de Naruto.

-"¿¡Cómo puede ser?! Se supone que no estaría aquí, debería de estar en el mundo de Naruto... ¿Cómo ha logrado atravesar de una dimensión a otra?"- pensó Tachibana al verlo ahí.

* * *

En el Bar de Marin.

-ugh...- un chico pelinegro con sangre saliendo de su boca y con el Sharingan de tres aspas en sus ojos se levantaba un poco mareado de ese ataque -maldición... ese bastardo... es muy fuerte...

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Sun al darle la mano para que se levantara, Sasuke acepta su mano y se levanta -"¿No estaba enfermo?"

-ah... gracias, pero será mejor que corras- él saca su espada y mira que su enemigo se está acercando -¡Vete, solo vas a estorbarme!- Sasuke hace un clon y se lleva a Sun a un lugar seguro y él real se queda para pelear.

-vaya, vaya, vaya. Sigues vivo, eres fuerte pero no vivirás por mucho tiempo

-¡Cállate imbécil y ven por mí!- los dos se empezaron a pelear, espada vs. Espada, hasta sacaban chispas en cada choque, hasta que chocaron y ninguno de los dos cedía -ja, esta vez no perderé, chidori nagashi- la espada se volvió en una espada eléctrica y empezaba a cortar poco a poco la de su enemigo.

-"está cortando mi espada, una técnica interesante pero igual de inútil"-insecto, deja de prolongar más tu vida y dime donde está lo que quiero

-no lo sé, pero si lo supiera no se lo diría a alguien como tú. Ahora- Sasuke le metió una patada y fue directo a enterrarle su espada -¿¡Dónde está Naruto?!- ante la mirada de Sun, Marin, Ruby y Kokoa que estaban viendo la pelea, notaron que lo que cortó Sasuke era un esqueleto con casco de hierro en pedazos -¿¡Qué?!

-jaja, ¿Es en serio? No moriré con esas cosas tan básicas, te presento a mi ejercito personal- dijo sacando unos papeles con letras escritos en ellos y lanzándolos al piso, un sello de color morado se puso en el piso -es solo un poco de magia, mi desfile de muertos vivientes- del piso empezaron a emerger unos esqueletos con espada y casco de hierro -vayan y eliminen a ese insecto

-no me llames insecto- Sasuke hizo unas posesiones de mano muy rápidas y concentro un montón de aire en su boca -Katon: Fenikkusu no jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu del Ave Fénix)- mientras soplaba el pico de un fénix hecho totalmente de fuego salía poco a poco hasta que salió con todo el cuerpo, era enorme y arrasó con todo el desfile que el brujo había creado con sus papelitos además de casi quemarlo a él. Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Sasuke podía hacer esa tremenda técnica? Ellas no lo creían ya que nunca la había hecho, pero este no era Sasuke Uchiha, ¿O sí lo era?

-ah... con eso habrá sido suficiente...- Sasuke se arrodillo, con mucho cansancio, el hostal quedó un poco quemado y destruido pero al parecer, el brujo se había ido.

-él... lo ha logrado, derrotó a ese brujo con ese fénix

-increíble... no sabía que podía hacer eso- dijo Kokoa al ver como el Uchiha seguía consciente -esperen, ¿Cómo es que hay dos Sasuke?- en eso, el brujo salió del piso ante la sorpresa de Sasuke

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Cómo te escapaste? Mi técnica es demasiado fuerte y cubre mucho perímetro, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-jajaja, soy invencible, de ninguna forma te diré donde está Naruko o como se llame

-¡Se llama Naruto!- le gritó enojado -"maldita suerte, llevo buscando a Naruto por mucho tiempo, él tiene que regresar. Él es mi amigo, casi hermano y cuando por fin encuentro a alguien que sabe donde está..."- Sasuke hace un Chidori que luego de ser azul se vuelve de color morado mientras unas marcas negras se ponen en su cuerpo -"incluso si debo usar la marca de maldición, derrotaré a este tipo"-vas a decirme donde está **¡O te mato!**

-...heh, entonces ven- el brujo le hizo una seña de burla con su mano y sonrío arrogantemente

-¡Chidori!- fue corriendo hacia el brujo con gran velocidad y dio un salto para atravesarlo pero antes de llegar a él, chocó contra una barrera que impidió seguir contra su objetivo

-¡Es una barrera! ¡Cuidado Sasuke!- le advirtió Ruby pero ya era tarde, el brujo saco unas armas extrañas, parecían discos y conducían electricidad -"esos son..."- Ruby saco rápido su libro mágico y mandó bastantes cuervos hacia dónde estaba el brujo e incluso ella también fue hacia la batalla al sacar sus alas

-muere- el lanzó esos discos pero Ruby logra salvar a Sasuke al estrellarse con él, los discos regresan con el brujo -oh, ya veo- los cuervos no pudieron hacer mucho con la barrera y de hecho, el ataque no funciono -tú también eres igual que yo, ¿Realmente vas a confiar en alguien que es semejante a mí?- le dijo a Sasuke -ella también es igual a mí, no te fíes de su linda cara

-¡Vete al demonio! Ella está de mi lado, me ha salvado la vida

-¿Estás bien?

-gracias... no se quien eres, pero gracias- Ruby queda fría ante ese comentario, ¿No la reconocía? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¿Quién eres tú? Eres un brujo al igual que yo, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-jajaja, te me haces conocida, chica- el brujo se compuso su sombrero y quedo viendo a Ruby de pies a cabeza -mm, ya sé quién eres, dime, ¿Cómo está la vieja Yukata? Estoy seguro que eres la niñita que tenía a su cargo

-¿Conoces a la señora Yukata?

-por dios- dijo con burla -por supuesto que la conozco, **¿Quién crees que le enseño la magia prohibida?** Por qué todos debimos aprenderla de alguien, yo soy ese alguien

-"¿Estos dos se conocen? Espero que está chica en verdad esté de mi lado, me estoy quedando sin fuerzas y si ella me ayuda, podría sacarle información a este tipo"

-mi nombre es Daisuke Kito, alguna vez fui el maestro de tú maestra y de muchos más, soy el maestro de la alquimia y de todo tipo de artefactos mágicos como el **látigo de Belmont**- las chicas se quedan petrificadas ante esas palabras, incluso Kokoa estaba con más de una incógnita en su cabeza, Sasuke no entendía nada pero escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decían.

-tú... ¿Tú creaste el látigo de Belmont?-"aun así, debo de pelear, Sasuke morirá a este paso"

-así es, yo lo cree a petición de un cazador de monstruos, realmente no me importaba darle algo de tanto poder a ese muchacho, me dio mucho oro por ello, así que lo valía. Entonces, ¿Cómo está la vieja Yukata?

-está... muerta

-jajaja, lo sabía. Se había vuelto débil desde que te tomó a su cargo, realmente era muy ingenua al pelear, creí que tenía todo bajo control pero no era verdad, se lo dije muchas veces pero nunca me escuchó- el brujo negó con la cabeza -era una tonta

-Ruby-san...- Ruby se sintió ofendida y molesta

-no te... ¡No te burles de mi maestra!- saco muchos cuervos de su libro y fueron directo hacia dónde estaba el brujo, Daisuke, pero él lanzó sus discos y los hizo pedazos a todos, Ruby ahora saco unos leones pero fueron quemados por el báculo de Daisuke luego lanzó los discos y cortaron a Ruby y la electrocutaron un poco.

-¡Ahh! Qué... ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-veo que Yukata no te enseño las armas de los brujos, a estos se les llama chakramas- dijo mostrando sus dos discos -yo las inventé, ¿Te gustan? Tienen cierto material conductor que es como un sistema eléctrico, por lo que siempre pasa electricidad además de que siempre regresan con él que las lanza, solo un brujo puede utilizarlas. También hay unas de fuego pero estás me gustan mucho, por eso no traje las otras.

-maldito...- Sasuke cambió de color y unas alas salieron de su cuerpo y todas se asustaron ante esa transformación -ya me harté, me vale si eres un brujo, mago, monstruo, demonio o lo que seas, solo busco a Naruto y eso es todo... así que, ¡Hazme el chingado favor y dímelo!- esta vez su marca de maldición estaba por todo su cuerpo y tenía un Chidori negro en su mano

-¡Sasuke!

-¡Chidori!- la barrera se mostró otra vez pero esta vez no funciono y logró darle en su hombro pero todo eso era parte de su plan, al igual que Ruby, unas alas de cuervo lo agarraron del pie y lo azotaron contra el piso una y otra y otra vez hasta que fue soltado por unas cartas de Tarot que se ensartaron en su cuerpo.

-¿Cartas de Tarot? Jaja, ¡Debe ser un chiste! Jajaja, debe de ser solo una niña- y al ver a Yukari, la brujita genio, se mato de la risa aún más -justo como pensé, ¿Oh?- pero a su lado también estaba Kokoa con su mazo listo -¿Un vampiro? Pero una niña al final de cuentas. ¿Quieren jugar conmigo? Está bien, les mostraré mis propias cartas- de uno de sus bolsillos saco un montón de cartas y las lanzo hacia ellas pero fueron fácilmente esquivadas

-¡Fallaste!

-no te apunte a ti- las cartas bajaron como pequeños meteoritos hacia Ruby y casi logra quemarla de no ser por Sasuke, quien logra salvarla pero sus ropas están quemadas y todo su cuerpo está casi al descubierto excepto por la parte de la entrepierna -vaya, la salvó.

Kokoa no se aguantó más y fue a tener un duelo de espadas con el brujo, ella logró hacerle unos cuantos cortes pero no lograba derrotarlo. Ambos guardaron su distancia y prepararon su ataque, los dos atacaron pero Kokoa cae en batalla con una cortada en su pecho mientras su enemigo guarda su espada. Va directo hacia Ruby y le patea su libro hacia otro lado.

-¡No!- es agarrada del cuello con fuerza

-eres una bruja con muy poca experiencia, sentimental y débil. Una bruja como tú, merece morir, Ruby. Por mucho que entrenes y practiques, no me llegarás ni a los talones, ¿Y sabes por qué?- él se acerca a su oído -no tienes lo necesario para derrotar a un enemigo, pero...- él le dio un golpe en su estomago casi haciendo que Ruby escupiera sangre y la dejo en el piso -te dejo vivir para que algún día volvamos a pelear de nuevo

-tú, ¡Deja a Ruby-san!- dijo Yukari con su varita en mano y aun en pie.

-¿La niña de cartas de Tarot? Ya deja de jugar, estoy a milenios de tú comprensión. No entiendes la magnitud de mi fuerza- el brujo se tomó una poción pequeña y sus heridas se curaron inmediatamente.

-"¡Se curó! No puede ser, en verdad es mucho mejor que yo y parece ser un brujo mucho más viejo que la maestra de Ruby-san. ¿Cómo voy a derrotarlo?"- ella temió por unos momentos y en cuanto Daisuke dio un paso, sus piernas temblaron. Daisuke sacó su báculo de nuevo, esta vez tenía una flama azul en vez de una roja.

**-"deja de pelear, no tienes oportunidad, solo ríndete... así es, no tienes escapatoria, ni siquiera tienes la fortaleza para enfrentarme. Así que date por vencida, baja tu Megu y dile adiós a tus amigos"- **decía una voz en la mente de la brujita, ella empezó a bajar sus manos y a hacer lo que él decía **-"eso, así está bien. Ahora huye, corre y te perdonaré la vida, pequeña"**

-¡No lo escuches!- dijo el Uchiha -¡Está solo jugando con tú mente!-"tengo que hacer algo, lo que sea, solo me queda"-¡Oye idiota! ¡Te lo diré! Pero déjala en paz... te diré donde está el brazalete del sol- Yukari regresó a la normalidad y el brujo se acercó a Sasuke -está en el bosque prohibido, en Konoha... no hay forma de que llegues a él, estamos muy lejos

-¿Me crees un idiota? No vine aquí sin estar preparado- el brujo lo agarró de su cabeza y saco un orbe de color rojo, parecido al rosario de Moka -no se puede viajar de una dimensión a otra sin tener algo que es de ese mundo o... tener el brazalete del sol, jajaja. Solo tengo que utilizar tu cuerpo ya que tú eres de ahí- el brujo dijo unas palabras extrañas como si fuera un hechizo que nadie entendía, el robe brilló con intensidad y un remolino se empezó a formar pero Ruby se logra levantar, agarrar su libro y con sus alas llega hacia el remolino morado y desaparecen.

**Un nuevo enemigo ha a parecido, ha derrotado a Ruby como si no fuera nada y se llama a si mismo el maestro de maestros, ¿¡Qué pasará con Ruby y Sasuke?!**

_**Nota importante del autor: **_

_**Bueno, este Sasuke es muy raro pero les daré una pista: "Sasuke, sabes... nuestros roles, pudieron haberse intercambiado". Esa frase la dijo Naruto cuando peleo contra Sasuke por tercera o segunda vez después de su pelea contra Danzo. Así que esto está medio raro de explicar pero dígamos que este Sasuke no es del pasado si no de una línea alternativa de lo que pasaría si en vez de que Sasuke se hubiera ido de la aldea, hubiera sido Naruto y esto es lo que salió. Las razones de la marca de maldición es por que Orochimaru si se la dio pero al ver que Naruto tenía certo dominio sobre el Kyubi y sacaba más a menudo su poder, cambió la estrategia y prefirió a Naruto en vez de a Sasuke. Naruto en esta linea alternativa, sigue teniendo mucho odio a los aldeanos de Konoha por lo que desea hacerlos pagar, Orochimaru al darse cuenta de esto, lo utiliza a su favor y lo hace irse de la aldea y Sasuke quiere detenerlo pero su marca es tan débil que la 1 cola de Naruto lo deja medio muerto, ante esto, Sasuke asciende al nivel dos de su marca al estar a punto de la muerte. es ahí cuando el choque del Rasengan (Sasuke) vs. Chidori (Naruto) hace aparición y Sasuke pierde pero logrando copiar el Chidori de Naruto. Desde ese día, el busca recuperar a su amigo y casi hermano, Naruto Uzumaki. y Así iría la historia. **_

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 39, lleno de acción, emoción y a Ruby con mucha participación. La verdad que como que la deje de lado en todos los capis, así que este es el momento de Ruby para entrar a la acción. **

**El enemigo es inventado pero tiene mucho poder y las armas son inventadas pero el nombre lo tome de un videojuego que no es de brujos sino de guerreros o algo así. **

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	41. Chapter 40

**¡Ya con 40 capis! Espero que les haya gustado el anterior arco inventado por mí, con lo de Kai y que casi era inmortal y no podían ganarle, ahora pongo otro arco con otro tipo de enemigo, un brujo, espero que este arco también les guste. Ahora responderé algunas preguntas: **

**Diego comenta: ¿Este nuevo naruto oc seria como un dark/yami naruto, no? R=Sí, es como el Naruto que ve en la cascada de la verdad, así de simple. **

**Esta es de Oswald Urriola: ¿Mandaron a Ruby y Sasuke a otra línea de tiempo? R=Técnicamente, solo fue a Ruby porque de esa línea de tiempo es a la que pertence Sasuke. **

**Soul of consenjo: que participación tendrá moka y kurumu en el pàsado de naruto y sasuke a ruby serán quien vencerán a este enemigo o sera entre todos? pero creo que sasuke le toca vencen a este enemigo y por lo visto tendrá que utilizar el eternal sharingan mas la ayuda de ruby. **

**Bueno, no voy a desvelar lo que va a pasar ya que ni yo mismo sé lo que hago, jeje. Podría ser solo uno, tal vez le de más protagonismo a otro personaje que no sea Naruto, ya que él ya tuvo su participación en el anterior arco, así que quien sabe que vaya a suceder. **

**Otra cosa, creo que te perdiste por ahí, el Sasuke que se fue con Ruby no tiene Mangekyou Sharingan, solo tiene tras aspas, solo eso. Estamos hablando de otra línea de tiempo alternativa, en la que Sasuke no es malo y Naruto si lo es. **

**Espero que les guste el capi.**

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior de Naruto y Rosario + Vampire..._

_Mientras esperaban a que Sasuke Uchiha se repusiera de su enfermedad, sin previo aviso, un nuevo enemigo hace aparición justo en el peor momento, pero no solo eso, también Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra en medio de esa batalla, eso deja atónitas a sus amigas y a su sempai. _

_Al final, el enemigo resulta ser el antiguo maestro de la maestra de Ruby que desea obtener su Brazalete del Sol, un artefacto mágico que te permite viajar de una dimensión a otra, Sasuke y Ruby luchan contra este poderoso brujo e incluso en desventaja, logran irse con él antes de que escape... pero... ¿Qué ha pasado con Moka y Kurumu?_

* * *

Capítulo 40: El Brazalete de la Luna.

En el pasado de Naruto (trama original), las chicas y su guía, Naruto, van hacia donde entrenan los ninja. Moka y Kurumu notan que el rubio se pone nostálgico al ver esos troncos de madera en frente de él, además de que se arrodilla en el piso.

-"Sasuke... Sakura-chan... lo siento, no he podido encontrar a Sasuke aún"- el rubio aprieta los puños

-"Naruto-san... no me gusta verlo así, ¿Por qué se ha deprimido de repente?"

**-creo que ya sé lo que pasa aquí, estamos en el periodo en el que Sasuke no estaba con Naruto, en este momento ellos son enemigos. Eso explica porque Naruto está tan deprimido, tal vez aun no ha podido encontrarlo- **explicó Ura. Moka se acercó a Naruto y le dio un abrazo por detrás, Naruto se sorprende.

-¿Qué?

-no te preocupes, Naruto. Todo va salir bien

-"acaso... esperen, ¿Cómo sabe que estoy preocupado? ¿Se los dije? No"-estoy bien, no te preocupes- el rubio se sonroja por un momento -ya puedes soltarme

-sí, lo siento- ella lo suelta y le regala una sonrisa, Naruto se repone y piensa lo más positivamente.

-"¡No tengo tiempo que perder aquí! Debo volverme más fuerte y traerlo de vuelta, sí, ese es mi plan, así que terminaré esta misión rápido"-¡Bueno, Moka, Kurumu! Este es el lugar donde entrenan los ninja, yo me volví un completo Genin cuando tuve una prueba especial en este lugar, fue una prueba difícil...- mientras el rubio relataba su historia, Kurumu y Moka se juntaron.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-deberíamos de decirle que fuimos atacadas, nos ayudará, es Naruto, podemos confiar en él

-pero no nos recuerda, ¿Realmente crees que va a ayudar a unas extrañas?- le contradijo la Succubu -posiblemente no nos vaya a hacer caso- Moka miro a Naruto y él parecía ser el mismo de siempre aunque sabemos que es más joven, con menos experiencia y fuerza

-lo siento, pensé que era buena idea

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Kyaaa!- las dos se asustan porque Naruto había escuchado todo

-¡No me dejen hablando solo!

-lo siento, Naruto-san, es solo que...- Moa no desea decirlo puesto que no le harán caso, aun así decide intentarlo -por favor ayúdanos, de camino aquí fuimos atacadas por unos ninja con máscara- Kurumu agarra a Naruto de los hombros

-¡Así es! Querían algo de nosotras pero no teníamos nada, apenas y pudimos escapar. ¡Ayúdanos!- Kurumu agitó a Naruto varias veces -"si dice que no, usaré el encanto y tendrás que acompañarnos"

-entonces, ¿Solo pidieron la misión para que les ayudara?

-...sí...

-¿Y no tenían dinero para una misión de clase B o A?

-...no...- las dos negaron con la cabeza -apenas y pudimos llegar a aquí

-mmm- Naruto se puso a dar vueltas mientras pensaba, al final da una sonrisa -bueno, ya no tienen que esperar más, ¡Yo iré a derrotar a esos tipos!

-¡¿En serio?!

-¡Claro! Puedes confiar en la palabra de un ninja, ¡Y mucho más en la mía!- eso les sonó de cierto modo aunque no tanto, Naruto ya no hacía esas cosas desde que había madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo. -pero, ¿Qué es lo que buscaban?

-querían un brazalete

-el Brazalete de la Luna para ser más exactos- dijo Kurumu

-mm, ¿Algo más?

-no

-¡Es muy poca información! No puedo ayudarlas de esa forma- ellas agacharon la cabeza y él se dio cuenta de su error -pero no pongan esas caras, ¡Tienen como ninja a Naruto Uzumaki! Primero, iremos a donde fueron atacadas, tal vez estén aun ahí

-¡Buena idea!

Kurumu fue la responsable de guiar a Naruto y Moka hacia donde habían sido atacadas. El ninja tenía prisa y quería saltar de árbol en árbol para llegar más rápido, pero sus nuevas amigas no podían hacer tal cosa. A regañadientes, tuvo que ir a pie, al paso de Moka y Kurumu.

-era justamente aquí- el piso tenía un cráter, donde Ura-Moka había dado una patada mortal y había roto el suelo

-chicas, ¿No hay nada que me estén ocultando?- Moka se puso nerviosa y Kurumu también

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué cosas dices?

-...bueno, confío en ustedes, no se preocupen-"ahora que lo pienso, no debía de haber aceptado. Tengo que encontrar a Sasuke, hablar con Kakashi-sensei y pedirle que me entrene, solo así podré ir de nuevo por Sasuke"- el rubio se decepciona pero como es más optimista que todos, decide esforzarse al máximo en esta misión -¡Bien! Voy a encontrar ese brazalete...-"bien, veamos... si fuera un ninja malvado y si hubiera atacado a unas chicas por un brazalete, ¿Dónde estaría?"- el rubio se puso a pensar, está era su primera misión solo, sin que nadie le dijera que hacer, él era el jefe de la misión, él estaba a cargo de todos, pero el es Naruto Uzumaki -Moka, Kurumu

-¿Sí?

-tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si nos separamos para buscar a esos tipos? Si las encuentran solo tienen que gritar, yo iré por ustedes- Naruto dijo esto con una sonrisa y ellas asintieron aunque no era el mejor plan, pero él no era el Naruto que ellas conocieron. Ellos se separaron, cada quien por su lado; Naruto se quedó en un lugar estratégico para observar todo a su alrededor. Él lo logró, escuchó el grito de Moka y fue a su posición

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Naruto-san!

-¡Danos el pergamino, niña!- un ninja vestido de negro, tapado a excepción de sus ojos y con una banda en la cabeza, agarró a Moka y tenía una kunai en su cuello -hazlo y no te haré daño

-¡Oye tú! ¡Sí, tú!- Naruto lo señalo con su dedo -¡Deja a Moka en paz!

-jajaja, ven por ella, idiota- el ninja le acercó más la kunai al cuello de Moka y Naruto solo tuvo que lanzar una shuriken a una cuerda que estaba a su lado y un tronco de árbol iba a chocar con ellos -¡Maldición!- el ninja salta con todo y Moka pero al ver a Naruto, la suelta y decide pelear con él

-¡Comete esto!- Naruto intenta golpearlo pero la kunai es enterrada en el

-tonto- pero después de un poof, otro Naruto había aparecido detrás de el derrotado -¡Rasengan!- con ese ataque, el ninja chocó contra una roca gigante y esta se cuarteo un poco.

-ugh...

-je, no eres tan duro sino tienes un rehén cerca, ¿Eh?- Naruto fue con Moka y la ayudó a levantarse

-¿Estás bien, Moka?

-sí... gracias, Naruto-san- después de unos minutos, Kurumu se reúne con el grupo.

-oye, creo que esa es la guarida, parece como si hubiera algo detrás de esa roca- Naruto fue a revisar e hizo un clon para realizar su técnica.

-Rasengan- al chocarla con la roca, esta se hizo trizas y Naruto fue atrapado en su brazo por una cadena -¡Wahh!- fue atraído hacia esa corriente de humo y cortado en el pecho

-¡Naruto-san!- luego de eso, el humo se disipó y Moka se tapo la boca al ver que Naruto había sido perforado en el pecho por una Kusari-gama

-maldito, ¡Deja a Naruto!- Kurumu quiso sacar sus uñas y sus alas, pero si Naruto la descubría, ¿Qué pensaría de ella? -"no puedo... si Naruto me ve, no querrá saber de nosotras nunca más"

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- el ninja era igual que el anterior, solo que ahí, en su brazo izquierdo, estaba un brazalete plateado con un orbe blanco en el centro además de un grabado de blanco en la forma de una luna

-"¡Ese es!"

**-sí, Omote, ese debe ser el Brazalete de la Luna. Debemos de quitárselo, quien sabe que poderes tenga con el, pero es peligroso. Tsukune no está aquí para quitarme el rosario, así que todo depende de Kurumu o Naruto **

-¿Dónde está?- el ninja se acercó más y más hacia Moka y le enterró más el Kusari-gama a Naruto, causando que gritará de dolor -el pergamino de la ubicación del brazalete

-no sé de que hablas, tú tienes ahí el brazalete de la Luna

-jaja, eso lo sé, solo quiero saber donde está el otro brazalete

-"¿¡Hay dos?!"- las chicas se quedaron en shock por esa información, en cuanto el hombre volvió a reír, Naruto le dio una patada y lo alejó de él -¡Naruto!

-eso no es suficiente para Naruto Uzumaki, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- cerca de 500 clones rodearon el campo de batalla y fueron hacia al enemigo para golpearlo -¡Toma esto!

-tonto- cuando iban a golpearlo, una esfera blanca cubrió al ninja enmascarado y lo protegió de los clones de Naruto con tan solo poner la mano en frente

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es eso?- el rubio realizó un Rasengan y lo chocó contra esa barrera

-"Ura-chan, ¿Qué está pasando?"

**-es por ese brazalete, al parecer puede crear barreras. Omote, Naruto va a perder, él no puede solo-** dijo un poco preocupada y seria a la vez.

-ahora te mostraré un poco de ofensiva, nunca debiste ir en contra de nuestra organización, La Legión Roja. El jefe nos pidió que encontráramos su tesoro más valioso, estos brazaletes. He aprendido a utilizarlos gracias a las instrucciones del gran maestro- Naruto le siguió metiendo más fuerza a su ataque y el ninja solo movió su mano y la barrera desapareció -Aku no Kagami (Espejo del mal, no es de mis mejores nombres para técnicas pero en japones se escucha bien, utilice el traductor de Google)- una pared de agua se puso en frente del ninja de la legión roja y en cuanto Naruto metió la mano ahí con el Rasengan, otro Rasengan salió justo a lado de su mano y le dio a él

-¡Aghht!- Naruto salió volando hacia un árbol y el golpe en la cabeza lo dejo sangrando. -"maldición, no puedo creerlo, mi propia técnica fue reflejada y no pude acercarme..."- Naruto no se rindió ahí y fue directo hacia el enemigo con shurikens pero igual se reflejaron y algunas le dieron al rubio

-¡Naruto-san, detente!- Moka rogó que se detuviera pero Naruto era tan necio que aun así fue contra su enemigo y lo fue a golpear

-¿Qué no entiendes? Esta barrera es demasiado para tus puños, chico tonto

-¡HAAA!- pero de pronto, no solo él, también los clones de Naruto se unieron a él y también fueron hacia él -¡Naruto Nin Sen Rendan! (1000 golpes de Naruto)- la barrera seguía en pie pero Naruto estaba en el aire con otro clon -ahora el golpe final, ¡Odama Rasengan!- Naruto destruyo a sus clones y bajo a toda velocidad con su ataque y chocó con fuerza

-¿¡Qué?!- el piso se estaba volviendo un cráter y la barrera se estaba quebrando pero la barrera lo aguantó y la técnica de Naruto acabó

-¡Rasengan!

-Aku no Kagami- Naruto fue herido por su propia técnica de nuevo y sangre salió de su boca, además de que su chamarra quedó sin cierre y salió volando de nuevo hacia el cielo -tonto- con la Kusari-gama jaló al rubio del pie hasta el piso y él quedó tirado; Moka ya quería llorar y Kurumu ya no podía aguantarse, no podía seguir viendo como sufría de esa manera -ahora, ¡Muere!

-¡No lo harás!- Kurumu atacó con su castigo divino y le hizo varios cortes con su técnica -¡Ya estoy harta!- ella lo elevó hasta arriba y lo dejó caer desde una altura bastante alta no sin antes quitarle el brazalete, casi al caer, logró salvarse gracias a su Kusari-gama, atándola a un árbol -¡Moka!- ella se lo lanzó y Moka lo atrapa -¡Póntelo, de seguro te ayudará! No puedo hacerlo sola, usa alguna técnica y detén a este tipo

-¡Malditas, las voy a matar!- el ninja hizo unas posesiones de mano muy rápidas y lanzó una shuriken -Kage Shuriken no jutsu- Kurumu logra esquivar casi todas pero una logra darle en el ala y ella cae -ahora te enviaré al otro mundo- la agarró del cabello y cuando está a punto de darle el golpe final... -¡Aghht!- el hombre sale volando y suelta su kunai.

-reconoce tu lugar, idiota.

-¿Ura-Moka? ¿Por qué tú?

-...ah...ah...-"¿Qué me pasa? Mi cuerpo..."- Moka se agarró el brazalete y este brillo intensamente y ella cae al piso en frente de Kurumu

-¡Moka!

**El grito de Kurumu hace volar a ciertos pájaros... ahora, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Moka?**


	42. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: La voz oculta en la Luna.

La batalla por el Brazalete de la Luna había terminado; Naruto había quedado en el piso e inconsciente, debido a sus heridas mientras que Kurumu y Moka seguían en pie. Esta última tenía el rosario puesto pero sus poderes vampiros habían despertado desde que se puso el brazalete. Moka había quedado inconsciente justo después de haber derrotado al jefe ninja de la Legión Roja, Kurumu no sabía que hacer pero al parecer, Moka aun está despierta de alguna forma.

**-eres débil, no puedes controlarlo... y lo sabes- **decía una voz tenebrosa y ronca en la mente de Moka **-tratas de controlarlo, pero sabes que es inútil. Tú voluntad es débil y tu mente está tan abierta que puedo leerte como un libro... **

-Moka...- Kurumu la movió un poco y ella aún no abría sus ojos pero había algo extraño: un humo rojo salía del brazalete y eso fue notado por Kurumu -"¿Qué es eso?"

-ugh...- Moka se levanta pero se agarra su mano izquierda, en la que tiene el brazalete -"al parecer... esa voz se calló, aun así... mi cuerpo no se siente igual que siempre"

-Ura-Moka, ¿Estás bien?

-...sí, esto no es nada.

-pero...

-más importante, deberías de ver como está Naruto, le acaban de meter una paliza

-espera, si él te ve así, tendrá muchas preguntas. Debes de quitarte el brazalete- ella le extendió la mano para que se lo diera pero Ura se alejó un poco y se agarró la muñeca.

-no...

-¿Qué? Si él te ve así podría...

-lo sé, es solo que...

-¿Solo qué?

-no te lo pongas, esa cosa no es normal- Moka se lo quita y vuelve a caer desmayada pero Kurumu la atrapa antes de que caiga al piso y se de un golpe. El humo rojo dejó de salir y Kurumu guardó el brazalete en la bolsa del suéter.

Al poco tiempo, Naruto despertó con menos heridas que las que tenía, Kurumu ya había escondido el cuerpo del ninja y le mintió a Naruto al decirle que el ninja había huido, sin más que hacer, Naruto dio por terminada la misión y juntos regresaron a la aldea.

* * *

En otra dimensión.

La paz de un bosque fue interrumpida por un remolino de color morado que apareció de repente, de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Sasuke sale volando y choca con un árbol, luego sale volando Ruby con todo y su libro y choca contra Sasuke y el remolino se detiene.

-supongo que eso fue todo- el hombre se acomodó el sombrero y se fue de ese lugar sin nada más que decir. Después de un tiempo, Ruby despierta un poco mareada, ella nota que Sasuke está inconsciente y no puede evitar sonrojarse al verlo casi semi-desnudo, puesto que al salvar su vida, él se había quemado casi toda la ropa excepto la entrepierna, ahora su ropa era solo un taparrabos.

-"Sasuke... no, tú no eres el Sasuke de siempre, a pesar de ser una desconocida, me protegiste"- Ruby volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que su enemigo no estuviera por ahí. Luego decidió recostar a Sasuke en el árbol y al ver que se estaba haciendo de noche, se acostó al lado de él. -"ese brujo... si él en realidad creo el látigo de Belmont y esas armas con las que me atacó, entonces... debe de estar buscando un artefacto mágico"- Ruby sabía que no solo era eso pero la pregunta más importante era: ¿Por qué está aquí y no en el mundo Yokai o humano?

-ah... ugh...

-¡Sasuke-san! ¿Te encuentras bien?- el Uchiha se logro parar pero se volvió a caer, pero Ruby lo atrapa -tranquilo, no te sobreesfuerzes, solo te vas a hacer daño

-...eres tú, la chica de cuervos

-em, me puedes llamar Ruby, sabes

-je, Ruby, ¿Cómo el rubí?

-así es, Ruby Toujo, ese es mi nombre

-gracias... mi nombre es... Uchiha Sasuke, cof, cof- la bruja miro a Sasuke con preocupación, no podía hablar con fluidez, de seguro la batalla fue muy dura.

-Sasuke-san, tengo que preguntar...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué está buscando ese brujo?

-es una especie de brazalete, durante mi entrenamiento con Jiraya-sensei lo encontré en una búsqueda de un tesoro, resultó ser ese brazalete. Quise ponérmelo pero mi sensei me lo prohibió... dijo que sentía una presencia en el objeto- Sasuke se recostó en el árbol de nuevo -...creí que estaba loco cuando dijo eso, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro... no sabía que pertenecía a ese brujo. Ruby, ¿Tú no eres mi enemiga?

-no, de hecho, quiero ayudarte a detener a Daisuke

-yo solo busco a Naruto

-¿Naruto?

-...sí...

_Flashback. _

_-¡Naruto!- Sasuke gritaba el nombre de su amigo en ese lugar, en el lugar en el que rompieron sus vínculos como amigos. El rubio se voltea y unos ojos rojos miran los de Sasuke -¡Ah! Naruto... tenemos que regresar a la aldea, no me digas que quieres irte con Orochimaru, ¡Solo va a utilizarte! Justo como lo quiso hacer conmigo_

_-jaja, eso ni de coña (no es algo vulgar, créanme, lo investigué) _

_-¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Sasuke dio un salto hasta la cabeza de Madara donde se encontraba Naruto, al llegar lo agarró de sus ropas -todos... ¡Hemos arriesgados nuestras vidas por ti! _

_-¿Ah sí? Je, me voy con los malos y de pronto todos son mis amigos, vaya broma_

_-¡¿Cómo puedes?! Idiota- antes de que Sasuke pudiera darle un golpe a Naruto, él ya le había metido uno en la quijada pero seguía en el aire, luego le dio un golpe en el estomago que sacó volando a Sasuke con sangre saliendo de su boca -"Naruto... ¿Por qué?"_

_-...- Naruto no dijo nada y empezó a moler a Sasuke a golpes hasta tenerlo de rodillas frente a él -siempre me ganaste en la academia ninja, ¿Y ahora qué? El pequeño Sasuke, ¿Vas a llorar?- le dijo burlonamente, Sasuke intentó darle un golpe pero Naruto era más rápido y lo esquivó además de hacerle un chidori y perforar sus costillas con este -no me entiendes, nunca lo harás...- Sasuke, con sangre saliendo de su cuerpo observó a Naruto alejarse mientras __él apenas pudo estirar su mano. _

_Fin Flashback. _

-Sasuke-san... ¿Estás bien?

-no, yo estoy bien. Ruby, ¿Puedes volar?

-sí, no estoy tan cansada

-llévame a mi aldea, necesito informar lo que está pasando aquí

-entendido.

* * *

Con Moka y Kurumu.

A Moka y Kurumu no les quedaba de otra más que dormir en la calle, sí, así es, ya no tenían dinero y no quisieron contarle a Naruto ya que ya era demasiado para su amigo. Solo les quedó dormir en una banca.

-Ura-chan, ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Por qué no me has hablado en todo el día?- dijo con cierto temor -¿Estás enojada o te sientes mal?

**-no es eso, Omote. Hoy... no puedo explicarlo, sentí... pude oír... la voz de alguien, en mi cabeza- **Ura lo dijo de tal forma que Omote tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Ura-chan, pero ya no la oyes, ¿Verdad?

**-no, por ahora no. No sé si volverá, ¿Tú no la escuchaste?**

-no, pero... sentí la presencia de alguien más además de nosotras, es algo raro de explicar pero eso es lo que sentí- mientras Omote y Ura hablaban de lo que habían pasado este día, Kurumu se sentía incomoda y algo sofocada; su bolsillo emitió un brillo y Kurumu lo saco de ahí. Al verlo con sus ojos púrpuras, la necesidad de ponérselo aumentaba más y más.

-"no debería... ¡No! No debo de... debo de resistirme..."- a pesar de lo que se decía su mente, su cuerpo decía otra cosa, ella se lo puso y su cuerpo se volvió el de una Succubu.

**-...ah, pobre niña**

-"¿Quién eres?"

**-ingenua, al final de cuentas, es por eso que nunca obtienes lo que quieres- **dijo una voz tenebrosa **-tú sabes a lo que me refiero, sé lo que deseas, lo que deseas de verdad- **Kurumu posó su mirada en Moka **-sería ****mejor si ella no existiera, solo se pone en el camino de tu amor**

-"¡No! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"- Kurumu agitó su cabeza bastantes veces pero nada cambió.

**-no trates de luchar, eres débil... no puedes tener voluntad si tienes miedo, y no puedes pensar porque tienes miedo. No puedes controlarme, tampoco detenerme... nosotros... podemos hacer... lo que sea- **Kurumu en contra de su voluntad sacó sus afiladas uñas y se acercó a Moka con suma cautela.

-¡KYAAA!- Moka logra esquivar el ataque -¡Kurumu-chan! ¿Qué haces?

-Moka... lo siento, no puedo...- Kurumu se agarró de sus cabellos y dio un grito que, casualmente, Naruto escuchó.

-¡Detente, Kurumu!

**-te borraré del camino, Moka, ¡Prepárate!**

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba en el mundo de Naruto, en la línea alternativa, Ruby y Sasuke volaban por el cielo cuando pasan por el bosque de la muerte, ven que hay otra remolino y sin dudarlo van hacia el, ambos son tragados de nuevo y al abrir los ojos, todos salen volando en distintas direcciones.

-¡Kyaaa!- Moka y Kurumu salieron volando en direcciones opuestas

-¡Ahhh!- Naruto también salió volando y los recién llegados, también.

-muy bien, al parecer ciertos insectos se han colado a esta dimensión. Bien, no hay problema, ahora... ¡Dame mi brazalete, niña!

**Esta historia continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi, lamento la tardanza pero tenía mucha tarea y estaba bloqueado por la hueva, es la verdad. **

**RiasGremory, gracias por el review y lamento no poder hacer realidad tu petición en este momento, pero no me he visto el anime que me acabas de mencionar, así que espera a que yo acabe con mis historias y vea esa serie, para crear ese fic, tendrás que esperar, ya que ya tengo muchas historias por escribir, son 9. **

**Nos vemos.**


	43. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Un equipo Inolvidable.

Seguimos donde nos quedamos, Kurumu se ha puesto el brazalete de la Luna y ha perdido el control de sus acciones, intenta atacar a Moka pero todo se revuelve ante la llegada de Ruby y Sasuke además de la del brujo, Daisuke Kito. Naruto también está implicado en el asunto y ahora que todos están en escena en la aldea de la hoja, ¿Qué pasará?

-…

-¡!- Naruto y Sasuke intercambian miradas y los dos se sorprenden, incluso Sasuke se suelta de Ruby y camina hacia al rubio –Naruto…

-Sasuke… ¿Eres tú?- el rubio estaba completamente feliz de ver la media sonrisa de su amigo –te he estado buscando por tanto tiempo

-pensé que no querías que te persiguiera más

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Esperen! ¿De qué hablas? Tú me odias

-¿Cómo voy a odiarte? Eres como un hermano para mí, tú eres el que me odia- los dos estaban fuera de sus órbitas –tú no eres… Uzumaki Naruto

-y tú no eres… Uchiha Sasuke…- los dos agachan sus cabezas

-jajaja, lamento interrumpir su momento de reconciliación, pero… ¡Denme mi maldito brazalete ahora!- el brujo no andaba con juegos pero al ver que Kurumu lo tenía, guardó sus armas

-¡Moka! Pronto… ¡Huye!- Kurumu atacó con su castigo divino y si no fuera por que saltó, hubiera sido cortada en pedazos

-¡Kurumu, detente! ¿Uh?- el rubio se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Kurumu con alas y con cola -¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Qué le hiciste?!- le grito al brujo, mientras Ruby intentaba calmar a Kurumu, de hecho tuvo que atraparla con sus alas

-¿Yo? No le hice nada, el brazalete muestra la forma real de las personas, ahora mismo ella está siendo controlada por **la voz**, no hay nada que puedan hacer, tienen suerte de que aun tenga conciencia de lo que está haciendo

-¿Qué es la voz?- preguntó Ruby

-Ruby, veo que aun eres una novata en ser bruja. Diseñe los brazaletes de forma de que solo yo los pueda controlar, la voz entra en tu cabeza y empieza a hablarte sobre lo débil que eres y de lo que en realidad deseas, el deseo es tan grande y tan poderoso que no puedes negarte, de cierta forma, es parecido al espejo de Ririsu- Kurumu dejo de moverse y la parte cristalina (blanca) de sus ojos se volvió negra y sacó volando a todos. Sasuke seguía muy herido y cansado pero decidió pelear, sacó su espada y se lanzó a su enemigo quien también correspondió al ataque.

-¿Qué haces, Sasuke? Esta batalla no tiene nada que ver contigo

-¡Tiene mucho que ver! No sé quiénes son estás chicas, ¡Pero no dejare que les haga daño!

-Sasuke-san…- Moka se siente un poco mejor al ver que Sasuke va ayudarlos, a pesar de que no las conoce. –"Ura-chan, sé que esto está mal y tal vez me grites por esto, pero…"- Moka se jala ella misma el rosario

**-¡Estás loca! Sabes que el sello puede debilitarse y desaparecerás, ¿Quieres matarte?**

-"¡No! Quiero ayudar, mira tan solo la condición de Ruby-san y Sasuke-san, todos… siempre intentan ayudarnos y yo no hago nada, es igual con Tsukune, ¡Nunca puedo hacer nada para ayudar! Solo sé llorar"- rayos salen del cuerpo de Moka al estar quitando el rosario.

-"mm, veo que se está quitando el rosario sola y no es cualquier rosario. Si sigue así, su sello se romperá y lo que sea que este sellando, aparecerá y saldrá a la luz"- el brujo se dedicó a pelear con Sasuke, Espada vs. Espada.

**-Omote… eres una idiota, pero, te entiendo-** en ese momento, una pequeña parte del rosario es removido pero eso es suficiente para que Ura-Moka despierte.

-¡Bien! Esto se está poniendo bueno, vamos a otro lugar a divertirnos, chicos

-¿¡Qué?!- todos fueron teleportados a un bosque de alguna parte por medio del brujo. Sasuke le voló la espada del brujo con un movimiento pero el próximo ataque fue bloqueado por las manos de Daisuke y su espada fue cortada con sus manos (¿¡El Jigen-tou de Akua?!)

-¿¡Qué demonios?!- Sasuke vio su espada cortada en dos y la tiró a un lado -¿¡Qué hiciste?!

* * *

Con Naruto y Moka.

-"¿Puede cortar con la mano? Más importante, ¿Por qué Moka y Kurumu pueden transformarse? ¿Qué sucede aquí?"- Naruto estaba sin que hacer, sus amigas eran… ¿Monstruos? No, eso no podía ser.

-lamento que estés viendo esto, Naruto- le dijo Moka –pero esto es lo que en verdad soy, soy un vampiro, un monstruo. Eso es algo que no va a cambiar, lamento haberte mentido

-Moka… ¿Eso es lo que eres?

-sí, lo siento- pero Naruto le toca su hombro y le da una sonrisa -¿Naruto?

-no tiene nada de malo, ni siquiera te ves como un monstruo- Naruto sonríe aún más -¡En serio! Sigues siendo muy bonita, no has cambiado en nada, me han llamado monstruo toda mi vida, así que somos iguales- Moka se sonroja pero el rubio no, él no tenía ningún interés amoroso en ella pero ese momento mágico tenía que acabar cuando Kurumu está en el aire, a punto de caer en picada para atacar –Kage Bunshin no jutsu

* * *

Con Sasuke y Daisuke.

-¿Qué es esa técnica?

-¿Por qué crees que se le llama brazalete del Sol?- Sasuke miró el brazalete y este estaba brillando –puedo crear una llama tan caliente que ya no parece una llama, sino un rayo… láser- de su dedo sale un rayo de color rojo y perfora a Sasuke en su pecho completamente.

-¡Sasuke-san!- Ruby logra cacharlo y manda un montón de cuervos hacia el brujo pero como si sus dedos fueran pistolas, los mató a todos pero estos se volvieron un líquido negro y Ruby lanzó fuego por medio de su megu y todo se incendió. –en una batalla, se necesita usar la cabeza también.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- el brujo estaba detrás de ellos con su espada lista –estoy a años luz de ti, Ruby. Hora de una visita permanente con tu maestra- antes de que la cortara con la espada, Sasuke lo ataca con una esfera azul.

-¡Calla y comete esto, infeliz! ¡Rasengan!- ese ataque lo saco volando a varios metros lejos.

-Sasuke-san, gracias

-pant… pant…- Sasuke estaba jadeando por tanto esfuerzo en la pelea, ya estaba usando su marca de maldición

-espera, debes de parar, descansa, por favor- ella intentó detenerlo agarrándolo de su mano pero él se quita su banda de la cabeza y se la deja a Ruby.

-gracias, Ruby pero ese brujo no está muerto, regresaré por esto, así que déjame ir

-¡Pero!

-¡Basta!- le gritó –si sigues en mi camino, ¡No podré protegerte mientras peleo contra él! morirás y yo junto contigo

-Sasuke, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo, ¡No vayas! ¿Por qué lo haces?

-por qué no dejare que mis camaradas mueran- Ruby se queda callada y una especie de monstruo gigante formado de piedra aparece de repente.

-¡no puede ser! Es un Golem de piedra- arriba de la criatura estaba Daisuke, sentado como si nada –eso es magia prohibida, pero ¿Dónde está el núcleo?

-jajaja, yo soy el núcleo, yo invente la magia prohibida. Por eso te dije que estás a años luz de mí, traten de manejar esto, niños.

* * *

Con Moka y Naruto.

Mientras Sasuke se las iba a arreglar con un Golem, Naruto y Moka estaban por pelear con Kurumu. La voz ya había derrotado a la Sucubbus y ahora solo quedaba pelear. Moka estaba preocupada por esa opción, ella podría hacerlo pero Naruto, él se negaría a hacerle daño a Kurumu.

-Naruto, sé que no quieres hacerle daño a Kurumu, pero… debo hacerlo, ¡Hey!- Naruto ya estaba a punto de pegarle a Kurumu -¿¡Qué haces?! Idiota

-¡Despierta ya, Kurumu!- Moka se quedó con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos al ver como Naruto el metió un buen golpe en la cara a Kurumu

–"él no es… el Naruto que yo conozco, él no piensa antes de actuar, es completamente un idiota por hacer eso"

-Moka, ¡Ten!- Naruto le quito el brazalete y se lo lanzó a Moka, Kurumu queda inconsciente –bien, ahora solo queda ocuparnos de esa cosa, ¡Tengo un plan!- ahora todos se juntaron, Moka, Sasuke, Naruto y Ruby.

-¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- las chicas se extrañaron de que no solo Naruto sino también Sasuke se había multiplicado tantas veces, de hecho, eran cien y cien.

-¿Sasuke?

-creo que aquí somos iguales, aun así eres mi mejor amigo

-y tú eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke. ¡Hagámoslo!- Naruto se multiplicó aún más y estos saltaron -¡Naruto Nin Sen Rendan! (mil golpes de Naruto)- todos le dieron al Golem pero el brujo seguía con toda la calma pero su calma se vino abajo cuando vio las copias de Sasuke hacer muchas posesiones de mano.

-estas son las artes ninja del clan Uchiha (Las crónicas ninja de Uzumaki Naruto, en la pelea contra Gaara). Katon: Hyaku Ryū (Cien dragones)- tal y como la técnica dice, cien dragones fueron lanzados junto con los cuervos de Ruby que después fueron pólvora y una explosión gigantesca se formó.

Pero a pesar de sus intentos por ganar, el brujo parecía invencible, apareció en frente de ellos y al dar un golpe en el piso con su báculo, todo se congeló rápidamente.

-fue bueno que te pusieras el brazalete, Moka- el brujo le quita el brazalete de su muñeca –y veo que has logrado sobrevivir a la voz pero voy a decirte algo interesante. Tu rosario se está debilitando mucho

-¿Qué? ¡Tú qué sabes!

-mucho más que tú, por lo que puedo ver. Si sigues así, ya no podrás cambiar de personalidad y tu amiga, desaparecerá para siempre.

-eso no puede ser, ¡El rosario está perfecto! ¿Tú qué sabes de mí?- el brujo se pone su amado brazalete.

-lo puedo saber todo, si quiero, Akasha Moka, digo, Akashiya Moka

-"ese es el nombre de mi madre, ¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-llevo **más de 200 años vivo**, soy inmortal y ahora te mostraré por qué- en sus manos aparecieron dos llamas, una blanca y la otra amarilla además de que sus ojos morados brillaron con intensidad además de que alzó en el cielo con sus alas de cuervo como las de Ruby también todos fueron liberados del hielo –jajaja, ¡Están acabados ahora!

**Peligro se cierna sobre nuestros jóvenes héroes, ¿Este ser en verdad es inmortal? ¿Podrán Moka y los demás derrotarlo? **

**Esta historia continuara… **

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado mucho el capi, es mi última actualización del día y tal vez de la semana ya que, de nuevo, voy a tener periodo de exámenes y no voy a poder escribir, así que si los dejé con la inriga, LO SIENTO pero tendrán que esperar.  
**

**Espero que hayan visto el último manga de rosario, pobre Kahlua pero ya era su hora. **

**Este personaje tiene más de un As bajo la manga, en serio, por eso voy a ponerlo en otra de mis historias para saber su historia completa, su segundo debut será... En Mi Diario Vivir. **

**Cambiando de tema, Mirizore, tu quieres saber bien el pasado de este Sasuke alternativo, pues bien, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás, quería hacerlo en este pero ya hubiera sido muy largo. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	44. Chapter 43

**¡Hola todos! Ya tenía tiempo que no publicaba nuevo capítulo y de seguro que algunos ya estaban impacientes, así que como tengo día libre mañana, pues me puse a trabajar. Aun sigo en exámenes y espero poder salir bien, si no salgo bien no volveré a publicar capítulo en mucho tiempo :( porque de seguro me quitaran todo hasta que suba mis calificaciones. Pero eso es otro rollo de mi vida. **

**Mirizore, espero y te guste el capítulo, de hecho, por eso es que le puse ese nombre al capi de hoy, así que más vale que haya valido la pena de escribir ahorita. **

* * *

Capítulo 43: Haz que valga la pena.

El viento soplaba violentamente, el poder se estaba desatando en todas direcciones y cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo podría decir que era como una luz brillante que salía del cuerpo de ese brujo, la noche se puso muy oscura, más de lo normal. Todos se habían esforzado mucho pero el cansancio era inevitable, Sasuke estaba dando todo de sí, usando su marca de maldición, Ruby estaba herida pero lo disimulaba, Kurumu estaba inconsciente y sólo Naruto y Moka estaban en condiciones óptimas ara pelear, aunque Ura tenía cierto miedo, cuando esto acabara, ¿Quién iba a reparar el rosario? ¿Y si Omote desaparecía? No, ella no podía pensar de esa manera.

-"Moka"- pensó Naruto al ver a su amiga con su mano temblorosa y con una mirada decisiva, Naruto no podía saber si estaba enojada o si estaba preocupada, aunque pueden ser ambas -¡Maldito! ¡Te derrotaré aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida!

-jajaja, son solo unos críos, ¿Qué oportunidades tienen de vencerme? Ustedes que ni siquiera pudieron contra la voz- los ojos morados del brujo brillaron con intensidad, él se quitó la capa y todas sus armas quedaron al descubierto; una espada, los chakramas y su báculo. -bueno, empecemos- el brujo creó un remolino que atrapó a sus enemigos fácilmente

-¡Ahhhh!- mientras más seguían en el remolino, más cortadas en el cuerpo aparecían

-"tendré que utilizarlo"- Sasuke volvió a usar su marca de maldición al nivel 2 y voló hacia el brujo con un Rasengan cada vez más grande -¡Rasengan!

-Aku no Kagami

-¡Sasuke! ¡No!- el ataque abrumador de Sasuke se le regresó y con mucho valor lo recibió con sus manos y bajo con todo y técnica hasta donde estaban todos

-¡Odama Rasengan!- Naruto le ayudó a Sasuke a aguantar la técnica que él había creado, el chakra salía disparado hacia todos lados -¡Haaaaa!- con mucho esfuerzo lo desvió al piso y se hizo un cráter gigante. El brujo se cansó de volar y decidió ir a jugar en el piso, Moka fue a golpearlo con patadas y puñetazos pero los brazaletes no solo le daban poderes sino fuerza sobrehumana, el brujo aguantó todos los golpes e incluso esquivo todas las patadas, ambos guardaron sus distancias.

-¿Sorprendida? Evítenme la culpa de mandarlos al infierno y le pongamos fin a esto- las flamas de colores en sus manos se apagaron -sólo quiero cobrar la vida de un viejo anciano, él mismo que los trajo aquí.

-¿El viejo? ¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando lo mates?

-luego iré y mataré a uno de los señores oscuros, Mikogami

-¿¡El director?!- preguntó alarmada, Ruby

-lo siento, pero no puedo entregarte la vida de ninguno de los dos- Moka miró con odio al brujo pero este se comenzó a reír

-¿Así que sí era director? Jajaja, ustedes sus fieles alumnos, jaja. Si no están dispuestos a colaborar conmigo- con su dedo perforó el pulmón de Sasuke al tratar de darle a Naruto -voy a matarlos a todos

-¡Naruto-san, Sasuke-san!- Ruby fue a ver como a Sasuke le estaba faltando el aire

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué? Yo no soy el Naruto que tu buscas- Sasuke se iba a desmayar tarde o temprano, pero al ver la preocupación de Naruto en sus ojos azules, hay algo que se le hace familiar.

-"no... no lo eres, pero... hay algo en ti, que el Naruto que yo conozco... hace que valga la pena"

_Flashback. _

_La batalla en el valle del fin seguía desatándose, Naruto veía que Sasuke había quedado derrotado y con el cuerpo lleno de golpes y moretones, así que él ya se iba pero el desprendimiento de un poderoso chakra, lo hace voltear. _

_-¿Uh? Vaya, vaya, Sasuke. __Sigues vivo_

_-tú... yo... somos amigos...- el aura de Sasuke era morada y su cuerpo se estaba curando poco a poco, sus ojos eran amarillos y su cara estaba con la marca de maldición -no importa si a ti no te interesa, ¡Seguimos siendo amigos! ¿Qué ya te olvidaste de todas las cosas que pasamos en el equipo? Yo odiaba el equipo 7, no quería estar con nadie porque nadie me comprendía, pero tú... tú me entendías, sabías lo que era... snif... estar solo_

_-¿Vas a llorar como una mujer? Deja tus ilusiones, todo lo que pasamos fue algo bueno, yo también me convencía de que podías entenderme pero...- el rubio negó con la cabeza -tú tuviste una madre y un padre, tienes un hermano y yo... no tengo nada. Tú tienes el amor de media academia ninja y __el respeto de todos, aunque hayas perdido a tu familia, tienes el apoyo de todo el mundo_

_-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Hay gente que te quiere, Naruto! _

_-cállate- el rubio se enojó y agarró a Sasuke del cuello con sus ojos rojos -no quiero matarte, pero si sigues diciendo tonterías, ¡Te arrancaré la cabeza!- __ambos siguieron peleando hasta el fin, Sasuke sacó fuerzas al estar a punto de la muerte y puso a Naruto en una cola del Kyubi. _

_-¿Por qué llegas tan lejos por alguien como yo?- Naruto estaba en una cola pero aun podía hablar y estaba consciente_

_-porque eres mi amigo_

_-otra vez con tus ilusiones, nosotros no somos amigos... ¡¿Qué es eso?! _

_-es irónico que preguntes eso, yo no sabía que era tener amigos, cuando mi familia murió, ya no quería tener a nadie más porque pensé que también los perdería- Sasuke agachó la cabeza -pero fue inevitable no ser tu amigo, me sentía seguro porque los dos sabíamos a que le tirábamos, yo no tenía nada ni tu tampoco, pero ahora... eres el vínculo más importante que tengo, ¡No voy dejar que te vayas con Orochimaru!_

_-...- el rubio derramó una lágrima y se quitó la banda de la hoja -ya es tarde, Sasuke. Eso no me convence, le haré ver a la aldea mi dolor, mi sufrimiento, les haré ver todos sus errores, les haré sentir el verdadero dolor, ¡El que ellos me causaron! Así que... hoy romperé...- Naruto partió en dos su banda y la tiro en la orilla del río -todos mis vínculos, con la aldea y contigo_

_-¿Así quieres hacer las cosas? Bien- el pelinegro se quitó la banda también y la dejó en la orilla también -entonces hoy, no hay villa, no hay equidad entre ninjas, no hay rangos, no hay nada, sólo somos dos personas, ni más ni menos. Sí es así como lo quieres, Naruto- Sasuke hizo un Rasengan de color negro -solo te diré una cosa, no importa si hoy me das la espalda... te perseguiré hasta el final, hasta que esa cabeza de idiota entienda de que tienes un amigo- Naruto no dijo nada e hizo un chidori de color rojo, ambos saltaron, __el uno contra el otro. _

_-¡Rasengan!_

_-¡Chidori! _

_Fin Flashback. _

Mientras Sasuke recordaba esa batalla con Naruto, Moka, Ruby y Kurumu que ya se había levantado, estaban peleando contra Daisuke pero no había nada nuevo, todos quedaron con múltiples heridas después de un ataque elemental de Daisuke.

-Sasuke...

-Naruto... escúchame, sé que no eres el Naruto que estoy buscando pero... escucha esto que siempre será verdad...- las chicas voltearon a ver a un moribundo Sasuke ya estaba agonizando, ellas se acercaron al pelinegro -no importa... si todo el mundo te da la espalda, no importa si... nadie cree en ti, no importa si tú... no tienes a alguien que te quiera e incluso... si ves que el mundo se derrumba a tus pies y... que la vida... ya no tiene sentido, recuerda... que siempre voy a... apoyarte- Naruto derramó lágrimas -no llores imbécil- una risa escapó de Naruto -por favor, **nunca te rindas**, incluso si cometes una tontería y aunque no te quedé nada más que ti mismo, no te rindas, Naruto. El Naruto de mi mundo se rindió, se rindió ante la vida y ahora ya no me escucha... por favor, nunca pares de buscarme- Sasuke se estaba desmayando pero Naruto le da un poco de su chakra, pero no solo él, las chicas le dieron parte de su Youki a Sasuke

-Sasuke-san... tú tampoco debes de rendirte

-vamos a ayudarte, Sasuke- Kurumu también le sonrío

-no te rindas, ya hemos sacrificado mucho, no vamos a dejar que mueras- Moka interna también le dio parte de sus energías y lograron que él se levantará

-¡Oh! Veo que te has levantado, impresionante a decir verdad, solo tendré que volver a atacarte con mi rayo láser y ya, probaré otra cosa contigo mejor- el brujo estiró su mano y una esfera de color amarillo se formó -Taiyōfū (Tempestad Solar)- en su mano había un pequeño sol, tener un mini sol en la palma de la mano no es algo que se ve todos los días

-maldición, ¿Cómo vamos a ganarle a este tipo?

-se me ocurre algo, no hay forma de que derrotemos el poder de esa esfera solar, pero podemos igualarlo y usarlo en su contra

-¿Y cómo?- dijo Ruby, las energías eran pocas, le habían dado gran parte a Sasuke y con eso regresó de la muerte. Sasuke hizo las poses para el chidori y pequeños rayos estaban en su mano

-ya lo entiendo, de ninguna manera me rendiré-"oye estúpido zorro, por una vez en la vida, ¡Ayúdame! ¡Préstame tu chakra!"- Naruto sacó el chakra del Kyubi y realizó el Rasengan en la mano de Sasuke.

Moka también le ayudó a Sasuke con la técnica y se volvió aun más grande, Naruto junto su mano con la de Sasuke y el Rasengan/Chidori se volvió aun más grande

-esto tiene que ser suficiente

-saben, aun están a tiempo de rendirse- dijo el brujo con su mini sol en su mano pero Naruto y Sasuke ya iban corriendo hacia él

-¡Eso ni de broma! ¡Nunca me rendiré, ni ahora, NI NUNCAAAAAAAA!- el choque salió volando a todas, pero luego fueron atraídas al choque con gran fuerza. La técnica de Naruto y Sasuke estaba funcionando y un cráter se formó y la tierra se estaba cuarteando

-chicos, ¡Esto se puso muy interesante! ¡No pensé que llegarían tan lejos! Si logran sobrevivir les haré un pequeño favor, aunque eso es imposible. Las palabras de tu amigo no sirven, Naruto, ¿Qué harás si un día pierdes todo lo que amas? De seguro que ahí sí te rendirás y perderás el sentido de la vida- el brujo sonrío porque sabía que así quebraría la concentración del oponente -estoy diciendo la verdad, cuando te quedes solo, ¿Qué harás?- el rubio se quedó callado por un momento

-sí, tal vez eso pase... pero...- Naruto sonríe y señala su banda de la hoja y un chakra rojo sale de todo su cuerpo -incluso si me quedó solo, incluso si las personas que amo mueren... ¡No dejaré de creer en mí! Buscaré alguna persona que me ame, buscaré nuevos amigos, buscaré una nueva meta sin olvidarme de todas las personas que son importantes para mí... ¡Por ningún motivo voy a rendirme! ¡Seguiré mi camino ninja incluso en el fin del mundo!- de alguna manera, esa técnica de último minuto penetró el mini sol del brujo y este, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, un hoyo enorme quedó en el piso y todos quedaron inconscientes, excepto Daisuke, quién sobrevivió a pesar de que su ropa se quemó y sus armas se vaporizaron.

-buena respuesta, todos sobrevivieron a pesar de todo- el brujo le tocó la frente a Sasuke y a Naruto y les borró la memoria -"no hay que perjudicar el pasado, aunque es claro que esto si pasó"- luego fue a ver a Moka y le arregló el rosario ahí mismo

-...espe... ra...

-Ruby... ¿Sigues viva?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? Cuando un villano tiene la posibilidad de matar a sus enemigos sin que ellos puedan hacer algo, es lo que se debería hacer... ¿Por qué no matarlos cuando tengan más experiencia y tener una pelea más interesante?

-Daisuke... ¿Estás en Fairy Tale?- el brujo encontró su capa y se la puso y levantó a Ruby para dejarlos junto a sus amigos

-yo no me uno a organizaciones estúpidas que quieren dominar el mundo, el mundo es divertido tal y como es. Dile al viejo que le envió saludos.

Todos fueron regresados a sus respectivos mundos y tiempos, el brujo también se fue, ¿A dónde? Nadie lo sabe, pero ha dejado en claro que ese no es todo su poder.

* * *

**Bueno, como dije en el anterior capítulo, este personaje tendrá un segundo debut en otra de mis historias, no hace falta mucho. Así que si quieren saber más del personaje, podrán leerlo en la segunda aparición de este personaje inventado por mí, no pueden usarlo en otra historia porque este personaje sí es mío, también el de Kai y el del demonio de Halloween y otros más que no están en este fic. **

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. **

**Hasta otra.**


	45. Chapter 44

**¡Hola! ¿Qué hay? espero que estén bien. Es primero de junio y con el nuevo capítulo, también con el nuevo manga de rosario, en serio, busquen la RAW que está en japonés, la verdad es que está bueno aunque no le entiendo ni madres (perdón), pero bueno. **

**No he estado publicando por la escuela, dije que le iba a echar ganas y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, además me puse a traducir un capítulo, a actualizar otras historias que no son crossover con Naruto y demás. **

**Espero lo disfruten, lo que está escrito de esta forma: _Créelo_**. **Es una pequeña enseñanza que doy a cualquiera, inspirado en lo que me pasó con mis exámenes, salí bastante mal, pero bueno, cosas de la vida.**

* * *

Capítulo 44: La esencia de Naruto.

La batalla contra el brujo más poderoso de todos los tiempos ha acabado, aunque el enemigo aun no está derrotado por lo menos no está con Fairy Tale, lo cual es algo bueno, un problema menos grande pero igualmente peligroso.

Cuando Moka abrió los ojos, vio las cabezas de Kokoa y la de Tsukune, sonrieron cuando vieron que estaba bien, sus heridas también estaban curadas, estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Moka-san! Por fin despiertas

-¿Eh? ¿Por cuanto tiempo he estado dormida?

-un día entero

-¿Qué? ¿Un día entero?- la peli plata estaba sorprendida, pero había otra duda más interesante que esa -¿Y mi rosario? No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin él. El sello puede desaparecer, ¿Y Omote?

-tranquila, el amable viejo esta revisando tu rosario. Ruby dijo que el sujeto al que se enfrentaron lo estuvo revisando y haciéndole cambios

-"ese maldito... si le hizo algo al rosario, voy a matarlo"- Moka parecía enojada pero después abrió más los ojos -espera un momento, ¿Y Naruto?

-está arriba- Kokoa señaló a la ventana y Moka fue a ver -desde que le dimos la medicina y le dijimos sobre tu estado ha estado ahí, todo el tiempo.

-ha estado preocupado por ti, Moka-san. Y Tsukune-san también- Tsukune se sonrojo y prefirió voltear a otro lado. Moka subió de un salto al techo y ahí vio a Naruto.

-"hay algo en él... esta diferente"- el rubio tenía su misma ropa de ninja de siempre, estaba de brazos cruzados, observando el cielo. -Naruto...

-uh... ¿Moka?- él se voltea -¡Hey, ya estás despierta! Creí que... estarías ahí un momento más.

-dicen que no has bajado de ahí desde hace un día

-es cierto, te he estado vigilando. La verdad...- Naruto abrazó a Moka -estaba preocupado que te pasará algo peor, así que he estado cuidándote

-n-no necesito tu ayuda. Estoy bien- Moka estaba sonrojada pero decidió abrazar a Naruto -"me pregunto si tú... estás..."- después de un momento se separaron y Naruto dio una media sonrisa.

-bueno, supongo que ya estás lista

-¿Para qué?

-tú querías que te lo mostrará. Dijiste que nunca luché en serio contra ti, pero es mentira. Yo siempre luché con todo y de cierta forma diseñe un método en el que ya no tenga que usar... esto- su cuerpo brilló, es como si se hubiera puesto una capa de chakra encima y de color naranja, sus ojos también cambiaron a rojos y marcas extrañas en su estomago.

-¿¡Qué es eso?! Tu poder es incontrolable

-jaja, ¿Verdad que sí?- Naruto se señaló a sí mismo -¡Soy el mejor! Por algo me llamó Uzumaki Naruto. En este estado soy más fuerte que cualquiera pero no me gusta mucho usarlo, sólo es en estado de emergencia

-entonces... yo nunca...

-¡No te sientas mal! La única razón por la que hice esto es porque quiero decir algo interesante- Moka ya tenía la cabeza gacha -tú tienes un poder como este, dentro de ti

-¿Uh?

-ahora mismo puedo sentir todo a mi alrededor. Hay algo que está dentro de ti que espera por salir algún día. El poder es tan grande que ni siquiera lo puedo comparar con los monstruos que hemos enfrentado.

-¿En serio? Pero... yo no he sentido nada diferente en mí

-eso es porque no ha logrado salir- Naruto volvió a la normalidad -si quieres sacarlo tendrás que aprender a controlarlo

-¡Espera y espera! ¿Estás diciendo que quieres que salga aunque no sabes que es lo que pueda pasar?

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionado -¿¡No quieres que eso pase?! ¡Sería genial!- a Ura le salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras veía a Naruto moverse de un lado a otro con emoción y dando ideas de lo bueno que sería si Moka sacará ese poder, parecía un niño y su sonrisa parecía brillar con el sol

-Naruto

-...¿Será qué te saldrán alas de murciélago con tus nuevos poderes? ¡Oh ya sé! Puede que te transformes en un murciélago, o...

-¡Naruto!- le gritó -ya detén eso, ¿Qué pasó con el Naruto que se toma en serio las cosas?

-jajaja- los dos voltearon a ver a Sasuke, él se reía a lo grande -por dios, esa casi me la creo, ¿Naruto? ¿Serio? ¡Por favor! ¿Controlándose? ¡Va a llover! Jajaja. Moka, Naruto no ha cambiado en nada desde que lo conocí, sigue siendo un idiota

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Te voy a patear el trasero y haré que te arrepientas!- el rubio saltó hacia la posición de Sasuke para iniciar una pelea de 1 minuto, Sun los vio pelear y no le agradó nada.

-¡Naruto-san!- con ese grito, Naruto y Sasuke sangraron de los oídos, Moka sólo se reía por la situación. Ella recordó al Naruto del pasado: siempre sonriente incluso cuando la tierra se lo quiere tragar, triste cuando no logra lo que quiere pero dispuesto a seguir intentando hasta que lo logre, así es como era Naruto Uzumaki, eso es algo que nunca, ¡Nunca! Va a cambiar. Sí, Moka sabía eso muy bien, aunque tal vez el cambio... se deba a ella.

* * *

_Flashback. _

_Era un día hermoso; habían nubes de distintas formas, como pequeñas manchas en el cielo azul, el solo brillaba pero no irritaba a los habitantes de la villa oculta de la hoja. En este día tan bonito, en el que hay que estar feliz y con una sonrisa, con los amigos o comiendo en Ichiraku, hay alguien que no está en ninguna de las anteriores situaciones. _

_Naruto, el héroe de la villa de la hoja y del mundo ninja, se encuentra en un cementerio, en frente de una lápida. El rubio solloza pero lágrimas ya no pueden salir de sus ojos, la culpa lo está comiendo vivo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglarlo... no hay nada. _

_-...snif... Hinata... ¡Perdóname! Lo siento... debí de haberte protegido... ¡Debí de hacer algo!- el rubio se arrodilla y toca las letras de la lápida, remarcándolas con su dedo pero mira las demás lápidas de todos los ninjas que están ahí. -dije que los protegería... ¡Maldición! ¡Yo se los prometí! Pero no pude... yo no... yo falte a mi palabra...- los ojos de Naruto no se ven, puesto que este mira al pasto y tiene los brazos sueltos, la luz de sus ojos azules se ha ido extinguiendo después de tantas lágrimas que han caído por sus mejillas. ¿Qué había hecho? Era una guerra, habían bajas, de ambos bandos. Habían bajas de inocentes. Kurama se lo había advertido, en una guerra... no hay ganadores, incluso si tu ganas, las pérdidas son incontables. ¿De qué sirve la guerra si no hay nada suficientemente valioso por lo que pelear? __Sólo sirve para destruir, para crear miedo, desesperación y más muerte. Naruto revive todos los momentos que sufrió en la guerra, todo lo que sintió... todo. _

_-Hinata... papá, mamá... viejo tercero... primero y segundo Hokage y todos los ninja que dieron su vida por todos, perdónenme... no importa lo que yo haya hecho... no pude salvarlos a todos, sin importar lo que haya hecho, no pude haberlos salvado. Me pregunto... ¿En qué pensarías si me vieras ahora?- Naruto hizo una risa, él ya sabía la respuesta -... "estoy decepcionado de ti, Naruto-kun". La vida es demasiado corta para estarse lamentando, ¿Verdad?- Naruto se levanta y por primera vez, mira al cielo -es un día esplendido, no debo de desaprovecharlo-**"supongo... que hay veces en la vida que lo que más cuesta no es olvidar, si no volver a empezar".**_

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capi, a partir de aquí ya regresamos a la historia original de RV, con el chico mafioso y toda la onda. Y con el Naruto de la trama original, un poco tonto, un poco despistado, sin poder autocontrolarse, ¡En fin, el Naruto que más me gusta! **

**Nos vemos. **

**¿Alguna pregunta o humilde review? Jajaja, XD, no cuesta nada.**


	46. Omake

Una vez más, estamos aquí, en el mismo lugar donde Naruto y Sasuke hacen sus pequeñas presentaciones antes de un capítulo especial, que, se está volviendo algo único por aquí en Fanfiction, bueno, omitan esa parte y empecemos con esto.

-¡Al fin! Con este capítulo el maldito brujo se va y yo por fin regreso a la academia

-sí, por desgracia- dijo Sasuke, sin mucha importancia. –pero tenemos un problema, dobe

-¿Cuál?-"que no sea algo malo"

-nuestro ranking está decayendo

-¿¡Qué?!- de la puerta salió Tsukune y Naruto también gritó esa frase -¿¡Cómo es posible?!

-verán, nuestro autor tuvo exámenes pero esa semana ya tiene que pasó y no… ha regresado…- ahora todos ponen cara de terror –tal vez… ya se cansó de escribir aventuras de nosotros…- los tres agacharon la cabeza

-¡No, eso no puede ser!- interrumpió Naruto -¡Yo soy su personaje favorito, yo soy su héroe!

-no exactamente- interrumpió Sasuke –de acuerdo al perfil del autor y a sus gustos, su héroe favorito es Spider-man

-¡Pero yo soy su personaje favorito! Cállate Sasuke, ¿Qué harás ahora si ya no escribe más de nosotros?

-hmp, fácil. Está historia será subastada y yo estaré con otro autor, con tal. En la historia original yo casi voy a ser Hokage y tú…

-¡Cállate, roba sueños!

-¿Qué?- dijo ante la mirada de Tsukune –no es mi culpa, mi autor original quiere que me convierta en Hokage también, no puedo salir del manga y decirle que no

-yo en mi manga estoy a punto de morir y no es justo que Moka-san aun no me dé un beso- el castaño lloró al estilo anime –en todas las historias en las que salgo por lo menos Moka-san ya me ha dado un beso, sea en un sueño o en la realidad, ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero que me sigan pagando para estar aquí y ser más feliz de lo que soy en mi historia original!

-eh… ¿Tsukune? Aquí no te pagan nada- le dijo Sasuke

-¿Qué? ¿Y las regalías por el videojuego de R+V?

-eh, no nos dan regalías

-¿Y por los videojuegos de Naruto?

-tampoco, esto es Fanficition, es gratis.

-mierda…- Tsukune agachó la cabeza y Naruto también estaba llorando al estilo anime y a Sasuke lo empezaron a contagiar sobre eso.

-"en este mundo creado por el loco de mi autor, Kyubi1… aquí casi tengo una esposa acosadora, monstruos como amigos, monstruos como fangirls y la suerte no nos sonríe… supongo que tendré que desaparecer por completo de la mente del autor ya que parece que no volverá. Rayos y eso que aquí estaba un paso más cerca de restaurar mi clan"- Sasuke se arrodilla y un aura negra está por su cuerpo -…- en eso, la puerta se abre de golpe y un humo entra por toda la habitación, mientras un hombre con capucha negra entra la habitación.

-¡No puede ser!- dijeron todos –acaso… ¿¡Eres la muerte que viene por nuestra alma?! ¡No, no, soy muy joven para morir!- rogó Naruto, llévese a Tsukune, mejor

-¡Sí! Espera, ¿¡Qué?!- dijo Tsukune –claro que no, llévese a Naruto primero

-¡Al diablo, n tú ni yo! ¡Llévese a Sasuke!

-**no voy a llevarme a nadie**

_Y aquí lo tienen de regreso, en los estudios Yokai Ninja proyect, con ustedes, ¡El autor que ustedes creyeron muerto: Kyubi1!_

**-gracias, gracias- **hizo una reverencia

-¿No eres la muerte?- preguntó Tsukune, él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ni el diablo?- preguntó Naruto.

-idiotas

-¡Moka-san! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-**¿Qué nadie escuchó a la voz? Soy su autor no oficial, como muchos de por aquí**

-¿¡Vienes a matarnos y quitarnos de tu cabeza personalmente?! ¿Es eso? Que sea rápido y sin dolor- rogó Tsukune

-**maldición, no vengo a matarlos- **la cara de Sasuke, Tsukune y de Naruto se ilumina **–pero tampoco vengo a darles sueldo, eso ni lo piensen**

-ahh… chingado

**-de verdad, ustedes solo piensan en dinero. Bueno, ya estoy de regreso y como siempre, los saludo a ustedes lectores: buenos días, tardes, noches o cuando lo lean en donde quiera que lo lean. Este es otro capítulo más, espero que les guste- **Naruto, Sasuke y Tsukune van a su escritorio para iniciar con el programa **–por cierto, esta forma, que es la de la imagen, es sólo temporal**

-creía que ibas a dejar de escribir y nosotros íbamos a morir o ser adoptados por otro autor

**-pues no, esto me gusta aunque también planeo escribir una historia original muy pronto. Ya he escrito algo pero no ha sido publicado. Es una historia bastante loca pero luego la pondré en algún sitio. Ahora, empiecen su programa- **así como así, él desapareció y el programa intermedio de Naruto y Sasuke comenzó.

-¡Hola a todos! Casi nos da un infarto con lo del autor y creíamos que era nuestro fin, pero veo que aún no. Y…

-oye, no hay nada escrito para este programa

-claro que lo hay- dijo Tsukune, él sacó algo del escritorio y lo empezó a leer en su mente –nos mandaron muchas preguntas, así que las vamos a responder. Veamos:

1.- Está tiene relación con Kokoa y Sasuke. Y es la siguiente: quisiera saber sí Sasuke le enseñara a Kokoa el Chidori ya que después de todo es su maestro y Naruto les enseñó el rasengan a Tsukune y a moka por lo que no se hace justo que Kokoa no aprenda nada.

-bueno, yo como maestro de Kokoa digo que no puede aprender el Chidori porque se necesita que tu elemento sea relámpago y además, tengo otra técnica especial que más adelante la verán

-Ok, esa fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Sigamos con la otra:

2.- Está tiene relación con Sasuke. Y es la siguiente no sé porque siento que después de la pelea que tuvieron Sasuke, Miyabi y Kahlua, Sasuke no ha tenido mucha participación en las peleas además que no ha utilizado a Susano en su forma final y Naruto ya va por el modo rikudo así que quería saber sí lo vas a poner a pelear con alguien que lo obligue a utilizar está técnica de Susano a máximo poder o al menos que lo materialice completo. (Cuando me refiero a Sasuke me refiero al que está en la dimensión de RV no al del mundo alternativo que creaste)

-hmp, él tiene razón. Bueno, es que nadie está a mi altura

-cállate Sasuke, la gente me quiere más a mí- le dijo el rubio –lo cierto es que aún quedan oponentes muy fuertes, así que tal vez veas a Sasuke al máximo con algún enemigo. Sigamos

3.- Está tiene relación con Naruto. Naruto ya ha sacado modo sennin, rikudo ha usado el rasengan shuriken estrenado otros lo que me gustaría saber es sí va a llamar a Gamabunta para pelear con alguien además de que sería interesante saber cómo reaccionarían moka y los otros al verlo.

-¿De qué habla?- habló el rubio –Gamakichi ya salió en la anterior temporada y Moka vampira se sorprendió demasiado. Siguiente

4.- Está otra también tiene que ver con Sasuke. Y es para saber su Sasuke en tú historia tendrá el kamui ya que después de todo Kakashi se lo pudo haber enseñado.

-ya es hora, alguien que me aprecia

-¡Cállate teme! No vas a ser invencible, así que no me jodas, no vas a tener esa técnica y eso lo prometo

-tú no eres el autor

-¡Que no, he dicho! Pasemos a la siguiente

5.- Bien está ultima tiene relación con Moka y Naruto. Y la pregunta es cuándo pondrás el capítulo especial en el que moka este celosa por Naruto.

-¿¡Qué cosa?!- grito Moka interna -¿¡Qué yo que?!

-¿¡Cómo?!- dijo Naruto de la misma forma –ella va a… Muahahaha- una risa macabra y rayos detrás de Naruto se escucharon –Moka, ya sabía que me amabas pero ¡No!- una patada mandó a Naruto fuera del programa.

-ve el lado bueno, dobe. Puede que Shion la que lee el futuro vuelva a aparecer- dijo Sasuke.

-ah, sí, es cierto. Pero… esa promesa, ¿No es algo extremo?

**-al diablo, no puedo poner a esa chica, aunque los puntos son muy buenos. Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas y está no sería la excepción, además, ya tengo un prospecto de chica inventada para ese capi. **

-ya oyeron al autor- dijo Naruto –espero que Kakashi aparezca en algún capitulo

-supongo que eso sí va a pasar, aquí están unas notas del autor y dice que sí

-genial Tsukune. Y bueno, eso fue todo, no morimos esta vez y espero que lean el siguiente capítulo que sí, es el capítulo nuevo, no este pequeño Omake

-espero que se la pasen bien, nos vemos.

-¡Disfruten del capítulo!- luego de eso, se puso todo negro y no se podía ver nada -¿En serio no nos pagan?

-¡No Tsukune! Estamos de gratis aquí

-qué raro, otro Tsukune de otro fic me dijo que sí

-pues está loco

-hmp, ya acabó el capítulo de detrás de cámaras, ya vámonos, no chinguen

-ahh… está bien. Nos vemos…

**Omake: ¡De regreso!**


	47. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: Archibrujo.

Después de que Naruto y Sasuke fueran revividos del potente grito de Sun, hubo una especie de junta en el bar de Marín cuando ya estaba cerrado, casi todo el club del periodismo estaba ahí, si no contamos a maestra gato, pues sí, están todos.

-bueno, bueno, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Naruto algo harto de estar esperando

-cállate dobe, estamos esperando al anciano- Sasuke ya estaba algo molesto por la actitud de Naruto, Moka se reía por lo bajo, Kurumu también, sólo Ruby estaba con una incógnita en la cabeza, sólo ellas tres recordaban como era el Naruto que ellas conocieron –"maldito anciano, ¿Por qué demonios tarda tanto? Todavía tengo que aguantar a Naruto, aunque yo también ya estoy desesperado, ¡Hoy es el último día! Debería de estar disfrutándolo, porque luego tendré que… regresar"- el pelinegro agachó la cabeza, sus vacaciones ya estaban a punto de acabar y no tendría tiempo de descansar.

-oye Sasuke, ¿Ya va a venir el viejo ese?

-no, sigue esperando- pasaron unos 5 minutos más.

-¿Ya?

-no- pasaron otros 5 minutos.

-¿Ya?- preguntó impaciente.

-¡No, maldición! ¡Yo también estoy harto! Cállate ya

-bueno, ya. Sólo era una pregunta- Naruto se fue a la esquina como niño regañado y Kokoa, quien estaba a lado de Sasuke, le pregunto.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?

-trata de vivir mi vida por un día y luego hablamos, hmp- Kokoa mejor ya no dijo nada y Sasuke sólo cerró los ojos hasta que por fin, como un regalo del cielo, se abrió la puerta.

-perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, esto del rosario es complicado- dijo apenado el viejo encapuchado, pero Naruto y Sasuke le gritaron, furiosos

-¡Ya era hora viejo! ¡Y no quiera copiar al maestro Kakashi!

-jajaja, ya, ya, lo siento. Aquí tienes el rosario, al parecer está como nuevo y no tiene nada raro- él se lo dio a Moka y las palabras no parecía una broma, el rosario hasta tenía un brillo, es como si hubiera rejuvenecido o algo así –Daisuke Kito no es alguien de fiarse, aunque es verdad que tiene palabra.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntaron todas y Tsukune, ellos no estaban enterados de todo lo que causó ese tipo.

-pues…- Moka, ya con rosario puesto, iba a contar todo lo que pasó, pero el viejo la interrumpió.

-es un viejo conocido mío, un enemigo más bien. Ruby lo hizo muy bien para enfrentarlo y, Kurumu y Moka, realmente no pude confiarles mejor misión que la que hicieron

-pero, no logramos nada. Los brazaletes los tiene él

-está bien, Kurumu. No tienen por qué disculparse, lo importante y más extraño es que siguen con vida. Daisuke sólo debió de haber estado jugando con ustedes

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamaron todos.

-lo único que sacamos de provecho de esto, es que él no pertenece a Fairy Tale- dijo seriamente –me reconforta saber que ustedes tres no sucumbieron al poder de sus brazaletes

-tengo una pregunta viejo- dijo Naruto, alzando la mano -¿Qué son esos brazaletes? ¿De dónde obtiene su poder?

-buena pregunta. Kurumu me contó que el brazalete de la Luna le hablaba- ante esto, todos voltearon a ver a Kurumu –Daisuke originalmente es uno de los primeros brujos que hubo

-eso no puede ser, todos están muertos, ni siquiera hay cuerpos- dijo Yukari –he buscado mucha información sobre los brujos antes, y sólo he encontrado la información básica de uno: el Archibrujo.

-Daisuke es un Archibrujo, es por eso que domina la magia prohibida como si fuera algo normal, es superior a todos los brujos. Originalmente eran tres, lo sé porque me contaron la historia. En ese entonces yo era más joven…

* * *

_Vestido de con una capucha gris, tapado hasta la nariz, con una armadura de color gris, además de una espada en la espalda y una mochila, frente a lo que parecía una academia, se encontraba un ninja. _

_-"mi técnica, al fin hecha realidad. No lo puedo creer, ¡En verdad ha funcionado! Aun así, debo de actuar con cautela"- el ninja se movió con cautela, veía estudiantes por toda la institución pero aun así se ocultó de ellos, no podía tomarse esto a la ligera sin estar seguro de que no era un territorio hostil. Eso se lo habían enseñado muy bien en su aldea. Llegó a lo que parecía ser una casa y entró con facilidad, hasta la sala que podría ser de un director, se puso a revisar todos los escritos._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- el ninja paró de revisar e iba a sacar su espada –tranquilo, no quiero hacerte daño, sólo quiero saber quién eres_

_-un ninja jamás revela su identidad. Más bien- él desenfundo su espada y se puso en guardia –él que hace las preguntas soy yo. ¿Dónde estoy y qué es este lugar?_

_-esta es la academia Yokai y yo soy su director, aquí les enseñamos a los monstruos a convivir con los humanos_

_-"¿Qué?"- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa -¿Me estás tomando el pelo? _

_-no es ninguna broma, este es un mundo de monstruos_

_-está bien, pero no confío en ti- el ninja no guardó su espada -¿Qué clase de monstruos hay aquí?_

_-"ya te atrapé, tú no eres un monstruo"-¿No deberías de saberlo ya?- dijo acercándose _

_-atrás, yo también soy un monstruo_

_-¿Ah sí? Muéstrate- le ordenó el director, el ninja hizo unas posesiones de manos y se transformó en el director -…increíble, puedo entender porque no sabes lo que eres. Tú debes de ser un amorfo_

_-gracias, pero tú no has contestado mi pregunta. _

_Así, el director Mikogami conoció a ese misterioso ser y le contó la mayoría de la historia de los monstruos, el ninja fue tan persuasivo que incluso lo invitó a tomarse un poco de alcohol para pasar el rato. Al oír sobre los brujos, él se interesó por ellos y le relato lo que sabía con mucho detalle. _

_-entonces… este Archibrujo, ¿Cómo llegó a ser?_

_-es una historia bastante extraña de contar. Fue uno de los primeros que pudo dominar todos los ámbitos de los mismos. Tenía grandes conocimientos de la Alquimia, de magia prohibida y era un gran guerrero. Pero…- el director tomó otro sorbo de su copa –no importa que tan grandes seamos, tenemos que morir algún día_

_-¿Y no murió? _

_-no, buscó por todos los medios llegar a ser inmortal y no lo logró. Así que tuvo que experimentar con algo… más extremo. Engañó a los otros dos Archibrujos y experimentó con ellos, depositando sus fuerzas, su vitalidad, su poder, todo, en unos artefactos. Unos brazaletes…_

_-¡Eso es terrible! ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?_

_-y fue más terrible lo que pasó después. El brujo alcanzó la inmortalidad, obteniendo las almas de sus compañeros, así como sus conocimientos pero hubo un error que él no había previsto. Las almas de sus compañeros fueron corrompidos por la suya, por su ambición, por su deseo de poder y cuentan, que él escuchaba sus voces todos los días, cualquier momento. Era una maldición, él se volvió un enemigo muy poderoso para todos los demás monstruos. _

_-¿Y sigue vivo? _

_-nadie lo duda, aunque muy pocos conocen donde encontrarlo. Pero dicen que duerme por mucho tiempo, como un estado catatónico, para que no se haga viejo. Acepta dinero por cualquier trabajo que le pidas. Pero en verdad es un peligro para todos. _

_-…- el ninja se levantó de la silla –"si eles ayudo, me ganaré su confianza"-¿Dónde lo encuentro? _

_-no lo sé, está en un castillo y hay muchos peligros para entrar. ¿Para qué?_

_-no podemos seguir temiéndole. Lo derrotaré para que ya no pueda causar problemas. Una vez podría existir una organización que quiera gobernar el mundo-"como Akatsuki"_

_-jajaja. Por supuesto que no, eso es casi impensable. _

_-por lo que veo, su academia es para preservar la paz. Me parece algo muy bueno, déjeme ayudar. Sé que mi viaje tal vez sea sólo de ida, pero si regresó- el ninja iba a saltar por la ventana –me invitarás otro copa_

_-estás loco, pero al menos dime tú nombre_

_-un ninja jamás revela su identidad- en una nube de humo, el ninja desapareció. _

_El ninja logró obtener información sobre el brujo y lo desafió en batalla, tuvo que viajar hasta otro continente para derrotarlo, pero ni así pudo. Robó un látigo llamado Belmont y con él le hizo frente al Archibrujo, no sólo él, también el director lo volvió a ayudar y juntos, chocando sus energías en un poderoso ataque, quedaron derrotados los tres. Después de una semana, el valeroso ninja despertó en un hospital. _

_-…dios, ¿Qué me ha pasado?_

_-ya despertaste, al fin. Por poco creía que morirías, pero con lo que has pasado, sería una lástima que murieras- el ninja observó su cuerpo, estaba lleno de vendas y en su mano derecha estaba conectada una aguja que le estaba dando sangre de una bolsa. –trata de descansar. Tal vez sea el peor momento pero tengo que decirte algo_

_-¿Qué?_

_-ya no puedes seguir siendo un ninja con esas heridas, incluso te he transferido un poco de mi sangre para que vivieras y las medicinas Yokai te curarán más rápido_

_-espera… tengo sangre tuya… ¿En mí?- dijo un poco confundido, esperen, sí lo estaba._

_-no tengas miedo, no te pasará nada- el hombre se quitó su capucha y su máscara, puesto que la seguía teniendo puesta, su cara quedó expuesta –pensé que no podías quitártela_

_-ya no soy más un ninja, no sirve de nada que tenga puesta mi máscara si ya no soy un ninja. Mi nombre es Tachibana, por cierto_

_-estás equivocado. La máscara no le da sentido a que seas un ninja, lo que le da sentido es el que está debajo de la máscara, recuerda eso. _


	48. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: ¡Nuevo semestre!

Todos quedaron impresionados por la información del viejo, él también ya era un híbrido como Tsukune, sólo que con sangre del director no de vampiro. Al final, el viejo se despide y les dice que tengan cuidado. Mientras el brujo no se aparezca por la academia Yokai, todo estará bien. El tiempo de vacaciones ha llegado a su fin y los chicos del club del periodismo se despiden de su sempai, así es como acaba el primer semestre e inicia el otro.

Hoy, todos ya han regresado y es el primer día del segundo semestre, nos encontramos en el club del periodismo.

-¡Me alegro tanto de volver!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, él sigue siendo la comisión de seguridad pública junto con Sasuke y Tsukune –"al parecer soy el único emocionado…"

-hmp, era mejor en el hostal de Marín- Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla frente a la mesa con las piernas arriba de la mesa –"todo esto ha sido muy aburrido, maldición, ya me parezco a Shikamaru"

-primera vez que vengo temprano y no hay nadie- Naruto se sentó al lado de Sasuke y al estar pensando un rato, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas –oye Sasuke

-¿Qué?- dijo de la misma forma

-soñé… algo raro ayer

-¿En serio? Yo también… soñé algo loco- ambos estaban sonrojados –tú primero, hmp

-bueno… fue uno de "esos", ya sabes- el rubio se puso más nervioso pero Sasuke sólo levantó una ceja –ya sabes, de "esos sueños". ¿Y tú?

-eh, yo… espera, ¿Tú?- el rubio asintió con la cabeza -¿Con quién?- el rubio escribió el nombre al aire con su dedo -¿¡Eh?! Maldición, ¿Y no te paso algo raro hoy de camino a la academia?

-no, espera, ¡Sí, me pasó algo! Creo que me he vuelto muy famoso ya que uso esta ropa- Naruto vio con aprecio sus ropas pero luego siguió mirando a Sasuke –pero una chica me pidió que la ayudará con un problema y luego me pidió un consejo para pelear mejor. Lo más raro es que nunca me había pasado y… ella…- Naruto habló lo más bajo posible –me dijo que si quería salir con ella, lo podía hacer cuando quisiera- en eso se abre la puerta y Tsukune entra, Naruto da un salto -¡Tsukune! Toca antes de entrar

-hmp, milagro Moka no viene contigo

-eso es porque no se había levantado, que raro, nunca le había pasado eso. Ahh- Tsukune suspiro –oigan- Tsukune tomó asiento

-¿Qué?

-más bien, Sasuke, ¿No has tenido sueños con tus fangirls?

-no, sólo pesadillas y… hoy soñé algo raro

-yo también- dijo Tsukune

-y yo. Cuenta Tsukune

-soñé que todas las chicas querían una respuesta de a quién elegiría como mi novia y… no me pude decidir y luego…- Tsukune se sonrojo –bueno, no importa

-espera… ¡Tú también!- el rubio señaló a Sasuke, él también estaba sonrojado –tuviste de "esos" sueños, ¿Verdad?

-¡Sí, maldición! Me levanté a las 12 de la noche para… bueno, ya saben

-¿¡Ustedes también?!- Tsukune casi lo grito –"ese sueño… dios mío, no quería despertar"- en eso, se abre la puerta justo cuando todos iban a decir con quién soñaron

-¡Bueno días!- anunció Moka junto con Mizore, Kurumu y todas las demás

-¡Ahh! ¡Avisen antes de entrar, por dios!- los chicos se agarraron sus corazones –"estuvo cerca, por poco lo escuchan"

El club se puso a trabajar pero no preguntaron nada por la reacción de los chicos, todo siguió como de costumbre. Hasta que un chico interrumpe la sala del club.

-¡Con permiso!- la puerta se abrió de porrazo y todos voltearon –Tsukune-san, ¡Algo malo está pasando!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¡Hay unas bestias detrás de los alumnos, hasta hay un panda!

-¡Sí, un poco de acción!

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke y Tsukune se pusieron en marcha, junto con el club del periodismo puesto que esto sería noticia. Al llegar al patio de la academia, que es bien grande, estaba un panda, un lobo, un jaguar, un oso y un estudiante con cabello naranja en punta con una chica que estaba esposada; tenía el cabello de color marrón, largo hasta la espalda, ojos de color miel y con un cuerpo muy pero muy bien dotado, casi se comparaba con el de Kurumu.

-¡Oye tú!- le señaló Naruto con Sasuke y Tsukune a su lado –más vale que controles a tus bestias y dejes a esa chica en paz

-oh, ¿Tú eres de la comisión de seguridad pública?

-je, ¿Qué si lo soy?

-te he estado esperando- él lanzó a la chica y en unos minutos, Sasuke la atrapó y la regresó al piso -¡Cómanselo!- les ordenó a sus animales pero Naruto sólo hizo una sonrisa, se mordió su dedo y lo puso en el piso

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos al ver a un Gamakichi enorme, muy enorme y a Naruto sentado arriba de él -¿Quién se va a comer a quién?

-ah… eh… ¡Cobarde! Si no tuvieras tu sapo gigante no podrías contra mí- los animales desaparecieron y Naruto bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-lo siento, pero tú me pareces alguien muy débil. Estás temblando tan sólo con mi presencia y con la de Gamakichi, no tienes oportunidad- el rubio dio la espalda y el chico, muy enojado, fue para golpearlo por la espalda pero de la nada, Tsukune le da un golpe en su nuca dejándolo noqueado -¡Sí! El movimiento especial fue un éxito

-vaya, no creí que esas cosas funcionarían, hmp- la chica fue con el rubio y le dio un abrazo

-¡Gracias! Me salvaste, lo derrotaste y me salvaste, Naruto-san

-¿Ah sí?- el rubio puso una mano en su nuca –no es nada, de veras- él no lo sabía pero había una pequeña aura cerca de Moka, una aura negra

-"¿Y nosotros qué?"- pensaron Sasuke y Tsukune. La chica terminó hasta dándole un beso en la mejilla a Naruto y se fue, el rubio quedo sorprendido y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-vaya, vaya. Al parecer a Naruto ya lo siguen muchas- dijo Sasuke en tono burlón

-eso fue raro

-eso fue lo que esperaba de ustedes- dijo un chico de cabello negro largo en forma de una coleta china, también con roas chinas y ojos oscuros –Naruto-san, Tsukune-san

-¿Quién eres tú?

**Un chico misterioso aparece justo después de una batalla para nuestros protagonistas. Pero… ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo! **

_En el próximo capítulo…_

_-¿Quién demonios es este chico y porque me propone empleo eterno?- preguntó Tsukune._

_-ya hasta el gustas a un hombre, Tsukune-san. Has superado el límite que conocía ni Sasuke tiene a un hombre como admirador_

_-¡Mizore-san! _

_-no lo permitiré, ¡No voy a unirme a una organización así!- grito Naruto _

_-no se pierdan el próximo capítulo en el que el dobe de Naruto y el iluso de Tsukune se unen a una mafia y…_

_-¡Una poligamia parece una buena idea! ¡Yahoo!_

_-ya escucharon a Kurumu, hmp- anunció Sasuke –el próximo capítulo se llamará: Chico mafioso. _

* * *

Interrumpimos este programa para dar comienzo a... los siguientes comerciales, por favor siga leyendo Rosario + vampire: El surgimiento de un Héroe, sólo aquí, en Fanfiction- dijo la voz de una anunciadora.

-¡Bueno ya!- dijo Naruto –hola a todos, bienvenidos al programa de hoy

-por décima vez Naruto, ¡Esto es no es un maldito programa!- le grito Sasuke

-¿Siempre son así en estos programas?

-intenta dormir en el mismo dormitorio que él, Tsukune

-¡Naruto!

-¿¡Qué?!- Naruto se puso a leer el libreto que tenía en sus manos frente al escritorio –bueno, ¿Cómo viste el capítulo, Tsukune?

-bastante bueno, pero no tuve participación-"maldito autor, espero que en los otros fics en los que salgo sea más feliz que aquí"

-¿Y tú, teme?

-igual que todos, más bien, ¿Qué se siente tener una fangirl?

-no sé

-sí, esa no es una respuesta… pero…- en eso Gin le entrega unos papeles nuevo s a Sasuke -¡Oh vaya! Naruto ponte alegre

-¿Por qué?

-y tú Tsukune- el Uchiha se acercó a su oído –luego vamos a chingarlo con esto. ¡Eh! Al parecer, esa chica es la que va a poner a Moka, ya sabes

-¿¡Qué?! ¿Ella?

-sí, así es. ¡Bueno, se nos acabó el tiempo! Y…

-¡No, espera! No me dejes en suspenso, ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Y con quién soñaron ustedes?- los tres se sonrojaron –Y fue "aquellito", ¿Verdad?

-¡Cállate Naruto! Ya vámonos al diablo, se acabó el comercial- Sasuke salió por la puerta y Tsukune también, mientras Naruto lo perseguía por todo el estudio

-¡Hey! ¿Esto era un comercial? ¡Vuelvan aquí!


	49. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: Chico mafioso.

Después de salvar a la chica en peligro y ser unos completos héroes, los chicos se encontraron con un muchacho con una cola china y un traje chino de color blanco con líneas azules, también tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello era de color oscuro.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el rubio, poniéndose en guardia, por si otra pelea iniciaba

-soy Wong Fong-fong, un estudiante de primer año, gusto en conocerlos. Aunque tú en especial, Naruto-san. Dicen que eres el más fuerte de la escuela y eres miembro de la comisión de seguridad pública, también has hecho cosas que otros estudiantes no podrían- el rubio asintió con la cabeza a todo con una sonrisa, estaba siendo muy bien halagado por el chino –así que te lo pediré de una vez: ¿¡Serían mis empleados eternos, Tsukune-san, Naruto-san?!

-¿¡Qué?!- exclamaron sorprendidos, pero el chino se acercó a Tsukune

-por favor, recientemente vencieron a una organización Yakuza y destruyeron una de las bases de operaciones de Fairy Tale, eso es una gran fuerza, ¡Únete a mi familia Tsukune-san!- dijo tomándolo de las manos –con uno de ustedes me basta- dijo al ver a Naruto también, pero este se encogió de hombros y luego señaló al chino

-¡No lo haré! ¡No me voy a unir a una organización mafiosa como los Yakuza, sin importar cuanto ramen pueda comer!- en eso, Kurumu alejó a Fong-fong de Tsukune

-Tsukune no se unirá a una mafia sólo por tu egoísta petición

-¿Kurumu-chan?

-¡Así es-desu!

-no te dejaremos tener a Tsukune- dijeron todas

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y ustedes qué relación tienen con Tsukune-san?!

-somos sus amigas- respondió Moka y Mizore

-¡Soy su amante!- dijo Kurumu

-concubina- dijo la brujita

-su juguete- Ruby apareció de la nada y dijo aquello con un sonrojo

-"¡No puede ser! ¡Tiene a tantas concubinas para divertirse! Es lo menos que esperaba del hombre que busco"-está bien, Tsukune-san. Es como el concepto humano de la Poligamia, ¡No importa cuántas mujeres tengas, la familia Wong se encargará de cada una de ellas!- las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo, excepto Moka y Mizore que no estaban interesadas en ese tipo de cosas.

-¡No lo hagas Tsukune!

-¿Eh?- pero Naruto agarró de la camisa al chico mafioso

-si es una mafia como los Yakuza que no les importan los humanos y que desean destruirlos, ¡Ni creas que me uniré a la mafia, tampoco Tsukune!

-"¿Qué? Pero esto es una oportunidad única, además, ¿Por qué tanto jaleo por los humanos? ¿Qué visión tiene Naruto-san sobre las cosas?"-no lo permitiré, esta oportunidad sólo pasa una vez en la vida

-entonces… ¡Luchemos, si yo ganó nos dejarás en paz!- Naruto se quitó el molesto saco negro que traía puesto y se puso en guardia, por otra parte, el chico mafioso hizo una espada de monedas y con un talismán invocó a una dragón con 2 pares de alas en su cuerpo

-soy un Yasha, controló 100 Ayashis, incluso si eres el más fuerte de esta escuela, ¡No puedo perder!

-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- 100 clones aplastaron al mafioso con todo y su dragón y una cortina de humo enorme se formó

-creo que esto acabará rápido- dijo Kurumu al ver el estado de la pelea

-sí, Naruto no se va a controlar en esta pelea, por lo que tendré que detenerlo, hmp- el Uchiha lanzó una shuriken y cortó el talismán del mafioso y ahí acabó la criatura que había invocado

-¡Maldición!

-hasta aquí llegaste, Fong-fong. Te derrotaré con una sola técnica- Naruto hizo un Rasengan y sacó volando a Fong-fong hacia la pared.

-"Naruto-san… es demasiado fuerte… no puedo ganarle"-no… necesito amigos fuertes- el chico se levantó aun con un poco de sangre en la boca y fue con Naruto –necesito a amigos fuertes para cumplir el deseo de mi familia… así que… por favor, el siguiente Ayashi que salga… ¡Tienes que derrotarlo!- así fue invocado un pollito y el mafioso se decepcionó tanto, que todos sintieron pena por él.

-"estaba peleando contra mí por su familia, tal vez Fong-fong no sea tan malo y sólo quiere un amigo"- Naruto suspiró e iba ir con Fong-fong para convertirse en su amigo, pero… el pollito escuchó las plegarias de su amo y agarró el talismán del mafioso y para la sorpresa de todos, se convirtió en un ave fénix.

-¡Los voy a matar a todos y haré feliz a mi amo de esa forma!

-¿¡Qué?!- Naruto y todos fueron mandados a volar con un aleteo del fénix y por error, Tsukune le sacó el rosario a Moka, pero esta vez ni él se dio cuenta, porque se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¡Tsukune!

-¡Ahí voy!- el ave fénix iba a caer en picada contra ellos, pero Tsukune lo agarró, para la sorpresa de todos. Ura-Moka sólo se dedicó a observar, Tsukune sabía que tendría que derrotarlo él y no Moka. ¿Cuántas veces había dependido de ella? Era hora de devolverle el favor.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves?! ¡Soy un ave fénix! ¡No puedes vencerme!- Tsukune liberando sus poderes vampíricos levantó al fénix y, con un movimiento de lucha libre, lo hizo caer y partir el piso con el cuerpo del fénix, pero era una criatura demasiado grande para Tsukune

-a un lado, Tsukune

-¿Sasuke?

-este chico es sólo un perdedor y tú también, esta batalla se me hace algo estúpida, así que la acabaré de una vez por todas- activando el Mangekyou Sharingan, el Susano cubrió el cuerpo de Sasuke y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, el mafioso no se la creía

-eso no es suficiente, ¡Les haré pagar!

-¡Cállate pollo recién nacido!- con un golpe del Susano, el ave fénix soltó el talismán y Sasuke lo rompió, y la paz regresó a la escuela. La Yuki Onna fue a abrazar a su "casi esposo legal" y ver si no estaba herido.

-"supongo… que soy un perdedor"-perdí… soy débil y no pude ganarte, Naruto-san, tampoco a Tsukune-san

-Fong-fong- el rubio le puso una mano en el hombro –no le hagas caso al Sasuke-teme, a veces no sabe lo que dice. Pero deberías de intentar ser más fuerte, yo no puedo unirme a tu mafia… yo no buscó poder, sólo quiero proteger a mis amigos. Pero… ¡Podemos ser amigos!- Naruto hizo una gran sonrisa, que contagió a Fong-fong y asintió con la cabeza, y así, Naruto hace un amigo más.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea algo corto, es que hoy actualizo todas mis historias, excepto las versiones en inglés, y es complicado escribir tanto de un jalón. ¿El motivo? Simplemente satisfacerlos a ustedes, mis humildes seguidores y lectores. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. **


	50. Chapter 48

**Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están? Escuche por ahí que alguien se estaba cortando las venas porque no ponía capítulo nuevo, pues te diré que te las cortes porque tampoco hay capítulo hoy y... ¡No te creas y no te mates, si hay capítulo! Se acuerdan que siempre pongo conti muy rápido, de hecho hace un mes, casi puse un capítulo cada dos días y deje mis otras historias de lado, así que por eso me ausenté y por un bloque mental. **

**Bueno, pues aquí ya se me está regresando la inspiración y los que esperan conti de La familia Shuzen, aguanten un poco más, ya mero hay conti. Por cierto, decidi tomar una petición de uno de mis seguidores, si les gusta Elfen Lied y Rosario vampire, bueno, voy a hacer un fic muy pronto de estás dos series. **

* * *

Capítulo 48: Festival Deportivo.

Hoy, un día tranquilo y de paz, estamos reunidos en el patio de la escuela, tanto alumnos, profesores y padres están reunidos ahí. Todo parece estar muy animado y bien arreglado. Es otoño.

-Otoño es para leer. También es cuando la gente sube de peso misteriosamente, pero también es para los deportes. Esa hermosa temporada ha llegado a nuestra escuela- habló la profesora Nekonome con el micrófono –así que vamos a comenzar, ¡El noveno festival deportivo de la Academia Yokai!

* * *

Pero ya que Nekonome-sensei no nos interesa, vamos con nuestros protagonistas.

-¡Ahh! Esto va a ser muy aburrido, desde que pasamos a 2° año, cosas como el festival deportivo ya no tienen sentido- comentó Kurumu, mientras se estiraba un poco.

-con esa actitud, Kurumu-san, creo que si será aburrido-desu

-Yukari-chan tiene razón, piensa en todas las personas que han venido- comentó Moka, todas están vestidas con el conjunto deportivo de la academia; una playera blanca y un short demasiado corto (en serio, eso ya no parece un short) de color marrón. Todo estaba muy en paz, hasta que de la nada sale Naruto.

-¡Oh sí, el festival deportivo de Konoha! ¡Digo, de la academia Yokai!

-maldición dobe, deja de hacer tanto ruido. Sólo quieres llamar la atención

-teme, estás así porque sabes que voy a ganarte- dijo señalándose a sí mismo –porque soy mejor que tú

-"¿Otra vez compitiendo? Estos dos no tienen remedio"- pensaron las chicas al verlos.

-Naruto y Sasuke, me gusta su actitud

-¿Tsukune?

-el festival deportivo es un símbolo de paz, así como cuando en el mundo humano se realiza el mundial de futbol. ¡Paz y amor!- dijo emocionado y alzando los brazos –"¡Daré lo mejor de mí!"

-parece que está emocionado- Mizore apareció de quién sabe dónde, pero lo dijo en un tono bajo.

-algo se le debió de pegar de Rock Lee

-"Tsukune sólo ha estado entrenando y en batalla tras batalla, creo que por eso… se siente feliz"- Moka se sonrojo –"y preparé algo delicioso sólo para este día, espero que le guste"- ella se juntó a Tsukune con un sonrojo –tienes razón… yo también me esforzaré, Tsukune

-Moka-san…- el castaño sonrío y sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín

-Tsukune-san y Naruto-san- dijo una voz detrás de ellos -¡Esta es una batalla! ¡Si el equipo blanco gana te unirás a la familia Wong!

-¿¡Cuánto apuestas?!- Naruto y Sasuke dijeron al unísono –la verdad es que me encanta competir en esto, ¡Es un entrenamiento extra para mí!

-¿Qué vas a apostar, Fong-fong? Naruto ya acepto tu desafío y por ningún motivo va a perder

-bueno… yo…- pero de repente algo impacta sobre el suelo, creando una oleada de humo y una chica aparece.

-"¡Maldición! ¿Dónde está mi paz y tranquilidad?"- Tsukune ya veía su día arruinado.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó Naruto, señalando a la mujer recién aparecida.

-mm, que descortés de mi parte, mi sangre se excita cada vez que escuchó sobre batallas. Pero no reflexionaré sobre eso… porque ya estoy muerta

-¿¡Qué?!- dijeron todos y el rubio casi se le sale el alma –"¡Es un fantasma, es un fantasma! ¡No puede ser, lo de ese misión con el equipo 8 en esa mansión embrujada, no otra vez!"

-¡Naruto, deja de abrazarme!- le grito su mejor amigo, totalmente enojado

-hola hermanito, vine a ver el festival escolar

-¡Nee-san!

-"¿¡Fong-fong tiene una hermana mayor?!"

-soy Wong Ling-ling, no tienen por qué tratarme como su mayor, la verdad es que morí hace mucho tiempo por una enfermedad

-¡Lo sabía, eres un fantasma!- le señaló Naruto mientras Sasuke luchaba por sacárselo de encima

-no es un fantasma, Naruto-san. Ella es una zombi- explicó Yukari y Naruto se soltó de Sasuke.

-ah… bueno-"pensé que lidiaría con fantasmas otra vez"

-también puedo hacer esto…- y ella se sacó la cabeza y Moka y Yukari les dio un escalofrío –es porque estoy muerta

-¡No hagas eso, es aterrador!- pero en eso, la zombi se acercó a Naruto y lo empezó a ver de bastantes ángulos y todas la vieron raro.

-¿Así que tú eres Naruto Uzumaki? Escuché de Fong-fong que eres el más fuerte, ya veo… tienes un cuerpo muy buen formado

-¿Qué dices?- dijo un poco asustado

-y tu rostro es lindo, ¡Eres justo mi tipo! Quiero matarte y convertirte en uno de mis amigos zombi

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No puedo morir hasta que me convierta en Hokage!

-bueno, al diablo con si Naruto se va a morir o no- interrumpió Sasuke con mirada seria -¿Cuál es su apuesta?

-así que quieren apostar, ¿No quieren viajar al extranjero?- esa pregunta llegó a los oídos de todas y se voltearon hacia la zombi –si ganan, ¡La familia Wong los llevará hacia china, gourmets y baños termales! ¿¡Seguirán diciendo que esto no es una batalla?!

-¡Aceptamos, por supuesto!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?!- grito Tsukune –si pierden soy yo el que estaré en más problemas, no pueden apostarme como si fuera un trofeo

-¡Tranquilo, Tsukune! El cejas de azotador los entrenó muy bien, ¡No hay forma de que perdamos!- todos se miraron con bastante confianza y es hora de empezar a prepararse para el festival deportivo. ¡Vamos con el equipo rojo; Tsukune y los demás!

-no hay forma de que perdamos, por el bien de Tsukune y por el viaje al extranjero, ¡No perderemos!- ese fue el plan de batalla de Kurumu y todos alzaron sus brazos con entusiasmo, excepto, sí lo adivinaron, Sasuke.

* * *

Después de prepararse, fueron a la pista de correr, 100 metros.

-en la pista 4 está Shuzen Kokoa del equipo rojo. Ella es aclamada como la chica más fuerte de primer año. Y es hora de que haga su aparición- anunció la comentarista, Ruby.

-¡Hazlo lo mejor que puedas, Kokoa-chan!- le animaron todas

-muy bien, en sus marcas. Listos… ¡Fuera!- Kokoa se asustó porque un zombi empezó a saltar y a llevar la delantera, pero Kokoa no se rindió y ya estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando una bomba estalla justo a su lado.

-¡Kokoa-chan!- gritó Moka, pero Naruto tenía otro plan

-¡No puedes perder, Kokoa, sólo piensa que Kahlua está detrás de ti y quiere matarte!- Kokoa media muerta se levanta y gana la carrera.

-¡Esto es sorprendente, Kokoa-chan ha ganado incluso después de esa bomba! Que es completamente… - Ruby dejo de hablar, pero el director le dijo que siguiera –es completamente legal

* * *

Después de casi la mitad de las pruebas, en las tribunas.

-vaya, viejo Tachibana. Esto es más entretenido que nuestro festival deportivo, en serio. Creo que voy a tomar nota de lo que está pasando- dijo con una risa al final, un ninja con cabello blanco y con máscara.

-creo que tienes razón, Kakashi- en eso se escucha otra explosión y gente sale quemada por la misma -¿No crees que deberías de ayudar a tus alumnos?

-eh… creo que lo pueden hacer solos, mira.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke fueron tan canijos que se transformaron en Kurumu y Mizore e hicieron las carreras de obstáculos como si fuera un juego, después de todo, incluso si no se podían utilizar los poderes, Naruto y Sasuke eran ninjas entrenados y esto era muy básico a decir verdad. Las madres de las chicas llegaron y pusieron todo a favor del equipo de sus hijas, así que los dos equipos estaban empatados. Y es la hora del almuerzo, con Tsukune y Moka.

-ahh… el festival… todos se han vuelto locos. Si no fuera por las madres, hubiera perdido

-yo también quiero ayudar a Tsukune- Moka le enseñó la comida que había hecho para él –hice esto para ti, Tsukune- dijo con un sonrojo y a Tsukune casi se le salen las lágrimas

-"¡Moka-san hizo comida para mí! Dios, gracias. Este día no esta tan mal, después de todo"

-Tsukune… te daré de comer, di "Ahh"- Tsukune estaba a punto de comer, pero de la nada, una manada de zombis pisaron toda la comida de Moka y ahí acabó el almuerzo.

-no… ¡Mi almuerzo! Me tardé tanto en hacerlo… y ahora…

-"¡Malditos sean!"- una aura demoniaca se expandió por todo el lugar –"desgraciados hijos de la…"-¡Esto es personal!

* * *

Hace unos minutos, antes del concurso de padres e hijos.

-Naruto, es hora de la batalla final… pero no tenemos ningún pariente

-¡Así que les toca a ustedes, chicas! ¡Tendrán que ganar sin nosotros, suerte!

-¡Entendido!- asintieron todas. Pero alguien, por detrás, les toca la cabeza con sus manos.

-yo no diría eso, chicos- Naruto y Sasuke se voltean con asombro y lo abrazan

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Nos hubiera avisado!

-Naruto, tranquilo, ¡Estás arruinando mi chaleco!

-lo siento, no esperaba verlo aquí

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Sasuke, siempre tan inteligente

-con mi ayuda, claro- de la nada, apareció en una cortina de humo, él

-¡¿Viejo?!- exclamaron todos y todas.

-yo soy su mayor y soy su tutor. Así que, Naruto, ¿Estás listo?

-¡Yo nací listo, Kakashi-sensei!- la competición fue simple, sólo tenías que arrebatarle el sombrero a los participantes, sin que te quitaran el tuyo, claro está. Naruto era muy ágil y no se le fue ninguno, pero los zombis atacaron en grupo y eso fue más complicado.

-¡Eso es trampa, son muchos! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Naruto, esto es como el entrenamiento. Oí que tienes una apuesta

-¡Tiene razón, sensei, voy a ganar!- Naruto se puso serio –si quieren jugar con trampa, ¡Entonces vénganse todos contra mí!- Naruto sacó los brazos del Kyubi y quitó 9 sombreros -¡Ja, tomen eso y esto!

-Naruto-san está descalificado, retírate, por favor- dijo Ruby con el micrófono

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Ellos también hacen trampa!

-totalmente de acuerdo- el viento sopló fuerte y como una película del viejo oeste, Moka interna en los hombros de Tsukune, quien también estaba con los ojos rojos.

-¡Todos son unos malditos tramposos!- gritaron bastantes Yokais -¡No estoy conforme, van a pagar malditos desgraciados!

-¡Maldita comisión de seguridad pública! ¿¡Dónde está su paz?!

-¡Oye! ¡ARREPIENTANSE, TODOS HiCIERON TRAMPA!

Bueno, creo que no hace falta decir, que se armó la guerra ahí misma y no acabo hasta el anochecer. Sí, así son los festivales deportivos de la academia Yokai.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan reído un poquito, también que se hayan impresionado por la aparición de Kakashi y la zombi y eso es todo por hoy. Recurden que los review son gratis y pueden poner lo que quieran: Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, alguna petición de fic, confesiones de amor (ok, eso no, chicas, no estoy disponible XD) y bueno, si quieren decirme que mi historia es una basura, adelante pero no sean tan cabrones.  
**

**Saludos. **


End file.
